Dante Lancaster
by StahlRaven
Summary: Dumbledore choisit le mauvais survivant : Ariane Potter et non pas Harry, son jumeau… Sous son conseil, les Potter décident de confier Harry aux Dursley "Pour le plus grand bien". Mais Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ne sont pas du tout de cet avis, et décident plutôt de confier Harry à une très célèbre famille américaine… Les Lancaster…
1. Prologue: La Survivante

_Prologue : La « Survivante »._

Depuis toujours, dès l'instant où Lily Evans fut née, ses parents furent incroyablement fiers d'elle dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Elle se montrait travailleuse, fougueuse et agréable. C'était un fait indéniable et il était inutile de s'y opposer: à contrario, Pétunia Evans rendait ses parents nettement moins fiers.

En effet, comparée à Lily, qui était Pétunia? Ce n'était pas elle qui était aimée de tous, à la fois de ses parents, camarades ou professeurs. Ce n'était pas elle qui ramenait les meilleures notes de son école primaire, qui avait un tas d'amis grâce à sa "gentillesse" naturelle ou qui était capable d'apprendre ses tables de multiplication en un temps record. Ce n'était pas d'elle dont ses parents vantaient les mérites durant les dîners de familles ou les dîners mondains.

Bien sûr, plus d'une fois, elle avait pu réaliser des phénomènes hors du commun: faire exploser un petit verre lorsqu'elle était en colère, faire éclore une fleur lorsqu'elle était heureuse ou bien même flotter dans les airs lorsqu'un jour, elle manqua de se blesser gravement en tombant d'un toit. Elle avait toujours été intriguée par ces phénomènes et s'était toujours résolue à n'en parler à personne. Mais un jour, elle vit un camarade de son quartier du nom de Severus Rogue se faire un peu malmener par des brutes notoire. Préférant le laisser se débrouiller, elle fut incroyablement étonnée lorsqu'elle le vit faire exploser les vitres d'une voiture et profiter de ce léger instant de flottement pour fuir. Lily n'était pas vraiment la fille gentille et agréable que tout le monde croyait. Elle était capable du meilleur, comme du pire pour réussir. Et intriguée par ce "Severus Rogue", elle décida de faire en sorte à ce qu'il devienne son ami, ce qui était plutôt aisé vu qu'il était un garçon continuellement seul et qu'intérieurement, il souffrait de cette solitude.

Et son piège marcha, Severus sauta littéralement dessus à pieds joints. Lily en était presque surprise: mais elle en profita largement pour en apprendre un maximum. Et dès que son "meilleur ami" Severus Rogue lui apprit qu'elle était en réalité une sorcière, Lily en tomba des nues, incapable d'y croire. C'était complètement fou, impossible! Elle, une sorcière?

Pourtant, à ses onze ans, c'est ce que confirma la professeure de Métamorphose Minerva MacGonagall lorsqu'elle vint prévenir ses parents et l'emmena au Chemin de Traverse. Lily était fascinée par ce nouveau monde, plein de couleurs et de magie. Ses parents l'étaient aussi mais nettement moins que leur plus jeune fille et très vite, Lily comprit qu'il faudrait qu'elle trouve un moyen d'intégrer Poudlard, malgré le fait que ses parents en étaient réticents. Après tout, lorsqu'elle en parla à Severus, lui même lui répondit qu'il allait y aller à coup sûr et pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily se sentit jalouse de lui, même si elle feint être vraiment heureuse pour lui. Mains intérieurement, elle se jura que si cet idiot de Severus allait à Poudlard, il n'y avait aucune raison qu' _elle_ , Lily Rose Evans n'y aille pas.

Et convaincre ses parents se révéla plutôt facile au final: étant donné que ses parents n'avaient pas les moyens d'assurer à Lily _et_ Pétunia une éducation digne de ce nom dans des établissements scolaires de renommée, Lily fit en sorte que sa sœur obtienne sa propre bourse d'étude pour un collège de haut standing. Ses parents lui en furent si reconnaissants qu'ils acceptèrent qu'elle aille à Poudlard, même si cet acte de pitié condescendante lui fit perdre toute crédibilité et affection aux yeux de sa sœur Pétunia.

Une fois à la gare de King's Cross, Lily n'eut aucun mal à se repérer là bas, trouvant facilement la voie 9 3/4 qui était la porte d'entrée vers ce nouveau monde, bien meilleur que celui qu'elle fréquentait depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. Mais une fois devant le Poudlard Express, elle était complètement désorientée et elle dut se servir encore une fois de l'aide que Severus lui offrait pour la guider dans ce départ vers ce nouveau monde.

Après tout, la fin justifiait les moyens.

Le trajet vers la prestigieuse école de Poudlard en compagnie de Severus fut très instructif pour la jeune Lily: en compagnie de son "ami", elle chercha à découvrir un maximum de choses sur Poudlard avant d'y arriver. Lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par un certain James Potter et ses deux amis, elle décida par elle même de changer de compartiment, par peur d'avoir l'air idiote.

Dans un autre compartiment, elle fit la rencontre de Ginger Anderson, une Serdaigle de deuxième année plus âgée et plus intelligente qu'elle. Et qui se révéla être une bien meilleure source d'informations qu'elle. Grâce à Ginger, Lily sut que l'héritier de la colossale fortune de la prestigieuse famille Potter n'était autre que le garçon si agaçant de l'autre compartiment. Il ne fut que quelques "questions anodines" de plus pour qu'elle sache tout de lui: toute sa famille était allée à Gryffondor et il s'était d'ailleurs vanté d'être prédestiné à cette maison. Avec un sourire, elle se jura intérieurement qu'elle ferait en sorte qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle. Et ce fut d'une facilité déconcertante de faire en sorte de manipuler le Choixpeau magique pour finir à Gryffondor au lieu d'aller à Serpentard tout comme Severus. Et le fait que Severus s'en sente blessé ne changeait absolument rien à l'équation. Elle avait déjà prévu de l'abandonner pour se faire d'autres amis.

Mais durant son premier cours en compagnie d'Horace Slughorn, elle remarqua rapidement que son meilleur ami Severus était vraiment doué pour les potions. C'était saisissant: le garçon aux cheveux gras semblait animé par une volonté sans borne et travaillait dur, sans relâche. Ses potions étaient toutes parfaitement réussies tellement il se donnait du mal pour ça. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour Lily pour qu'elle voit que comparé à Severus Rogue, elle n'était qu'une élève moyenne: là où le brun excellait littéralement dans toutes les matières, elle n'était qu'une élève moyenne, bonne partout mais excellente nul part. Intérieurement, elle enrageait mais elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde à redevenir amie avec le Serpentard, qui entretemps était devenu ami avec Ginger Anderson. Grâce à eux, elle atteignit un tout autre niveau dans plusieurs matières: métamorphose et sortilèges grâce à Ginger, défense contre les forces du mal et bien sûr Potions et Botanique où le niveau de Severus était si saisissant que malgré tout ses efforts, Lily n'atteignit jamais la dextérité de l'austère garçon aux cheveux gras.

Un autre élève mais de sa maison cette fois interpella Lily: Remus Lupin. Celui qui semblait être un garçon simple et sans histoire mais bien plus mature et mûr que ses autres camarades de première année l'intriguait fortement. Remus était un travailleur, il était quelqu'un d'acharné qui pouvait passer des week ends entiers à réviser et à s'entraîner. Et évidemment, avec elle et Severus, il faisait partie des meilleurs élèves de leur promotion. Pourtant, Lily savait que quelque chose clochait avec ce type. Le fait qu'il s'absentait une fois par mois tout le temps durant la pleine Lune l'intriguait beaucoup.

Il ne fallut que quelques recherches avec Ginger pour qu'elle finisse par deviner que Lupin était un loup garou. Et si au début, elle voulait se servir de son secret contre lui, elle décida finalement de devenir amie avec lui, si bien que Remus en fut plus qu'heureux. Son plan se mettait lentement mais sûrement en marche: il était de notoriété publique que Remus Lupin était avec Sirius Black le meilleur ami de l'héritier Potter. En se rapprochant de Remus, elle vit que James la remarqua enfin mais elle fit semblant de continuer à être dégoûtée de lui, pour préserver sa pseudo amitié avec Severus et Ginger.

En parlant d'eux, ils devinrent très vite très connus à Poudlard pour être l'une des meilleures amitiés que le château n'ait jamais porté. On les surnommait le "Trio des trois couleurs", à cause de leurs maisons: le rouge était pour Lily, le bleu était pour Ginger et le vert était pour Severus. Ils passaient des week ends entiers à réviser ensemble, apprendre ensemble et bien sûr rire ensemble. Et c'est à ce moment là que Lily réalisa qu'elle tenait à cette amitié et à cette complicité entre eux. Avec ses deux amis, elle cessa de jouer son rôle et devint parfaitement elle même, s'amusant et travaillant dur à leur côtés. Cette fabuleuse complicité dura longtemps: leur première, deuxième, troisième et quatrième année à Severus et elle furent ponctuées par leur amitié avec Ginger et les moments qu'ils passaient tous ensemble.

Après, tout devint plus compliqué.

En cinquième année, pile après l'épreuve des BUSEs, Severus la traita de sang de bourbe et elle en fut si choquée qu'elle ne lui adressa plus du tout la parole, même si Ginger venait souvent la sermonner pour qu'elle comprenne que si Sev avait agi ainsi, c'était seulement à cause de l'humiliation que ce crétin de James Potter lui faisait subir. Mais Lily préféra ignorer Ginger, toujours blessée dans sa fierté. Et au final, le "Trio des trois couleurs" devint un simple duo entre Severus et Ginger tandis que Lily préféra se rapprocher de la fameuse bande des Maraudeurs.

Et si Severus en fut incroyablement blessé, c'était bien fait pour lui.

Puis elle commença à sortir avec James Potter et elle se rendit compte qu'à vrai dire, même si elle se cachait derrière son plan, elle aimait ce garçon. James était plus vieux, plus mûr, moins enfantin et farceur. Elle se rendit compte que derrière cette face de farceur immature se cachait un garçon droit et fier qui était prêt à tout pour ses proches.

Et elle aimait passionnément cette facette de ce garçon.

Une fois leurs études à Poudlard terminées, elle décida d'emménager avec lui à Godric's Hollow, dans une jolie maison. Avec lui, elle eut deux enfants magnifiques à ses yeux. Nés le même jour, Harry et Ariane Potter représentaient tout pour elle. Elle les chérissait comme elle n'avait jamais chéri personne. Et lorsque Dumbledore lui dit que l'un des deux pouvait être l'élu qui mettrait fin au règne de Lord Voldemort, elle en fut incroyablement apeurée. Aussitôt, James prit les choses en main et décida de faire de Peter Petigrow, l'un de ses meilleurs amis et le parrain d'Ariane le gardien du secret qui était censé les protéger.

Et en cette soirée d'Halloween, Lily réalisa amèrement qu'ils n'auraient pas dû accorder tant de confiance à l'Animangus rat...

* * *

- _Confringo !_

La porte barricadée explosa dans une déflagration sonore. L'étagère destinée à la garder fermée fut détruite et envoya une brassée de projectiles coupants à ceux qui se cachaient dans la chambre. Il y eut un cri puis Lord Voldemort entra dans la chambre d'enfants.

-Pitié ne les tuez pas ! hurla Lily Potter en lançant un débris de bois sur Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort éclata d'un grand rire sadique. Comment cette idiote de née moldue pensait pouvoir protéger ses enfants sans baguette ? Il lança un sortilège de réduction surpuissant et le bout de bois fut réduit en une simple brindille. Brindille que Voldemort écrasa du talon.

-Allons Lily, soyons raisonnables ! Votre résistance est vaine et vos enfants sont condamnés. Laissez moi les tuer. Je vous laisse même choisir lequel mourra en premier ! railla le mage noir.

-Allez.. Allez en enfer !

-Vous me garderez donc une place. _Repulso !_

Le sortilège d'une brutalité incomparable projeta violemment Lily contre un mur. Un mince filet de sang coulait de sa bouche tandis que le plâtre se fissurait.

-J'attends néanmoins une réponse… Sachez que j'accepte d'épargner un de vos enfants si vous me dites lequel tuer !

Lily marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Les deux bébés pleuraient toujours.

-Je n'ai pas entendu, sourit Voldemort.

-Harry… fulmina faiblement Lily. Tuez Harry.

-C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. _Stupefix !_

Et Lily bascula dans l'inconscience. Voldemort lui lança un regard méprisant puis la laissa au pied du mur. Il s'avança vers le berceau là où il y avait les deux « élus ».

Voldemort réprima un rire et pointa sa baguette sur les occupants du berceau. Le premier enfant –vraisemblablement une fille- pleurait et criait de toute la force de ses petits poumons. Ses yeux noisette laissaient couler une quantité impressionnante de larmes. Des bouts de plâtre avaient entaillé sa petite main. Tandis que le second enfant semblait calme, très calme. Il avait cessé de pleurer et son regard émeraude semblait plus curieux qu'autre chose.

Voldemort comprit que le garçon était l'élu. Ils se ressemblaient trop. Rejetés par leur famille, tous les deux sang mêlés… Dommage que le gamin ne puisse jamais accomplir les mêmes prodiges que Lord Voldemort lui même. Il songea à prendre sous son aile le garçon...

 _Non, ce n'est pas prudent…_

Harry Potter fixait de ses yeux verts le bout de bois pointé sur lui, sans comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Un joli tas de questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans sa petite tête. _Pourquoi le monsieur pointe ce truc sur moi ? Pourquoi Ariane pleure ? Pourquoi Maman est par terre ? Pourquoi Papa n'est pas là?_

Incapable de trouver les réponses, il se mit à pleurer. Lord Voldemort, n'aimait pas les pleurs. Encore moins les enfants. Alors, avec un sourire en coin, il murmura les paroles qui scelleraient leur destin à toutes les personnes de cette pièce.

- _Avada Kedavra !_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore réfléchissait. Peter Pettigrow n'était qu'un médiocre sorcier mais il possédait la confiance de James Potter. Pourtant, il savait que cette confiance représentait gros les deux élus de la prophétie. Ceux qui lui permettrait de finalement triompher de Lord Voldemort et de rendre la Grande Bretagne plus sûre.

Fatigué, sa main se dirigea vers sa boîte de bonbons au citron, lorsque soudain, une Minerva MacGonagall paniquée sembla apparaître de nul part.

-Albus… Vous savez qui… Les Potter… Oh ! Par Merlin…

-Minerva ? Que se passe-t-il ? coupa l'honorable directeur.

-Vous savez qui a attaqué les Potter.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le directeur disparut dans un pop sonore.

Il se retrouva devant le corps inerte de James Potter, tandis que Sirius Black tentait de réveiller son ami.

-James ! Merde, Cornedrue, réveille toi ! Réveille toi...

-Il va bien, Sirius, le coupa sèchement le vieillard. _Enervatum !_

James sembla émerger d'un profond sommeil.

-Je… Professeur Dumbledore ? balbutia Sirius.

-Les enfants ! s'écria James. Lily !

Mais l'illustre directeur monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier devant lui. Arrivé en haut, il remarqua Remus qui était agenouillé devant Lily. Cette dernière remuait faiblement. Dumbledore les ignora et s'avança vers le berceau.

L'un des enfants gisait sur le sol, une cicatrice en forme de X dans la main. Il s'époumonait devant le corps immobile de sa mère. L'autre enfant avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il dormait profondément dans son lit.

-Harry ! Ariane ! cria Sirius Black, accompagné de James.

Au même moment, Lily Potter reprit conscience.

-Par Merlin ! Mes enfants !

Dumbledore leva les yeux au ciel, avant de porter Henry.

-Lily, il semblerait que l'un de vos enfants ait vaincu Voldemort.

-Quoi ? V-Vous moquez de moi Albus…

-Pas du tout. Il s'agit de votre fille, Ariane.

Dumbledore passa la main dans sa barbe, fixant les deux enfants. Ariane semblait la plus mal en point. Sa cicatrice en forme de X saignait un peu. Oui, c'était forcément la gamine. Il ignora Harry qui s'était réveillé.

Immédiatement, James échangea un regard avec sa femme, tandis que ses amis avaient l'air incrédule. Un grand sourire étira son visage. Sa fille avait vaincu le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps ! Elle allait devenir l'une des plus puissantes sorcières de leur temps !

-Il faudrait les séparer, à la fois pour protéger Harry de la puissance de sa jumelle que pour éviter qu'il ne soit un poids pour Ariane, ajouta Dumbledore.

À ces mots, les adultes reprirent vie.

-Alors là, il n'en est pas question ! hurla Sirius.

-Jamais je n'abandonnerais mon fils ! s'écria Lily.

-Albus, c'est impossible ! ajouta James.

-Avec tout mon respect pour vous Albus, jamais je ne permettrait cela! fulmina Remus.

-Arreuh ! acheva Harry.

Dumbledore poussa un soupir avant de demander aux deux Potter de l'accompagner pour un entretien privé. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à les convaincre…

* * *

Le lendemain, après que Lily et James eurent déposé Harry chez les Dursley, Sirius et Remus arrivèrent au Manoir Potter, la peur au ventre.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda immédiatement Sirius, cherchant des yeux son filleul.

-Oui, tout va bien… fit James.

-Où est Harry ? demanda Remus.

Sirius ne s'attendait certainement pas à la réponse de sa meilleure amie. Et pourtant…

-Nous l'avons confié à ma sœur, dit Lily.

Sirius eut l'impression qu'une grosse pierre lui tombait dans l'estomac.

-VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI ? s'exclamèrent Sirius et Remus d'une même voix.

-Vous avez abandonné votre fils ? murmura Remus atterré.

-Non, nous l'avons confié à Pétunia...

-Mais elle te déteste car tu es une sorcière ! Et elle déteste tout ce qui touche à la magie ! lança Sirius incrédule.

-Mais c'est pour le Plus Grand Bien ! répliqua James d'une voix sonore.

-Et celui d'Harry, tu y pense, idiot ? répliqua Remus d'une voix encore plus forte.

-ÇA SUFFIT ! explosa Lily. NOUS AVONS PERDU UN FILS POUR LE PLUS GRAND BIEN ! ET NOUS VOUS INTERDISONS DE NOUS JUGER !

Remus ne répondit rien mais il lança un regard si méprisant à James et Lily pour s'être laissé manipuler si facilement par Dumbledore qu'ils semblèrent se sentir insultés. Mais ce fut Sirius qui prononça les mots fatidiques.

-Allons nous en, Remus.

Et les deux hommes disparurent avec un _pop !_ sonore.

\- Que fait-on pour Harry ? demanda Remus dès qu'il furent devant Square Grimmauld.

-On va chercher mon filleul, décida Sirius.

-Comment ?

Sirius eut un mince sourire.

-Kreatur !

Aussitôt, un elfe de maison grincheux apparut. Remus sembla surpris, mais Sirius murmura :

-Va chercher Harry James Potter qui vit dans les environs de Londres avec une certaine Pétunia Evans.

L'elfe disparut avant de réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard avec le jeune garçon dans les mains. Harry dormait profondément.

-Très bien, on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Remus l'air furieux.

-Je ne sais pas… On ne peut pas recueillir Harry –ses vrais parents le comprendraient tout de suite-.

-Patmol, tu veux dire que tu n'as aucun plan ?

-Si, j'en ai un. Mais il implique qu'Harry devra s'éloigner du sol anglais.

Remus haussa un sourcil.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu te souviens de Ginger Anderson ?

Remus sembla pensif. Il réfléchit puis dit :

-Ce n'est pas une américaine avec qui tes parents t'ont fiancé de force lorsqu'on avait quinze ans?

-Exact. Elle a épousé un certain Almerick Lancaster. J'étais heureux pour elle –c'était une sœur pour moi-. Ils sont de passage en Angleterre avec leur famille et partent dans une semaine à Seattle.

-Je vois… Tu comptes donc…

-Leur confier Harry.

-Mais c'est juste…

-Réaliste, acheva Sirius. Si James apprend qu'on a recueillit Harry, on risque très gros. Alors que les Lancaster sont une très vieille et noble famille sorcière. James n'aura jamais aucun soupçon quand à eux. D'ailleurs, je te parie que nous serons les premiers soupçonnés si il a un doute.

Remus se tut, prêt à écouter la suite.

-Nous allons leur confier Harry, mais nous lui rendrons visite chaque semaine, voir chaque jour. Mais il n'est pas en sécurité dans le sol anglais. C'est pour ça qu'il faut aller aux États Unis.

-Je comprends… Tu peux les contacter ?

-Mieux que ça. Je suis invité à leur manoir demain. Ce sera parfait pour leur montrer Harry.

-Tu penses qu'ils accepteront ? demande Remus l'air dubitatif.

-C'est grâce à moi que Ginger a pu épouser Almerick. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me serait redevable. Mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution…

XXX

-Donc… si j'ai bien compris… Ce gamin est Harry Potter, mais il a été abandonné par ses parents ? Et vu qu'il n'est pas en sécurité en Grande Bretagne, mieux vaut qu'il vive avec nous ? récapitula Ginger Lancaster, anciennement appelée Anderson.

-Exact Ginger, dit Remus. Il n'est pas en sécurité en Grande Bretagne.

Ils étaient tous les quatre en province anglaise, dans un élégant salon du Manoir Lancaster. D'élégantes toiles et peintures mettaient en valeur les murs décolorés. Une odeur douce de lavande embaumait l'atmosphère.

-Mais pourquoi pas ne pas le confier à Dumbledore ? demanda Almerick.

Sirius eut un petit rire sans joie.

-Parce que c'est à cause de Dumbledore si Harry est dans cette situation !

Ginger et Almerick haussèrent un sourcil, avant d'échanger un regard. Lorsque quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut un bruit sonore de verre brisé, puis un cri. Remus et Sirius eurent un petit mouvement de recul.

-Excusez moi deux secondes, dit Ginger. ANTHONY ! ISADORA ! DUNCAN !

Quelques secondes plus tard, trois jeunes enfants, deux garçons et une fille déambulaient l'escalier de marbre. Et tous avaient l'air mal à l'aise. Sauf la fille qui semblait s'ennuyer.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Almerick plus lassé que courroucé.

-Isadora a voulu essayer ton maquillage, Maman. Mais elle a fait tomber le miroir de la salle de bain sur Anthony qui l'a fait flotter ! Du coup, il l'a lancé sur le sol et il s'est brisé… Mais moi qui passait par là ai eu la mauvaise idée de dire à Isa qu'elle ressemblait à rien avec ce maquillage et elle me l'a lancé à la figure. Moi, je faisais juste passer par là…

-Isa. Tu. Ne. Touche. Plus. À. Mes. Affaires. Compris ? dit Ambre.

-Oui Maman.

-Et tu arrêtes d'énerver tes frères.

-Oui Maman.

-Et tu arrêtes de te moquer de moi.

-Je n'oserais jamais.

-J'aime bien cette gamine ! dit Sirius.

-Sirius. Pour notre bien commun, ferme-là, soupira Remus.

-Bref, dit Almerick. Duncan, va ranger la salle de bain…

-Mais Papa…

-Isadora, tu vas ranger le maquillage…

-Duncan, tu vas le ranger toi-même, sinon… commença Isa à mi-voix.

-Anthony, tu vas dans ta chambre.

-Père partial, marmonna Duncan.

Mais les trois enfants quittèrent les lieux, chacun fulminant contre leur père ignoble. Sauf Duncan, qui fulminait contre sa rebelle de sœur.

Sirius et Remus retinrent leur souffle, lorsque Ginger s'avança vers le berceau pour voir Harry. Le jeune garçon fatigué se mit à fixer cette inconnue. Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les prunelles bleues de la femme.

Pendant quelques instants, personne ne bougea, comme pour ne pas briser le charme du moment. Juste avant que Ginger ne murmure :

-Bienvenue chez les Lancaster, mon petit Harry…


	2. Quelques années plus tard

Titre : Dante Lancaster.

Rating: T

Pairing : On verra ^^

Résumé : Dumbledore choisit le mauvais survivant : Ariane Potter et non pas Harry, son jumeau… Sous son conseil, les Potter décident de confier Harry aux Dursley « Pour le plus grand bien ». Mais Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ne sont pas du tout de cet avis, et décident plutôt de confier Harry à une très célèbre famille américaine… Les Lancaster…

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je pense avoir pu vous répondre à tous maintenant que je sais plus ou moins comment répondre ^^ Je remercie également tous ceux qui suivent cette fic et ceux qui l'ont mise sen favorite !

 _Dans le chapitre précédent :_

 _Pendant quelques instants, personne ne bougea, comme pour ne pas briser le charme du moment. Juste avant que Ginger ne murmure :_

 _-Bienvenue chez les Lancaster, mon petit Harry…_

 _Chapitre 1 : Quelques années plus tard…_

Dante Almerick Lancaster anciennement appelé Harry James Potter dormait paisiblement en cette matinée de mercredi. Les cours avaient tous étés annulés par un heureux cadeau du destin et Dante comptait bien en profiter. Du moins c'était sans compter la présence envahissante de sa petite sœur Elise.

-Dante, Maman veut que tu te réveilles, dit Elise du haut de ses neuf ans.

Dante grogna lorsqu'il se tourna vers sa petite sœur.

-Liz… Maman sait que je veux dormir ?

-Il est onze heures ! Courage !

-Onze heures, c'est l'heure là où Isadora se couche… J'imagine que tu l'as réveillée ?

-Non, répondit derechef Elise.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

La réponse fusa.

-Parce qu'elle me fait peur. C'est Anthony qui s'occupe de la réveiller.

-Dans ce cas, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai envie de me rendormir… À plus.

Dante sourit puis ferma les yeux. Il n'entendit pas Elise sortir ni même rentrer avec Anthony, l'ainé de la famille qui le réveilla avec un Aguamenti… Et ce fut après avoir pesté contre son grand frère que Dante se leva et s'avança vers la salle à manger. Il descendit l'escalier lentement, accompagné d'Anthony et Elise.

Une fois en bas, debout devant l'entrée de la salle à manger, Dante vit ses autres frères et ses sœurs manger –pour une fois- paisiblement, sauf pour Isadora qui semblait prête à mordre quiconque l'énervait. Ses parents étaient chacun assis dans les places réservées aux maîtres de maison et semblaient discuter d'un sujet semblant… Important. Dante s'installa donc à côté de son frère jumeau Matthew et de sa petite sœur Elise. D'ailleurs cette dernière s'avança vers Matthew, la main droite ouverte.

-J'ai réussi ! dit Elise.

-Mouais… fit Matthew l'air dubitatif. Tu as donc réussi à réveiller toute seule Dante ?

-Ouais ! répondit Elise, sans se préoccuper du regard étonné d'Anthony. Donne moi mes gallions !

Dante ricana intérieurement en voyant Matthew donner de l'argent à Elise. Son jumeau était définitivement trop naïf parfois… Isadora eut un petit rire méprisant lorsqu'elle croisa le regard amusé de Dante. Anthony lui semblait en pleine discussion avec Duncan. Elise comptait ses gallions tandis que Benjamin le cadet de la famille dessinait sur la nappe à coup de marqueur indélébile moldu sous le regard las des elfes de maison. Et le petit déjeuner continua ainsi jusqu'au moment où Duncan fit tomber son verre de jus d'orange sur les genoux de sa sœur. Isadora lui lança un regard qui annonçait de nombreux tracas pour Duncan...

Ce fut donc dans cette ambiance relativement calme qu'Almerick Lancaster décida de s'adresser à ses enfants :

-Mes enfants… J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

-Nous vous écoutons, Père, dit Anthony.

-On t'écoute papa ! dirent tous les autres enfants.

À croire qu'Anthony avait reçu une éducation différente que tous ses frères et sœurs…

-Nous quittons les États Unis pour l'Angleterre.

La nouvelle créa un véritable choc. Anthony fit tomber son verre de café sur le livre que Duncan lisait à table. Isadora fit tomber ses couverts par terre. Duncan haussa les sourcils. Matthew s'étouffa avec son verre de chocolat chaud. Dante fit tomber sa pomme par terre. Elise fit tomber tout ses gallions sur le sol, ses grands yeux violets affichant une expression de profonde stupeur. Et Benjamin fut si étonné du silence soudain qu'il arrêta de dessiner sur la table.

-Pour quelle raison ? demanda respectueusement Anthony.

-Ouais, pourquoi ? ajouta Isadora.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, dit Dante. Je parie que c'est à cause de Matthew.

-Eh, j'ai rien fait ! s'écria Matthew.

-Ah bon ? N'est ce pas toi qui a reçu un avertissement parce que tu as…

-Et les cours ? coupa Duncan.

-Maman, pourquoi on s'en va ? demanda Elise.

-Les enfants, taisez vous et laissez moi expliquer, commença Ginger gentiment.

Mais non loin de s'arrêter, le vacarme redoubla d'intensité.

 _ **-STOP**_ ! rugit Ginger.

Cette fois, plus personne n'osa dire un mot.

-Votre père qui est le chef du bureau des Aurors américain a eut vent de choses bizarres se tramant en Angleterre, commença Ginger. L'année dernière, sans vos oncles Severus, Sirius et Remus, Lord Voldemort a failli s'emparer de la pierre philosophale pour revenir à la vie…

-C'est qui Voldemort ? demanda Benjamin.

-Un mage noir, poursuivit Almerick. Effectivement, cela a alerté le Secrétaire des États Unis Magique –l'équivalent du Ministre de la Magie anglais- qui m'a demandé d'aller y enquêter. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin, c'est que Voldemort revienne pour prendre le Royaume Uni.

-Mais pourquoi devons nous venir aussi ? interrogea Anthony.

-Pourquoi on ne viendrait pas ? nuança Isadora. J'ai bien envie d'aller en Angleterre. Pas vous?

-Bien sûr ! dit Dante. Sirius et Remus me manquaient un peu.

-Ouais ! Mage noir ou pas, on vient ! ajouta Matthew.

-Mais pour les cours, on fait comment ? demanda Duncan.

Dante soupira. On pouvait faire confiance à Duncan pour plomber l'ambiance.

-C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé au professeur Dumbledore de vous inscrire à Poudlard. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Anthony, tu seras en cinquième année. Tu passeras donc tes BUSES étant donné que tu as quinze ans –une plaisanterie vu ton niveau-. Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire, ajouta Almerick devant le regard ahuri de son fils. Duncan, tu seras en troisième année. Tu as ici (il sortit un papier de sa poche) la liste des options que tu peux choisir. Tu n'as pas intérêt à prendre divination…

-D'accord, Papa.

-Ferme la Duncan, dit Isadora avec froideur. Et moi Papa ?

-Toi Isadora, tu seras en quatrième année –une année plutôt simple en somme-. Essaye juste d'avoir un comportement acceptable… Même chose pour vous, Matthew et Dante, vous serez en seconde année. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à votre programme et croyez moi, c'est une vaste blague. Vous pourriez passer vos Aspics dès maintenant et ramener des notes honorables !

-Et nous Papa ? demanda Elise.

-Ouais ! Nous on fait quoi ? ajouta Benjamin.

-Eh bien vous êtes trop jeunes pour intégrer Poudlard. Vous vivrez donc avec nous dans notre manoir en Angleterre, mais vous verrez vos frères et votre sœur pendant les vacances.

-Et si on a pas le niveau ? demanda Duncan.

À ces mots, Ginger ricana.

-Là ou vous avez appris les bases de l'occlumancie au collège de Salem, à Poudlard vous auriez appris à changer des allumettes en aiguilles. Vous avez largement le niveau. Tâchez d'être sages là bas.

À ces mots, Dante et Isadora échangèrent un regard complice.

-Quoi ? demanda Ginger inquiète.

-Rien, rien…

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve très bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !


	3. Luna Lovegood

Titre : Dante Lancaster.

Rating: T

Pairing : On verra ^^

Résumé : Dumbledore choisit le mauvais survivant : Ariane Potter et non pas Harry, son jumeau… Sous son conseil, les Potter décident de confier Harry aux Dursley « Pour le plus grand bien ». Mais Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ne sont pas du tout de cet avis, et décident plutôt de confier Harry à une très célèbre famille américaine… Les Lancaster…

Hello !

Déjà, avant toute chose, je m'excuse d'avoir été si inactive tout ce temps. Les raisons sont simples : un ordinateur formaté avec tout mes chapitres à l'intérieur, une rentrée qui m'a énormément occupée et des contrôles à tout bout de champ qui m'empêchaient d'écrire. Mais je suis de retour !

Avant toute chose, j'ai lu toutes vos reviews et je vous remercie tous de votre fidélité. Je remercie également ceux qui suivent cette fic. Je pense désormais poster un chapitre tout les week end et parfois le mercredi si je suis en forme!

Bref, je m'éternise… Je vous laisse donc lire ! Bonne lecture !

 _Dans le chapitre précédent :_

 _-Là ou vous avez appris les bases de l'occlumancie au collège de Salem, à Poudlard vous auriez appris à changer des allumettes en aiguilles. Vous avez largement le niveau. Tâchez d'être sages là bas._

 _À ces mots, Dante et Isadora échangèrent un regard complice._

 _-Quoi ? demanda Ginger inquiète._

 _-Rien, rien…_

 _Chapitre Deux : Luna Lovegood et Poudlard Express._

En cette journée de trente et un octobre, la plupart des gens qui fréquentaient Kings Cross furent surpris de voir sept enfants accompagnés de seulement deux adultes et un grand chien noir au poil hirsute. Mais il ne s'en formalisaient pas : ils avaient tous en mémoire une journée du premier septembre où deux jumeau roux firent exploser une bonne dizaine de pétards devant tout le monde. Le quai numéro neuf était connu pour être assez… mystérieux.

La famille Lancaster était arrivée avec Sirius sous sa forme animagus mais sans Remus. Le pauvre à cause de la pleine lune imminente était cloué au lit. Isadora promettait toujours une mort lente et douloureuse à Duncan, Anthony était toujours un modèle de grand frère, Matthew avait oublié la moitié de ses affaires étant donné qu'Elise et Dante les lui avaient caché aux quatre coins du manoir et Benjamin tenait la main de sa mère Ginger. Almerick regardait autour de lui.

-Je pense que c'est ici, dit le père de famille.

-Je vois père, dit Anthony.

-Cool ! On y va ? dirent les autres.

Les parents et Sirius qui avait reprit sa forme humaine secouèrent la tête et le très respecté chef du bureau des Aurors américain se félicita d'avoir au moins un fils bien éduqué avant de reprendre la parole :

-Très bien les enfants. Je tiens avant tout à vous prévenir d'une chose. Sachez que le directeur de Poudlard est loin d'être digne de confiance…

Ginger le coupa.

-Severus m'a dit que Dumbledore lui avait demandé une quantité de veritaserum assez… Suspicieuse.

-Et je connais assez Dumbledore pour savoir qu'il tentera à coup sûr de vous placer sous sa coupe, ajouta Sirius.

-Exact, termina Almerick. Et c'est pour ces raisons que nous vous conseillons de faire très atten… Les enfants ! Vous pourriez _au moins_ faire semblant d'écouter !

En effet, Isadora avait mit ses menaces à exécution et étranglait joyeusement Duncan tandis qu'Elise lui donnait des coup de pieds et Matthew tentait de les séparer. Malheureusement, Dante décida d'être de la partie et s'amusa à combattre vaillamment sa grande sœur.

Au final, seul Anthony et Benjamin avaient tout écouté attentivement...

-Bref, soupira Almerick. Nous comptons aller dans le manoir anglais qui est situé dans un endroit que seul vous connaissez.

-Elise, Ben, vous venez avec nous, dit Ginger.

-Mais Maman ! commença Benjamin.

-Pas de discussion !

-Tâchez de ne pas faire de bêtises… commença Almerick.

-Tâchez de ne pas vous faire attraper, corrigea Sirius.

L'Animangus et les enfants échangèrent des clins d'oeils complices. Dante s'approcha de sa mère et la serra dans ses bras.

-Ça y est, tu pars… murmura Ginger à l'oreille de Dante quand il fut passé dans ses bras.

-Ouais, marmonna le jeune garçon. Tu me manqueras Maman.

-Et moi ? demanda Elise, outrée.

-Toi on s'en fiche, dit froidement Isadora en massant ses jambes endolories.

-Isadora ! s'exclama Almerick.

Mais bizarrement plus personne n'osa parler, comme pour ne pas briser le charme. Les prunelles bleues de Ginger fixaient celles vertes émeraude de Dante, avec une lueur de fierté.

-Tu m'écriras, hein?

-Tous les jours s'il le faut, promit Ginger.

-Allons, ce n'est qu'un au revoir ! assura Sirius, impatient de prendre son filleul dans ses bras lui aussi.

-Oui, juste un au revoir, répéta Almerick, comme pour se persuader lui-même.

Il essuya d'un revers de manche la larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue. Puis Dante, ainsi que sa fratrie tourna les talons avant de prendre leurs bagages et de foncer vers la barrière 9 ¾.

 _XXX_

-Le train a démarré, fit remarquer Matt.

-Non, jure ? On ne l'avait pas remarqué. Merci Matt.

La voix cynique d'Isadora n'avait pas manqué sa cible, Matt préféra regarder ailleurs.

Ils ne s'étaient pas installés dans un compartiment parmi tant d'autres. En fait, le train étant vide, ils avaient choisi celui des professeurs car il était de loin le plus propre. Anthony lisait un livre lu et relu. Duncan regardait par la fenêtre. Isadora jouait avec sa baguette, Matt faisait ses lacets et Dante nouait ses cheveux.

-Excusez moi. Je peux entrer ?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la nouvelle arrivante. Elle semblait plus jeune que Dante et Matt mais une impression de folie douce s'échappait d'elle comme si elle était amusée par une blague qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Elle était aussi blonde que Matt était brun : ses yeux étaient presque aussi bleus que ceux d'Anthony mais plus clair, plus profonds.

-Bien sûr ! Fais comme chez toi, lui sourit Isadora.

Mais la jeune fille semblait étonnée.

-Ah bon ? D'habitude personne ne veut que je vienne. Ils me traitent tous de folle.

Les Lancaster échangèrent un regard surpris puis Anthony prit la parole.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Entre.

-D'accord. Au fait je suis Luna, Luna Lovegood.

Elle s'installa à côté d'Isadora.

-Et donc tu es une nouvelle élève comme nous, Luna ? demanda Anthony pour dissiper le silence pesant.

-Non. Je suis en première année à Serdaigle.

-Ah bon ? Dante m'avait dit que les maisons s'appelaient Grosfondaube, Serpentarés, Froussfoufle et Glairedongle, fit remarquer Matt.

-Et tu crois Dante, sombre idiot ? se moqua Isadora.

-Mais… Tu m'as menti Dante ?

Pour toute réponse Dante lâcha un ricanement de mépris.

-Tu me dois dix gallions, Duncan, dit l'ex Potter.

-Bon sang Matt, tu ne peux pas être moins naïf ? demanda Duncan en fouillant dans ses poches.

Matt fut sur le point de répondre lorsque la porte du compartiment se rouvrit. Une jeune femme souriante avec un énorme chariot leur souriait.

-Vous désirez quelque chose les enfants ? demanda-t-elle en montrant les dizaines de bonbons qu'elle vendait.

Les Lancaster échangèrent un regard.

-Ça dépend. Vous vendez quoi ? demanda Matt.

La jeune femme sembla beaucoup réfléchir.

-Eh bien… Des langues de chat, des Fizwizbizz…

Entre temps, pour une raison ou une autre, Duncan et Isadora avaient repris leur bagarre, sous le regard amusé de Luna. Anthony les sépara quand Isadora dégaina sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège.

-Un peu de calme serait trop demandé ? demanda Anthony las.

-Apparemment oui, répondit aigrement Duncan.

-C'était une question rhétorique, fit remarquer Matt avec un air supérieur.

-… des choco grenouilles, des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des Patacitrouilles…

-T'en veux une de question rhétorique ? demanda Dante amusé.

-Vas y, balance, répondit Duncan.

-C'en était une sombre idiot, répliqua Isadora.

-Ah d'accord.

-… Des sucettes sanguinaires, des Fondants du Chaudron et des Baguettes magiques à la réglisse ! termina joyeusement la jeune femme.

Elle sembla un peu déçue lorsqu'elle vit que personne ne l'avait écoutée.

-On prendra huit bonbons de chaque catégorie, dit Isadora. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier Luna ?

-Euh… Des Dragée surprises. Elles chassent les Nargoles.

-Et n'oubliez pas de me mettre tout un stock de sucettes sanguinaires. Je risque d'en vouloir.

Puis l'après midi défila. Peu à peu, avec les Lancaster, Luna changea de comportement. De fille timide, elle devint plus extravertie, surtout avec Isadora qui semblait l'avoir prise sous son aile. Bien sûr, une nouvelle bagarre éclata et Dante en fut évidemment la cause mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? Et surtout, qui pouvait le savoir ?

Au loin, on voyait peu à peu le château de Poudlard se dessiner. Ils étaient arrivés.

-Poudlard, nous voilà ! dit joyeusement Dante avec un sourire carnassier qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

J'espère que ça vous a plu! Je vous dis au week end prochain et n'oubliez pas les reviews!


	4. Direction Poudlard

Titre : Dante Lancaster.

Rating: T

Pairing : On verra… ^^

Résumé : Dumbledore choisit le mauvais survivant : Ariane Potter et non pas Harry, son jumeau… Sous son conseil, les Potter décident de confier Harry aux Dursley « Pour le plus grand bien ». Mais Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ne sont pas du tout de cet avis, et décident plutôt de confier Harry à une très célèbre famille américaine… Les Lancaster…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je remercie également ceux qui mettent cette fic en favoris. D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas quel pairing mettre… Vous me conseillez quoi ? ^^

Excusez moi de poster en fin de week end mais je fais tout pour respecter ce délai… En tout cas, bonne lecture !

 _Dans le chapitre précédent :_

 _Puis l'après midi défila. Peu à peu, avec les Lancaster, Luna changea de comportement. De fille timide, elle devint plus extravertie, surtout avec Isadora qui semblait l'avoir prise sous son aile. Bien sûr, une nouvelle bagarre éclata et Dante en fut évidemment la cause mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? Et surtout, qui pouvait le savoir ?_

 _Au loin, on voyait peu à peu le château de Poudlard se dessiner. Ils étaient arrivés._

 _-Poudlard, nous voilà ! dit joyeusement Dante avec un sourire carnassier qui ne laissait présager rien de bon._

 _Chapitre Quatre : Traversée du lac _

-Eh bien vous voilà ! Vous êtes les Lancaster, n'est-ce pas ? Dis petit, pourquoi tu as un œil au beurre noir ? dit Hagrid lorsque les Lancaster arrivèrent en compagnie de Luna.

Bien sûr, il s'adressait à Duncan qui s'était encore battu avec Isadora. Quand aux autres Lancaster, ils semblaient regarder le château avec attention. Dante aussi le regardait, incapable de savoir pourquoi il avait l'impression d'y être déjà venu…

-Pour rien m'sieur, dit Duncan en se frottant les yeux.

-Et toi Luna tu vas comment ? Tu as trouvé ton Ronflex Joufflu ? dit Hagrid avec un sourire étrange.

-Ronflak Cornu monsieur, corrigea la jeune fille l'air absente. Et non… Papa est déçu et je suis sûre que le professeur Flitwick le sera aussi vu qu'il m'a autorisée à sortir de Poudlard aussi.

-Bon, on y va ? s'impatienta Matt.

-C'est sûr qu'on devrait y aller, dit Isadora… Mr Hagrid, vous nous montrez où sont les barques ?

-Dans ton… commença Duncan à mi voix.

Le demi géant semblait étonné.

-Euh… Par là, dit il en montrant les barques de la main.

Duncan et Matt s'approchèrent des barques. Dante, étonnement silencieux regardait avec attention autour de lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu as, petit frère ? demanda Isadora.

-Rien, rien…

Anthony pointa sa baguette au crin de Sombral vers la première barque qu'il vit.

- _Amplificatum._

Aussitôt, la barque eut la taille d'une voiture. Hagrid semblait ébahi tandis que Matt, Anthony, Luna, Dante, Duncan et Isadora grimpèrent dans la barque.

-Euh… Je vais chercher les pagaies…

-Inutile, inutile, dit Anthony en secouant la tête l'air méprisant. Au revoir Hagrid.

Il donna un coup de baguette sur la barque. Aussitôt, l'embarcation fonça à une vitesse hallucinante vers Poudlard, laissant seul le demi géant complètement abasourdi.

-Direction Poudlard ! dit naïvement Matt, déclenchant des rires parmi sa fratrie et Luna.

XXX

-Ils arrivent, Monsieur le Directeur, dit Severus en se tournant vers Dumbledore, ignorant souverainement le regard que lui lançait Lily Potter.

Depuis qu'il avait apprit par Remus ce que cette femme et son mari avaient fait, il avait coupé les ponts avec elle. Bien sûr, les parents de la « survivante » travaillaient à Poudlard depuis les évènements de première année. Mais Severus et Remus prenaient un malin plaisir à les ignorer purement et simplement.

-Très bien Severus… Je suis certain qu'ils se plairont à Poudlard… _Sonorus !_

Aussitôt, tous les élèves se tournèrent vers la tête vers le directeur.

-Élèves de Poudlard… Comme vous le savez, Almerick Lancaster, illustre chef du bureau des Aurors américain s'est installé en Angleterre. Ainsi, il m'a demandé si ses enfants pouvaient suivre leur scolarité à Poudlard. Je vous demande donc d'être les plus accueillant possible.

Les élèves se mirent à murmurer entre eux. De nouveaux élèves ? À Poudlard ? C'était quasi impensable. La plupart des élèves inscrits à Poudlard l'étaient depuis leur naissance ou bien leurs premiers signes de magie répertoriés par le ministère. Ils s'imaginaient déjà des élèves hautains et riches comme Crésus.

-Le professeur Mac Gonagall va chercher nos nouveaux élèves, poursuivit Dumbledore. Encore une fois, soyez le plus acceuillant possible. _Sourdinam._

XXX

La barque s'était arrêtée. Aussitôt, Duncan en descendit l'air vert et partit vomir dans un buisson.

-Je te dis tout le temps de ne pas y aller si vite Anthony, dit Duncan.

-Désolé, dit Anthony qui ne semblait pas du tout désolé.

Duncan aligna trois pas difficilement.

-J'ai super mal au bide, soupira-t-il.

-Ça, c'est parce que tu n'as pas bien mangé au déjeuner, constata Matt.

-C'est clair, renchérit Isadora. Tu ne dois pas rester le ventre vide. Tu veux quoi, Dun ? Du foie cru ? De la purée de carottes ? Des betteraves ?

Duncan sembla redevenir vert.

-Redis ça et je te vomis dessus. D'ailleurs où sont passés Dante et Luna ?

XXX

Plus loin, Dante était seul, fixant le lac noir, réellement troublé. Il était déjà venu ici, _il en était sûr._ Mais quand ?

Aussitôt, il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui. Il pivota sur lui même.

-Tu as la tête remplie de Joncheruines, dit Luna. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Dante soupira.

-Je ne sais pas Luna. J'ai tellement l'impression d'être déjà venu ici…

Luna le dévisagea.

-Ah bon ? Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Mais je suis venu un jour ici.

-Eh bien tu devrais aller mettre ça.

Luna lui donna son collier avec au centre un radis.

-Ces talismans chassent les Joncheruines parce que…

Mais Dante ne sut pas les propriétés de ces boucles d'oreilles pour la simple raison que Matt sembla apparaître de nulle part.

-Hey ! dit Matt. Vous faites quoi ? On vous cherche là…

Dante retrouva son sourire amusé et cynique.

-Eh bien Matt, Luna et moi étions sur le point de nous embrasser et de montrer au monde à quel point l'amour qui règne entre elle et moi est pur.

Comme prévu, Matt rougit violemment tandis que Luna fixait Dante l'air étonnée.

-Euh… Je vous… Laisse. À plus.

Matt quitta les lieux à toute vitesse.

-Bon sang, Matt est trop naïf pour son propre bien, soupira Dante. On va les rejoindre, Luna ?

-Oui, si tu veux.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le petit groupe qui ricanait devant un Matt complètement rouge. Luna attrapa Dante par le bras.

-Mais crois moi, ce talisman est vraiment efficace. Met le, d'accord ?

Dante ricana.

-Ne t'en fais pas.

-Bref, je vous laisse vu que vous allez être répartis. On se retrouve en Grande Salle, hein ? Hein ?

Anthony prit la parole.

-Ne t'en fais pas Luna. Nous te retrouverons en Grande Salle juste après notre répartition, d'accord ?

-Ouais ! renchérirent les autres.

Luna sembla rassurée puis les quitta. Aussitôt, les Lancaster entrèrent à Poudlard.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait une grande femme aux cheveux noirs noués en un chignon compliqué portant une longue robe vert bouteille. Elle avait l'air pincé des gens qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier. Elle sembla étonnée lorsqu'elle vit que les Lancaster étaient sans Hagrid.

-Bonsoir, nouveaux élèves. Bienvenue à Poudlard. Vous aviez étés admis à Poudlard pour étudier la magie. Je suis Minerva Macgonnagall, professeur de métamorphose. Vous suivrez les mêmes cours que les autres, vous dormirez dans les mêmes dortoirs et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse. Suivez moi s'il vous plaît.

La fratrie Lancaster suivit le professeur Macgonnagall pour arriver en Grande Salle. Aussitôt, Remus et Severus leur adressèrent de grands sourires. Anthony leur adressa un signe de la main lorsque soudain Isadora sembla prendre peur.

-Où est Dante ?

-Dante ? dit négligemment Anthony. Il est… pas là.

-Mais non, il était là tout à l'heure ! contesta Matt.

-Il « était » là, souligna Duncan. À mon avis, il a dû se lancer un sortilège de Désillusion au moment où l'autre vieille chouette nous faisait son speech.

Aussitôt, les élèves se mirent à parler entre eux. Comment un élève pouvait il se désillusionner aussi facilement ?

-Bon, là c'est flippant, dit Matt.

-Ouais. C'est ta faute, Anthony, dit Duncan.

-Ma faute ? _Ma faute ?_ Avise toi encore une fois de me parler sur ce ton là…

Isadora soupira et sortit son miroir de poche.

- _Dante Lancaster !_

Aussitôt, le visage de Dante apparut sur le miroir.

- _Oui sœurette ?_ fit la voix du jeune garçon.

-Ramène toi.

Aussitôt, il y eu un léger pop puis Dante sembla apparaître.

-Attends, tu étais là depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda Duncan.

-Oui, répondit son frère. Et c'était vraiment marrant de vous voir stresser en me cherchant !

-Espèce de… commença Anthony.

-Ferme la Anthony, dit Matt.

-Pourquoi ? demanda son grand frère en se tournant vers lui.

-Tout le monde nous regarde.

En effet, l'ensemble de la Grande Salle fixait les Lancaster, la plupart rayant déjà l'idée de sangs purs hautains et méprisant.

-Hum hum, dit Mac Gonnagall en reprenant ses esprits, choquée qu'un élève aussi jeune puisse maîtriser un sort aussi complexe que le sortilège de Désillusion. Nous allons procéder à la répartition…

Les Lancaster échangèrent un regard complice.

J'espère que ça vous à plu! Je vous dis à bientôt et n'oubliez pas les reviews!


	5. Répartition Bruyante

Titre : Dante Lancaster.

Rating: T

Pairing : On verra… ^^

Résumé : Dumbledore choisit le mauvais survivant : Ariane Potter et non pas Harry, son jumeau… Sous son conseil, les Potter décident de confier Harry aux Dursley « Pour le plus grand bien ». Mais Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ne sont pas du tout de cet avis, et décident plutôt de confier Harry à une très célèbre famille américaine… Les Lancaster…

Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Je poste ce chapitre un peu en avance vu que j'ai le temps et il y a une description approfondie de chaque personnage… Bonne lecture !

 _Dans le chapitre précédent :_

 _En effet, l'ensemble de la Grande Salle fixait les Lancaster, la plupart rayant déjà l'idée de sangs purs hautains et méprisant._

 _-Hum hum, dit Mac Gonnagall en reprenant ses esprits, choquée qu'un élève aussi jeune puisse maîtriser un sort aussi complexe que le sortilège de Désillusion. Nous allons procéder à la répartition…_

 _Les Lancaster échangèrent un regard complice._

 _Chapitre Quatre : La répartition_

-Hum hum… Anthony Lancaster ! dit le professeur de métamorphose, brisant le silence soudain.

Aussitôt, Anthony s'avança vers le Choixpeau. Plutôt grand pour ses quinze ans, Anthony avait des cheveux blonds mi longs parfaitement coiffés et des yeux bleus profonds comme ceux de son père. Il y avait quelque chose de majestueux dans sa façon de se tenir, de marcher : on aurait dit un prince conquérant, s'avançant vers sa couronne et non pas un nouvel élève s'avançant vers un Choixpeau miteux. La plupart des filles de Poudlard le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

Le grand frère posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, parfaitement droit et sûr de lui.

- _SERPENTARD !_ dit l'antique Choixpeau.

-Fascinant, commenta Anthony.

Des murmures indignés se firent entendre chez les Rouges et Or tandis que les Verts et Argents hochaient la tête l'air satisfaits. Anthony s'installa à la table des Serpentard, amusé.

-Du calme ! dit MacGonnagall. Isadora Lancaster !

Isadora s'avança. Tout comme son grand frère, elle avançait une grâce majestueuse mais contrairement à lui, elle semblait moins droite, plus fière. Elle avait une peau très pâle, des yeux verts et de longs cheveux noirs. La plupart des garçons semblaient très attirés par cette jeune fille à la beauté irréelle.

Isadora mit le choixpeau.

-Je.. je ne sais pas où te placer, dit ce dernier au bout de quelques minutes.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es à la fois courageuse, ambitieuse, intelligente. Mais pas gentille ce qui exclut d'office Pouffsouffle.

-Donc vous faites votre travail ou pas ? Parce que c'est assez gênant comme situation. À moins que vous ne soyez pas apte à répartir une élève ce qui est votre rôle pourtant.

-Ne me parles pas sur ce ton !

-Je vous parle sur le ton que je veux. Et je réitère ma demande mais pas Gryffondor s'il vous plaît.

-Tu es pourtant courageuse.

-Vous vous contentez de dire uniquement des évidences ?

-Elève indigne !

-Chapeau inutile !

- _SERPENTARD !_

Isadora se leva puis balança par terre le Choixpeau sous les cris outrés de ce derniers. Puis, elle adressa un clin d'œil aux professeurs Rogue et Lupin… qui y répondit.

La majorité des élèves étaient stupéfiés. Puis, tous se mirent à parler en même temps. Depuis quand un élève contestait le Choixpeau ? Depuis quand un élève faisait un clin d'œil au prof le plus détesté de Poudlard ? Depuis quand ce dernier y répondait ?

-UN PEU DE SILENCE ! rugit MacGonagall. J'appelle Duncan Lancaster !

Ce dernier se tourna vers Dante.

-S'il te plaît, ne gâche pas ma répartition.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en avais l'intention, répliqua Dante.

-Ose le faire, et je dis à Maman que tu as démoli le mur de la chambre de Matt pour avoir une chambre plus grande.

-Fais le et je dis à Papa que tu as cassé le vase Ming du IVème siècle.

-Mais c'est toi qui l'as fait ! s'exclama Duncan, outré.

-Justement, dit Dante avec un sourire carnassier.

Duncan lui adressa un doigt d'honneur et s'en alla vers le tabouret avant de ramasser le Choixpeau. C'était un garçon de taille moyenne pour ses treize ans, lui aussi blond mais avec un air sournois, livre à la main. Ce qui énerva MacGonagall.

-Mr Lancaster, il est interdit de lire lors de la répartition.

-Je sais, répondit Duncan désinvolte.

-Alors pourquoi lisez vous ?

-Longue histoire, répondit derechef Duncan. Dites, vous pourriez laver ce chapeau ? Je suis sûr qu'Anthony à des poux et je n'ai pas envie d'en recevoir.

-Espèce de sale petit fils de… commença Anthony.

-Mr Lancaster, vous allez me faire le plaisir de lâcher ce livre.

-Comme vous voudrez, professeur.

Il s'installa et le professeur Macgonagall posa le Choixpeau.

-Encore un élève loin d'être gentil… Bon sang, qu'est ce qui cloche dans votre fratrie pour que vous soyez tous si sournois ? On dirait que seul votre aîné est sympathique et droit, dit le Choixpeau.

-Je vous prierais de procéder vite à ma répartition car je n'ai nullement envie de converser avec vous.

-Tu es pourtant très intelligent.

-Ce qui est totalement vrai.

-Mais vraiment arrogant.

-Ça aussi c'est vrai.

- _SERPENTARD !_

Après cet échange des plus glaciaux, Duncan se leva avant de poser son regard sur tous les élèves de Poudlard, comme s'il les jaugeait. Il secoua la tête puis partit s'installer à côté de sa grande sœur.

-Matthew Lancaster ! dit la directrice des Gryffondors, assez apeurée par Duncan.

Aussitôt, le jeune brun s'avança en tentant d'imiter la démarche de son frère aîné… Avant de trébucher et de tomber par terre. La plupart des élèves rirent un peu –rire qui s'acheva au moment où MacGonagall rugit à nouveau pour du silence. Les joues en feu, il posa le Choixpeau sur son crâne.

-Mmh… Un bon élément contrairement à tes autres frères…

-Ah oui ? demanda Isadora. Stupide Choixpeau.

- _SERPENTARD !_

-Mais… Tu n'as même pas réfléchis comme avec les autres !

-Oui mais tu es du même genre qu'eux.

-Très bien.

Il se leva puis jeta le Choixpeau par terre.

-Dante Lancaster ! dit MacGonagall.

Aussitôt, Dante s'avança. Il n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec les Potter à présent. Ses cheveux étaient longs, très sombres et noués en catogan tandis que ses yeux étaient parfaitement verts, comme ceux de Lily Potter. Il avançait tranquillement puis prit le Choixpeau.

- _Gryff… SERPENTARD !_

-Parfait, dit l'ex Potter.

Il s'avança vers la table tandis que le festin débuta. Puis Dumbledore débuta son discours :

-Mes enfants, je…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer : le concierge de Poudlard Rusard entra en trombe dans la Grande Salle avec son chat dans les bras.

-Monsieur le Directeur ! J'ose demander justice à cet affront ! Quelqu'un a attenté à la vie de ma chatte et a écrit avec son sang sur les murs !

-Et qu'a-t-il écrit ? demanda doucereusement Severus.

Rusard inspira longuement puis dit d'une voix blanche :

- _La Chambre des Secrets est ouverte avec l'arrivée de son héritier. Ennemis de ce dernier, prenez garde._

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! À très bientôt !


	6. Salle Commune

Titre : Dante Lancaster.

Rating: T

Pairing : On verra… ^^

Résumé : Dumbledore choisit le mauvais survivant : Ariane Potter et non pas Harry, son jumeau… Sous son conseil, les Potter décident de confier Harry aux Dursley « Pour le plus grand bien ». Mais Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ne sont pas du tout de cet avis, et décident plutôt de confier Harry à une très célèbre famille américaine… Les Lancaster…

Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Je suis en retard… J'en suis désolé… Mais bon, ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais sert à introduire l'histoire et le passé de Dante. Bonne lecture !

 _Dans le chapitre précédent :_

 _Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer : le concierge de Poudlard Rusard entra en trombe dans la Grande Salle avec son chat dans les bras._

 _-Monsieur le Directeur ! J'ose demander justice à cet affront ! Quelqu'un a attenté à la vie de ma chatte et a écrit avec son sang sur les murs !_

 _-Et qu'a-t-il écrit ? demanda doucereusement Severus._

 _Rusard inspira longuement puis dit d'une voix blanche :_

 _-La Chambre des Secrets est ouverte avec l'arrivée de son héritier. Ennemis de ce dernier, prenez garde._

 _Chapitre Cinq : La salle commune Serpentard._

Matt et Dante mangeaient tranquillement leur repas tandis qu'Isadora lisait un livre et que Duncan et Anthony parlaient. La Grande Salle bourdonnait, bien que le sujet de conversation ne soit guère varié : les Lancaster et la Chambre des Secrets.

Mais le calme régnait. Remus Lupin, professeur de Duels de premier cycle regardait avec bienveillance son louveteau manger. Cela l'étonnait mais il s'était finalement prit d'affection des Lancaster bien qu'il se sentait toujours coupable d'avoir volé le fils de James et Lily.

Cette dernière était à côté de lui et tentait par tous les moyens de faire la conversation. Mais Remus l'ignora et se mit à parler à Severus. La connivence avec le professeur de potion l'étonnait un peu mais Severus et lui parlaient de choses intéressantes. Ils entamèrent une discussion sur la potion tue-loup lorsque la première dispute des Lancaster entama.

Duncan fit tomber son jus de citrouille sur le jean d'Anthony qui ne s'y attendait pas. Des gens se mirent à rire.

-Oups ! Je suis désolé, dit Duncan.

Anthony semblait nettement moins gentil tout d'un coup. Il n'avait pas perdu du tout de sa fierté et se tourna vers Duncan.

-Duncan ?

-Oui ?

Anthony renversa tout le contenu d'une carafe de jus de citron sur le crâne du pauvre Duncan. Tout le monde les regardait l'air complètement étonné. Pour toute l'école, Anthony était sans doute le moins susceptible de faire quoi que ce soit d'idiot dans la fratrie Lancaster.

-Oups ! Je suis désolé, dit Anthony.

-Je n'avais pas fait exprès.

-Moi non plus.

-Tu mens.

-Pas plus que toi mon cher frère.

-Je crains que si.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui.

Anthony répondit par un hochement de tête négatif. La confrontation aurait pu s'arrêter là si Duncan n'avait pas lancé une part de tarte à la mélasse… qui ne toucha pas Anthony mais de plein fouet la pauvre Isadora. Cette dernière se leva, l'air menaçante.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Anthony, Isadora et Duncan se battaient sur le sol, tandis qu'Isadora avait manifestement le dessus. Au final, Duncan se retrouva avec une deuxième bleu et une bonne menace de représailles.

-Tu es nettement moins fort que moi, Dun. Calme toi, menaça Isadora.

-Oui mais c'est de la triche vu que tu es une…

-Une fille comme tant d'autres, acheva Anthony en lançant un regard noir à Duncan. N'est ce pas ?

-Oui, grommela le garçon.

-Euh… commença Dante.

-Quoi ? demandèrent en même temps ses trois aînés.

-Tout le monde nous regarde comme des demeurés.

Anthony sourit simplement puis pointa sa baguette sur lui et sa sœur.

- _Recurvite._

Les taches s'évanouirent.

-Ahem. Le festin se termine et je demanderai aux préfets de la maison Serpentard de faire visiter leur dortoir à la famille Lancaster. Sur ces paroles, je souhaite aux Lancaster une bonne intégration à Poudlard.

Les préfets en question s'approchèrent des Lancaster, mais ils s'aperçurent très vite que le professeur Rogue avait pris les choses en main. Bizarrement, il agissait avec eux comme un grand frère et les mena vers leurs salle commune.

Pendant ce temps là, Dumbledore se tourna vers Remus Lupin.

-Vous connaissez bien les Lancaster, n'est ce pas Remus ?

-Effectivement. Ginger est une très bonne amie à moi et Sirius. Ainsi qu'à Severus et Lily.

-Hum..

L'illustre directeur lança un regard à Ariane Potter qui semblait assez songeuse et se promit de l'empêcher de fréquenter cette famille. Du moins tant qu'elle ne serait pas sous sa coupe.

XXX

-On y est ! dit joyeusement Dante. Bon, on fait quoi ?

La salle commune Serpentard était bien équipée. Il y avait des peintures, dont les occupants discutaient, une grande cheminée, des fauteils confortables et moelleux et aussi, mais surtout, une grande quantité de bijoux, de parures et d'obets très couteux.

Le vert et l'argent étaient les couleurs dominantes dans la pièce. Dante regardait autour de lui, amusé des serpents peints sur les murs.

-Bon eh bien… Bienvenue à Serpentard, dit Marcus Flint. Nous savons que la famille Lancaster est l'une des plus illustres familles que notre maison peut recevoir. Ainsi, c'est pour cela que je vous place sous la juridiction des Serpentards. Quiconque s'attaque à un Serpentard s'attaque à toute la maison de Serpentard.

Duncan prit la parole.

-Et si c'est un Serpentard qui en attaque un autre ?

Marcus n'y avait visiblement pas pensé.

-Ah euh…

-Ne sois pas idiot, vous serez tous les deux punis, dit Isadora.

-Je ne suis pas idiot.

-Laisse moi constater le contraire.

-Dans ce cas, là c'est toi l'idiote.

- _Stop !_ dit Anthony. Nous vous remercions Marcus. Où sont les dortoirs ?

Marcus sourit.

-Le professeur Rogue m'a demandé de vous réserver un dortoir entier. Suivez moi.

Ils suivirent donc Marcus et entrèrent. Dante vit que le dortoir avait plusieurs lits à baldaquin. Il en choisit aussitôt un puis sortit un livre de son sac pour le poser sur sa table de chevet. Une photo tomba du livre.

Elle représentait un Dante âgé de huit ans avec un garçon plus jeune qui devait être âgé de sept ans, une fille d'une dizaine d'année et un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années. Tous souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles et semblaient parfaitement insouciants.

Isadora le remarqua en train de fixer la photo. Elle s'approcha de lui, accompagnée d'Anthony, laissant Matthew et Duncan s'entretuer pour leur lit.

-Tu ne peux pas continuellement te reprocher ce qui leur est arrivé, petit frère, dit Anthony.

-Je sais.

-Alors range cette photo, Dante, dit Isadora avec douceur.

Il se tourna vers elle puis rangea la photo. Après cela, il s'habilla et s'endormit fatigué par les évènements du jour.


	7. Drago Malefoy

Titre : Dante Lancaster.

Rating: T

Pairing : On verra… ^^

Résumé : Dumbledore choisit le mauvais survivant : Ariane Potter et non pas Harry, son jumeau… Sous son conseil, les Potter décident de confier Harry aux Dursley « Pour le plus grand bien ». Mais Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ne sont pas du tout de cet avis, et décident plutôt de confier Harry à une très célèbre famille américaine… Les Lancaster…

Encore une fois, je m'excuse de mon lamentable retard… Cela devient de plus en plus difficile de pouvoir écrire régulièrement… Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

 _Dans le chapitre précédent :_

 _-Tu ne peux pas continuellement te reprocher ce qui leur est arrivé, petit frère, dit Anthony._

 _-Je sais._

 _-Alors range cette photo, Dante, dit Isadora avec douceur._

 _Il se tourna vers elle puis rangea la photo. Après cela, il s'habilla et s'endormit fatigué par les évènements du jour._

 _Chapitre Six :_

La première chose que Dante fit en se réveillant fut de ranger la photo qui se trouvait dans sa table de chevet, avant de constater que Isadora était toujours profondément endormie.

Gentiment, il saisit un marqueur indélébile moldu puis dessina quelques dessins sur le visage de sa grande sœur avant de mettre le marqueur dans la main de Duncan, lui aussi plongé dans un sommeil semblant très long. Avec un soupir, il constata qu'il n'était que sept heures et demi du matin et qu'il était logique que sa famille soit si endormie. Un mince filet de bave ruisselait de la bouche de Matt, tandis qu'Anthony ronflait.

Le jeune serpy sortit un livre moldu, mais vite lassé, il décida de quitter son dortoir pour se diriger vers la salle commune Serpentard. La première chose qu'il constata fut le fait qu'il n'était pas tout seul : un autre garçon, de son âge, doté de cheveux très blonds presque blancs était assis sur un des canapés moelleux de leur salle commune et se tenait la tête à une main l'air désabusé comme s'il s'ennuyait. Néanmoins, son regard s'éclaira lorsqu'il aperçut Dante.

-Salut. J'aurais bien voulu me présenter hier, mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Je me nomme Drago, Drago Malefoy. Tu es… Duncan, c'est ça ?

-Raté, répondit Dante.

-Ah… Anthony ?

Dante secoua la tête, amusé par la situation.

-Toujours raté.

-Bon sang… Je sais ! Tu es Matt, c'est ça ?

-Dis, tu le fais exprès ? Je suis bien plus beau que Matt pour que tu me confondes avec lui !

-Mais… Dante ? Si c'est encore faux, je me tais à jamais.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je suis Dante, Dante Lancaster.

Drago eut un soupir de soulagement.

-En même temps, c'est dur de se souvenir de tous vos noms, nom d'un vampire…

Dante perdit son sourire.

-« Nom d'un vampire »?

-Simple expression. Tu noteras le magnifique jeu de mots…

-Je vois… Tu aurais pu faire mieux quand même.

-Au fait, le professeur Rogue a vraiment l'air de vous apprécier toi et tes frères ! Vous laisser un dortoir personnel…

-Oui, Oncle Sev est le parrain d'Isadora. Mais bon, tu sais, le dortoir personnel familial, c'est pas si cool que ça…

-Comment ça ?

Dante lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

-Eh bien… Imaginons que je veuille passer une soirée de pure débauche avec une fille –ou un garçon-, où puis-je aller ?

Drago rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux puis lui lança sur un ton sarcastique :

-Bon sang… Si jeune et si décadent…

-Je ne suis pas décadent, juste précoce, nuance…

-Bon sang, cette discussion est vraiment malsai…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car aussitôt, un Duncan terrifié surgit de nulle part, un marqueur dans la main, poursuivi par une Isadora en pyjama, furieuse avec quelques dessins sur le visage. Un stupéfix toucha de plein fouet le jeune homme qui s'effondra sur le sol. Isadora lui lança un regard noir puis s'en alla vers la salle de bain Serpentard.

-Euh… C'était quoi ça ? demanda Drago.

-Hein ? Oh, Isadora qui tente de tuer Duncan, trois fois rien.

-Quoi ? Mais…

Drago était consterné. Comment Dante pouvait il évoquer un fratricide avec si peu… d'émotions ? Il semblait presque amusé.

-Bon, ça te dis qu'on aille prendre notre petit déjeuner, Drago ? dit Dante l'air désabusé.

-Euh… Comme tu veux.

XXX

Dante et Drago arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle vers huit heures et demie du matin. Dante regardait tout autour de lui, l'air amusé, lorsqu'il remarqua le regard noir que lui lança ce qui semblait être un rouquin aux taches de rousseur.

-Dis, tu sais pourquoi ce type me regarde comme ça ?

Drago lança un regard dédaigneux au rouquin.

-Ne prête pas attention à Ronnie Weasmoche. Il est vraiment idiot les trois quarts du temps, ne fait rien en cours et déteste les Serpentard.

Dante fut sur le point de répondre lorsqu'un Severus accompagné d'Isadora semblant particulièrement exaspéré apparut de nul part.

-Dante, dit le professeur de potions.

-Sev, répondit le concerné.

-Peux tu m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai trouvé ton frère Duncan en pyjama stupéfixé dans la salle commune ?

-Je n'ai aucune explication.

-Dans ce cas nous avons un problème. Dante, je sais que c'est toi qui est derrière tout ça.

-Genre… Je suis parfaitement innocent, Sev.

L'ensemble des élèves présents étaient totalement estomaqués par le fait qu'un élève s'adresse ainsi au professeur le plus craint et respecté de tout Poudlard. Mais le pire était le fait que Dante _était_ innocent. Cela se voyait rien qu'à son regard angélique, luisant de sincérité et d'innocence.

-Bon. Il est coupable, conclut Severus.

À ces mots, Dante tenta de prendre la fuite tandis qu'Isadora se déchaîna.

-AH, TU AVOUES, SALE GOSSE !

-JE TE PROMETS QUE JE NE LE FAISAIS QUE POUR RIGOLER.

-RIGOLER ? _RIGOLER ?_

-T'AS PAS DE SENS DE L'HUMOUR !

-CALMEZ VOUS ! rugit Severus. Bon sang, Ginger m'avait prévenu que c'était toujours le même cirque chaque matin… Apparemment, elle ne compte plus tous les objets que vous aviez brisés… Le miroir de ses ancêtres, les vases Ming, des peintures… Vous ne pouvez pas grandir un peu ?

Dante et Isadora échangèrent un regard féroce.

-Désolé Isa, dit Dante.

-Excuses acceptées.

L'ensemble de la Grande soupira. Au moins, ils ne se battraient pas à nouveau de sitôt… Mais le regard noir qu'Isadora lança à son petit frère semblait raconter une tout autre histoire…

-Bon, du coup, on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda innocemment Dante, l'air de s'ennuyer.

-Je ne sais pas, aller en cours peut être ? railla Severus.

-Et ils commencent quand les cours ici ? demanda Isadora, l'air désabusée.

Comme pour lui répondre, il y eut une sonnerie et l'ensemble de la Grande Salle commençait déjà à ranger leurs affaires pour aller en cours.

-Tu as ta réponse. Essayez d'être sages… commença Severus.

-On essayera, promis.

-Dante, Drago, vous commencez avec Métamorphose avec le professeur Macgonagall. Toi Isadora, tu as cours de Duel avec James Potter. Où sont vos frères ?

Dante haussa les épaules.

-Anthony doit être devant sa salle de classe, en uniforme parfaitement habillé et repassé. Duncan doit être en salle commune ou dans notre dortoir en train de chercher son uniforme. Et Matt… Il doit s'être perdu dans le château.

-Très bien… Vous avez vos manuels au moins ? dit Drago.

À ces mots, Dante et Isadora échangèrent un regard.

- _Nos manuels ?_

-Bien sûr. Ne me dites pas que vous les aviez oubliés… ?

-Non mais qui a besoin d'un manuel en Duel ?

-Et en métamorphose ? C'est des cours pratiques, non ?

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, ricana Severus. Courrez vite vers votre salle commune pour prendre vos manuels. Déjà que vous n'êtes pas en avance…

-Je viens avec toi, Dante, soupira Drago. Aucune envie d'arriver en avance.

Les deux Lancaster et Drago quittèrent la Grande Salle (désormais vide) en courant, tandis que Severus soupira avant de ricaner.

XXX

-Pouvez vous me donner les raisons de votre retard ? demanda froidement le professeur MacGonagall.

Dante se tourna vers Drago qui lança un regard éloquent à son camarade qui semblait vouloir dire : « _Trouve une excuse mon vieux !_ ».

Réprimant un soupir, Dante commença :

-Eh, bien voilà, Professeur MacGonagall… Comme vous le savez certainement je suis un nouvel élève et je ne sais pas très bien me repérer à Poudlard… C'est pour cette raison que j'ignorais le lieu du cours… De ce fait je suis allé en salle commune. Mais, comme tout ami qui se respecte, Drago décida de rester avec moi pour m'accompagner en salle commune car j'y avais oublié mes affaires… S'en suivit une course poursuite intense pour ne pas arriver trop en retard à votre cours.

MacGonagall haussa les épaules.

-Vous n'aurez pas pu demander à votre professeur de potions lorsque vous l'aviez vu ce matin ? dit MacGo d'un air strict et désabusé. Et comment expliquez vous que votre frère jumeau Matthew était là en avance en plus ?

-C'est justement lui qui nous a fait remarquer notre retard, se rattrapa Drago. Et l'absence de manuels de Dante.

\- Du coup nous sommes allés en salle commune. Quand à mon frère…

-J'ai demandé à un préfet l'emplacement de la salle, professeur, dit Matt peu désireux d'attirer des problèmes à son frangin.

-Chose dont je n'ai pas eu la présence d'esprit de demander. Je suis vraiment _désolé_ , Professeur MacGonagall.

Le ton était tellement doux, innocent et sincère que le professeur MacGonagall le crut sans problèmes. Drago semblait épaté par son talent pour la comédie.

-Ce n'est rien, jeunes gens. Mais que cela ne se reproduise plus. Mr Malefoy allez vous assoir.

Mais Dante remarqua que si la plupart des Serpentard n'avaient pas cru à son histoire et le regardait avec une fierté non dissimulée, la plupart des Gryffondors l'avait cru et le regardait avec… compassion ? Il regretta aussitôt de s'être laissé aller. Alors, il attendit que la vieille prof ait le dos tourné pour lancer aux Gryffondors un regard cynique et méprisant du genre : « _Vous êtes tombés dans le panneau. Tout était calculé._ ».

-Oh, le salaud ! s'écria Ronald Weasley.

-Weasley, cinq points en moins à Gryffondor.

-Professeur, il se moque de vous !

-Weasley, la prochaine fois c'est la retenue. Messieurs Lancaster, ajouta MacGo en se tournant vers Matt et Dante, étant donné que vous êtes nouveaux, pouvez vous nous faire une démonstration de vos pouvoirs ?

Matt se leva et s'approcha de Dante qui haussa les sourcils puis sembla réfléchir. Puis il murmura quelque chose à Matt qui sourit et pointa sa baguette magique sur le sol, silencieux. Un serpent en sortit, sa langue sifflant dans tous les sens.

-Un _Serpentsoria ?_ dit le professeur MacGonagall, l'air peu impressionnée. C'est plutôt assez simple pour un élève de seconde année.

Soudainement, le serpent cessa de siffler. Dante pointa sa baguette vers lui, semblant se concentrer. Les écailles du serpent commençaient à se dilater, comme si des poils s'y formaient tandis que sa forme grossissait. Quelques instants plus tard, le serpent se métamorphosa en un petit chiot noir, qui aboya joyeusement. Matthew et Dante échangèrent un regard satisfait tandis que l'ensemble des Serpentards présents se firent une joie d'applaudir. Même deux ou trois Gryffondor lâchèrent quelques applaudissements timides, avant de recevoir un regard noir de la part d'Ariane Potter.

-Une métamorphose informulée sur un être vivant ? _En seconde année_ ? Impossible ! dit MacGonagall incrédule.

-Hélas ! Nous venons à l'instant de vous prouver que si… dit Matt en baillant.

-Comment avez vous fait cela ?

Matthew et Dante échangèrent un regard, avant de toiser MacGo avec un regard plein de fierté puis dirent avec une parfaite simultanéité :

-Nous sommes des Lancaster.


	8. Quand Matt fait des duels

Titre : Dante Lancaster.

Rating: T

Pairing : On verra… ^^

Résumé : Dumbledore choisit le mauvais survivant : Ariane Potter et non pas Harry, son jumeau… Sous son conseil, les Potter décident de confier Harry aux Dursley « Pour le plus grand bien ». Mais Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ne sont pas du tout de cet avis, et décident plutôt de confier Harry à une très célèbre famille américaine… Les Lancaster…

Pour tout vous dire, je m'excuse vraiment de ne pas été plus actif dans l'écriture… J'ai vraiment eu du mal à me remettre à écrire et croyez le ou non mais c'est surtout grâce à vos encouragements, vos reviews et votre fidélité que je continue à poster!

Bonne lecture !

 _Dans le chapitre précédent :_

 _-Comment avez vous fait cela ?_

 _Matthew et Dante échangèrent un regard, avant de toiser MacGo avec un regard plein de fierté puis dirent avec une parfaite simultanéité :_

 _-Nous sommes des Lancaster._

 _Chapitre 7 : Quand Matt fait des duels._

-Mais qu'est ce que je fais ici ? marmonna Dante en soupirant.

Il était dans la salle de duel de Poudlard, en compagnie de Matt et Drago. Sous l'impulsion de ce dernier, les Lancaster avaient accepté de s'inscrire au Club de Duels tenu par James et Lily Potter, les deux profs de duels et accessoirement parents d'Ariane Potter, la survivante. Les élèves présents étaient tous de seconde et première année, venant tous de toutes maisons différentes. De l'autre côté de la salle, Remus Lupin était en pleine conversation avec Dumbledore et MacGo. Au milieu de la salle se tenait une grande estrade où les duellistes prenaient place. Mais dans le cas présent, c'était Potter père et mère qui étaient sur l'estrade. Les parents de l'élue, justement, n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de faire cours à un élève tel que Dante.

Et ce dernier était bien évidemment enthousiaste à l'idée de leur montrer en « douceur » quel genre d'élève il était…

-Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à ce cours de duel de premier cycle ! dit James Potter avec un grand sourire qui fit grincer des dents Dante.

-Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous êtes probablement en seconde et en première année, ajouta sa femme, souriante. Eh bien nous sommes ravis de vous annoncer que vous allez mettre en pratique vos connaissances en un duel. Les premières années par ici. Quand aux secondes années, vous allez combattre en groupe.

Drago et Matt échangèrent un regard complice, tandis que Dante regardait avec attention les élèves autour de lui. Bien évidemment, Ariane Potter était entourée de ses deux meilleures amies : Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley. L'une semblait stressée, l'autre parlait à Potter mère avec enthousiasme. Dante secoua lentement la tête avant de se tourner vers Drago qui lui même semblait s'ennuyer ferme.

-Bien, dit James Potter. Pour ce premier duel, que diriez vous de faire combattre en premier l'un des nouveaux élèves ?

Matt et Dante échangèrent un regard complice.

-Je veux bien combattre, dit Matt, l'air innocent. Mais…

-Mais ? demanda Potter mère, la voix suintant de douceur.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai le niveau…

À l'autre bout de la salle, Remus qui avait entendu les paroles de Matt esquissa un mince sourire amusé.

-Allons, répondit James. Nous voulons simplement évaluer votre niveau, crois moi. Choisis ton second. Tu sais c'est quoi un second, n'est ce pas ?

-Euh… Ouais, je pense. Drago, tu viens avec moi ?

-Bien sûr, répondit le blond.

Les deux amis montèrent l'estrade, sous le regard plus qu'amusé de Dante. Ce dernier regardait autour de lui et croisa le regard de Luna qui lui adressa un signe de la main. Signe auquel il répondit en souriant.

-Très bien, déclara Potter mère. Je pense que le mieux pour toi serait que tu combattes un adversaire assez puissant pour qu'on puisse évaluer ton niveau, d'accord ? Mmh… Seamus ! Que dirais tu de combattre Matt ?

-Moi ? demanda Seamus Finnigan, un élève de Gryffondor avec un air assez étonné. D'accord…

-Très bien. Place toi sur l'estrade et trouves toi un second.

Seamus ne sembla même pas hésiter. Il se tourna vers un autre gryffondor de seconde année.

-Ron ! Ça te dis d'être mon second ?

Le rouquin en question se leva avec un très large sourire et se plaça sur l'estrade avant de lancer un regard mauvais à Matt et Drago.

-Avec plaisir. Prêts à mordre la poussière, bande de sales serpents ?

Matt et Drago échangèrent un regard étonné. Remus soupira, MacGonagall et Dumbledore froncèrent les sourcils mais ne firent rien. Le silence s'abattit sur la salle de duel, tandis que les Potter échangèrent un regard relativement amusé. Cependant, les Serpentards présents dans la salle eux étaient loin d'être amusés, eux. Si c'était un Serpentard qui s'était avisé de parler sur ce ton à un Gryffondor, il serait déjà en retenue.

-Avise toi de reparler à mon frère comme ça et je m'occuperais personnellement de toi.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Dante, qui venait de parler. Le visage de Dante était toujours amusé et insouciant, mais ses traits étaient figés. Comme s'il était aussi calme qu'une brise avant une tempête.

-Ouais c'est ça ! Tu crois que tu me fais peur, espèces de sale petit… commença Weasley.

-Quelle vulgarité ! fit mine d'être choqué Dante, avant de se tourner vers Potter mère. Il m'a clairement insulté. Vous ne le punissez pas ?

Mais son ex mère fit mine de ne pas l'entendre. Dante secoua lentement la tête.

-Je vois… vous fermez donc volontairement les yeux ? Ne me dites pas que c'est ce petit minable qui vous fait peur !

-Mr Lancaster, cinq points en moins pour insolence, fit Lily avant de se tourner vers Matt et Seamus. Vous deux, mettez vous en place et inclinez vous.

Dante marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à « _dégénérée de cerveau de veracrasse »_ avant de se tourner vers Drago et Matt pour leur adresser un sourire qui semblait dire _« vous avez intérêt à gagner »._

Matt et Seamus se regardèrent longuement, chacun sa baguette en main. Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient sereins tandis que les élèves présents retenaient leur souffle. Les duels dans le monde des sorciers étaient une tradition connue de tous : tout simplement car chaque duel avait cette atmosphère d'instabilité et d'attente. Mais Dante connaissant déjà l'issue de ce duel s'avança vers Luna et lui murmura :

-Tu pense que c'est qui qui va gagner ?

-Je parierais sur Matt.

Dante esquissa un sourire.

-On verra bien.

-Vous deux, taisez vous ! lança James, avant de se tourner vers Seamus et Matt. Vous pouvez commencer.

Le combat débuta. Seamus fut le premier à attaquer en lançant un superbe Rictusempra. Le sortilège de chatouillis toucha de plein fouet Matt. Mais, loin de s'effondrer sur le sol en éclatant de rire, Matt ricana légèrement à cause du sortilège et s'écria :

- _Locomotor Mortis !_

Un jet de lumière grisâtre jaillit de la baguette de Matt et toucha de plein fouet les jambes de Seamus qui devinrent raides comme des planches. Sous le choc, Seamus tomba sur le sol. Il tenta difficilement de se relever.

-Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner, soupira Matt. Tous pareils ces Gryffondors. Pour parler, ils sont fort mais pour agir…

-Ferme la ! fulmina Seamus. _Tarentallegra !_

Cette fois, le sortilège fonça vers Matt qui l'esquiva aisément, avant de pointer sa baguette sur Seamus.

- _Experlliarmus._

Un jet de lumière rouge jaillit et la baguette de Seamus fut projetée en l'air.

- _Accio baguette de Finnigan._

Quelques secondes plus tard, la baguette du Gryffondor s'envola et Matt l'attrapa au vol, en baillant.

-Comment as tu fais ça ? demanda Potter mère en s'énervant. Les sortilèges d'attraction ne sont enseignés qu'à partir de la quatrième année !

-Ne vous énervez pas pour si peu… Vous voyez, j'ai gagné ! ricana Matt.

-N'y pense même pas ! lança Ron. _Je_ vais combattre contre toi !

-Vas y, fit mine de bailler Matt en s'inclinant. Prêt ?

-Prêt ! _Dentesaugmento !_ cria Ron.

- _Furunculus !_ répliqua Matt.

Les deux sortilèges se frappèrent, tandis que soudainement, ils se retournèrent vers Ron et le frappèrent en pleine poitrine. Il ne se passa rien puis une seconde plus tard, les dents du rouquin se mirent à grandir en atteignant une taille démesurée. Au même moment, des furoncles se mirent à pousser sur son visage et ses bras. La foule qui regardait le duel se mit à échanger des regards dégoûtés.

-Bon, on arrête le massacre là, tu ne veux pas Weasley ? ricana Drago.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui, dit Dante avec un air amusé. Abandonne.

-Vamais ! lança bravement le rouquin en pointant sa baguette sur Matt. _Crache limace !_

- _Pilosis,_ soupira Matt.

Et le même schéma se reproduit : les deux maléfices se frappèrent pendant un millième de seconde avant que celui de Matt ne reprenne l'ascendant et frappe Ron. Malgré la taille impressionnante de ses dents, Ron se mit à vomir des limaces, tandis que les centimètres carrés de sa peau qui n'étaient pas recouverts par des furoncles commençaient à faire entrapercevoir des poils roux. Ron poussa un cri puis frappa trois fois sur le sol en signe d'abandon.

- _Finite incantatem,_ soupira Potter père avant de se tourner vers la foule d'élèves. Je ne pense pas me tromper en annonçant que Matthew Lancaster est le vainqueur de ce match. Quelqu'un voudrait prendre la relève pour un autre duel ?

Au même moment, une jeune fille de gryffondor, aux grands yeux noisette et aux lunettes rondes se leva et sourit au professeur.

-Je veux bien combattre, Papa.

-Ariane, tu sais très bien qu'avec ton entraînement…

-Et moi, je veux bien être ton adversaire ! dit Dante avec un large sourire.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ^^

Un petit cliffhanger pour la fin? J'essayerais de poster le prochain chapitre très bientôt.

En attendant, à bientôt et n'oubliez pas les reviews!


	9. Quand Dante s'en mêle

Surprise !

Donc je poste ce chapitre un peu en avance par rapport à ce que je vous ai habitué…

J'espère qu'il vous plaira : écrire ce duel n'a pas vraiment été facile pour moi mais le résultat final me plaît assez.

Il y a juste un aspect que j'aimerais rappeler : Harry (ici Dante) est doué naturellement et s'est beaucoup entraîné pour pouvoir atteindre ce niveau. Mais Ariane est tout aussi douée et dans le cadre de son entraînement « spécial élue survivante de la prophétie », elle s'est beaucoup entraînée. Donc du coup, les Lancaster la dépassent, oui, mais elle est plus puissante qu'un élève lambda de seconde année (elle devrait à peu près égaliser Hermione).

Bref ! Je vous laisse donc lire !

 _Dans le chapitre précédent :_

- _Finite incantatem,_ soupira Potter père avant de se tourner vers la foule d'élèves. Je ne pense pas me tromper en annonçant que Matthew Lancaster est le vainqueur de ce match. Quelqu'un voudrait prendre la relève pour un autre duel ?

Au même moment, une jeune fille de gryffondor, aux grands yeux noisette et aux lunettes rondes se leva et sourit au professeur.

-Je veux bien combattre, Papa.

-Ariane, tu sais très bien qu'avec ton entraînement…

-Et moi, je veux bien être ton adversaire ! dit Dante avec un large sourire.

 _Chapitre 8 : Quand Dante s'en mêle._

Dante aurait pu crier son amour pour le professeur Dumbledore, la situation n'aurait pas changé d'un pouce. Les Potter le fixaient comme s'il était devenu fou, Ariane le fixait comme s'il n'était qu'un veracrasse et la foule d'élèves le fixait comme si il venait de crier une insulte. Seuls Drago, Luna, Matt et les Serpentards ne semblaient pas réellement surpris.

Dumbledore s'approcha, avec Macgonagall à ses côtés, son sourire bienveillant sur le visage. Tellement bienveillant qu'il sonnait presque faux. Avec un air amusé, Remus s'approcha et s'adressa à Lily :

-Pourquoi ne le laisseriez vous pas tenter sa chance, professeur Potter ?

-Remus, tu sais très bien… commença Lily.

- _Professeur Lupin_ , corrigea machinalement Remus.

-Professeur Lupin, soupira Lily. Il n'a certainement pas le niveau, allons. Ariane s'est entraînée depuis son plus jeune âge et elle a un niveau très élevé.

-Très juste, approuva Dumby. Pour tout vous dire, je pense que Mr Lancaster…

-Lequel ? le coupa Matt.

-Il parle de moi, bien sûr, répondit Dante.

-Ah bon ? Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça, sale prétentieux ? répliqua Matt.

-Moi prétentieux ? Devrais-je te rappeler qui a répété à tout le monde qu'il savait faire ses lacets à ses huit ans ? dit Dante en haussant les sourcils.

-C'est totalement faux. En plus, quand on avait huit ans, t'étais même pas…

-Je ne voudrais pas interrompre cette petite discussion familiale… coupa Potter père.

-Trop tard, c'est déjà fait, dirent en même temps Matt et Dante.

-Mais je pense que Mr Lancaster –Dante- ne peut décemment pas s'opposer à Ariane, termina James.

-Je pense pourtant que oui, s'entêta Remus.

-Ridicule ! dit la vieille Macgonagall. Ariane peut tenir tête à des cinquièmes années !

-Pourtant, vous ne parliez pas d'un élève pouvant maîtriser des sorts de métamorphose de septième année, Minerva ? sourit Remus. Et si je ne me trompe pas, cet élève est Dante.

-Je… Euh…

-Et si on demandait directement à la concernée ? dit Dante en soupirant. Hey, la survivante ! Tu ne voulais pas te battre ?

La dite survivante le fusilla du regard.

-Bien sûr que oui, crétin.

-Alors trouve toi un second et retrouve moi dans l'estrade, dit Dante sans ciller.

-Je vais te faire regretter ton insolence, pauvre minable. Tu ne sais donc pas qui je suis ? répliqua Ariane.

-Tu n'auras qu'à te présenter après notre duel, soupira Dante.

-Très bien. Ginny ! Tu veux être ma partenaire pour ce duel ?

-Bien sûr ! dit Ginny Weasley en souriant et en dégainant sa baguette.

Dante se tourna vers la foule puis son regard tomba sur Luna. Il dit avec un sourire :

-Luna, ça te dirait d'être ma partenaire ?

Plusieurs personnes eurent un petit rire déplaisant, sauf Ariane qui éclata littéralement de rire.

-Quoi ? demanda Dante. Ça te dérange ?

-Que Loufoca Lovegood soit ta partenaire ? ricana Ariane. Pas du tout ! Répond moi juste à cette question : ta stratégie, c'est de choisir des faibles pour justifier ta défaite ?

-Si c'était ça ma stratégie, je t'aurais demandé à toi d'être ma partenaire, rétorqua Dante.

-Sauf que dans le cas présent, c'est ton adversaire, non ? fit remarquer Matt.

-Ferme la, Matt ! s'impatienta Dante. Bref, Luna ?

La jeune fille esquissa un mince sourire très lunesque puis s'approcha.

-D'accord, Dante. J'espère que les Nargoles seront avec nous.

-Très bien ! Suis moi, on va les massacrer.

Les élèves se remirent à rire tandis que Luna se mit à rougir en montant l'estrade. Ricanant, Ariane et Ginny montèrent à leur tour et Dante les suivit.

Ariane et Dante se postèrent face à face, l'un portant les couleurs vertes de Serpentard, l'autre les couleurs vives de Gryffondor. Chacun avait le regard déterminé.

Soudainement, il y eut une sorte de charme. Les deux combattants se ressemblaient beaucoup, même si Dante n'avait plus grand chose à voir physiquement avec les Potter. Ses yeux verts brillaient, tandis qu'il ne bougeait pas, en posture de combat. Ses cheveux longs et sombres lui tombaient sur les épaules tandis que sa baguette laissait passer des étincelles blanches et noires.

-Je… dit Potter père avant de reprendre ses esprits. Au moment où je dis trois, vous attaquerez ! En garde… Inclinez vous…

Dante s'inclina parfaitement, signe qu'il connaissait le protocole. Il esquissa un salut respectueux avec un roulement de poignet à la fin. Il se releva et sourit à Ariane, qui elle s'inclina en manquant de trébucher.

-Trois !

Aussitôt, la foule retint son souffle tandis que les deux combattants et ex membres de la même famille se mirent en posture.

-Deux !

Les prunelles vertes de Dante croisèrent le regard noisette d'Ariane. De loin, on pouvait presque croire qu'ils étaient de la même famille, malgré les différences.

-Des jumeaux… murmura un élève.

À cet instant précis, Ariane réalisa que Dante n'était pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère. Il faudrait qu'elle aille à fond dès le début.

-Un ! Partez ! cria James Potter.

- _Stupéfix !_ s'écria Ariane.

- _Experlliarmus !_ répliqua Dante.

Un jet de lumière rouge jaillit de la baguette de Dante tandis qu'un jet de lumière jaune sortit de celle d'Ariane. Les deux sortilèges se percutèrent de plein fouet. Avec un léger sourire, Dante serra les dents tandis que le lien entre les deux baguettes devint un peu plus éblouissant. Ariane avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir le coup tandis que la foule des Gryffondors présents scandait son nom. La foule des Serpentards faisait preuve d'un enthousiasme étonnant tandis que bizarrement, les Serdaigles et les Pouffsouffle scandaient le nom de Dante. La lumière aveuglante des deux sortilèges devenait de plus en plus forte.

Soudain, Ariane brisa le lien. Déstabilisé et étonné, Dante trébucha, sur le point de tomber. Ariane en profita, pointant sa baguette sur Dante. Ce dernier voyait la victoire dans les yeux de son ex sœur.

- _Incarcerem !_

Aussitôt, des cordes pareilles à des serpents jaillirent de la baguette d'Ariane, fonçant vers Dante. Ce dernier pointa sa baguette sur les cordes qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

- _Repulso !_

Les cordes furent projetées en l'air puis retombèrent sur le sol, comme des serpents morts. Sans s'arrêter de sourire, Dante pointa sa baguette sur le plafond avant de crier :

- _Sol Lumos !_

Une petite balle de lumière, de la taille d'une balle de golf, ressemblant à un soleil blanc jaillit de la baguette de Dante puis fonça vers le plafond. Elle semblait illuminer le plafond de la salle, comme si elle était une minuscule étoile. Connaissant ses effets, Dante, Matt et les professeurs présents se cachèrent les yeux. Au contraire, Ariane sembla surprise et fixa la boule de lumière blanche.

 _Grave erreur,_ pensa Dante.

Sans prévenir, la boule de lumière enfla jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un ballon de basket. Avant d'exploser, aveuglant tout le monde. La foule d'élèves poussa un cri aigu, d'incompréhension, de peur et de surprise. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Ariane qui poussa un véritable hurlement de terreur. Sans comprendre, elle pointa sa baguette sur un coin de la salle puis hurla :

- _Stupéfix ! Stupéfix !_

Les deux sortilèges ratèrent lamentablement leur cible et s'écrasèrent contre un mur. Paniquée, Ariane clignait les yeux à toute vitesse. Ce n'est qu'au moment où elle retrouva un semblant de vision qu'un _Experlliarmus_ fonça vers elle. Elle ne l'esquiva qu'en plongeant à plat ventre sur le sol. Elle en eut le souffle coupé mais se releva difficilement.

-Pas mal ton coup, dit elle en esquissant un sourire. Vraiment pas mal. Mais je ne tomberais pas une seconde fois dans ton piège.

-Ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses retomber dans mon piège. Tu viens d'y sauter à pieds joints, répliqua Dante.

-Comment ça ? demanda Ariane, stressée tout d'un coup.

-Regarde sur quoi tu viens de sauter.

Ariane baissa les yeux, avant de pousser un petit cri étouffé, en même temps que toute la foule. C'était incroyable.

-Les… Les cordes ! hurla Potter mère, outrée.

-Exactement, dit Dante.

-Sale… Sale fils de… commença Ariane.

Mais c'était trop tard. Les cordes commencèrent à prendre vie puis tentèrent de s'enrouler autour de la jeune fille. Paniquée, elle hurla :

 _-Diffindo ! Diffindo !_

Les cordes furent hachées menu, gisant sur le sol, informes. Au même moment, Dante pointa sa baguette sur Ariane.

- _Experlliarmus !_

 _-Stupéfix !_

À nouveau, les deux sorts se rencontrèrent, explosion incandescente de lumière rouge et jaune, éblouissant tous les élèves présents. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps : Dante brisa le lien, puis érigea un sortilège de protection. Au même moment, Ariane sembla profiter de l'instant de flottement pour se concentrer au maximum. Elle pointa sa baguette sur Dante, une lueur folle dans les yeux.

- _INCENDIO !_

Sous les cris apeurés de la foule, Ariane lança un superbe _Incendio_ , totalement incontrôlable. Le jet de flammes rouges fonça vers Dante…

… Et s'écrasa contre un mur invisible. Le sortilège de protection bloquait parfaitement et complètement les flammes rouges. La jeune fille avait beau concentrer toutes ses ressources, la langue de feu du sortilège commençait à faiblir. À l'instant précis où les flammes disparurent, un jet d'eau jaillit de la baguette de Dante et percuta Ariane qui tomba sur le sol, en sueur, trempée.

-Tu abandonnes, Mrs la survivante ? À ton avis, qu'est ce qui se serait passé si je n'avais pas utilisé de sortilège de protection ? Je serais peut être carbonisé, non ?

-Je… Je peux encore gagner !

-C'est ça, on y croit, dit Drago. Abandonne, Potter, tu t'embarrasse toute seule.

-Ferme la, Malfoy ! s'écria Ginny, avant de se tourner vers Dante. Je prends la relève !

-Sûre ? demanda Dante en haussant les sourcils. Là, c'est plus de la bêtise que du courage.

- _Petrificus Totalus !_ dit Ginny pour toute réponse.

- _Protego,_ chantonna Dante.

Et Ginny bascula sur le sol, inerte. Dante reporta son attention sur Ariane qui s'était relevée. Le regard brillant de colère, elle hurla :

- _Stupéfix !_

-Tu ne connais aucun autre sortilège ? Les Gryffondors n'aiment pas l'originalité, on dirait… Oh, _Protego._

Le Stupéfix frappa de plein fouet le bouclier magique de Dante quand soudain, le dôme derrière lequel Dante était caché commença à se fissurer, à cause de la puissance du sortilège. Dante se concentra quelques secondes avant d'envoyer à son tour un stupéfix qui sembla fusionner avec celui qu'avait envoyé sa sœur. Le double sort brilla puis fonça vers Ariane et la catapulta en l'air. La jeune fille sembla écarquiller les yeux puis s'effondra bruyamment sur le sol.

-La victoire revient donc à Dante Lancaster ! dit Remus avec un grand sourire. Bien joué, louveteau !

Quelques instants plus tard, tous les Serpentards portèrent en triomphe Dante et Luna, sous le regard furieux de Macgonagall, Dumbledore, les Potter et les Gryffondors. Quelques Serdaigles semblèrent hésiter puis se joignirent aux Serpentards.

Avec un grand sourire, Dante se dit que finalement, Poudlard n'était pas si mal que ça.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !


	10. Premières pétrifications

Bonjour/soir à vous, citoyens de ce plan !

Je suis heureux que vous ayez (pour la plupart) apprécié les deux chapitres précédents ! Maintenant que l'inspiration et la motivation me sont revenues, je suis plus que jamais prêt à poursuivre cette fic. Merci de continuer à poster des reviews, à suivre cette fic et la mettre en favoris. Bref…

Que dire pour ce chapitre ? Eh bien il est assez long. J'ai d'abord pensé à l'écrire en deux parties mais j'ai finalement changé d'avis. Ce sera donc un chapitre légèrement plus long. Je ne vous spoile pas vraiment sur le contenu mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bref ! Je vous laisse lire !

 _Dans le chapitre précédent :_

 _-La victoire revient donc à Dante Lancaster ! dit Remus avec un grand sourire. Bien joué, louveteau !_

 _Quelques instants plus tard, tous les Serpentards portèrent en triomphe Dante et Luna, sous le regard furieux de Macgonagall, Dumbledore, les Potter et les Gryffondors. Quelques Serdaigles semblèrent hésiter puis se joignirent aux Serpentards._

 _Avec un grand sourire, Dante se dit que finalement, Poudlard n'était pas si mal que ça._

* * *

 _Chapitre neuf : Regrets, nouveaux amis et pétrifications._

Le coup d'éclat de Dante une semaine auparavant avait littéralement secoué l'école. En deux ou trois jours, l'école entière fut au courant. Les versions ne manquaient pas : il y avait celles à peu près fidèles au vrai duel et d'autres complètement loufoques : la plupart des gens, même les témoins du duel y croyaient pourtant. Par exemple, Michael Corner disait à qui voulait l'entendre que Dante et Luna avaient lancé en même temps deux violents _Incendio_ , si puissants que Potter père avait dû intervenir. Quand à Théodore Nott, il était persuadé désormais que Dante avait lancé un double _Stupéfix_ informulé qui avait précipité la survivante dans le pays des songes.

Mais l'illustre professeur Dumbledore n'était pas vraiment heureux de ces nouvelles. À vrai dire, il en était furieux et intrigué. Furieux car jusque là, Ariane donnait l'image de _la_ Survivante : elle était puissante, intelligente et très sûre d'elle. Tout le monde croyait en elle et donc tout le monde croyait en _lui_ , Dumbledore, le mentor d'Ariane Potter, le vainqueur de Grindelwald. Mais cela n'avait pas marché. Pour la première fois, Ariane Potter avait été vaincue, non pas par un élève de cinquième ou de sixième année mais par ce Dante Lancaster.

En y pensant, Dante Lancaster était tout l'inverse d'Ariane Potter : elle était une Gryffondor, il était un Serpentard. Pourtant, ils semblaient si pareils lors du duel… C'en était saisissant.

Mais le plan initial de Dumbledore, à savoir manipuler les Lancaster pour pouvoir obtenir de l'influence sur leur père était à présent compromis : cela lui semblait beaucoup plus compliqué de manipuler ces cinq élèves, tous plus étranges les uns des autres.

Et c'était à cela que Dumbledore pensait, confortablement installé sur son illustre bureau de directeur. Devant lui se tenait le Lord Sirius Black aux côtés de son meilleur ami Remus Lupin, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal pour les classes d'examen puisqu'il était évident que Gilderoy Lockhart ne pourrait les préparer convenablement aux B.U.S.E.S et aux A.S.P.I.C.S.

-Ils ne devraient pas tarder, Sirius, dit Dumbledore pour briser le silence pesant.

-C'est Lord Black pour vous, Professeur Dumbledore, dit Sirius en lui lançant un regard froid.

-Très bien.

Dumbledore fixa ses deux interlocuteurs puis se décida à leur poser la question qui lui brûlait tant les lèvres.

-Vous semblez beaucoup connaître les Lancaster, n'est ce pas Remus et Lord Black ?

-En effet, dit simplement Remus. Il s'agit d'amis qui nous ont très chers.

-Je vois… Severus les connaît bien aussi. Ginger Lancaster et lui étaient particulièrement amis lors de leurs années à Poudlard, n'est ce pas ? poursuivit Dumbledore. Tout comme avec Lily Potter. On les surnommait le trio parfait.

Sirius souffla du nez, puis secoua la tête, signe de son agacement.

-En effet, répondit Remus. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, professeur Dumbledore.

-Dites moi, pourquoi Ginger Lancaster est elle restée amie avec Severus Rogue mais a perdu le contact avec Lily Potter ? dit finalement Dumbledore en ignorant Remus, ses yeux bleus avides d'information posés sur Sirius.

Sirius foudroya littéralement du regard Dumbledore.

-Je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour faire étalage de la vie privée d'une de mes meilleures amies, Dumbledore. Et si j'étais vous, je me contenterais de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus. Me suis je bien fait comprendre ?

Dumbledore sembla saisi, un instant. Il eut une furieuse envie de s'en prendre à Sirius mais il se ravisa. Ravalant sa fierté, il acquiesça.

-Bien sûr, Lord Black. Excusez moi.

Au même moment, les deux parents Potter entrèrent en trombe dans le bureau du directeur, tous deux souriants.

-Excusez nous, professeur Dumbledore, dit James. Seulement Ariane avait besoin d'un petit cours de vol… Enfin, là elle est certaine de pouvoir garder sa place d'attrapeuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor !

Dumbledore sourit largement.

-Ce n'est rien, James. Installez vous je vous prie, dit le vieil homme de son horrible ton paternaliste et bienveillant. J'imagine que cela lui a remonté le moral. C'est le principal.

-Oh oui, dit Lily en s'installant. Tout ça à cause de cet abominable garçon de Serpentard. Comment est ce qu'il s'appelle, déjà ? Daniel ?

-Dante, corrigèrent machinalement Remus et Sirius.

Lily haussa les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit les deux personnes qui, auparavant, comptaient parmi ses meilleurs amis.

-Sirius. Remus, dit Potter père d'un ton neutre.

-James. Lily, répliqua Sirius d'un ton tout aussi impassible.

-Hum hum. Nous sommes ici à propos de votre second fils James et de votre filleul, Sirius. Harry, dit Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme sembla prendre une profonde inspiration avant de dire :

-Je n'ai pas été en mesure de le retrouver, je le crains.

Comme si c'était ce qu'elle redoutait, le visage de Lily se teinta d'une profonde amertume. Puis la jeune femme se mit à pleurer.

-Ce n'est pas possible, lâcha Lily. Albus… Où est notre enfant ? Notre Harry ?

-Lily, croyez moi, je ne le sais pas… Les Dursley n'ont jamais entendu parler de lui.

-Mais c'est impossible ! Il faut le retrouver ! Il est certainement quelque part ! s'exclama James.

-Vous n'êtes jamais allé chez Pétunia pour aller voir s'il était là bas, dit froidement Remus. Manque de temps, peut être consacré encore une fois à Henry ?

-Tu as trop fréquenté Servilus, Lunard, dit James. Il t'a refilé son sarcasme. Manque plus que ses cheveux…

-Servilus n'abandonne pas ses enfants, lui, dit froidement Sirius.

-Si il en a, reprit James avec un sourire mauvais. Qui voudrait d'un ex-Mangemort aux cheveux gras ?

Mais Dumbledore coupa net Sirius qui allait répliquer.

-Assez ! James, Lily, vous êtes des héros et vous devez le savoir. Vous avez eu le courage d'aban… de laisser un de vos enfants pour protéger le monde sorcier. Vous avez agi pour le plus grand bien…

-Le plus grand bien ? le coupa Sirius incrédule. On n'abandonne JAMAIS ses enfants ! James, toi qui passait ton temps à parler de protéger Harry et Ariane avant que Voldemort vous attaque, tu es fier de toi ? Fier d'avoir abandonné un de tes enfants, qui est peut être entre les mains d'un Mangemort ?

-Et toi Lily, quel genre de mère abandonne ses enfants ? Tu te rends compte de la situation ? Tu as abandonné ton fils, par Merlin ! Et tu veux le revoir ? Tu ne t'est pas demandée une seconde si lui voudrait te revoir ? Harry mérite mieux, bien mieux, ajouta Remus.

-Assez ! reprit le vieux fou. J'ai un moyen imparable de savoir où est Harry.

En parlant, il sortit un parchemin.

-Ce parchemin est très utilisé par les parents dont leurs enfants ont… disparu. Il utilise les liens du sang. Si votre fils est encore vivant, son nom apparaîtra ainsi que sa localisation, car il est la chair de votre chair et le sang de votre sang.

À ces mots, Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard subitement alarmé. Si on découvrait qu'Harry était Dante, ils risquaient très gros. Ils espéraient très fort que l'adoption par les liens du sang qui a transformé définitivement Harry James Potter en Dante Almerick Lancaster serait efficace…

James et Lily prirent un coupe papier avant de légèrement s'entailler le doigt. Puis, ils laissèrent tomber les gouttes écarlates sur le parchemin.

Le parchemin bougea, puis des lettres apparurent, comme si une main invisible écrivait.

 _Ariane Dorea Potter. Poudlard._

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un long regard soulagé. Les Potter levèrent la tête vers Dumbledore qui esquissa un rictus.

Lorsque soudain, de nouvelles lettres apparurent.

 _Harry James Potter. ?_

-Je suis désolé, dit Dumbledore. Votre fils semble avoir disparu.

-Il est mort ? demanda Lily, des larmes dans la voix.

-Pas exactement… Il y aurait marqué mort, sinon. On dirait qu'il a été renié puis adopté magiquement.

Renier un enfant, était un acte vil. Si l'enfant n'était pas adopté dans les vingt quatre heures, l'enfant perdait tous ses souvenirs passés aux côtés de sa famille mais également sa magie. Le plus souvent, si l'enfant en question avait moins de cinq ans, le choc était trop dur et il en mourrait.

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard. Même Walfburga Black, la terrible mère de Sirius ne l'avait pas renié. Elle l'avait simplement rejeté, pour qu'il puisse quand même reprendre le trône des Black.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers James.

-Exact. J'ai renié ce garçon deux jours après l'attaque de Voldemort, pour que personne ne découvre jusqu'à aujourd'hui son existence et pour qu'il ne puisse pas gêner Ariane.

XXX

À l'extérieur du château, devant le grand lac noir, l'ambiance était nettement moins pesante. Les Lancaster étaient tous là, à flâner, en compagnie de Drago Malfoy, des jumeaux Weasley qui s'étaient on en sait comment liés d'amitié avec Isadora et de Luna qui pointait du doigt des endroits du lacs en étant persuadée qu'il y avait on ne sait quelle créature magique lunesque devant un Matt assez amusé. Anthony, comme à son habitude se tenait parfaitement droit et discutait avec amusement avec Fred Weasley. Isadora préparait on ne sait quelle blague contre Duncan, en compagnie de Georges Weasley. Duncan, lui, était entouré de livres volés à la réserve qui semblaient profondément le captiver. Quand à Dante, il discutait de tout et de rien avec Drago.

C'était un moment quasi parfait. Du moins, jusqu'au moment où Dante décida de se lever pour s'étirer un peu.

-Hey Drago, ça te dit qu'on rentre dans le château ? L'idée de rester ici me plaît mais ça m'ennuie de me dire qu'il y a énormément de moyens d'énerver les Potter et que je flâne ici au lieu de les chercher.

-Tu fais une fixation sur eux, on dirait, fit remarquer Anthony en mesurant ses mots.

Dante répondit en haussant les épaules.

-Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas vraiment les types imbus d'eux mêmes et trop prétentieux. L'ennui, c'est que les Potter cumulent à eux seul les deux défauts. Dommage pour eux.

-On croirait entendre le professeur Rogue, ricana Drago. Bref, je suis partant Dante.

-Je vous rejoins plus tard, dit Isadora en se levant. De toutes façons, Georges et moi avons presque déjà trouvé assez pour en faire baver Duncan pendant au moins un trimestre.

-Comme tu veux, dit Dante en baillant. Eh bien… Allons y !

Les trois Serpentards se dirigeaient vers le château, tout trois un air amusé gravé sur le visage. En entrant dans le grand hall, Dante regardait à nouveau tout autour de lui, persuadé qu'il était déjà passé par ici lorsqu'il était vraiment jeune. Au même moment, Drago sembla reconnaître quelqu'un, si bien que Dante revint à la réalité.

-Tracey ! disait Drago.

-Drago ! La forme ?

Drago se tourna vers Dante, un sourire radieux gravé sur le visage.

-Dante, je te présente Tracey Davis, une élève à Serpentard en seconde année comme nous. Tracey, je te présente…

-Dante Lancaster ! dit Tracey avec un air enthousiaste. Qui ne le connaît pas à Serpentard ? À ce propos, bien joué pour ta victoire face à Potter junior !

-Oh… dit Dante avec un sourire espiègle. Crois moi, ce n'était vraiment rien. Enchanté Tracey.

-De même ! dit la jeune fille enthousiaste.

Dante la regarda avec un peu plus d'attention. Elle avait de grands yeux dorés et de longs cheveux châtain foncé. Son sourire était contagieux, si bien que Dante ne put s'empêcher de maintenir son sourire.

-Alors, vous comptiez faire quoi ? demanda Tracey.

-Rien. On se baladait juste, pensant aux milles et un supplices qu'on pourrait faire subir à Potter junior. Et toi Tracey ? demanda Drago.

-Je comptais aller chez Lockhart pour lui demander comment ça se faisait qu'il réussisse à être à deux endroits à la fois en même temps. Sérieusement, dans _Vadrouille avec les goules,_ il dit être en Cornouailles alors que dans _Voyage avec les vampires,_ au même moment, il est en Roumanie !

-Ah parce que tu as lu ses bouquins ? dit Dante l'air amusé. Je n'y ai même pas touché.

-C'est clair ! s'esclaffa Drago. D'ailleurs…

Dante entendit alors quelque chose –quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec les bavardages de Drago ou les gloussement de Tracey.

C'était une voix. Une voix inhumaine, distordue, moribonde, froide comme de la mort. Une voix si menaçante qu'elle inspirait instantanément la peur. Une voix tout simplement morte, glacée et haineuse, tranchante comme des crocs, mortelle comme du venin.

- _Viens… Oh oui viens à moi… Que je te trouve… Que je te déchire… Que je t'écorche…_

Dante sursauta si fort qu'il bouscula Drago.

-Eh, qu'est ce que tu as, Dante ? demanda l'héritier Malfoy.

-Est ce que vous… Vous avez entendu ? demanda Dante, choqué.

-Entendu quoi ? demanda Tracey l'air étonnée.

-Cette… Cette horrible voix, répondit Dante.

Drago et Tracey échangèrent un regard. L'un inquiet, l'autre amusé.

-Tu entends des voix, Dante ? dit Tracey avec un air amusé. Attention, c'est peut être un signe de folie…

-Elles disaient quoi ces voix ? demanda Drago sans comprendre.

-Elles disaient… commença Dante.

Mais la voix reprit, plus violente.

 _-Oh oui… Je t'ai trouvé… N'ais donc pas peur, viens à moi… Que je puisse te briser… Te déchirer… T'écorcher…_

-Elle… Elle a trouvé quelqu'un…

La voix reprit, plus puissante que jamais.

- _TE TUER !_

Instantanément, Dante comprit que quelqu'un était en danger. Et que c'était vraiment grave.

-Suivez… Suivez moi ! dit le jeune homme en dégainant sa baguette.

Sans comprendre, Drago et Tracey dégainèrent leur baguette, tandis que cette dernière marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à « _mais euh, je voulais juste voir cet idiot de Lockhart moi. »._

Dante, Tracey et Drago montèrent quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier conduisant au premier étage, d'un pas lourd. Arrivés dans le premier étage, ils se dirigèrent vers un couloir particulièrement sombre. Il y eut un coup de vent assez violent qui hérissa leurs cheveux. Il y eut un horrible cri.

-C'était quoi ça ? demanda Tracey.

-Aucune idée, dit Drago. Hors de question qu'on aille là bas sans plan ! On n'est pas des Gryffondors !

- _Sol Lumos !_ s'écria Dante.

Aussitôt, la boule de lumière jaillit de sa baguette, monta vers le plafond, éclairant le couloir d'un large flash.

-Comme ça, on n'avance pas en aveugles, expliqua Dante. Tracey, tu maitrises les sorts d'étincelle d'urgence ?

-Euh… Oui. La formule, c'est _Scintillas Augmentum,_ non ?

-Exact. Prépare toi à le lancer. Drago, met toi derrière moi et prépare toi à lancer le maléfice le plus puissant que tu connaisse si quelque chose ou quelqu'un apparaît.

-Compris, dit Drago d'une voix blanche mais déterminée.

Au même moment, il y eut un nouvel hurlement.

-Allons y ! s'écria Dante.

Les trois amis s'avancèrent, vite mais prudemment. Un courant d'air glacial les fit chavirer mais ils étaient presque arrivés.

 _-Oh non, je suis découvert… Il ne me reste qu'à fuir… Pour revenir ensuite…_

Les paroles après glacèrent le sang de Dante.

-… _Et pour recommencer._

-On est arrivés ! dit Drago.

Il y avait plusieurs flaques d'eau sur le sol. Dante marchait prudemment, jusqu'au moment où il vit un jeune Pouffsouffle gisant sur le sol, face contre terre.

-Tracey ! Envoie les étincelles rouges ! Drago ! Reste ici !

Le jeune Serpentard s'avança et secoua le corps du Pouffsouffle.

 _Froid et dur comme la pierre._

Dante se redressa le souffle court, le regard apeuré. Il était arrivé trop tard. Encore une fois. Trop tard.

 _Ne meurs pas !_

Il serra le corps du Pouffsouffle contre lui, en détournant le regard. Et il remarqua une file d'araignées qui fuyaient à toute vitesse. En levant la tête, il vit un message inscrit.

 _« Le prochain ennemi de l'héritier n'aura pas la même chance »_

Il entendait des bruits de pas étouffés. Les étincelles d'urgence faisaient leur effet, il avait l'impression que les pas se faisaient de plus en plus pressants. Soudain, il entendit une voix derrière lui. Une voix familière.

-Dante ?

Le Serpentard se retourna. Son regard croisa le regard gris de son parrain.

-Sirius ? Sirius ! Viens m'aider !

Sirius était accompagné bizarrement des Potter, de Remus et de Dumbledore. Mais Potter mère pointa le doigt sur Dante.

-C'est lui qui a dû faire ça !

* * *

Voilà tout pour ce chapitre. Oui, encore un cliffhanger, désolé :p

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! J'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Donc je vous dis à très bientôt ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review !


	11. Ennuis en perspective

Hello !

Je vous laisse déjà imaginer ma surprise et ma joie quand j'ai vu qu'on avait atteint les 100 reviews :D

Et pour fêter ça, je poste ce chapitre en avance ! Au programme, première rencontre Dumby/Dante et quelques autres choses qui me trottaient dans la tête.

Bref… Je vous laisse donc lire ce chapitre qui m'a donné un peu de mal lors de l'écriture. Au final, le résultat me plaît assez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Dans le chapitre précédent :_

 _Le Serpentard se retourna. Son regard croisa le regard gris de son parrain._

 _-Sirius ? Sirius ! Viens m'aider !_

 _Sirius était accompagné bizarrement des Potter, de Remus et de Dumbledore. Mais Potter mère pointa le doigt sur Dante._

 _-C'est lui qui a dû faire ça !_

* * *

 _Chapitre Dix : Ennuis en perspective_

-Je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec ça, soupira Dante. Je n'ai pas pétrifié ce type. J'ai essayé de le sauver plutôt mais c'était trop tard.

-Tu mens, répliqua farouchement Potter mère.

Dante soupira encore pour la dix septième fois. Car c'était la dix septième fois qu'il se justifiait et la dix septième que Potter mère le traitait de menteur, sous le regard froid de son ami.

-Alors pourquoi me demandez vous la vérité si de toutes façons vous ne me croirez pas ? demanda Dante en secouant la tête. Votre logique m'échappe…

-La seule chose qui m'échappe, c'est de voir que le fils de Ginger est un mage noir en puissance ! répliqua Lily.

-Dante est innocent ! s'écria Sirius. Davis et Malefoy m'ont tout expliqué !

-Non, il ne l'est pas ! répliqua Lily. Je suis sûre et certaine que c'est _lui,_ l'héritier de Serpentard !

-Calmons nous, répéta pour la dix huitième fois Dumby.

Ils étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Dante était assis aux côtés de Sirius tandis que Lily était assise sur une chaise à côté de Dumby. Remus et James, tout deux professeurs, étaient absents car ils étaient en train d'évacuer les élèves et expliquaient ce qui s'est passé. Le Phoenix de Dumby, Fumseck, regardait les occupants du bureau d'un œil dépité. Il semblait de plus en plus perdre foi en l'humanité, constata Dante avec amusement.

-Dis Siri, j'ai une question, dit soudainement Dante.

-Pose la, Dante, répondit Sirius en craignant le pire.

Dante pointa du pouce Lily en parlant d'une voix incroyablement douce et innocente :

-C'est parce que j'ai collé une raclée monumentale à sa gosse qu'elle l'a mauvaise ? Ou bien elle est tout le temps comme ça ?

Sirius retint à grand peine un éclat de rire. Dumby sembla furieux mais ce n'était rien comparé à Lily. La mère de la Survivante était devenue complètement rouge de colère.

-Mr Lancaster, vous allez au travers de grands ennuis, dit Dumbledore.

-Je suis sûre que c'est lui l'héritier de Serpentard ! ajouta Potter mère.

-Ah bon ? Et sur quoi vous basez vous pour lancer ces graves accusations, Mrs Potter ? demanda Dante.

Lily sembla jubiler, comme si elle attendait ce moment depuis plusieurs heures.

-Déjà, prenons la soirée de ta répartition, jeune homme ! Tu avais disparu pendant une bonne partie puis dès que tu es revenu, quelques minutes plus tard, la chatte de Rusard est pétrifiée et un message disant que l'héritier de Serpentard est arrivé et a ouvert la chambre des Secrets. Et devinez où tu as été réparti ? À Serpentard ! Ensuite, tout à l'heure, on t'a retrouvé en compagnie d'une autre victime et comme par hasard, c'est le même message qui est inscrit sur le mur !

-J'avoue que cela a du sens, dit Dumby.

Un éclat de rire cynique et moqueur leur répondit.

-Donc vous vous basez sur deux pauvres coïncidences pour m'incriminer ? _Sérieusement ?_

-De plus ton niveau est clairement au dessus d'un seconde année lambda. Tu as été entrainé pendant longtemps et depuis ton plus jeune âge, ajouta Lily.

-Sur quoi tu te bases pour dire ça, Lily ? demanda Sirius.

-Il a battu Ariane !

-Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda Dante incrédule. Même Matt qui est le plus faible de la famille peut la battre la main dans le sli…

-Comment avez vous pu battre Ariane, Mr Lancaster ? demanda Dumby.

-L'idée qu'elle n'ait aucune notion de duel en conditions réelles, qu'elle se base sur la même stratégie bourrine et qu'elle s'épuise trop vite en lançant des sortilèges trop puissants ne vous a pas effleuré l'esprit, vieux fou ? ricana Dante.

-Ariane est très puissante ! rugit Lily.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet de la conversation ! s'écria Sirius lorsqu'il vit Dumbledore ouvrir la bouche. D'ailleurs…

Mais Sirius ne put finir sa phrase : au même moment, Severus et Isadora entrèrent, l'une avec ce qui semblait être un verre de sang et l'autre avec un verre qui contenait un liquide transparent mais qui ne semblait pas être de l'eau.

-Par la saucisse de Crockdur ! ricana Dante. Isa ! Sev ! Où est Anthony ?

-Dans la salle commune, dit Isadora en buvant une gorgée de son verre. Il est en train d'expliquer aux autres ce qui vient de se passer.

-Quel lâche ! dit Dante, faisant mine d'être choqué. Il abandonne son petit frère quand il a le plus besoin de lui…

-Anthony n'est pas un lâche ! dit Lily avec ferveur. Ce garçon est tellement droit et courageux qu'il aurait sa place à Gryffondor !

-Contrairement à Isadora, dit Dante avec un air narquois. Elle, elle a sa place dans la forêt interdite…

-Ne prête pas attention à ce que dit ton jeune frère, Isa, soupira Sirius. Il est devenu complètement fou.

-Ne prête pas attention à ce que dit ton vieux clebs, Isa, dit Dante sur le même ton. Il n'a plus toute sa tête.

-Je vois ça… répondit Isadora, l'air plus amusée qu'autre chose.

Sirius se tourna vers Dante, l'air à la fois fier et furieux, tandis que Fumseck, Dumbledore et Lily fixaient le garçon l'air interdits. Ce garçon… Ce garçon n'était définitivement pas normal.

-Hum hum, dit Severus en se raclant la gorge. Sur votre demande Monsieur le Directeur, j'ai apporté avec moi du Veritaserum.

-Parfait, Severus, dit Dumby en souriant. Mr Lancaster, si vous n'avez véritablement rien à vous reprocher, vous ne devriez pas être inquiété par l'administration de cette potion, n'est ce pas ?

-En effet, c'est vous qui devriez être inquiet, répliqua Dante. Administrer clandestinement une potion jugée illégale à un élève qui est accessoirement le fils du chef du bureau des Aurors en présence de nombreux témoins… Faut avoir du cran.

Severus, Sirius et Isadora esquissèrent un sourire amusé tandis que Lily et Dumbledore palissaient.

-Mais bon, j'imagine que vous savez ce que vous faites ! ricana Dante. Du coup…

Il prit le verre de Veritaserum des mains de Severus et le vida d'un trait. Ses traits palissèrent et son regard devint vide.

-Dante Almerick Lancaster ? demanda Dumbledore.

-C'est bien le nom que je porte en ce moment, répondit Dante d'une voix morne.

-Avez vous été d'une quelconque manière été responsable des deux agressions ayant eu lieu il y a peu dans Poudlard ?

-Non.

-Êtes vous l'héritier de Serpentard ? demanda Lily.

-Non.

-Avez vous déjà porté un tutu rose ? demanda Isadora.

-À deux reprises.

Isadora, Severus et Sirius éclatèrent de rire sous le regard plus que méprisant de l'illustre directeur et de la mère de la survivante.

-Je le savais ! dit Sirius.

Severus se tourna vers l'illustre directeur.

-Je pense que vous avez la réponse à vos questions, Mr Le Directeur. Il est temps de nous retirer. Passez une bonne soirée. Sirius.

-Au revoir Sev. À plus Isa ! dit Sirius. Et à plus, louveteau. Si tu m'entends, bien sûr.

Pour une fois, Dante ne répondit rien. Isadora l'entraîna donc vers la sortie, en souhaitant une bonne soirée aux professeurs présents.

XXX

En entrant dans la salle commune à une heure aussi tardive, Dante s'était attendu à la trouver vide. Pourtant, elle était pleine à craquer. En les voyant entrer, Drago, Anthony, Duncan et Tracey dirent à Dante et à Isadora de les rejoindre. Ils parlaient en compagnie de Marcus Flint, un élève de la même promotion qu'Anthony, une fille très blonde de seconde année et la plupart des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

-Alors ? demanda Tracey à Dante l'air inquiète.

-Pas trop étonnant. Potter mère m'accuse de tous les malheurs de la Terre et Dumby est à côté de la plaque, répondit Dante qui sentait les effets du Veritaserum se dissiper.

-Quelle bande d'idiots, dit Anthony en secouant la tête de mépris. La prochaine fois qu'ils s'avisent de s'en prendre à toi, préviens moi petit frère.

-Dumbledore est tout le temps à côté de la plaque, dit Drago en haussant les épaules avec fatalisme.

-C'est clair, dit la blonde de seconde année. Croire que vous êtes coupables juste parce que vous étiez témoins…

-Mais bref, coupa Marcus Flint. Dante, j'ai une proposition à te faire. Demain ont lieu les essais de Quidditch. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas y participer ?

Dante haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi pas ? L'équipe n'est pas déjà finie ?

Marcus sembla embarrassé.

-Eh bien… Adrian Pucey –notre attrapeur principal, septième année- quitte son poste. Notre poursuiveur, un de nos batteurs aussi.

-Eh, dit Pucey en lui donnant une large claque dans le dos. J'ai mes A.S.P. cette année mon pote. Si je veux me faire accepter dans le bureau des Aurors, j'ai intérêt à avoir l'un des meilleurs scores.

-Ouais, c'est ça, ricana Derrick Bole, l'un des batteurs. Dis plutôt que tu t'es toujours pas remis de la défaite de l'année dernière, quand Potter junior t'a piqué le Vif.

-Lavette, se moqua gentiment Marcus.

-N'importe quoi, dit Pucey en rougissant.

-Ah, parce que Potter junior joue dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ? demanda Dante.

-Ouais, dit Flint. Anthony et Duncan m'ont dit à quel point tu te débrouilles bien sur un balai et j'ai vraiment envie de remporter la coupe cette année. T'en dis quoi ?

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle commune se turent, attendant la réponse de Dante. Qui esquissa un large sourire.

-Compte sur moi, Marcus ! On se retrouve demain dans le terrain de Quidditch ?

-Je savais que je pourrais compter sur toi ! dit Marcus, l'air soulagé. Exact, demain, terrain de Quidditch, à dix heures. Sois à l'heure, pigé ?

-Pigé, dit Dante avec un sourire oblique. J'ai hâte d'être dans l'équipe…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu! Je vous dis à bientôt et n'oubliez pas les reviews!


	12. Quidditch et Révélations

Hello !

Avant tout, je vous remercie pour les dernières reviews ! J'ai lu tous vos avis et j'ai de nombreuses idées pour la suite de cette fic :D

Une review en particulier m'a interpellé, c'est celle d'Asuna22 et j'en profite pour donner à peu près une idée de mon rythme de parution pour tous mes lecteurs anonymes.

Si vous vous posez la question, je poste généralement en week end ou en début de semaine (comme aujourd'hui par exemple). Je ne donnerait pas d'horaire précis puisque… Puisqu'il n'y en a tout simplement pas. ^^

J'attends tout le temps d'avoir un chapitre en plus pour poster (donc pour vous donner une idée, lorsque vous lisez ce chapitre, celui qui suit est déjà écrit) ^^

Je sais, c'est un peu (beaucoup) maniaque mais c'est un bon moyen pour moi d'être certain de pouvoir poster en toute tranquillité. Parfois, il y a des moments où je suis très en forme et là, je poste plusieurs fois en semaine mais c'est tout de même assez rare ^^

Voilà ! J'espère que ça pourra aider tous mes lecteurs. Bref… Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 _Dans le chapitre précédent :_

 _-Compte sur moi, Marcus ! On se retrouve demain dans le terrain de Quidditch ?_

 _-Je savais que je pourrais compter sur toi ! dit Marcus, l'air soulagé. Exact, demain, terrain de Quidditch, à dix heures. Sois à l'heure, pigé ?_

 _-Pigé, dit Dante avec un sourire oblique. J'ai hâte d'être dans l'équipe…_

 _Chapitre 11 : Quidditch et Révélations._

Les jours passèrent et les essais prévus pour l'équipe de Serpentard furent repoussés en faveur de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Marcus avait bien essayé de parlementer mais le directeur lui même avait mis en avant le fait que Gryffondor avait besoin de s'entraîner –fait prouvant encore à Dante à quel point Dumbledore préférait favoriser ses précieux lionceaux en ignorant les autres maisons.

Les cours aussi passèrent. Bientôt, les Lancaster –mis à part Matt- commençaient de plus en plus à devenir les meilleurs élèves que Poudlard n'avait jamais eu. Isadora était devenue incroyablement amie avec les jumeaux Weasley et passait son temps à créer des farces avec eux dont le cobaye était souvent soit Duncan, soit Percy, un stupide préfet qui était accessoirement le grand frère des Weasley. En dépit de sa grande sœur, Duncan avait les meilleurs résultats des troisièmes années et s'entraînait déjà aux B.U. (une plaisanterie selon lui). Même chose pour Anthony, qui était devenu ami avec un Pouffsouffle de cinquième année aussi –Cedric ou quelque chose dans le genre avait compris Dante- resserrant les liens entre les deux maisons. Luna était rapidement devenue avec Tracey l'une des meilleures amies de Dante, qui formait déjà un duo inséparable avec Drago. Enfin, Matt était… Matt. Il ramenait de bons résultats sans forcer son talent mais était toujours à la traîne par rapport à ses autres frères et il semblait s'en moquer royalement. Après tout, pourquoi s'entraîner ? Il était suffisamment fort pour gérer tous ceux qui voulaient se battre contre lui et en plus, ses grands frères étaient là pour le protéger au cas où.

Le seul ennui était le fait que la rumeur disant que Dante était « l'héritier de Serpentard doublé d'un super mage noir en puissance » avait rapidement filtré et fait le tour du château. Depuis que deux nouvelles personnes avaient étés pétrifiées –Pénélope Deauclaire et un elfe de maison. Les Potter étaient particulièrement farouches et disaient à qui voulait l'entendre que « ce sale gosse est le prochain Vous-Savez-Qui, mais si je vous le jure ». Cette famille n'inspirait que du mépris à Dante qui se faisait un malin plaisir à se moquer d'eux. Bientôt, les joutes verbales entre eux devinrent presque légendaires. Même si Dante devait tout de même admettre que Potter père et mère étaient tout de même de bons professeurs. Mais bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait jamais même sous la torture. Non mais.

Et c'était à ça que Dante pensait, assis en tailleur à l'abri derrière un saule pleureur devant le lac noir en compagnie de Luna, Drago, Matt et Tracey. Matt et Drago s'étaient lancé dans un duel improvisé où Matt avait manifestement l'avantage. Tracey était allongée sur l'herbe et fixait les nuages tout en baillant de temps à autres. Luna elle était assise contre le saule pleureur tout en regardant avec des yeux ronds le duel.

-Dante ? demanda une voix que Dante connaissait que trop bien.

-Marcus ? répondit Dante avec un sourire. Je peux t'aider ?

-Je t'ai cherché partout, soupira Marcus. J'ai réservé le terrain de Quidditch pour les essais. Tu nous rejoins dans un quart d'heure ?

-Ça marche ! dit Dante.

-Dis Drago, tu te joins à nous ? demanda Marcus, s'adressant au blond.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment… dit Drago. Je voulais être attrapeur mais maintenant que Dante va postuler… Je ne pense pas avoir une chance.

Marcus haussa un sourcil.

-Mais pourtant, ton père est notre sponsor !

-Sponsor ? demanda Matt.

Tracey prit la parole.

-Chaque équipe de Quidditch de chaque maison de Poudlard est sponsorisée par un parent d'élève. Celle de Gryffondor est sponsorisée par Potter père, celle de Pouffsouffle par les Diggory…

-… Et la notre par le père de Drago, finit Marcus. Donc Drago ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas ?

-Je veux bien essayer d'être poursuiveur, soupira le blond. Père m'en voudra si je n'essaye même pas…

-Donc je vous retrouve tous les deux dans le stade dans un quart d'heure, compris ? dit Marcus.

-Cinq sur cinq, chef !

-Ouais, patron !

Marcus leur lança un regard du style « si vous tenez à vos vies, vous avez intérêt à venir bande de sales gosses » puis s'en alla. Dante se leva et s'étira.

-Donc ? demanda Luna l'air absent.

-Donc je vais aller préparer mes affaires. Mon parrain –Sirius- m'a parlé d'un prototype de nouveau balai –un Orage de flammes ou un truc du genre…

-Ton parrain, c'est Sirius Black ? demanda Tracey l'air étonnée.

-Ben oui, pourquoi ? répondit Dante étonné à son tour.

-Pour rien, répondit Tracey. C'est drôle, le Lord Black était très, très proche des Potter à une époque. Il était le parrain de leur premier fils –Harold ou Hardwin, un truc dans le genre, qui était mort à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Dante et Matt échangèrent un regard très étonné.

-Ni Sirius, ni Sev, ni Rem ne nous en un jour parlé, dit Matt.

-Faudra que je pose des questions à l'autre clebs, soupira Dante. C'est drôle… J'ai le même âge que Potter junior mais Sirius m'a assuré que je suis son filleul depuis ma naissance. C'est possible d'avoir deux filleuls dans le monde sorcier ?

-Non, dit Drago en prenant la parole. Un seul filleul, c'est la loi établie par la Magie elle même. Le lien de famille de cœur ne peut être établi qu'entre deux personnes, même après la mort de l'une d'entre elle. C'est comme un contrat. Si l'un des deux ne respecte pas sa part du marché, c'est Azkaban.

-C'est pas vraiment étonnant que Sirius soit un hors la loi, ricana Dante. Déjà qu'il est Animagus depuis ses quinze ans et qu'il ne s'est déclaré qu'il n'y a deux ou trois ans…

-N'empêche, j'aurait vraiment du mal à imaginer ce vieux Patmol en prison. C'est comme Papa qui ne se battrait pas ou Sev avec les cheveux doux genre… Vraiment impossible à imaginer, dit Matt en baillant.

-Dante, tu ne comprends pas. C'est un contrat _magique_. À moins que le Lord Black ne t'ait adopté par le sang, tu ne peux pas être son filleul, soupira Tracey. C'est comme si tu lançais un Fidelitas et que tu voulais révéler le secret alors que tu n'es pas le gardien du secret. C'est impossible, dit Tracey.

-Mais mes parents –les Lancaster- m'ont adopté par le sang, dit Dante. C'est pas possible que ce soit Sirius.

-Tu n'es pas leur vrai fils ? demanda Drago avec un manque de tact évident.

-Si. L'adoption par le rituel du sang donne à l'adopté l'appartenance à la famille comme s'il était leur vrai enfant, dit Matt.

Il y eut un long silence.

-C'est louche, dit Luna en brisant ce silence.

-Très louche, ajouta Tracey.

-Très très louche, appuya Matt.

-Vraiment très louche, soupira Drago.

De son côté, Dante semblait réfléchir.

-Euh… Dante ? demanda d'un coup Drago l'air inquiet.

-Quoi ?

-On doit être dans le stade de Quidditch. Dans quatre minutes vingt, répondit le blond en lançant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Par les fesses de Morgane ! dit Dante. On ferait mieux d'y aller ! Allons y !

Les deux amis se mirent à courir, sous le regard songeur de Tracey, amusé de Luna et fatigué de Matt.

XXX

-Bon ! dit Marcus. Je propose qu'on fasse maintenant les essais pour être attrapeur. Dante, je vais te demander d'attraper ce vif d'or.

Les essais pour être poursuiveur ou batteur venaient d'être remportés haut la main par Drago, Anthony et une fille qui s'appelait Millicent Bulstrode. Dans l'ensemble, Marcus était plutôt satisfait de sa nouvelle équipe.

Seul Dante avait la tête ailleurs et pour cause : le choc qu'il avait eu plus tôt ne s'était pas effacé et il se sentait bizarre rien qu'à l'idée qu'un jour Sirius ait eu un autre filleul.

-Dante ? redemanda Marcus.

-Hein ? dit le jeune homme en sortant de sa rêverie. D'accord.

Il se leva et enfourcha son balai –un Nimbus 2001 offert par la famille Malefoy- et se prépara à s'envoler lorsque soudain, Marcus eut un grognement énervé.

-Quoi ? demanda Dante étonné.

Anthony pointa du pouce une horde de Gryffondor qui s'avançaient. À leur tête se dressait Olivier Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe des lions.

-Eh, Flint ! lança Dubois avec arrogance. Demande à tes serpents de foutre le camp. Le terrain est à nous.

Anthony semblait brûler de lui faire ravaler ses propos à grand renfort de coups de poing à la face. Drago et les autres membres de l'équipe semblaient indignés mais ce n'était rien face à Marcus qui était devenu rouge de colère. Même certains membres de l'équipe des rouge et ors semblaient un peu mal à l'aise.

-Tu as craqué, Dubois, dit Marcus avec mépris. Le terrain est à nous et est réservé depuis lundi.

-Hey Dante ! Anthony ! Vous allez bien ? demanda Fred (ou George Weasley).

-Bien et toi ? répondit Dante.

-Tout va bien pour nous. De votre côté, comment ça va ? demanda respectueusement Anthony.

-Ouais, répondit Fred (ou George). Dis, vous pourrez donner ça à Isadora ? De notre part. Elle est malade aujourd'hui, non ?

Il leur tendait un morceau de parchemin rapiécé.

-Oui, pas de problème, répondit Dante.

-Dis lui que c'est la part des frangins Weasley, dit Georges. Et qu'elle doit avoir de mauvaises intentions. Elle comprendra.

-Dommage qu'elle soit malade aujourd'hui, soupira Fred. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de soleil aujourd'hui… En plus, elle a dû aller chez le vieux Rogue pour qu'il lui donne une potion spéciale.

Dante et Anthony échangèrent un regard insondable puis se tournèrent vers Olivier et Marcus qui semblaient presque en venir aux baguettes.

-J'ai une idée, dit soudainement Dubois.

-Étonnant, dit Dante avec un air méprisant.

-Ferme la, toi, dit Potter junior.

-On va faire un match, dit Dubois. Match amical, bien sûr. Le gagnant aura l'exclusivité du terrain sur les trois prochains mois.

Trop heureux de cette occasion, Marcus acquiesça.

-Très bien. Quand ?

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ? demanda Olivier avec un sourire oblique.

J'espère que ça vous a plus ! On se retrouve très bientôt !


	13. Dante est un gros nul

Bonjour à tous !

Cela fait relativement longtemps (deux mois si je m'en rappelle bien)… Merci d'être restés fidèles à ma fic malgré ce retard très gênant. Pour répondre aux reviews que j'ai reçu me demandant si j'arrêtais l'écriture (celle d'Iyvane entre autres) non, je n'arrête pas l'écriture, bien au contraire. L'ennui, c'est que mon ordinateur s'est fait formater, je ne pouvais plus écrire et tous les chapitres que j'avais rédigé en avance ont étés perdus… Sans parler de mon compte sur dont le mot de passe a été perdu… En bref, beaucoup de complications… ^^

En tout cas, c'est très gratifiant de voir que vous êtes toujours fidèles à cette fic. En ouvrant le site, je ne m'attendais pas à voir autant de follw, de favorites et de reviews ! Merci beaucoup, c'est ce qui m'a rendu la motivation d'écrire !

Bref ! Au programme de ce chapitre réécrit, on va assister au premier match opposant nos jumeaux maudits préférés ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Stahl.

 _Dans le chapitre précédent :_

 _Dante et Anthony échangèrent un regard insondable puis se tournèrent vers Olivier et Marcus qui semblaient presque en venir aux baguettes._

 _-J'ai une idée, dit soudainement Dubois._

 _-Étonnant, dit Dante avec un air méprisant._

 _-Ferme la, toi, dit Potter junior._

 _-On va faire un match, dit Dubois. Match amical, bien sûr. Le gagnant aura l'exclusivité du terrain sur les trois prochains mois._

 _Trop heureux de cette occasion, Marcus acquiesça._

 _-Très bien. Quand ?_

 _-Pourquoi pas maintenant ? demanda Olivier avec un sourire oblique._

 _Chapitre XII : « Dante est un gros nul »_

-Maintenant ? demanda Flint en haussant un sourcil, l'air un peu inquiet.

-Ouais, maintenant, dit Dubois. Ou bien qu'est ce qui se passe, Flint, tu as perdu tes…

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, Olivier ? demanda Fred.

-Ouais, ajouta George. Katie n'est même pas là vu qu'elle est malade.

-On s'en moque, dit Dubois. Ces serpents ne peuvent rien faire contre nous. Georges, regarde nous ! Ariane est notre attrapeuse ! On pourra gagner en deux trois minutes, gagner par la même occasion le terrain et pouvoir faire taire ces idiots !

Dante et Anthony échangèrent un regard moqueur puis Anthony lâcha un léger toussotement, avec un large sourire moqueur.

-Quoi ? demanda Dubois en le fusillant du regard.

-Rien, dit Dante. Sauf si tu pense pouvoir nous gagner avec une poursuiveuse en moins…

-Ginny la remplacera ! s'écria Potter junior en pointant du doigt la jeune rousse. Elle est géniale, Olivier, je te le promet ! J'ai joué plein de fois avec elle, elle est vraiment très forte en poursuiveuse !

-Eh bien voilà ! dit Dubois en se tournant vers les jumeaux. Vous voyez ? On va massacrer ces serpents et votre sœur va nous y aider !

Dante lança un regard à la plus jeune des Weasley. De son avis, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air en forme. Son teint était pâle –encore plus que celui déjà anormalement pâle d'Isadora- et son regard presque vide. Elle avait de profonds cernes, comme si elle passait plus de temps réveillée qu'endormie et ses cheveux roux d'habitudes raides et lisses étaient ternes et encore plus défaits que ceux d'Hermione Granger. Elle avait aussi beaucoup maigri : on aurait dit qu'elle mangeait moins qu'elle ne se dépensait. À l'évidence, elle n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec la jeune duelliste fougueuse qui voulait se battre contre lui. Les mains dans les poches, elle ne réagit à peine lorsque Dubois lui donna son balai et lui donna des instructions. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard songeur de Dante, elle eut l'air alarmé et détourna les yeux.

-Bon, dit Flint arrachant Dante à sa rêverie. On va devoir gagner ces griffons. Autant l'ancien capitaine des Gryffondors était plutôt sympa, autant ce Dubois me casse vraiment les…

-On a compris, coupa Millicent. Je propose qu'on s'occupe d'envoyer des cognards sur Potter junior et Johnson pour les empêcher de trouver le vif d'or ou d'avoir le souaffle.

-J'approuve, sourit Anthony. Pendant ce temps là, Jessica, Drago et moi même, on essayera de marquer un maximum de points.

-Et moi, je reste avec Marcus devant les buts, ajouta Derrick. Je vais m'occuper d'envoyer un cognard à tout ceux qui essayeront de marquer.

-Très bien. Pendant ce temps là, tu auras champ libre pour attraper le vif, Dante, conclut Marcus.

-Pigé ! dit joyeusement Dante. Derrick, Millicent, visez les là où je pense avec vos cognards, ils feront moins les malins après ça, ajouta le jeune homme avec un sourire oblique.

Toute l'équipe éclata de rire et les membres enfourchèrent leur balai. De leur côté, les Gryffondors ne semblaient plus si sûr d'eux. Aussitôt, les cognards furent lâchés, le vif d'or aussi et le souaffle fut propulsé en l'air.

-Les règles du match sont claires et précises ! dit Ronald Weasley –imbécile notoire aux yeux de Dante-. La première équipe qui a le vif gagne ! Capitaines, serrez vous la main !

Dubois tenta d'écraser le pouce de Flint tandis que Flint, lui, tentait de briser les phalanges de Dubois.

-Trois… Deux… Un… Go !

Et le match débuta. Dante se sentait cette fois totalement libre. Son Nimbus 2001 l'emmena dans les airs. Avec un large sourire, il se mit à chercher le Vif d'Or.

Du coin de l'œil, il nota mentalement qu'Anthony et Drago formaient un excellent duo. L'équipe des serpents menaient déjà trente à dix par rapport aux rouges et or. Dante ricana lorsqu'il vit un cognard très bien envoyé par Millicent frôler _littéralement_ l'entrejambe de Fred qui dû faire une roulade du paresseux pour esquiver la balle qui fonçait vraiment très vite.

Le jeu était en faveur des serpentards. Ils menaient soixante dix à quarante. Dante constata que Ginny était d'une nullité totale. Chaque fois qu'elle recevait le souaffle, elle le faisait tomber quelques mètres, sous les huées de ses coéquipiers et les acclamations des serpents. En même temps, Dante commençait à se demander pourquoi elle était juste en train de jouer. Alicia et Angelina (les deux autres poursuiveuses de l'équipe des Gryffons) avaient très vite compris qu'ils feraient mieux de ne pas compter sur la cadette Weasley et ne lui passaient plus du tout le souaffle. Ce qui semblait très bien convenir à Ginny qui fixait Potter junior de son regard vide…

Lorsque soudainement, Dante vit un léger éclat doré, si léger que dans d'autres circonstances, il ne l'aurait même pas remarqué. Mais c'était bien le vif d'or. Aussitôt, Dante déploya toute la force de son balai pour foncer vers la petite balle dorée. Comme un boulet de canon, il fonça littéralement vers le Vif avec un éclat de rire. Mais du coin de l'œil, il vit Potter Junior le poursuivre.

Comme animé d'une volonté propre, le Vif d'Or fonça aussi, en allant si vite qu'il dégageait l'impression d'être totalement invisible. Dante accéléra, tout en sentant qu'Ariane n'était pas loin derrière lui. Avec un large sourire, il décrivit un large arc de cercle, puis fonça le plus vite possible vers le sol. Étonné, il remarqua qu'Ariane le poursuivait. Ainsi, elle avait décidé de calquer sa trajectoire sur la sienne… Dommage pour elle car Dante comptait la prendre au dépourvu.

Au dernier moment, Dante remonta en chandelle, ses longs cheveux sombres fouettés par le vent, tandis que son ex sœur le suivait. Avec un sourire, il constata qu'elle n'était vraiment pas mauvaise au Quidditch… Heureux d'avoir une adversaire à son niveau, il se remit à voler le plus vite possible, suivi de près par Ariane. Ses dents s'entrechoquaient, son cœur battait à tout rompre mais il se sentait _vivant._ Après avoir tenté une bonne demi douzaine de feintes (la plupart quasi imparables), il dût se rendre compte à l'évidence : Ariane Potter était aussi forte que lui au Quidditch. Elle devait presque le surpasser.

-Alors, Lancaster ? Toujours confiant ? demanda Ariane avec un large sourire ironique.

-Bien sûr ! répliqua le Serpentard. Vu que tu comptes sur moi pour trouver le vif à ta place… Ça ne devrait être qu'une question de temps avant que vous perdiez.

Le visage de sa jumelle devint rouge brique et aussitôt, elle prit son envol. Dante ne daigna même pas la suivre. Ariane avait beau être meilleure au vol que lui, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était allée à l'exact opposé de la direction du vif… Avec un ricanement, Dante fonça vers le vif.

Vite, vite… Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'il la menait en bateau. Le cœur battant, Dante mit toute la puissance de son balai à fond dans l'unique objectif d'atteindre la petite boule jaune…

Un vrombissement lui fit comprendre que sa stratégie n'avait pas fait long feu… Ariane était plus proche que jamais et Dante comprit qu'il risquait de perdre. Le vif n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres… Il y était presque…

Le jeune serpentard leva légèrement la tête et ce qu'il vit glaça son sang. Ginny Weasley fonçait vers eux. Mais son regard qui semblait vide semblait anormalement froid. Ses yeux noisette avaient une couleur écarlate. L'espace d'un instant, elle frôla Dante…

… Puis percuta de plein fouet Ariane qui poussa un cri. Sans rien comprendre et poussé par son élan, Dante profita de l'occasion pour attraper le vif d'or, avant de pivoter sur lui même. Ariane et Ginny tombaient presque au ralenti. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines mais pris par l'élan de son balai, Dante ne pouvait même pas les aider.

Soudainement, Ginny et Ariane semblèrent se stabiliser dans les airs, avant de descendre délicatement. Soulagés, les membres des équipes respectives descendirent, sauf Dante lorsqu'il entendit :

- _ **DANTEEE**_!

Le jeune homme descendit avant de voir ce qui avait causé tant d'agitation. Son oncle Remus Lupin –Lunard pour les intimes- se tenait au centre du terrain et il s'agissait de lui qui avait sauvé Ginny et Ariane. La plupart des membres de l'équipe se tenaient avec les deux jeunes filles, et si la première sanglotait, l'autre semblait profondément en colère.

-Non mais tu es complètement folle, Ginny _?_ hurlait Potter junior. Tu as failli me _tuer !_

-Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès… Ariane, je te le jure ! parvint à articuler Ginny entre deux sanglots.

-Ça m'est égal ! répliqua Ariane. TU RATES TOUT CE QUE TU ENTREPRENDS ! TU N'ES QU'UNE RATÉE ! ÇA M'ÉTONNE QUE TON BALAI PUISSE ENCORE TE SUPPORTER !

Ginny redoubla de pleurs tandis que Fred et George fusillèrent du regard Ariane qui semblait s'en moquer. D'ailleurs, elle semblait sur le point de s'en aller lorsque soudain, Remus l'en empêcha.

-Miss Potter, vous allez venir avec moi dans mon bureau pour déterminer pourquoi lorsque je suis arrivé ici, j'ai dû vous faire léviter vous et Miss Weasley pour vous empêcher de tomber !

Ariane sembla s'énerver encore plus et Dante lâcha un ricanement moqueur.

-Ça te fait rire, Dante ? demanda Remus en se tournant vers lui. Très bien. Tu vas venir toi aussi dans mon bureau pour qu'on discute.

-Quoi ? Mais oncle Rem'…

-C'est _Professeur Lupin_ pour toi, Dante.

Dante soupira avant de le fusiller du regard. La journée risquait d'être longue…

XXX

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? demanda Isadora. Et qu'est ce que la mini survivante fait avec toi ? Vous vous êtes _encore_ battus ?

Dante haussa un sourcil en arrivant devant le bureau de Remus, situé au troisième étage. Accompagné du Serpentard et d'Ariane, Remus leur avait demandé d'attendre un peu avant d'entrer et Isadora sortit du bureau en ricanant, avant de les voir. Ni Dante, ni Ariane ne répondirent à la quatrième année qui fronça les sourcils.

-Allez, crache le morceau, ricana Isadora. De toutes façons, Rem' m'a déjà tout dit. Du coup, j'ai juste envie de connaître ta version des faits avant de retrouver Fred et Georges…

Dante adorait sa grande sœur. Eux deux entretenaient une relation quasi fusionnelle puisqu'ils passaient leur temps ensembles en train de préparer on ne sait quel mauvais coup, même si lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, ils se détestaient cordialement. Pourtant, en ce moment, il voulait juste qu'elle le laisse tranquille en ce moment.

-La potion de Sev fait déjà effet ? éluda Dante.

Isadora haussa un sourcil.

-Ouais. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant –en tout cas bien mieux que ce matin-. J'avais juste rendu visite à Rem' pour qu'il me dise quoi faire après mais sinon, ça va nettement mieux.

-T'étais pas malade, toi ? demanda Ariane sans la moindre once de tact.

Isadora fit comme si elle venait de la remarquer.

-Ouais.

-Et t'es déjà guérie ? Bizarre. En plus tu tombes souvent malade.

-J'ai la santé fragile, dit Isadora en haussant les épaules.

Ariane marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis Isadora se tourna vers Dante.

-Alors, c'était comment le Quidditch ?

-Vraiment génial. Tu sais quoi ? dit Dante. Il faudrait qu'on s'achète des balais quand on ira à la maison, pour faire des courses dans le jardin. Comme la fois où Duncan et moi on s'est payés un accident de fous furieux, l'autre été. Le balai de Papa était complètement foutu –j'avais dit que c'était Matt qui l'avait cassé.

Isadora ricana.

-Petit joueur. Fred, George et moi, on a décidé de faire le tour de Poudlard en quatre vingt secondes. Crois moi, on va voler un ou deux balais dans la réserve et on va bien s'amuser. Bon, maintenant tu va m'expliquer pourquoi tu as rendez vous avec Lunard ?

Dante leva les mains en l'air, comme pour se disculper.

-Je te jure que je suis innocent.

-Comme c'est original Dante. Tu dis ça à chaque fois que tu te fais prendre. Change un peu de disque.

-Ouais, mais là c'est vrai à cent pour cent. Ginny Weasley a foncé vers Miss la survivante et a failli la tuer. Remus les a sauvées au dernier moment. J'étais juste là au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit. Juré.

-Si tu le dis. Mais c'est pas le genre de Rem' de punir les gens pour rien. Enfin, de la à te considérer comme étant quelqu'un de normal…

Dante donna un petit coup de poing à l'épaule de sa sœur.

-De nous deux, je suis probablement le plus humain, non ?

Isadora lui donna une tape sèche à l'arrière du crâne, lorsque soudain, la porte du bureau du Lycanthrope s'ouvrit. Remus passa sa tête amusée dans l'encadrement de la porte avant de bailler.

-Vous pouvez entrer, vous deux. Venez.

Dante s'avança en premier, puis entra. Le bureau de Remus était comme il l'avait imaginé : vaste et spacieux mais bourré de créatures magiques en tout genre. Le jeune homme se rappelait des après midi qu'il passait lui et ses frères dans la bibliothèque familiale où leur oncle Lunard leur faisait des cours de magie, de sortilèges… Il se rappelait encore la joie de ce dernier lorsqu'il réussit à préparer (à l'aide de Severus) une potion Tue-Loup. Il se rappelait même la fois où ils étudiaient des créatures magiques : Épouvanteurs, Licornes, Centaures ou même des vampires…

Renflouant un autre souvenir bien moins heureux, Dante fit mine de s'intéresser à un bocal où traînait un strangulot.

-Un strangulot ? demanda-t-il.

-Je vous présente le nouvel objet d'étude des cinquièmes années. Un Strangulot adulte. Au prochain cours, ils devront faire une composition sur les sortilèges qui leur permettrait de s'en sortir face à lui et devront le combattre avec les sortilèges qu'ils auront listé avec une limite de cinq sortilèges chacun. Vous ne trouvez pas ça génial ?

D'un commun accord, Dante et Ariane hochèrent en même temps la tête. Même s'ils avaient trouvé cette idée totalement idiote, le moment était mal choisi pour contrarier le lycanthrope. Remus adorait les créatures magiques –logique puisqu'il en était lui même une. Il avait toujours une créature à découvrir avec lui.

-C'est Hagrid qui me l'a trouvé ! ajouta Remus. Bien sûr, il se trouvent au fond du lac noir et j'ai dû… Ahem… _Emprunter_ une Branchiflore au professeur Rogue pour aller chercher celui là. Il a été assez difficile à capturer mais je le relâcherai dès que j'en aurai fini avec lui.

-C'est cool ! dit Ariane, d'un ton qu'elle voulait enthousiaste.

-Je sais. Mais maintenant, il est temps de mettre au clair certaines choses. Déjà, votre comportement l'un vis à vis de l'autre.

Dante et Ariane échangèrent un regard meurtrier.

-Professeur Lupin, c'est une erreur judiciaire, plaida Dante. Je suis totalement innocent des crimes dont on m'accuse. Ginny a foncé vers Potter junior, rien de plus, rien de moins.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec ce crétin, appuya Ariane.

-Je comptais m'entretenir avec vous deux de toutes façons. Votre comportement est inacceptable. Chaque jour, il y a une nouvelle bagarre entre vous deux. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où seulement moi ai dû intervenir pour vous départager vous deux.

Soudain, Dante remarqua du coin de l'œil trois silhouettes en balai s'approcher. Quelque secondes plus tard, il vit qu'il s'agissait des jumeaux Weasley et d'Isadora qui les observaient, le nez écrasé contre la fenêtre située derrière le bureau de Remus.

-De plus, je commence à en avoir marre des tensions entre vos deux maisons. La semaine dernière, deux gryffondor ont attaqué un serpentard tandis que plus tard, trois serpentards se sont vengés. Vous êtes au courant, n'est ce pas ?

Dante et Ariane hochèrent la tête. À l'extérieur, George était parti mais Fred et Isadora leur faisaient des gestes grossiers et leur tiraient la langue.

-Vous allez être en retenue tous les soirs pendant une semaine. Non pas avec moi mais avec les professeurs qui auront besoin de services. Récurer les chaudrons du professeur Rogue, aider à balayer avec Rusard ou bien signer des autographes avec l'autre abru… Je veux dire avec le professeur Lockhart devrait vous faire prendre consciente que vous devriez vous comporter de façons correcte les un avec les autres. Compris ?

Dante haussa un sourcil. Une semaine de retenue… Cela allait être vraiment long à ses yeux. Pour couronner le tout, Isadora venait de faire apparaître des lettres enflammées qui énonçaient : DANTE EST UN GROS NUL. Ariane se mit à ricaner tandis que le jeune homme serrait les poings.

-Bien. Vous pouvez disposer, dit Remus.

Dante puis Ariane quittèrent les lieux en claquant la porte.

XXX

Pendant que Dante et Ariane purgeaient leur retenue, Ginny Weasley se sentait affreusement à l'écart et coupable, seule dans son dortoir. Il était un peu moins qu'onze heures du soir mais elle était encore plus fatiguée que d'habitude. Elle descendit de son lit, après avoir un peu plus pleuré.

Ariane ne lui parlait plus du tout. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Apparemment, elle aurait tenté de la tuer mais c'était faux : la seule chose dont la cadette des Weasley se rappelait était le regard vert du jeune attrapeur de Serpentard. Daniel… Ou plutôt Dante Lancaster. Puis tout était devenu blanc jusqu'au moment où elle avait atteri sur le sol, sauvée par le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avancées.

-C'est impossible… murmura la jeune fille.

Elle se remit à pleurer. Elle était totalement isolée. Ses amies l'ignoraient. Son grand frère Ron la rabaissait constamment, en la traitant de ratée. Ses grands frères préféraient traîner avec Isadora Lancaster plutôt qu'avec elle… Et maintenant, même Ariane ne lui adressait plus la parole. Machinalement, elle sortit son journal intime, dans lequel elle écrivait en cas de coup dur.

 _Tom ? Es tu là ?_

La réponse fusa.

 _Oui Ginny. Comment ça va ?_

Rassurée, la rouge et or répondit.

 _Mal… Ariane ne veut plus me parler. Apparemment, j'aurais essayé de la tuer mais je ne m'en rappelle pas du tout, je te le jure ! Et puis je me sens si seule maintenant… Parvati et Lavande se moquent de moi constamment. Même Hermione Grande Gueule ne s'approche plus de moi._

Les lettres de la réponse de Tom s'inscrivirent d'elles mêmes.

 _Allons, jeune fille… Crois moi, tout va bien. Ces idiots ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent en te laissant à l'écart. Crois moi Ginny,_ _ **moi**_ _, je serais toujours là pour toi._

La jeune fille eut les larmes aux yeux en lisant la réponse. Elle aimait tellement lorsque Tom lui répondait cela… Au moins, il y avait quelqu'un là pour elle. Elle était tellement heureuse… Mais des lettres se remirent à apparaître.

 _Tu veux que je te montre un de mes souvenirs, Ginny ?_ demandait le journal.

 _Je ne sais pas trop, Tom. La dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, je me suis sentie vraiment bizarre,_ répondit Ginny.

 _Fais moi confiance. Tu me fais confiance, hein ? Allons y._

Ginny haussa les sourcils. Elle ne voulait pas mais elle n'avait pas le choix… Et puis Tom en avait déjà tant fait pour elle…

 _« Fais moi confiance »_

Elle secoua la tête. Seul Tom était là en ce moment. Seul Tom comptait. Elle pouvait… Non, elle devait lui faire confiance.

 _D'accord._

Aussitôt, tout devint blanc puis tout disparut. Ginny se sentait disparaître, comme si elle ne pouvait plus contrôler son corps…

Elle ne se réveilla que plusieurs heures plus tard. Sa robe était barbouillé de peinture rouge et de plumes. Comment était ce possible ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête puis alla prendre une douche. Encore plus épuisée que la veille.


	14. La vérité

Alola !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! C'est toujours agréable d'en lire, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de compliments ou de conseils !

Bref, une fois n'est pas coutume, voici un extrait du chapitre précédent :

 _Dans le chapitre précédent :_

 _Elle secoua la tête. Seul Tom était là en ce moment. Seul Tom comptait. Elle pouvait… Non, elle devait lui faire confiance._

 _D'accord._

 _Aussitôt, tout devint blanc puis tout disparut. Ginny se sentait disparaître, comme si elle ne pouvait plus contrôler son corps…_

 _Elle ne se réveilla que plusieurs heures plus tard. Sa robe était barbouillée de peinture rouge et de plumes. Comment était ce possible ?_

 _La jeune fille secoua la tête puis alla prendre une douche. Encore plus épuisée que la veille._

 _Chapitre 13 : La vérité._

-Honorable assemblée, invités distingués, confrères dévoués… J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que… commença Dante en fermant un livre.

-Accouche, le coupa brutalement Isadora.

-Vous annoncer qu'après quelques heures de recherches avec mon frère dévoué Duncan, nous avons découvert que les rumeurs concernant la chambre des secrets sont fondées !

Il y eut un petit silence. Silence rompu par Matt.

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais, dit Duncan. Elle se trouve quelque part dans les sous sols du château, mais je sais vraiment pas comment y accéder.

-Au moins on sait qu'elle existe, c'est déjà ça… dit Fred.

-Même si on ne peut même pas y aller, soupira Drago.

-Ça, on verra plus tard, assura Tracey.

-Oui, dit Luna. Maintenant, il faudrait savoir ce qu'i l'intérieur de cette chambre des secrets justement…

Chacun des serpentards présents dans la salle commune étaient tout simplement estomaqués par la présence de deux gryffondors et d'une serdaigle. En effet, cela devait faire plus d'une demi douzaine de siècles qu'aucun gryffondor n'était entré dans la salle commune des verts et argents. Et si les plus puritains enrageaient intérieurement, les plus opportunistes étaient heureux de cette initiative : les jumeaux Weasley sont des ennemis redoutables et mieux valait les avoir avec soi plutôt que contre soi.

Toute la famille Lancaster, les jumeaux Weasley, Luna, Drago et Tracey travaillaient ensemble. De nouvelles agressions avaient eu lieu et cela effrayait quelque peu les Serpentards qui ne s'en retrouvaient que plus isolés. C'est pour ça que l'atmosphère normalement festive de la période de Noël ne s'en retrouvait que plus froide.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on sait qu'il y a une chambre des secrets, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Tracey.

-Le dire à un prof, commença Anthony.

-Le dire à personne, réfuta Isadora.

-Ne pas s'en approcher, souligna Duncan.

-Y aller pour voir, ajouta Dante.

-Trouver un moyen d'y entrer, acheva Matt.

-Prévenir MacGonagall, dirent les jumeaux en chœur.

-Sauver les blessés, compléta Tracey.

-Aller à la bibliothèque, dit Luna.

-Ne rien faire, termina Drago.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Drago.

-Pardon ? demanda Anthony.

-Ben quoi ? dit Drago, l'air ennuyé. La bête de la Chambres des secrets s'occupe des sangs de bourbes. Poudlard est purgée des nés moldus. Tout le monde est content.

Il y eut un blanc. Puis Dante lança un regard glacial à Drago. On aurait dit que l'atmosphère avait chuté de dix degrés.

-Ne redis plus jamais ça devant nous Drago, dit Dante.

-C'est clair, ajouta Isadora en le fusillant du regard. Qu'est ce que les nés moldus t'ont fait pour que tu les déteste tant que ça ?

-Excuse moi, mais je ne les déteste pas, dit Drago avec un ton un peu trop pompeux pour être sincère.

-Excuse moi mais tu viens de souhaiter leur mort, imita Tracey avec une moue de dégoût.

-Mais… Je…

-Notre grand mère est une « sang de bourbe ». Tu souhaites sa mort à elle aussi ? demanda Duncan avec une moue de mépris.

-Non, bien sûr mais…

-Dégage Drago. Là tu ne fais que t'enfoncer, conseilla Matt.

Drago se leva rageusement puis rentra dans son dortoir en claquant violemment la porte. Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis progressivement, Duncan se leva, se dirigea vers une table vide, probablement pour aller travailler. Tracey s'installa à côté de lui et ils se mirent à parler. Luna prétexta une chasse aux Nargoles et quitta la salle commune des verts et argents en sautillant. Anthony bailla puis se leva. Seuls Isadora, Dante et les jumeaux Weasley restaient assis.

-Ne te fais pas de bile, Dante, soupira Isadora. On sait tout les deux que Drago a été éduqué depuis son plus jeune âge.

-Sirius aussi a été éduqué comme ça, répliqua Dante. Il n'aurait jamais dis un truc pareil.

-Mais tu compares l'incomparable, dit Isadora en secouant la tête. Sirius est un gryffondor dans l'âme. Pour lui, tout le monde est pareil. Drago n'a jamais eu le choix de penser par lui même. Et si tu es réellement son ami, tu _dois_ le comprendre.

-Euh... On veut pas vous interrompre... commença Georges.

-Trop tard, c'est déjà fait, dirent Isadora et Dante avec une parfaite simultanéité.

-Mais on doit parler d'urgence avec Isadora, dit Fred.

-D'urgence? demanda la jeune fille amusée.

-Oui, répondit Fred l'air anormalement grave. C'est important.

-Bon eh bien puisque c'est une urgence... ricana Isadora.

-Et moi, je ne suis pas une urgence? demanda Dante l'air boudeur.

Pour toute réponse, les jumeaux et Isadora quittèrent la salle commune, laissant Dante seul.

* * *

À l'extérieur de la salle commune des Serpentards, Isadora, Fred et Georges parlaient.

-J'espère que votre "urgence" tient la route, dit Isadora.

-Et pas qu'un peu, répondit Georges. Tu te rappelles de la carte du maraudeur?

-Eh bien... Oui, dit Isadora sans vraiment voir de rapport avec la situation. Pourquoi?

-Tu te rappelles la fois où on avait cherché Dante dedans sans le trouver? Eh bien Georges et moi, on se demandait pourquoi...

-Du coup, on a fait nos recherches. Et elles ont abouti...

-Accouchez, soupira Isadora l'air très intéressée.

-Eh bien il se trouve que la carte donne la vraie identité de ceux qui sont dans le château. Par un procédé magique assez complexe. Elle fonctionne grâce aux liens du sang.

-Lorsque quelqu'un entre dans le domaine du château, la carte scanne la personne entrant. L'effet est qu'elle se souvient automatiquement de cette personne et l'ajoute dans une sorte de "banque de données". À partir de ce moment là, la carte reconnait la personne sous sa vraie identité et ne l'oubliera jamais.

-Pour abréger nos explications, avant d'entrer dans la terrain de Quidditch avec notre équipe l'autre jour, lorsqu'il y avait l'équipe de Serpentard, nous avons consulté notre fidèle carte.

Carte que Fred sortit de sa poche.

-Et là... _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises!_

Aussitôt, le plan de Poudlard se dessina tout seul sur la carte, comme si une main invisible le dessinait. _Messieurs Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudver sont fier de vous présenter la Carte du Maraudeur._ Fred eut l'air de chercher un nom lorsque soudain, il pointa du doigt un endroit.

-Regarde.

Isadora se pencha pour voir. En effet, un certain Harry Potter parlait avec Duncan Lancaster et Tracey Davis.

-Harry Potter? C'est pas le frère jumeau de la survivante qui est mort? demanda la vert et argent.

-En effet, dit George. Mais tu trouves pas ça bizarre qu'un mort parle avec Tracey et Duncan? Et que comme par hasard, Dante ne soit plus là?

-Vous voulez dire que...

Isadora s'esclaffa tout en fixant les jumeaux comme s'ils étaient demeurés.

-Vous voulez dire que Dante _est_ cet Harry Potter?

-Tout concorde, dit Fred. Rappelles toi. Harry Potter, le filleul de Sirius Black a été tué le trente et un octobre par Tu-Sais-Qui lorsqu'il avait un an et demi. Son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé ni par les Aurors, ni par ses parents. On le sait parce qu'avant d'élaborer cette théorie, on en a lu des journaux et des archives à la bibliothèque. _Sorcière Hebdo, Le Mensuel de l'Auror, La Gazette..._ tous s'accordent sur un point. Le corps de Harry Potter n'a jamais été retrouvé par les Aurors.

-Et chaque fois qu'on rencontrait Dante, on regardait notre carte. Elle était tout le temps unanime: Harry Potter à la place de Dante Lancaster...

-Maintenant, compare Harry Potter à Dante Lancaster. Vos parents l'ont recueilli lorsqu'il avait un an et demi, pile après la chute de Tu-sais-qui. Lui même sait qu'il est adopté. Son parrain est Sirius Black alors que la loi n'autorise les sorciers à être parrain que d'un _seul_ enfant. Il est très sensible au fait qu'il ne soit pas biologiquement votre frère car il avait fugué lorsqu'il l'avait appris à ses sept ans. Et il ressemble beaucoup aux Potter, biologiquement parlant. Il a les mêmes yeux que Mrs Potter, la même forme de visage qu'Ariane et que Mr Potter, la même peau pâle...

Cette fois, Isadora ne riait plus du tout et regardait les jumeaux Weasley, l'air effrayée.

-Non mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites? Dante n'est pas votre Harry Potter. Sirius et Remus l'avaient confié à mes parents...

-Oui mais d'où est ce qu'il vient, Dante? D'un orphelinat? D'une famille? demanda Fred.

Isadora ne trouva rien à répondre.

-Tu vois Isadora? Tout concorde...

-Non, Fred, c'est toi qui fait tout concorder! répliqua Isadora, furieuse. Dante n'est _pas_ votre _Harry!_ Dante est mon frère et il l'a toujours été. Vous vous appuyez juste d'une simple erreur de votre stupide carte et vous la trouvez tellement infaillible que vous y croyez dur comme fer!

-Mais non, Isa! Dante _est_ Harry! Tout s'enchaîne! dit Georges. On a toutes les preuves! Les Potter ont dû l'abandonner puisqu'aucun ne semble se préoccuper de son sort!

-Tu sais quoi, Isa? demanda Fred. On va re-rentrer dans la salle commune avec la carte et tu le verras de tes propres yeux. Tu verras de tes propres yeux que ton frère adoptif est Harry Potter.

-Très bien, dit Isadora. Allons y.

La jeune fille s'avança, se posta devant le portrait avant de soupirer.

 _-Salazar!_

Le portrait pivota sur lui même, s'ouvrant et laissant place à une scène qui aurait pu être attendrissante. Dante et Tracey s'exerçaient à réussir une métamorphose de haut niveau, sous l'oeil sévère mais impressionné de Duncan, qui les encourageait. Isadora arracha presque la carte des mains de Fred puis la lut.

 _Harry Potter. Duncan Lancaster. Tracey Davis._

 _Harry Potter._

Isadora devait se rendre à l'évidence: son frère adoptif, qu'elle avait dans un premier temps détesté, à qui elle avait révélé son statut d'enfant adopté le poussant à fuguer pendant un an et demi. Son frère adoptif, qu'elle aimait, avec qui elle passait du temps, qu'elle protégeait, à qui elle enseignait les meilleurs sorts possibles pour le préparer à toute éventualité. Son frère adoptif qu'elle protégeait, avec qui elle passait un temps fou à faire les quatre cents coups, qui l'acceptait et l'aimait comme une soeur en retour... Ce garçon, Dante Lancaster, qui s'exerçait devant elle à un sort complexe...

Ce garçon était Harry Potter.

* * *

Fin du chapitre! Il s'agit d'un chapitre assez court (deux mille mots à peine) mais qui fait bien avancer l'histoire à mon sens. Car maintenant, Isadora est au courant de l'identité secrète de Dante! À votre avis, qu'est ce qu'elle va faire?

Sinon, je suis heureux de vous annoncer que je me lance dans l'écriture de deux autres fanfictions! La première, Go Ahead, devrait bientôt voir son premier chapitre être publié. Même chose pour la seconde qui s'appelle "Serpentard!" ! Les deux sont dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, donc si vous avez envie de lire un peu, n'hésitez pas! ;)

Que dire de plus sinon... Merci de continuer à suivre cette fic (malgré ses petits retards, dû à quelque chose qu'on appelle les cours...)! Si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, laissez donc une review pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez!

À très bientôt!

Stahl.


	15. Révélation

Bonjour à tous!

Tout d'abord, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews! Pour ceux que ça intéresse, le second chapitre de ma seconde fic Go Ahead est sorti! À vous d'aller lire pour voir si ça peut vous plaire ;)

Tout d'abord, je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes:

 _Adenoide:_ Eh bien je vois plus l'action des jumeaux Weasley comme celle de gens qui veulent alerter leur meilleure amie sur un problème... Si on prend l'exemple de Dante, ils ont voulu la prévenir pour qu'elle sache à quoi s'en tenir et qu'elle ne réagisse pas n'importe comment lorsqu'elle le saura. En tout cas, merci pour ta review! ;)

 _aussidagility :_ Merci pour ta review! J'espère que la suite te plaira!

Donc au programme de ce chapitre... Eh bien dans un premier temps, ce sera un petit interlude dans l'esprit de la survivante! Puis une discussion endiablée entre Isadora et notre prof de potions préféré! Je ne vous dit pas plus!

 _Dans le chapitre précédent:_

 _Isadora devait se rendre à l'évidence: son frère adoptif, qu'elle avait dans un premier temps détesté, à qui elle avait révélé son statut d'enfant adopté le poussant à fuguer pendant un an et demi. Son frère adoptif, qu'elle aimait, avec qui elle passait du temps, qu'elle protégeait, à qui elle enseignait les meilleurs sorts possibles pour le préparer à toute éventualité. Son frère adoptif qu'elle protégeait, avec qui elle passait un temps fou à faire les quatre cents coups, qui l'acceptait et l'aimait comme une soeur en retour... Ce garçon, Dante Lancaster, qui s'exerçait devant elle à un sort complexe..._

 _Ce garçon était Harry Potter._

 _Chapitre 14: Famille._

Elle le haïssait. Non, elle _les_ haïssait.

Les Lancaster. Bien sûr qu'elle avait entendu parler d'eux! Son père lui avait souvent dit qu'il s'agissait d'une famille américaine surpuissante. Bien sûr, ils étaient tous -ou presque tous- de sang pur, sorciers comme cracmols et étaient tous très talentueux. Elle se souvenait encore de son excitation lorsque son père lui avait dit qu'ils viendraient en Angleterre.

Ariane s'adossa contre le mur, le coeur brûlant d'une colère difficilement contenue et d'une rage qui ne demandait qu'à être évacuée. Machinalement, elle sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur une mouche et murmura la formule du sortilège de stupéfixion. Il y eut un éclair jaune et malgré la vélocité de la cible, la mouche s'effondra sur le sol. Mais cela était loin de calmer la frustration de la jeune fille.

-C'est prêt? demanda-t-elle pour la dix neuvième fois.

-Bientôt, répondit Hermione pour la dix neuvième fois.

Ariane haussa les épaules puis machinalement, elle se mit à penser aux Lancaster. Et spécialement à Dante Lancaster. Elle le détestait. Tout en lui la rebutait. Sa confiance en lui, ses ruses, son audace... Si il était un gryffondor, lui et ses frères, elle aurait éprouvé pour eux une grande fierté. Mais ce n'était que des sales serpentards et elle n'éprouvait envers eux que de la jalousie.

Car plus ça allait, plus le fossé entre elle et ces sales serpents se creusait. C'était évident, même pour elle. Elle était jalouse d'eux. Ariane n'avait pas la puissance et la droiture d'Anthony Lancaster. Ni la confiance en soi et la force d'Isadora Lancaster. Encore moins l'intelligence de Duncan ou la bienveillance de Matthew. Et le pire devait être Dante, qui semblait cumuler toutes ces qualités.

Elle se souvenait encore de sa défaite cuisante face à lui, devant tout le monde. _Elle_ , Ariane Potter, la survivante, l'élue, ayant suivi un entraînement très dur avec Dumbledore, MacGonagall ou son père, capable de rivaliser face à des cinquièmes années... Elle, qui humiliait, se moquait et gagnait face à chacun de ses adversaires... Elle avait été vaincue par cet étranger, elle avait perdu la place de "l'élève la plus puissante de sa promotion" pour ne devenir que l'éternelle seconde. Et elle avait du travailler dur pour se maintenir à niveau. En plus, Davis et Malfoy s'approchaient dangereusement de son niveau... Heureusement que Matthew était un véritable paresseux sinon elle serait loin derrière lui...

Partout, Dante Lancaster semblait la surpasser. En Quidditch, elle devait déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour maintenir un léger écart entre eux. En duels, il ne semblait même pas s'y mettre sérieusement pour la vaincre. Elle se rappelait encore avoir du supplier à genoux MacGonagall pour qu'elle la laisse aller à la réserve ou bien qu'elle lui donne une salle vide pour l'entraînement. Au final, elle avait dû demander à Dumbledore qui avait immédiatement accepté. Elle se souvenait encore de la nuit blanche à la bibliothèque pour trouver des sortilèges surpuissants. Et la nuit blanche qui avait suivi, lorsqu'elle n'avait cessé de s'entraîner dans une salle de classe abandonnée.

Mais cela en valait largement la peine. Elle était devenue plus forte que jamais, dépassant de très loin le niveau d'une seconde année. Même son ancien niveau dont elle était si fière à une époque était une plaisanterie comparé à sa puissance actuelle. Bientôt, elle pourrait battre Lancaster en duel. Ou bien l'un des Lancasters... À cette pensée, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-C'est prêt! dit Hermione. Dans vingt quatre heures, le temps de la laisser reposer, elle sera totalement opérationnelle.

-Parfait, sourit Ariane. Reprenons le plan depuis le début.

Ginny et Hermione s'approchèrent d'elle. Cela avait été facile de manipuler Ginny pour qu'elle la rejoigne dans son plan. Un air de fausse gentillesse, de fausses excuses qui ne convainquaient personne et la cadette Weasley s'était remise à lui obéir du doigt et à l'oeil. Hermione avait été plus dure à convaincre. Ariane avait dû invoquer leur amitié, sa protection, les victimes de l'héritier de Serpentard qu'elle pourraient toutes les deux protéger... Mais au final, il avait juste fallu laisser planer une légère menace à peine voilée pour convaincre la née moldue: en effet, si elles n'arrêtaient pas l'héritier maintenant, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de s'en prendre à une née moldue, c'est à dire Hermione...

Et maintenant, les trois filles se tenaient dans les toilettes désaffectées de Mimi Geignarde, en train de préparer la potion du polynectar. Cela avait été dur de réunir tous les ingrédients mais elles avaient réussi: elles n'avaient plus qu'à la boire pour prendre l'apparence de celui ou celle qu'elles voulaient posséder.

-Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à réunir le plus important, dit Hermione. Les cheveux...

-C'est simple, ricana Ariane en haussant les épaules. Demain a lieu le tournoi du club de duel mis au point par mon père et l'autre abruti de Lockhart. On va s'arranger pour nous battre contre des personnes à qui Lancaster fait confiance.

Elle se tourna vers Ginny.

- _Toi,_ tu vas faire en sorte de prendre les cheveux de Lovegood.

-D'accord, dit la rousse.

Si Ariane n'était pas aveuglée par la haine, elle aurait remarqué le changement drastique chez celle qu'elle appelait avant "sa meilleure amie". Ginny était devenue pâle comme la mort. Elle avait l'air maladif de quelqu'un qui ne dormait plus depuis trop longtemps: ses longs cernes et ses yeux vitreux le prouvait. Mais pire que tout, toute sa joie de vivre et sa quiétude semblaient avoir disparu, pour ne laisser place qu'à de la fatigue et de la tristesse. Ses cheveux qui étaient rouges comme des flammes étaient désormais ternes.

Puis Ariane se tourna vers Hermione.

-Et toi Hermione, essaye de prendre les cheveux de Davis.

-Mais tu vas faire quoi, Ariane? demanda Hermione.

-Je vais m'arranger pour tomber contre Lancaster femelle demain. Puis faire en sorte de prendre une mèche de ses cheveux.

Elles échangèrent un sourire puis d'un commun accord, les trois jeunes filles partirent dans des directions opposées...

* * *

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Luna? demanda un Dante parfaitement détendu et inconscient du complot qui se tramait contre lui.

-Rien de spécial. J'attends le professeur Rogue pour lui montrer mon essai sur l'asphodèle, répondit Luna. Et toi?

Ils étaient tous les deux devant le bureau de Severus, dans les cachots. Dante était venu pour demander une potion de sommeil sans rêve, histoire de se garantir une nuit de sommeil sans cauchemars cette fois ci.

-Bah... Demander une potion.

-Pourquoi? demanda Luna.

-Bonne question, éluda Dante. Sev est tout seul?

-Bah non, sinon je serais entrée. Ta soeur Isadora est venue lui parler tout à l'heure. Elle avait dit que c'était urgent.

-C'est bizarre... murmura Dante. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque.

-Y avait beaucoup de Joncheruines autour d'elle, justifia Luna.

-Hum...

Luna haussa les épaules. Dante sembla rester statique puis posa sans prévenir son oreille droite contre la porte.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Ça ne se voit pas? J'écoute au portes! Tiens, Sev n'a pas lancé de sort d'impassibilité cette fois.

-Mais Dante, on ne devrait pas...

-Elle me disent toutes ça...

-Je veux dire... On n'a pas le droit!

Pour toute réponse, Dante haussa simplement les épaules. Luna sembla hésiter puis se plaça juste à côté de lui pour également écouter aux portes.

- _Je te garantis que c'est faux!_ rugissait Rogue. _Isa, honnêtement, je me demande ce qu'on consommé les frères Weasleys pour te faire croire un truc pareil mais..._

 _-Mais quoi?_ répliqua Isadora. _Leur théorie tient parfaitement la route! Sev, dis moi la vérité! Je sais quand tu me mens!_

Il y eut une pause. Luna et Dante échangèrent un regard étonné. C'était peu commun que Severus et Isadora se disputent.

- _Bien. Qui d'autre que mes parents, Sirius, Remus, toi et moi le sait?_ fit Isadora.

- _Peu de personnes. Anthony ne l'a su qu'à la fugue de Dante, en écoutant aux portes. Personnellement, pour moi, Harry Potter est mort à l'instant où tes parents ont accepté de l'adopter._

 _-Alors c'est vrai... Pourquoi ils ne m'ont rien dit?_ demanda Isadora, au bord des larmes. _J'avais le droit de le savoir!_

- _Isa, tu le détestait lorsque vous étiez jeunes! D'ailleurs, c'est en partie de ta faute qu'il avait fugué! Tes parents ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque..._

 _-Quel risque?_ interrogea Isadora, en hurlant presque. _QUEL RISQUE?_

Il y eut une petite pause, où Dante et Luna échangèrent un regard étonné. Une sorte de calme avant la tempête, la tempête qui allait ravager définitivement la vie du jeune serpentard.

- _Le risque que tu révèles à ton frère Dante qu'il est en réalité Harry Potter et que ses vrais idiots de parents l'ont abandonné..._

* * *

Boum! La vérité éclate! Un chapitre très dur à écrire mais tellement satisfaisant... Alors maintenant que Dante sait qui il est (et Luna aussi accessoirement), quelle sera sa réaction à votre avis? Je vous laisse me répondre en review!

Sinon, le prochain chapitre est presque bouclé. Je ne sais pas trop quand je vais le poster mais il m'a l'air plutôt bien parti pour être posté la semaine prochaine peut être...

Bref, à mercredi (ou samedi) prochain pour la suite!

Stahl.


	16. Duels

Guten Tag!

Tout d'abord, merci de toutes vos review! Ce chapitre est posté un peu en retard par rapport à ce que je m'étais fixé (à savoir la semaine dernière) mais je pense qu'il est plutôt bien dans l'ensemble. Par exemple, j'ai dû réécrire la réaction de Dante pour être satisfait car à vrai dire... Ça m'a donné du mal! Mais dans l'ensemble, je pense que ce chapitre est sympa. On entre dans l'intrigue, c'est cool!

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

adenoide: En effet, les jumeaux ont une grosse part de responsabilité là... Et si les Lancasters n'ont rien dit à Dante, à mon sens, c'est plus pour le préserver de la déception et l'empêcher de faire des bétises à Poudlard.

aussidagility : Je suis d'accord avec toi sur Ariane! Leur relation est déjà très dégradée, crois moi.

Clara : Merci pour tes compliments! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire autant!

lyvane: Moi aussi j'ai hâte! En effet, ton hypothèse est sympa mais il faut encore qu'Ariane réussisse la potion... Je la garde en tête et j'espère que ma fic te plaira!

benn8601: Je le poste un peu en retard, j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même!

Merci à tout ceux qui mettent cette fic en fav/follow et à tout ceux qui la lisent tout simplement!

 _Dans le chapitre précédent:_

 _-Isa, tu le détestait lorsque vous étiez jeunes! D'ailleurs, c'est en partie de ta faute qu'il avait fugué! Tes parents ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque..._

 _-Quel risque? interrogea Isadora, en hurlant presque. QUEL RISQUE?_

 _Il y eut une petite pause, où Dante et Luna échangèrent un regard étonné. Une sorte de calme avant la tempête, la tempête qui allait ravager définitivement la vie du jeune serpentard._

 _-Le risque que tu révèles à ton frère Dante qu'il est en réalité Harry Potter et que ses vrais idiots de parents l'ont abandonné..._

 _Chapitre Quinze: Duels._

Si c'était la fin du monde, alors pourquoi Dante n'était pas mort? Pourquoi Luna le fixait comme s'il venait d'une autre planète? Pourquoi Severus et Isadora s'étaient mis à crier encore plus fort? Dante eut l'impression d'avoir mal entendu, de tomber en chute libre, comme s'il était en train de faire un mauvais rêve, incapable de saisir cette vérité impossible, cette vérité stipulant que lui, Dante Lancaster était adopté... Lui Dante Lancaster était en réalité Harry Potter... Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar de plus, rien n'était réel, il allait se réveiller...

Mais les cris d'Isadora étaient réels. Le contact contre le bois de la porte du bureau de Sev était réel. Le regard choqué de Luna était réel. Tout était réel. Tout était réel et abominable. C'était impossible mais vrai... Il se redressa, pâle comme jamais. À l'intérieur, Isadora criait toujours. Il s'en moquait. Il ne voulait plus lui parler. Plus parler à personne. Être seul.

 _Seul._

-Dante... fit une voix.

Il pivota sur lui même. Luna était là, c'était elle qui avait parlé. Elle semblait aussi choquée que lui. Comme un animal blessé, il hocha légèrement la tête.

-Dante... répéta Luna.

-Quoi? demanda le jeune serpentard, d'une voix tremblante et très rauque.

Elle s'approcha de lui puis sembla reprendre ses esprits, même si son regard restait anormalement sérieux.

-Tu as besoin d'en parler.

-Non. J'ai besoin de me défouler, répliqua Dante, piqué au vif.

Il se leva, résolu. Déjà, son incompréhension se muait en colère. Une colère noire, qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps... Ses sens se brouillaient. Seule la colère restait. Il tourna les talons puis se mit à courir.

-Attends! fit la voix d'une Luna suppliante.

Déjà, il ne l'entendait plus. Déjà, il était loin. Il ne voulait plus rien écouter, juste courir sans s'arrêter car plus rien ne comptait. Il monta des escaliers, emprunta certains couloirs, sans savoir où il allait, sans savoir que faire. Des larmes commencèrent à couler: des larmes de tristesse, de honte, mais aussi de colère. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ses parents lui cacher cela. Il se rappelait toujours de sa fugue lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il n'était pas leur vrai enfant. Il regrettait toujours son acte qui avait coûté la vie à des gens qu'il aimait et en faisait toujours des cauchemars. La rage au ventre, il se laissa tomber sur le ventre.

Il était l'un des enfants des Potter. Ses vrais parents étaient des lâches qui se pavanaient d'une célébrité qui n'était pas la leur. Sa vraie soeur était une fille brutale, méchante qui passait son temps à se moquer et qui ne tolérait pas qu'on la remette en question. Pourtant, c'était sa _vraie_ famille. Il n'était pas un Lancaster comme Anthony ou bien Duncan. Il n'était pas leur vrai frère: il était juste, comme le lui disait Isadora avant, un gamin abandonné qu'ils avaient recueilli par pitié. Et cette fois, la colère lui martelait le coeur.

Et encore une fois, il était seul. Sa colère contre les Potter dépassait de très loin celle contre sa famille adoptive. Ils l'avaient abandonné, laissé pour mort. Harry James Potter avait été annoncé mort dans les journaux sorciers. Ils avaient préféré tuer Harry Potter pour sa soeur Ariane Potter, pour vivre heureux avec elle. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait toute son identité basée sur un mensonge. Ni elle qui avait dû combattre toutes sortes d'abominations dès ses sept ans. Alors pourquoi elle? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer de rage.

 _J'ai besoin d'un endroit où je peux me défouler seul. Un endroit où je peux me défouler seul. Un endroit où je peux me défouler seul._

À sa grande surprise, le mur devant lui laissa place à une porte. Dante haussa un sourcil, un peu étonné. Puis le jeune serpentard se leva pour s'avancer vers ce mur. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il regarda ce phénomène puis tenta d'ouvrir la porte. La porte se déverrouilla et il y entra, en regardant autour de lui, les larmes aux yeux.

Il était dans une salle relativement grande, vide, des cibles et des arcs sur le sol, des mannequins debouts. Avec incompréhension, Dante vit les arcs et les flèches qui lui rappelaient un très mauvais souvenir. L'incompréhension laissa place à la rage lorsqu'il pointa sa baguette sur les arcs.

 _-Confringo!_

Il y eut une explosion puis les arcs présents furent réduis en cendres. Avec une rage, à la fois alimentée par la douleur de la révélation récente et celle du souvenir cuisant que ces armes lui rappelaient, il prit sa baguette et la pointa sur une des cibles.

- _Confringo!_

Le sortilège d'explosion rasa littéralement la cible, dont il ne restait plus rien. Dante continua à en lancer, jusqu'à l'instant où sa magie n'était plus suffisante. Il pointa sa baguette contre un mur et en lança un nouveau sort d'explosion. Le contact entre le Confringo et le mur généra une intense lumière blanche. L'explosion lui envoya dessus des bouts de roche qui lui entaillèrent le crâne. Le mur sembla se reformer de lui même, comme si rien ne l'avait touché. Tremblant de douleur et de rage, Dante en lança à nouveau un, puis encore, puis encore, jusqu'au moment où, épuisé, il se laissa tomber à genoux par terre. Il donna alors un violent coup de poing sur le sol, ses longs cheveux sombres lui cachant son visage, en se mettant à pleurer. Ses phalange se mirent à saigner mais il s'en moquait. Il frappa à nouveau, encore et encore. Seul.

 _Seul._

* * *

Au même moment, Duncan Lancaster s'ennuyait ferme, l'air nonchalant. Ce soir était la grande soirée du club de duels dont tout le monde parait: apparemment, le grand et unique Gilderoy Lockhart (il ne put s'empêcher de souffler du nez) allait leur apprendre à combattre en duel. Quelle joie...

En théorie, Duncan ne serait jamais venu. Il serait resté dans son dortoir ou bien à la bibliothèque à lire il ne savait combien de livres. Il adorait ça, se servir de ses connaissances pour arriver à ses fins. C'était bien mieux que du vulgaire courage. Bien plus subtil en tout cas.

Mais il avait dû venir pour encourager sa soeur et son petit frère. Quel programme palpitant... Le jeune troisième année soupira encore, préférant mille fois mieux aller dans son dortoir dormir ou bien lire plutôt que de rester ici pour voir des nuls se battre contre d'autres nuls. De toutes façons, il se moquait de savoir qui gagnerait qui. Il préférait de très loin lire un ou deux bouquins sur les duels, s'exercer un peu plutôt qu'apprendre en conditions réelles.

-Bonjour à tous! fit la voix de Gilderoy Lockhart. En compagnie du professeur Potter du professeur Lupin et de moi même, nous avons décidé d'ouvrir la première session du club de duels! J'espère que vous serez aussi motivés que puissants! Je me rappelle de mon premier duel... C'était face à une horde de vampires...

Duncan n'écoutait déjà plus, ennuyé sans même écouter ce que cet idiot disait. Et bla, bla, bla... De toutes façons, qui croirait à des mensonges pareils? D'un geste de tête, il regarda la plupart des filles de sa promotion, scotchées aux lèvres de ce menteur. Et il perdit par la même occasion foi en la gente féminine de Poudlard.

-Par la saucisse de Merlin, est ce qu'il a presque fini? fulmina Isadora.

-Langage, réprimanda machinalement Anthony.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle, soupira Duncan en hochant la tête. Il ferait mieux de se taire, il s'embarrasse tout seul.

-Les Nargoles pensent pareil, dit Luna.

-Je suis d'accord aussi, ajouta Tracey.

-Idem, dirent les jumeaux Weasley en même temps.

-Quoi, ce qu'il dit c'est faux? demanda Matt avec des yeux ronds.

Il y eut un soupir général dans leur petit groupe.

-Matt... soupira Anthony.

-Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda le cadet Lancaster.

-Tu es trop... commença Anthony.

-Débile, dit Isadora.

-Bête, poursuivit Duncan.

-Naïf, continuèrent les jumeaux Weasley.

-Idiot, ajouta Tracey.

-Gentil, termina Luna.

Il y eut un silence général, comme si tous attendaient que quelqu'un parle.

-Où est Dante? demanda Anthony en rompant le silence.

-C'est vrai, où est il? ajouta Tracey.

-En train de mettre du poil à gratter dans les sous vêtements des Potter, plaisanta Duncan.

-C'est vrai, ça? redemanda Matt avec des yeux ronds.

Nouveau soupir général.

-Quoi encore? dit Matt.

-Plus sérieusement, où est il? demanda Isadora sans répondre à son petit frère.

-Il a écouté aux portes, répondit Luna en regardant Isadora.

 _-Pardon?!_ demanda Isadora, comprenant immédiatement de quoi la serdaigle faisait allusion.

-...et c'est ainsi que j'ai pu triompher, grâce à mes talents de duelliste et ma puissance magique! termina au même moment Lockhart, tandis que la plupart des élèves applaudissaient.

Duncan n'applaudissait pas. Il observait le visage complètement alarmé que sa grande soeur lançait aux jumeaux, en se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait encore. Les hypothèses vinrent toutes seules dans son esprit synthétique et scientifique: la plus probable était celle qui stipulait qu'Isadora avait quelque chose à se reprocher et que Dante l'avait découvert. En écoutant aux portes. Logique.

Finalement, la soirée ne serait peut être pas aussi ennuyeuse que ça...

-Pour le premier duel, j'appelle Luna Lovegood, première année Serdaigle et Ginny Weasley première année de Gryffondor!

Les pensées de Duncan furent interrompues par les applaudissements puis il sourit à Luna, l'air de ne pas trop s'en faire. Après tout, Luna savait très bien combattre. Mais à peine il vit l'adversaire de son amie qu'il perdit d'un coup son assurance.

Ginny avait le regard très froid, la peau pâle comme jamais. Elle marchait lentement mais dégageait autour d'elle une atmosphère anormale, de puissance comme de malfaisance. Duncan était très sensible à ce genre d'atmosphère et lança un regard à l'audience. Apparemment, personne ne voyait quoi que ce soit d'anormal. On aurait dit que Ginny était dans un état normal pour les autres. Il échangea un normal alarmé avec Anthony.

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda l'aîné Lancaster.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, répondit Duncan.

-Commencez! dit Lockhart.

Les deux filles se dévisagèrent en silence, sous le regard de l'assemblée. Duncan était loin d'être rassuré. Luna avait beau avoir été entraînée par Isadora, cela ne changerait rien face à son adversaire. La lueur qui passa sous le regard de Ginny lui glaça le sang, tandis que Luna fit un pas en arrière, apeurée. Mais personne ne sembla remarquer l'atmosphère pesante à la limite du malsain.

- _Locomotor Mortis!_ dit Ginny.

Le sort jaillit de sa baguette, comme si c'était un adulte qui le lançait, non pas une enfant. Par pure chance, Luna parvint à l'esquiver et répliqua par un sortilège de désarmement.

 _"C'est bien. Elle a compris le danger si elle agit pour gagner aussi vite"_ pensa Duncan.

Mais le troisième année écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit que le sort fut paré très facilement par la rouquine. C'était incroyable... Même un élève de deuxième année talentueux mais sans plus comme Seamus Finnigann ou bien Michael Corner n'aurait pas réussi à parer ce coup avec tant de facilité. La rouquine répliqua à nouveau par un _Serpentsoria,_ faisant jaillir un serpent parfaitement matérialisé.

Il y eut un murmure aussi impressionné que choqué dans l'assemblée. Cela dépassait de très loin ce qu'une première année lambda qui s'entraînait peu pouvait faire. Le serpent se jeta sur Luna qui lui lança un _Repulso_ pour l'empêcher d'approcher. La gryffondor en profita pour lancer un maléfice de pétrification, que Luna évita avec beaucoup de chance.

-Luna doit abandonner, murmura Duncan à Anthony. Je ressens un truc vraiment bizarre.

-C'est quoi? demanda Anthony à voix basse.

-Cette fille a l'air vraiment d'avoir dépassé ses limites. De _trop_ loin.

Le serpent s'enroula autour de la jambe droite de Luna. La jeune serdaigle poussa un cri et lui donna un coup de pied qui l'envoya plus loin. Ginny en profita pour pointer sa baguette sur son adversaire. Luna pointa sa baguette sur Ginny.

- _Petrificus Totalus!_

 _-Experlliarmus!_

Luna s'effondra sur le sol, pétrifiée. Mais à la même seconde, la baguette de Ginny vola en l'air et tomba à côté du visage de Luna, pile à côté des cheveux de la serdaigle. La rousse s'avança vers Luna, s'agenouilla à côté de la blonde et arracha sa baguette du sol. De loin, Duncan eut l'impression de la voir ramasser quelque chose et de le mettre dans sa poche.

-Ginny... Ginny Weasley a gagné! cria Lockhart.

Il y eut des applaudissements, mais mis à part les jumeaux Weasley, aucun des Lancaster et leurs amis n'applaudissait avec joie. Duncan se sentait plus mal à l'aise que jamais en voyant Ginny en tournant les talons, sans même avoir l'air d'être heureuse d'avoir gagné. Anthony hocha la tête, l'air aussi mal à l'aise que son frère.

-Bien! dit Potter père avec _Sonorus_ pour couvrir la voix des Gryffondors. Le prochain duel opposera Tracey Davis, seconde année Serpentard et Ronald Weasley, seconde année Gryffondor!

Il y eut de nouveaux applaudissements. Duncan regarda Ron Weasley et sourit en se rendant compte que la seule atmosphère autour du gryffy était une stupidité sans borne. Il ricana légèrement.

-Tu vas gagner facilement, dit Fred à Tracey. Notre pauvre Ron n'aura aucune chance.

-J'espère, dit Tracey en montant sur l'estrade.

Il y eut de nombreux applaudissements. Ron semblait aux anges en regardant que tant de personnes l'acclamaient. Tracey le regarda l'air totalement indifférente, alors que le rouge et or la fixait avec un air sourire mauvais.

-Alors, les femmes d'abord, hein? Dommage pour toi Davis, tu es tombée sur la mauvaise pioche. _Je_ n'ai pas peur de m'attaquer à des petites filles fragiles et sans défense.

-Génial, dit Tracey paisiblement. Moi non plus.

Il y eut un silence général dans l'assemblée. Plus personne ne parlait tandis que Ron rougit violemment. _"Aïe"_ pensa Duncan, se surprenant à éprouver de la pitié pour l'ego de Ron. Il y eut quelques ricanements.

-Je... Je... Je vais te le faire regretter! dit le rouquin.

-Je serais déçue si tu n'essayais pas, répondit Tracey avec un clin d'oeil.

Avec rage, Ron lança en premier un _Experlliarmus_ qui manqua lamentablement sa cible tandis qu'au même moment, Tracey pivota sur elle même pour lancer un _I_ _ncarcerem_. Les cordes jaillirent et furent sur le point de ligoter le gryffondor qui hurla de peur et leur lança un sortilège de répulsion. Aussitôt, Tracey lança un sortilège de désarmement. La baguette de Ron fut projetée en arrière, tandis que la jeune fille l'attrapa au vol.

-Et voilà. J'ai gagné.

La jeune serpentard tourna les talons, en sifflotant, sous le regard déçu de l'assemblée et furieux de Ron. Soudainement, le rouge et or sembla s'énerver et fonça vers Tracey. Duncan écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Ron tirer les cheveux à Tracey pour la retenir et lui arracher sa baguette. Et le troisième année dégaina sa baguette lorsqu'il le vit lui donner un violent coup de genoux dans l'estomac.

L'assemblée était choquée. Personne à Poudlard n'aurait pu se permettre de faire ça sans être sévèrement puni. En temps normal, cela aurait valu une exclusion et une défaite par anti-jeu. Le professeur Lupin se tourna vers Ron, furieux lorsque soudain, Tracey adressa un très violent coup de coude sur le nez de Ron, qui fit quelques pas en arrière, baguette en main et nez sanglant. Il fixa Tracey, l'air narquois.

-Alors, Serpentarde, est ce que ça t'énerve? dit Ron en rangeant quelque chose dans sa poche.

-Eh bien j'ai mal à la fois aux cheveux et à l'estomac, vu que tu as tiré sur les uns pour frapper l'autre. Donc pour tout te dire, je pense qu' _énervée_ est le mot qui me correspond, là.

-Eh bien tu avoue que je t'avais prévenue! Et verras que ce n'est que le début!

Il pointa sa baguette sur la vert et argent.

-Tu vas voir la puissance d'un vrai Gryffon...

- _Experlliarmus,_ coupa Tracey.

La baguette de Ron vola dans les airs et tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat.

- _Tarentallegra,_ ajouta Tracey.

Ron se mit à danser dans tout les sens sans se contrôler. Il poussa un petit cri choqué, les yeux frappés d'horreur.

- _Rictusempra,_ sourit la serpentard.

Le Gryffondor se mit à éclater de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-C'est fou comme ta vantardise s'en va dès que tu es en situation de faiblesse, Weasley. Aussi humiliant que triste. _Repulso._

Le cadet Weasley fut projeté hors de l'estrade et tomba sur le sol en roulant sur plusieurs mètres. Il était inconscient. L'assemblée se mit alors à applaudir comme jamais, qu'il s'agisse de Gryffondors, comme de Serpentards, de Serdaigles ou de Poufsouffles. Tous acclamaient Tracey et condamnaient Ron pour sa conduite idiote et impardonnable. Ce dernier était toujours inconscient. Avec un léger sourire, Tracey partit rejoindre ses amis.

-Le prochain duel opposera Isadora Lancaster, quatrième année Serpentard à Ariane Potter, seconde année Gryffondor! s'écria Potter père.

-Parfait! sourit méchamment Isadora. Je vais pouvoir me défouler un peu.

Et Duncan ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment le seul membre de sa famille relativement normal pouvait être Anthony...

* * *

Fin du chapitre, j'espère que ça a valu le coup de l'attente!

J'ai déjà rédigé le prochain qui ne sera non pas une suite directe de ce chapitre mais plus un bonus interlude qui relate un moment de la première année d'Ariane et Hermione... J'imagine que vous les verrez différemment lors de ce bonus!

Pour la suite directe, je pense l'écrire dès maintenant, histoire qu'elle soit finie peu après que je poste le bonus. Comment est ce que vous avez trouvé ce passage dans la tête de Duncan? Je suis curieux de le savoir ^^

Bref en tout cas, comme d'habitude, commentez si vous avez quelque chose à dire et suivez cette fic pour être au courant des mises à jour!

Stahl.


	17. Bonus: Le courage des Gryffondors

_Ce chapitre se situe durant la première année d'Ariane, juste après la fin des examens et juste avant la tentative de Quirell de s'emparer de la pierre philosphale! Il ne s'inscrit donc pas dans la continuité des aventures de Dante en seconde année à Poudlard. Ici, je vais un peu développer l'amitié Hermione/Ariane/Neville. À mes yeux, les personnages ne sont pas tous blancs ou noirs: ce chapitre du point de vue d'Hermione montrera probablement une facette jamais vue d'Ariane!_

 _Bref, bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 17 Bonus: Le courage des gryffondors.

Le regard plongé dans les flammes de la cheminée de la salle commune Gryffondor, Hermione réflechit.

Quoi de plus normal pour la première de la promotion? Avec un léger soupir, la jeune fille observe les flammes, son livre de potions sur le sol. Elle n'a pas trouvé le courage de réviser plus. Mais même si ce n'est pas académiquement parlant, les pensées de la jeune Gryffondor sont des plus sérieuses. Elle réfléchit à propos de la journée riche en événements qui vient de se terminer, à propos de ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre. Elle réfléchit sur ce qui risque d'arriver à présent, maintenant qu'elle sait qu'Hagrid a vendu la mèche au premier venu une fois avoir bu trop d'alcool. Et surtout, elle réfléchit encore et toujours sur cette bien étrange école qu'elle fréquente depuis plusieurs mois à présent.

Poudlard. Une école unique en son genre en tout cas. Une école où les élèves sont livrés à eux mêmes, où le danger peut être présent partout mais où elle s'est faite des amis. Pour la première fois, elle avait des amis. _Une_ amie. Ariane Potter, la survivante.

Hermione réfléchit à propos de cette fille fort étrange et unique en son genre. Ariane avait toujours été capricieuse mais il suffisait de la connaître suffisamment pour la considérer autrement. Elles s'étaient souvent disputées et aujourd'hui n'avait pas fait défaut: Hermione n'avait que pu la voir, impuissante, aller s'adonner à une pratique très réprimandée à Poudlard mais très populaire: les duels clandestins.

La jeune né moldue considère la salle commune presque vide en silence, pendant un moment. De l'autre côté du feu, elle voit leur préfet, Percy Weasley écrire sur des tas de parchemins avant ses examens. Malgré elle, elle stressait déjà pour ses BUSEs. Il faudrait qu'elle travaille dur pour un jour avoir un "Optimal" partout. Plus loin, Dean Thomas et Ron Weasley faisaient une partie d'échecs. Et dans le canapé adjacent, Neville Londubat, un garçon de première année plutôt maladroit mais très (voir trop) gentil révisait avec attention. Avec un soupir, la gryffondor tenta de reprendre son livre de potions pour réviser un peu. Mais elle n'arrivait même pas à lire une seule ligne sans être instantanément déconcentrée, inquiète pour son amie. Elle se rappelle encore du regard d'Ariane avant qu'elle aille s'entraîner pour aller faire son duel. Un regard qu'elle avait appris à connaître au fil du temps. Un regard brillant de détermination et de fierté qui semblait signifier "Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Hermione". Bien sûr, elle s'inquiétait quand même. N'importe qui le ferait, non?

La Gryfondor ferme son livre et reporte son regard sur les flammes de la cheminée, comme pour y puiser de la force. Il est à peine vingt trois heures et les examens de la journée se sont terminés depuis longtemps. Elle n'est pas spécialement fatiguée. Les quelques examens de la journée n'ont finalement pas demandé trop d'efforts de sa part. Elle en avait tout d'abord été inquiète mais quand le professeur Flitwick lui avait dit que ses résultats seraient probablement excellents, elle avait esquissé un très large sourire. Elle en était tellement heureuse qu'elle n'avait même pas cherché à retenir plus que ça Ariane, à part s'indigner et avoir l'air révoltée pour la forme. Chose qu'elle regrettait à présent car ça faisait presque une demi heure que la survivante aurait dû revenir.

Elle posa sa tête entre ses mains, fermant les yeux, et écouta alors la symphonie de la salle commune paisible. Le crépitement des flammes est sidérant. Neville dormaiit légèrement, et commençait presque à ronfler. Tandis qu'au loin, elle entendait presque Dean et Ron se disputer puisque Dean avait (contre toute attente bien sûr) triché. Deux troisièmes année discutaient entre eux pendant que la jeune fille réfléchissait. Seul le bruissement des parchemins de Percy et ses quelques soupirs lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose troublaient ce silence. Juste un peu au-dessus de sa tête, une chouette effraie blanche planait dans la salle commune pour une fois si calme et si agréable puisque la plupart des gryffondors étaient soit allés voir le duel, soit révisaient activement pour les examens du lendemain. Tout était calme en somme. Le calme avant la tempête...

Soudain, le grincement du portrait qui pivote sur lui même pour s'ouvrir fait dresser l'oreille à la jeune fille.

Elle se tourna alors vers la source de ce bruit un peu gênant, qui détonnait complètement avec le reste de l'harmonie du soir. Fronçant les sourcils, elle remarqua que ce bruit n'a pas spécialement dérangé Dean et Ron, puisqu'à priori, personne n'est venu. Mais pourtant, c'est _elle._ Ça doit être _elle._ Hermione ouvre les yeux et attend un peu, avant de constater qu'elle a vu juste. La Survivante émergea tout d'abord de sa cape d'invisibilité avant d'émerger de l'ouverture du portrait de la Grosse Dame et s'approche d'Hermione. Grâce à la lueur des flammes, Hermione nota un bleu, une lèvre fendue et un bandage mal fermé au niveau de la main droite. Elle boitait légèrement. Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle s'assoit lourdement à côté d'Hermione, avant de fixer à son tour le feu. Personne ne l'interroge pas sur ce qu'elle faisait. Dans la salle commune, il n'y a personne qui ne l'ignorait. Depuis le premier duel clandestin où Ariane a participé face à un troisième année (et a gagné) personne n'osait en parler: il est de notoriété publique que le niveau de la survivante est très, voir trop élevé pour une simple première année. Après tout, elle a été entraînée presque toute son enfance par Dumbledore en personne? Et même lorsqu'Ariane n'est pas là, les gryffondors n'en parlent que très rarement avec honte. Mais plutôt avec fierté. Le fait de savoir que l'une des duelliste les plus puissantes de l'école n'est qu'une simple première année de Gryffondor a de quoi rendre fière la maison des rouges-et-or. De toute façon, nul ne s'oppose aux duels clandestins et beaucoup passent leur temps à parier sur "Ariane Potter, la survivante doublée de l'étoile montante". Une réputation méritée, contrairement à son statut de Survivante...

Hermione regarde son amie et décide d'entamer la conversation avec un sourire. Le ton léger, elle lui pose la main sur l'épaule avant de prendre la parole, dans l'espoir de désamorcer l'humeur bougonne de la survivante.

-Tu as épaté tout le monde tout à l'heure à l'examen de défense contre les forces du mal et à l'examen de duels. Sérieusement, je n'ai jamais vu ça et les examinateurs non plus j'imagine. Compte tenu de ton niveau, tu dois être la première de notre promotion.

Le sujet a été choisi avec soin afin de mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Si il y a une chose dans laquelle la survivante excelle, c'est les duels. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant, compte tenu de sa surpuissance offensive et de ses entraînements réguliers.

-Un Pouffsouffle. De quatrième année, répond Ariane avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle met toujours un point d'honneur à connaître la maison et l'année de ceux qu'elle a vaincu. Intérieurement, Hermione est soulagée: si Ariane avait perdu, ce qui arrivait rarement, elle n'aurait même pas bronché. À côté d'elles, Neville esquissa un air admiratif.

-C'est là que tu vois que l'année, la taille et l'expérience, ça ne vaut absolument rien. Ce pauvre type me dépassait de très loin grâce à sa puissance magique, il devait mesurer une quarantaine de centimètres de plus que moi mais il m'a sous estimée. Et crois moi, j'en ai largement profité !

Elle esquisse un large sourire, en dégainant sa baguette et en se lançant un revigor. Aussitôt, son bleu commença à disparaitre tandis que sa lèvre se refermait. Hermione fronce les sourcils puis soupire. Lorsqu'Ariane commençait à parler de ses duels, ça pouvait durer longtemps.

-Je ne pense pas qu'utiliser que des _Stupefix_ jusqu'au moment où l'adversaire finit par tomber inconscient est une démonstration de force si incroyable que ça, fit remarquer Hermione.

Ariane secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait. Les gens qui regardaient notre duel voulaient du spectacle, pas un duel en soi. Vers la fin, lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il était fichu, il a tenté de me lancer un _Stupéfix_ , ce qui est plutôt malin vu que je ne maitrise pas du tout le _Protego_. Du coup, j'ai lancé un maléfice de chauve furie pour qu'il me rate et je l'ai fini avec un _Locomotor Mortis_ doublé d'un _Repulso._ Il m'a mise dans cet état mais il était dans un état bien pire quand on a fini.

La survivante hoche la tête avec excitation.

\- C'est le plus déterminé et le plus ingénieux qui gagne, poursuit-elle, l'air hautaine. J'étais bien moins rapide et bien moins forte que lui mais je l'ai littéralement humilié. Parce que j'étais bien plus déterminée que lui. C'est les plus déterminés qui réussissent à vaincre leurs opposants. En supposant, évidemment, qu'ils soient intelligents et qu'ils puissent réfléchir. C'est bien ça le problème des membres de notre maison. On a tout dans les tripes mais on a rien dans le crâne. Sauf toi Hermione, c'est plutôt l'inverse. Tu te rappelles de mon duel avec le troisième année de Gryffondor? Lee Jordan ou un truc dans le genre? Tu as vu comment son sort a touché le mur plutôt que moi, alors qu'il était _évident_ que je n'allais pas rester bien sagement plantée là à attendre qu'il me désarme et que j'allais _bien sûr_ riposter? Quel amateur.

Il en faut beaucoup pour vraiment énerver Hermione. Elle est souvent calme pour son âge. Bien sûr, elle ne compte plus le nombre de disputes qu'elle a eu avec Ariane. Et même si elle a tendance à laisser couler quand quelque chose le dérange, elle peut s'énerver lorsqu'on s'attaque à ses valeurs. Et particulièrement à cet instant, les paroles et l'arrogance de la survivante lui donnent envie de sortir sa baguette et de lui lancer un sort. Peut-être est-ce par respect pour les perdants, peut être que c'est parce qu'elle apprécie Lee, ou bien peut être parce qu'elle sait pertinemment que se vanter de victoires reposant sur des tactiques aussi barbares et traiter ainsi des adversaires plus âgés ne valait pas grand chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle réplique froidement, d'une voix vive :

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'intelligence ou non. Tu pense qu'il est idiot vu que tu as gagné. Mais on sait toutes les deux qu'il ne t'a pas désarmée juste grâce à un coup de chance parce que tu avais glissé et esquivé par la même occasion.

Mais la survivante continue sa démonstration d'arrogance Potterienne, sans même relever la pique de son amie.

-Ce que les élèves plus vieux sont stupides quand même... Ils ne me prennent pas au sérieux et regrettent instantanément quand je les écrase. Et de l'autre, les élèves de notre promotion, c'est exactement l'inverse. Trop de peur, aucun cran. J'ai cru rêver quand Parkinson a essayé de me pétrifier. Elle aurait mieux fait d'abandonner si c'était pour se montrer aussi nulle.

-Et toi, tu aurais mieux fait d'abandonner plutôt que de l'humilier avec tes pouvoirs.

La réponse a claqué dans la salle commune. Silence. Hermione regarde Ariene, consciente d'être peut être allée un peu trop loin, mais il est trop tard pour retirer sa phrase. Le tempérament de son amie l'agace de plus en plus.

-Combattre des élèves plus vieux pour essayer de gagner systématiquement... Tu pense vraiment rendre tes parents fiers ainsi? continue la jeune fille, avec tact et douceur, même si elle sait déjà qu'elle a appuyé trop fort là où ça fait mal, rien qu'au regard noir que la survivante lui lance.

-Mêle toi de tes livres plutôt que de mes affaires!

Silence, à nouveau. La Gryffondor douce et intelligente et la Gryffondor courageuse et puissante se toisent. Le crépitement des flammes et la chaleur qui se dégage de la cheminée ne réchauffe en rien l'atmosphère soudainement glaciale.

Une petite voix se joint timidement à la conversation.

-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais je trouve qu'Hermione a bien raison... dit tout d'un coup Neville en levant une main. Je trouve que tu y vas tout le temps fort, Ariane. Par exemple, lors de notre premier duel, j'ai même pas pu te lancer un sort que tu m'avais tout de suite mis KO à coup de _Stupéfix_... Et honnêtement, c'était pas vraiment sympa. Et je trouve que tu as un peu tendance à nous humilier quand on n'est pas en position de répliquer.

Une ombre passe sur les yeux noisettes d'Ariane. Neville se rend tout d'un coup compte qu'il n'aurait peut être pas dû parler sur ce ton à la survivante. Il se préparait presque à recevoir un sortilège, ce qui manqua d'arriver à un cheveu: Hermione posa fermement sa main sur l'épaule d'Ariane.

-Neville a raison et tu le sais, Ariane. Tu devrais te comporter différemment, que ce soit en duel ou non.

Ariane fronce les sourcils puis les fusille tour à tour du regard.

-Non mais vous vous entendez parler? J'ai horreur quand vous faites les sacro saints moralisateurs, comme maintenant, vous savez? Merlin, comment c'est superficiel. J'ai l'impression d'entendre la vieille MacGo me hurler dessus! Vous ne pouvez pas être... Je sais pas... Moins bien pensants?

-On disait simplement que souvent, tu perds le contrôle de tes émotions, Ariane. Et c'est pas vraiment... agréable. T'es d'accord avec moi, hein Neville? demande Hermione.

Neville hocha timidement la tête, apeuré par Ariane. Ce qui la rendit Ariane encore plus en colère.

-J'ai tué personne, nom d'un hippogriffe! Où est le mal à humi... _corriger_ des types trop arrogants et à les remettre à leur place? s'emporta Ariane, en se levant, les joues rouges de colère. Je les ai tous battus à la régulière, en remettant vertement à leur place tout ceux qui se sont montrés un peu trop sûrs d'eux! Ça te pose un problème, Hermione? Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si Lee Jordan m'a totalement ratée avec son sort? C'est ma faute si le type de ce soir n'a pas pu me vaincre? J'étais censée faire quoi, le laisser me stupéfixer?

-Mais humilier des gens sous prétexte qu'ils sont arrogants est une preuve d'arrogance, non? contredit Neville. Je trouve que...

-Je trouve que je vas t'envoyer un _Stupéfix_ dans la gueule! coupe la survivante, avant d'entamer un mouvement pour dégainer sa baguette.

-SILENCE, VOUS TROIS! IL Y A DES GENS QUI TRAVAILLENT, PAR LE BORDEL DE MERLIN!

L'hurlement de Percy Weasley a réussi l'exploit de totalement paralyser Ariane. Neville sursauta. Hermione haussa les sourcils. Dean fit tomber sa pièce d'échec. Ron fit tomber l'échiquier complet. Et les deux troisièmes années cessèrent instantanément de parler.

-J'ai demain mon examen en arithmancie et vous vous insultez depuis tout à l'heure! Fermez la tout de suite ou bien je vous jure que je vais vous faire subir un enfer pendant vos prochaines années ici! poursuit le préfet de Gryffondor, le regard flamboyant de rage, dégainant sa baguette. Alors j'apprécierais que chacun... d'entre vous... la ferme... tout de suite.

À chaque mot, il avait pointé sa baguette magique sur un des premières années, tandis que Neville, Hermione et Ariane pâlissaient à la fin de sa phrase.

-Compris? gronde-t-il, en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche, les fixant toujours.

-Compris, commença Neville.

-Reçu, poursuivit Hermione.

-Cinq sur cinq, termina Ariane.

Ils murmurent tous leurs accord, tandis que la survivante détournait le regard, apeurée. Ariane Potter, apeurée ? Hermione avait du mal à en croire ses yeux. Finalement, Percy marmonna quelque chose avant de se replonger dans ses révisions. Puis quelques instants plus tard, le préfet de Gryffondor monta dormir en leur adressant un regard colérique.

Le trio d'Ariane, Hermione et Neville s'observent sans rien dire ; le silence a repris possession des lieux. Dean et Ron montèrent en haut des dortoirs pour dormir, et les troisièmes années les suivirent. Ariane brise d'un coup le silence, en parlant à voix basse.

-Finalement... Vous avez vu Dumbledore? Pour ce que Hagrid nous a dit?

Neville et Hermione se tournèrent dans un parfait ensemble vers la survivante. Les deux gryffondor secouèrent négativement la tête.

-MacGonagall nous a dit qu'il était parti à Londres, dit Neville.

-Mince... Et mon père dans ce cas? Vous l'avez vu? demanda Ariane.

-Non. Il est parti avec Dumbledore, répondit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre.

Il y eut un silence. Troublé que par le crépitement des flammes.

-En rentrant, cachée derrière la cape, j'ai vu Quirrell entrer là-où-vous-savez, au troisième étage. Et bizarrement, juste après, Rogue l'a suivi... reprit Ariane.

Neville et Hermionne haussèrent les sourcils.

-Ça fait combien de temps? demanda Hermione.

-Un quart d'heure à peine. C'était pile avant que je rentre.

-Merde, dit Neville, tout d'un coup apeuré.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Puis Neville prit la parole.

-Il faut qu'on y aille. Et qu'on empêche Quirell de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale.

-Qu'on empêche _Rogue_ de prendre la pierre philosophale, corrigea Ariane avec un air revêche.

-Crois ce que tu veux, dit Neville en secouant la tête. Mais je trouve Quirell beaucoup plus louche que Rogue. Et à vrai dire, je pense qu'on devrait aider le professeur Rogue à protéger la pierre, même s'il n'est pas super sympa avec nous.

Ariane marmonna quelque chose d'insondable.

-Attendez, vous n'êtes pas bien? demanda Hermione, incrédule. Vous croyez sérieusement qu'on va réussir?

Ariane et Neville échangèrent un regard.

-Tu viendras avec nous, Mione? demanda Ariane.

-Je... Je...

-Je m'y attendais, dit simplement Ariane. Mais on va pas laisser le type qui a tué mon frère jumeau revenir à la vie. Neville et moi, on y va.

Elle adressa un léger sourire à Hermione avant de prendre sa cape d'invisibilité. Neville prit sa baguette, adressant un dernier regard à Hermione, avant de suivre Ariane.

-Attendez.

C'était la voix d'Hermione qui s'était levée à son tour.

-Ce que vous allez faire est horriblement dangereux. Vous le savez, non?

-Ouais, répondit Ariane. T'as d'autres grandes nouvelles à nous annoncer?

-Oui. Je viens avec vous.

Ariane et Neville échangèrent un regard.

-Très bien. Nous trois face à eux?

-Nous trois face à eux.

Et le trio quitta la salle commune, pour aller vers le troisième étage. Vers le danger.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce bonus! La suite, vous la connaissez peut être pas: Severus réussit à stopper Quirell et Neville/Hermione/Ariane sont arrivés pile au moment où Quirell meure. Depuis, ils sont amis, même si jusque là, ça ne se voyait pas vraiment.

Laissez une review si vous en pensez quelque chose!


	18. En ébullition

Bonjour à tous!

J'ai été vraiment peu présent niveau écriture ces derniers temps... La faute aux vacances. Ce chapitre est posté en même temps que le chapitre bonus et ne vous en faites pas: dès maintenant, je reprends un rythme d'écriture plus régulier!

Pour les intéressés, la suite et fin à mon autre fanfiction Go Ahead est sortie!

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_

 _Adenoide: La réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre! Merci pour ta review :)_

 _aussidagility: Et ça par contre, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :)_

Merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette fic!

 _Dans le chapitre précédent:_

 _Le cadet Weasley fut projeté hors de l'estrade et tomba sur le sol en roulant sur plusieurs mètres. Il était inconscient. L'assemblée se mit alors à applaudir comme jamais, qu'il s'agisse de Gryffondors, comme de Serpentards, de Serdaigles ou de Poufsouffles. Tous acclamaient Tracey et condamnaient Ron pour sa conduite idiote et impardonnable. Ce dernier était toujours inconscient. Avec un léger sourire, Tracey partit rejoindre ses amis._

 _-Le prochain duel opposera Isadora Lancaster, quatrième année Serpentard à Ariane Potter, seconde année Gryffondor! s'écria Potter père._

 _-Parfait! sourit méchamment Isadora. Je vais pouvoir me défouler un peu._

 _Et Duncan ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment le seul membre de sa famille relativement normal pouvait être Anthony..._

 _Chapitre Dix sept: En ébullition._

La salle de duel était littéralement en ébullition. La plupart des élèves échangeaient des regards surpris. D'autres, beaucoup plus cupides -et méprisables aux yeux d'Anthony- échangeaient des coupons de pari, avec des sourires. Du coin de l'œil, Anthony remarqua que la cadette Weasley s'en allait, toujours aussi pâle. Il se jura d'en parler à Severus avant d'oublier la jeune fille, captivé par le prochain duel.

Car ce match avait largement de quoi attiser l'étonnement et l'enthousiasme.

Ariane Potter, la gryffondor prodige, ayant à son actif énormément de victoires et très peu de défaites face à des élèves bien plus âgés qu'elle. La survivante, entraînée par Dumbledore en personne, dont la puissance devait largement rivaliser avec la plupart des cinquièmes années. Elle qui faisait des combats clandestins avec des élèves bien plus vieux et qui contre toute attente réussissait à gagner.

Oui. Ariane Potter était définitivement une adversaire de choix. Une opposante de qualité, bien plus puissante que ce qu'on pouvait imaginer. Certains quatrièmes années auraient plutôt décidé d'abdiquer en avance plutôt qu'encaisser une défaite humiliante -car si il y avait une chose qu'Ariane savait faire, c'était humilier son adversaire.

La plupart des quatrièmes années auraient fait ce choix. Mais pas Isadora Lancaster.

Car Isadora Lancaster était presque aussi connue qu'Ariane Potter. La serpentard talentueuse, qui venait d'une famille reconnue et qui n'avait rien à envier à personne. Le peu de fois où on l'avait vue se battre montrait qu'elle aussi était largement plus puissante que la moyenne. Elle était peut être moins puissante qu'Ariane... Mais bien plus imprévisible. Car personne ne savait jusqu'où allait son niveau. Personne ne savait si elle était surpuissante ou bien si elle était juste plus talentueuse que la moyenne. Et ça, c'était sûr qu'elle allait se servir de cet avantage.

La sœur de Dante et la sœur d'Harry se toisèrent pendant un cours instant, leur baguette en main, toutes deux sur l'estrade de combat. Le regard défiant pour l'une, déterminé pour l'autre. Serpentard face à Gryffondor. Personne, pas même Anthony ne pouvait présumer l'issue du combat.

-Je vais enfin avoir le plaisir de te vaincre, Lancaster, lança Ariane avec un sourire haineux. Je vais bien m'amuser!

-J'aimerais dire la même chose, Potter... soupira Isadora. Je crois que je devrais ressentir la même chose, mais en fait, pas vraiment... Tu n'es qu'une ombre.

L'insulte fit immédiatement tiquer Ariane qui leva un poing colérique vers Isadora.

-Moi, une ombre? Je suis la survivante! Et après ce combat, tu vas me montrer le respect qui m'est dû!

-Lamentable... murmura Isadora.

Une ombre passa sur le regard d'Ariane. C'était le moment critique de leur duel, une seconde avant que les deux opposantes se préparent à lancer le premier sort. Isadora restait sur ses gardes.

-Tu te crois supérieure à moi? demanda Ariane. Tu connais le nombre de victoires que j'ai à mon actif?

-Contrairement à toi, qui ne connait pas le mien, répliqua Isadora.

Ariane fronça les sourcils puis au dernier moment, elle envoya un violent _Stupéfix._ Le jet de lumière jaune fonça vers Isadora qui le fit dévier au dernier moment avec un sortilège de protection. Malheureusement pour la Serpentard, elle en fut légèrement déstabilisée et elle n'évita les deux prochains maléfices qu'avec une chance extrême.

-Pas mal... On dirait qu'au final, il y aura un peu de challenge finalement, ricana Isadora.

À son tour, Isadora passa à l'offensive en lançant un _Experlliarmus_ qui rencontra de plein fouet un _Stupefix._ Les deux sorts se percutèrent de plein fouet: le rayon de lumière rouge sembla fusionner avec celui de lumière jaune. Deux couleurs, deux adversaires, qu'un seul vainqueur.

Et ce vainqueur fut Ariane. Le duel de sort fut remportée par la Gryffondor tandis qu'Isadora fut violemment projetée en arrière par le mélange du sortilège de désarmement et le sortilège de stupéfixion.

XXX

Dante était toujours seul. Les yeux clos et rougis, il fixait le plafond de la salle sur demande.

Une salle dévastée à présent. Les murs étaient fissurés par les sortilèges que le Serpentard lançait pour s'entraîner. Le sol était rempli de poussière. Les mannequins d'entraînement gisaient en charpie. Il ne savait plus combien d'heures il avait passé ici, combien d'heures il avait consacrées à cet entraînement totalement insensé.

L'amertume succedait lentement à la colère, au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait à quel point sa vie ne rimait à rien. En fait, il avait simplement été manipulé. Toute sa vie, toute son enfance ne rimaient à rien. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec sa famille adoptive, tout ce qu'il avait vécu lors de sa fugue... Tout ça pour ça? Pour apprendre qu'il n'avait peut être jamais été désiré par ses vrais parents? Lui qui les idéalisait tellement...

Dante ne pouvait plus se lever et quitter cette salle. Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de se lever, de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner. Il n'avait jamais réussi. Une partie de lui, de son identité, de "Dante Lancaster" venait d'avoir été tuée ce soir. Il n'y croyait pas, il n'y crois pas et il n'y croirait jamais. Mais la vérité venait d'éclater, comme une gerbe de flammes totalement incontrôlables. Celle de son cœur aurait pu s'éteindre. Au lieu de cela, elle avait littéralement tout brûlé en lui, comme un brasier surpuissant qui avait tout détruit en lui, "Dante Lancaster"... Alias Harry James Potter.

 _Harry James Potter._

Ce sentiment d'injustice consommait tout. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui resterait quand le temps serait passé. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il allait pouvoir faire face à ses parents, à ses frères, à ses amis... Peut être devait il fuir à nouveau? Repartir le plus loin possible, disparaître définitivement? Cela réussirait il à lui faire oublier sa peine? Parviendrait il à se coucher le soir et ne pas se dire qu'il aurait pu être là près d'eux, à sourire à Anthony, à taquiner Isadora, à se moquer de Duncan et à rire avec Matt? Il y était parvenu une fois et cela lui avait coûté la vie de plusieurs personnes. Voudrait il à nouveau risquer quelque chose d'aussi horrible?

 _Non, bien sûr que non._

C'était évident dans un sens. Mais il ne voulait plus envisager d'avenir. Quel avenir au fond? Il ne se voyait pas fréquenter les Lancaster en souriant bien qu'il savait la vérité désormais. Il ne voulait pas non plus retourner chez les Potter. Il voulait juste rester allongé dans cette salle, pour l'éternité. Au moins, dans cette salle, il n'aurait pas besoin de feindre la joie. Au moins dans cette salle, personne ne pourrait l'atteindre. Oui... En définitive, rester ici n'était pas vraiment la pire des solutions, maintenant qu'il savait tout. En définitive, ce serait certainement le meilleur des remèdes...

 _Non._

Le regard perdu dans le vide, il se releva très difficilement. Ce fut encore plus difficile de se lancer un _Récurvite_ maintenant que sa magie était largement épuisée par ce défoulement complètement idiot. Il ne réussit à faire disparaître la poussière qu'au troisième essai. Puis, marchant lentement comme pour empêcher la fatigue de l'emporter, il s'avança vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte, laissant le vent du couloir lui balayer le visage. Puis commença à marcher lentement, le regard et l'esprit embrumé.

Il marchait seul désormais. Les bruits de pas lorsqu'il marchait étaient assez bruyants mais il s'en moquait un peu en définitive. Il emprunta un escalier en colimaçon pour soudainement arriver dans une salle... Étrange.

Vraiment étrange.

La salle était spacieuse, comme une salle de classe abandonnée. Mais il n'y avait aucune chaise et aucune table. Le regard perdu, il remarqua alors au milieu un grand miroir imposant. Un peu curieux, il s'avança vers le miroir, en lisant l'inscription.

 _Risèd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert_ _nomen ej._

Sans comprendre l'inscription, il observa alors son reflet... Et haussa les sourcils en regardant ce que montrait le miroir.

Il était avec Sirius, Remus et Severus mais aussi avec la famille Lancaster au complet. Tous semblaient un peu plus vieux mais tous souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles, le regard pétillant. À leurs côtés, Drago, Luna, Tracey et tant d'autres souriaient eux aussi. Au milieu, Dante trônait, un large sourire insouciant qu'il n'avait pas vu sur son visage depuis longtemps. Comme si tout allait bien, tout irait bien et rien ne serait jamais dangereux. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui retint le plus son attention.

Non.

Parmis eux, un garçon grand et blond, âgé d'une quinzaine d'année le regardait de ses grands yeux gris, incapable de masquer son émotion. Il était grand, beau et avait une carrure imposante. À ses côtés, une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années semblait bien plus menue et incapable de se défendre. Elle semblait elle aussi paisible et lui souriait aussi, comme si elle était heureuse de le voir, portant un uniforme repassé à la perfection de Beauxbâtons. Enfin, un petit garçon au visage quelconque mais aux cheveux sombres qui lui tombaient sur le visage le regardait lui aussi. Ses yeux noisette montraient toute sa candeur et sa naïveté. Ses mains tendues vers Dante étaient un signe de sa joie. Et il semblait jouer avec un jeune elfe de maison qui le regardait, des étoiles dans ses yeux à la taille de balle de tennis. Malgré lui, les yeux du serpentard commencèrent à le piquer et il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir pleurer. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne les avait pas vus...

Et ils étaient devant lui. Enfin.

Non. C'était très probablement faux. Lorsque le jeune homme leva la tête vers l'inscription, il comprit alors.

 _Risèd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert_ _nomen ej._

 _Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir._

Ainsi c'était donc ça le plus grand désir de son cœur? Revoir ces personnes qui avaient eu le malheur de croiser son chemin et de créer des liens avec lui lors de sa fugue? Le jeune homme eut soudainement envie de briser ce miroir et de s'en aller. Il dégaina sa baguette, la pointant sur le miroir, la pointant sur toutes les personnes qui le regardaient avec amour et insouciance... Et ne put s'empêcher de pointer inutilement le sol de sa baguette, incapable de murmurer la formule du sortilège d'explosion.

-Tu fais bien.

Dante pivota sur lui même. Et il croisa le regard de son professeur de potions. Severus Rogue le regardait, le visage fermé, les mains dans les poches, tandis que ses yeux sombres se posèrent quelques secondes sur le miroir. Puis il tourna la tête vers Dante avec un air visiblement las.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? demanda "l'impartial" professeur de potions. Tu n'as pas de devoir à rendre?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? répliqua "le respecteux" élève. Tu n'as pas de copies à corriger? Ou bien de duels à superviser?

Ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement tout les deux pendant quelques instants. Puis le visage de Severus se fendit d'un léger sourire.

-Voir des élèves qui en affrontent d'autre ne m'attire pas plus que ça. Et j'ai terminé de corriger mes copies, si tu veux tout savoir. Je t'ai mis un "Effort exceptionnel" alors que Matt a ramené un "Acceptable". Ce qui est toujours mieux que Sainte Potter qui a ramené un "Piètre".

À l'évocation d'Ariane, le visage de Dante se ferma et il se remit à fixer son reflet. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il contemplait à nouveau les visages souriants. Et Severus comprit alors que Dante _savait._ Il poussa un soupir puis s'approcha de lui.

-Tu sais qu'elle est ta sœur, hein?

-Oui.

-Et qu'est ce que tu en penses?

-Que ça ne te concerne pas.

-Sale gosse.

-Vieux débile.

Une discussion normale avec un adulte normal. Dante continuait à fixer le miroir, dévisageant les personnes qui le regardait, qui lui souriait. Comme si il était innocent.

-Tu t'attends à quoi en voulant m'en parler? demanda Dante avec un air légèrement ironique. Qu'une fois qu'on aura terminé cette discussion, je vais me sentir incroyablement mieux? Que je vais quitter cette pièce en étant un homme nouveau? Ramener des "Optimal" à mes BUSEs et à mes ASPICs? Devenir plus tard un médicomage ou bien un auror, tout ça grâce aux bons vieux conseils de mon bon vieux oncle Sev?

-Ce sera toujours mieux qu'être dans ton état actuel, répliqua Severus.

-Super. Maintenant, considérons qu'on a fait cette superbe discussion, enrichissante, profonde et tout. Notre relation s'est beaucoup améliorée et quand je sortirais, tu pourras envoyer une lettre à Papa et à Mam... aux parents d'Anthony pour leur dire tout ça. Ils seront super contents et tu te sentiras fier et satisfait d'avoir fait ta bonne action de l'année. D'accord?

-Même si c'est plutôt tentant, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de procéder comme ça, Dante, répondit l'austère professeur. Tu vas mal.

-J'irais mieux. Comme ça, ça fera une fin heureuse.

-C'est ce que tu pense.

-Et ce qui va arriver.

Dante posa alors à nouveau son regard vert émeraude sur le miroir pour observer son reflet, et ignorer par la même occasion Rogue. Le directeur de Serpentard posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Arrête de regarder ce miroir, ordonna Severus.

-Je fais ce que je veux, rétorqua Dante.

-Tu sais très bien que ça ne va pas t'aider à aller mieux, fit remarquer sagement Severus.

-Tu n'en sais rien, riposta férocement Dante.

-Au contraire, j'en sais beaucoup, dit le professeur de potion en secouant la tête.

-Qu'est ce que tu vois en voyant à travers ce miroir? demanda Dante.

Il y eut une légère pause. Un léger silence où personne ne parla.

-Parce que moi, je vous vois, ajouta Dante. Je vous vois vous... Et je les vois _eux._ William, Tara, Colin et Rydo. Je les vois. Vivants.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas spécialement, tu sais. C'est normal que tu les vois.

-Pourquoi ce miroir est ici? Tous les élèves peuvent devenir accro à ce qu'ils voient très facilement.

-Il était caché dans le couloir du troisième étage, répondit Severus. C'était la clé pour réussir à avoir la pierre philosophale. Pour avoir la pierre philosophale, il fallait vouloir la trouver et non pas vouloir s'en servir. Hors, c'est en ça que le miroir du Rised intervient: il donne la pierre à celui qui souhaite la trouver, pas à celui qui souhaite s'en servir.

-Et maintenant?

-Maintenant? Quirell avait réussi à s'emparer de la pierre quand je suis arrivé. Je crois qu'il a compris la clé. Il voulait la trouver pour l'offrir à son maître, pas la trouver pour s'en servir. On s'est battus mais il me dominait largement et si Londubat, Granger et Potter n'étaient pas venus... Le Seigneur des ténèbres serait peut être revenu à la vie.

-Potter... En quoi l'intervention de ces trois élèves t'a sauvé?

-Eh bien... Quand Potter est venue, ça a créé une légère diversion. J'en ai profité pour attaquer Quirell d'un _Sectumsempra._ Il avait été tellement étonné qu'il en est mort sur le coup, et la pierre est tombée au sol. Dumbledore l'a détruite depuis le temps.

-Cacher un objet de cette importance dans une école... Alors que des élèves de première année auraient pu tomber dessus... Sérieusement? demanda Dante en soufflant du nez.

-Dumbledore avait ses raisons.

-Tout comme les Potter lorsqu'ils m'ont abandonné.

Il y eut à nouveau ce silence mal à l'aise. Ni Dante, ni Severus n'osa le troubler.

-Je suis désolé, Dante.

-Désolé que mes parents m'aient abandonné?

-Non. Désolé que tu l'ai su de cette manière.

Dante tourna la tête vers Severus, l'air interrogateur. Avec un soupir, d'un simple mouvement de baguette, Severus fit apparaître deux chaises en bois et invita Dante à s'assoir.

-Tes parents biologiques sont des idiots finis pour avoir commis un acte aussi horrible que de t'abandonner. Tu le sais très bien. Tu es un garçon farceur et chaleureux par moments, et froid et méprisant avec ceux qui t'énervent. Pourtant... Tu te rappelle de tout ce que tu as traversé lors de ton enfance? Pas seulement avec tes frères et sœur... Mais aussi avec William et les autres. Avec Sirius. Remus. Avec moi aussi...

Severus posa alors son regard sombre sur le miroir.

-Quand Ginger m'a dit qu'elle t'avait adopté, ça m'avait mis dans une colère noire. Elle détestait Potter père quand elle et moi étions à Poudlard. À l'époque, Ginger était à Serdaigle et avait un an de plus que moi. J'étais à Serpentard. Et Lily était à Gryffondor. On était incroyablement amis. On nous surnommait le "trio des couleurs"! Lily était rouge, moi vert et Ginger bleue. À cause de nos maisons. Notre amitié était connue de tous et personne n'aurait pu croire qu'on risquait de ne plus être amis. Et quand Lily m'a tourné le dos car je l'ai traitée de sang de bourbe après avoir été humilié par Potter, Ginger était restée à mes côtés. Quand Potter et Black venaient m'humilier, c'était elle qui venait me protéger en leur lançant des sorts qui les calmaient tout de suite. Au fil du temps, j'étais passé de protecteur à quelqu'un qui avait besoin de protection... Et elle m'a pardonné quand elle a compris que je ne voulais plus me battre aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Dante écoutait ce que Severus disait, son regard vert émeraude posé sur le professeur de potions. Severus lui était plongé dans ses souvenirs, et baissa soudainement les yeux vers le sol, triste tout d'un coup.

-Là où Lily, ta mère biologique se rapprochait de plus en plus de Potter père, en m'ignorant de plus en plus... Ginger, ta mère adoptive, était toujours à mes côtés. Elle m'écoutait quand je lui disait à quel point voir Potter père et Lily ensemble me rendait triste. Elle m'écoutait quand je lui disais que je regrettait tout ce qui s'est passé. Elle m'écoutait quand je lui demandait si j'avais le droit à une seconde chance. Et elle hochait la tête pour me répondre "oui" à cette question. Là où Lily m'en voulait pour mes choix, Ginger préférait me pardonner. Et m'aider à aller mieux.

Severus eut un geste de la main, un peu de dépit. Comme si il était désormais fatigué.

-Puis, après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Ginger m'a contacté pour me parler de toi. J'étais en colère quand j'ai compris qu'elle avait accepté la demande de ce clébard de Black et de cet hybride de Lupin pour t'adopter. Mais j'étais encore plus en colère en sachant que Lily, la femme que j'aime... Et que j'aimais avait décidé d'abandonner son propre enfant. J'étais dégoûté. Et je crois que c'est ce dégoût qui m'a permis de t'apprécier et de ne pas te mettre dans la même catégorie que ton vantard de père. Même si au début, je n'étais pas vraiment tendre avec toi... Et encore moins avec Sirius ou Remus...

Le professeur de potion marqua une pause. Puis il planta son regard sombre en Dante. Mais ce regard n'exprimait pas de la haine, de l'indifférence. Non. Au contraire, ce regard exprimait une fierté sincère. Dante n'osait plus parler, de peur de troubler ce regard.

-J'ai appris à te connaître et peu à peu, "Harry Potter" est mort pour devenir "Dante Lancaster". Discrètement, je te regardais admirer Anthony, te disputer avec Isadora, apprendre avec Duncan, rire avec Matt, protéger Elise et jouer avec Benjamin. Je t'ai vu grandir dans une famille qui t'aimait, sauf dans le cas d'Isadora à l'époque. Je t'ai aidé à préparer ta première potion Tue Loup que tu as offert à Remus. J'ai ri en te voyant chevaucher Sirius lorsqu'il se transformait en ce grand chien noir pour courir autour du manoir. J'ai consolé une Ginger inconsolable quand tu as fugué avec Rydo sans laisser de traces. Et j'ai aidé de toutes mes forces Almerick déterminé à te retrouver. Et quand je t'ai revu, blessé, en larmes... Là je me suis rendu compte que malgré le fait que tu sois le fils biologique du type que je hais le plus au monde et de la femme que j'ai un jour aimé... Je me suis rendu compte que je tenais à toi. Que je t'aimais, comme j'aimais les autres enfants de Ginger. Comme j'aimais ma filleule Isadora. Comme j'aurais aimé mon fils.

Les yeux de Severus étaient brillants. Jamais Dante n'aurait imaginé voir un tel regard dans les yeux de son oncle.

-Sev... Je sais pas vraiment quoi te dire...

-Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit Dante. Mais c'est le cas de toute la famille Lancaster. De tes amis. De ton parrain. Personne ne te voit comme étant Harry Potter, l'enfant abandonné. Non, tu es Dante Lancaster, l'enfant retrouvé.

Le professeur de potion se leva, puis masqua ses émotions, tel le parfait occlumens qu'il était. Mais Dante savait que c'en était rien. Par respect, il ne fit aucune remarque et se leva à son tour. Il s'apprêtait presque à dire quelque chose lorsque soudain une horrible voix lui déchira ses tympans.

 _"Oh oui… Une proie… N'ai donc pas peur, ose t'approcher de moi… Offre moi le prétexte dont j'ai besoin... Pour que je puisse te briser… Te déchirer… T'écorcher…"_

 _-_ Oh non... murmura Dante, le regard alarmé.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? demanda Severus, tout aussi effrayé.

-Quelqu'un se fait agresser en ce moment même! dit Dante en courant vers la porte.

Severus dégaina sa baguette avant de suivre son neveu, le cœur battant. Baguette en main, ils ouvrirent la porte puis se dirigèrent vers le couloir. La voix était de plus en plus forte... jamais elle n'avait été aussi sifflante, aussi marquante, aussi malsaine.

 _"Tu tentes de fuir? Tu as peur? Une baguette... Tu viens de sceller ton destin, jeune homme!"_

Il y eut un hurlement déchirant. Dante et Severus s'avancèrent. La boule au ventre, l'ex Potter n'osait pas regarder vers où il s'avançait. Il ne savait pas si il serait capable de le supporter.

Un corps gisait, face contre terre, dans une mare de sang. C'était un élève. Il ne bougeait plus du tout. Dante crut mourir lorsqu'il reconnut ces cheveux blonds, cet uniforme caractéristique, cette montre à gousset brisée... Et il ne put s'empêcher d'hurler lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui avait été agressée.

XXX

Cela faisait dix minutes désormais qu'Isadora et Ariane livraient un combat plus qu'acharné. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer voir un duel pareil. Les sortilège de désarmement s'était progressivement transformés en sortilège de stupéfixion... Et à présent, il s'agissait de sortilèges de fracturation qui jaillissaient des baguettes des deux élèves.

Anthony regardait sa sœur, désapprobateur. Il savait qu'elle aurait dû mettre fin au duel dès le début pour en finir rapidement. Mais les élèves ne voulaient pas un duel. Les élèves voulaient un spectacle. Anthony regardait sa sœur esquiver gracieusement les jets de lumière jaillissant de la baguette d'Ariane. Et il la regardait répliquer en lançant un maléfice cuisant. L'effet de coup de poing projeta en arrière Ariane quelques mètres, qui se releva aisément, la lèvre fendue.

-Tu es très forte, Lancaster, dit la gryffondor.

-Je te retourne le compliment, répondit Isadora. Là où je voyais une survivante en carton se cache en fait une vraie combattante, on dirait.

-Et là où je vois une duelliste de talent se cache une perdante! répliqua Ariane avec un sourire en coin.

Les deux ennemies se jetèrent à nouveau mutuellement un maléfice cuisant qui touchèrent tout les deux leur cible. Ariane qui était épuisée et dont les réflexes étaient nettement moins vifs en eut le nez presque cassé tandis qu'Isadora tituba, fatiguée, du sang coulant de sa lèvre inférieure. Elle savait qu'elle devrait tout de suite attaquer de toutes ses forces Ariane pour la mettre directement hors d'état de nuire. Elle savait cela mais elle s'en moquait: elle voulait avant tout s'amuser. Elle avait clairement sous estimé Ariane mais depuis quelques minutes de duel, elle savait comment en finir vite et bien.

Les deux filles se dévisagèrent, baguette en main. Les deux savaient. Les deux savaient que le prochain sort serait le dernier, serait le sort qui mettrait une fin définitive à ce duel insensé. Au moment où Isadora fendit l'air de sa baguette pour lancer un _Glacius_ et Ariane décrivit un arc de cercle de sa baguette pour stupéfixer la quatrième année, Minerva MacGonagall entra en trombe dans la salle de duel.

-Arrêtez tout! lança Minerva, les yeux brillants de peur. Que tout les élèves retournent à leurs dortoirs tout de suite!

Elle tourna la tête vers Remus et Lockhart, le regard brillant d'effarement.

-Drago Malfoy a été retrouvé pétrifié dans un état critique!

* * *

 _Et voilà tout pour ce chapitre. Je l'avais écrit à la base du point de vue d'Isa en me centrant bien plus sur son duel avec Ariane en laissant de côté la discussion entre Sev et Dante, mais ce résultat final me plaît bien plus. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! La suite arrivera probablement la semaine prochaine car je suis toujours en vacances. Sur ce, à bientôt et n'oubliez pas les reviews._


	19. Jeu du sort

Hello tout le monde!

Merci pour les reviews une fois encore !

Je remercie les "habitués" qui me laissent une review à chaque chapitre et les nouveaux qui n'hésitent pas à en laisser! Je remercie également tout ceux qui suivent cette fan fiction!

Donc, maintenant, c'est dit: j'ai trouvé un rythme de parution parfait! La plupart de mes chapitres seront postés en général le **Vendredi ou le Samedi soir.** Si pour une raison ou une autre je ne suis pas capable de les poster le vendredi ou samedi, ils seront soit postés le **mercredi en avance** ou bien le **mercredi qui suit**! Maintenant que j'ai une idée des chapitres qui vont suivre, ce sera bien plus simple d'avoir un rythme régulier. Cela dit, la parution des chapitres bonus (comme le chapitre 17 par exemple) sera **totalement aléatoire** , suivant mon inspiration!

Ce chapitre sera donc dans la continuité du chapitre précédent. Dante risque d'être triste pour Drago...

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes du chapitre 17:_

adenoide: En effet, Ariane est un personnage aussi puissant qu'arrogant! Heureusement que Dante est là pour la calmer :)

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes du chapitre 18:_

Guest:Merci pour ta review! Oui, la discussion avec Severus aidera Dante à avancer dans le bon chemin... Même si ce sera difficile pour lui. Concernant Drago, je ne te gâche rien!

adenoide: Oui, maintenant, même les sangs purs sont menacés! Lucius ne risque pas d'être content pour son fiston, crois moi... La discussion avec Severus a aidé Dante mais bien sûr, ce ne sont que des mots! Dante avancera grâce à ses actes... J'espère. En tout cas merci pour ta review! :)

Harriet: Merci pour ta review! Drago ira probablement mieux, ne t'en fais pas! :)

Aya31: Merci pour ta review et ton compliment! :)

aussidagility: Ici, Drago était simplement au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit... Et le basilic est "aveugle" par rapport à ses victimes! C'est pour ça que Drago a été retrouvé blessé. En tout cas merci pour ta review! :)

lyvane: Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant si ce n'est plus! Pour Isadora, je voyais ça comme une jalousie mal placée du genre "Tu n'es pas mon vrai frère et je ne t'aimerais jamais". Et bien sûr, Dante est et restera Dante. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il bascule du côté "Potterrien" de la force! Ariane a beau être arrogante, elle a quelques qualités mais je ne vois sincèrement pas Dante devenir ami avec les Potter/Dumby et oublier toutes leurs erreurs. Merci pour ta review!

 _Dans le chapitre précédent:_

 _Les deux filles se dévisagèrent, baguette en main. Les deux savaient. Les deux savaient que le prochain sort serait le dernier, serait le sort qui mettrait une fin définitive à ce duel insensé. Au moment où Isadora fendit l'air de sa baguette pour lancer un Glacius et Ariane décrivit un arc de cercle de sa baguette pour stupéfixer la quatrième année, Minerva MacGonagall entra en trombe dans la salle de duel._

 _-Arrêtez tout! lança Minerva, les yeux brillants de peur. Que tout les élèves retournent à leurs dortoirs tout de suite!_

 _Elle tourna la tête vers Remus et Lockhart, le regard brillant d'effarement._

 _-Drago Malfoy a été retrouvé pétrifié dans un état critique!_

 _Chapitre Dix Huit: Le jeu du sort._

La seule conséquence "positive" à l'attaque dont Drago a été victime fut le fait que désormais, Dante n'était plus le suspect numéro un derrière les agressions d'élèves. En effet, toute l'école était au courant du lien que les deux amis partageaient et c'était quasiment impossible de croire que le jeune Lancaster était derrière cette agression barbare. Mais bien sûr, c'était la seule conséquence positive de ce gâchis. Car là où le basilic s'en était simplement pris à quelques enfants nés moldus, le fait qu'à présent, sa victime a été Drago Malfoy, le fils de l'éminent Lord Lucius Malfoy.

Et désormais, toute l'organisation de Poudlard changea drastiquement aux yeux de Dante. Dumbledore était sur le point de quitter son poste de directeur et il fallut l'appui du Ministère pour qu'il conserve sa place. Le conseil d'administration de l'école de sorcellerie décida alors de remettre à point toute l'organisation de Poudlard. L'école avait perdu dans un sens sa chaleur et l'impression de sécurité qui y régnait auparavant. Désormais, tous les élèves devaient se déplacer en groupes de trois au minimum, selon leur année. Les préfets avaient bien plus de responsabilités: ils devaient continuellement accompagner les élèves les plus jeunes, partout. Les cachots étaient désormais fermés en dehors des heures de cours, tandis que le couvre feu était désormais à vingt heures. Les matchs de Quidditch avaient tous étés suspendus pour une durée indéterminée, au grand dam de Marcus. Rusard ainsi que plusieurs Aurors du Ministère de la Magie patrouillaient partout et la plupart des élèves étaient souvent très irrités par cette surveillance constante.

Et les journées passèrent vite aux yeux de Dante... Trop vite peut être. Après tout, elles se ressemblaient toutes: entre les cours, les Potter sur son dos et ses amis qui le traitait désormais comme une bête blessée. Très vite, la fratrie Lancaster fut au courant des origines de leur frère adoptif: et si Anthony le savait déjà, Duncan entra dans une colère noire envers les Potter là où Matthew tenta de réconforter son grand frère. Il eut une longue discussion avec Anthony et Isadora, discussion qui ressemblait parfaitement à celle qu'il avait eu avec Severus. Et il en ressortit avec un peu plus de certitudes et un peu moins de doutes.

Luna savait, elle. Mais elle n'en parlait jamais devant lui. Même Tracey, celle qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie n'en savait rien. Il n'en avait plus honte désormais. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait que ça se sache. Il était très heureux que les gens le prennent pour Dante Lancaster.

Parce qu'en définitive c'était son identité véritable. Il le savait.

Et les jours passaient toujours aussi vite, dans cette routine affreuse. Novembre puis Décembre passèrent, avec un bien triste Noël puisqu'Anthony et Dante décidèrent de rester à Poudlard. L'un pour réviser ses BUSEs, l'autre pour rester veiller sur Drago. Leurs parents et leurs autres frères et sœur en furent les premiers surpris mais ils acceptèrent cet étrange choix. Le château était presque désert pendant les vacances de Noël puisque la plupart des parents ne faisaient pas du tout confiance à l'école de sorcellerie et voulaient plus que tout avoir leurs enfants près d'eux. La famille Lancaster était retournée aux États Unis pour passer Noël avec leurs grands parents. Exception faite d'Isadora qui était allée passer son réveillon en compagnie de Fred et Georges Weasley chez eux, au "Terrier". Remus et Sirius passèrent Noël à 12 Square Grimmauld, entre amis, en compagnie de Severus Rogue, contre toute attente. Luna était partie rejoindre son père pour passer le réveillon en sa compagnie et rechercher "le Ronflak Cornu de Noël". Quand à Tracey, elle partit en compagnie de son amie Daphné et d'un certain Blaise Zabini ainsi que la famille de ce dernier en voyage à Paris. Dante avait souri en recevant leurs lettres et en voyant leurs photos, le matin de Noël, dans une table de Serpentard quasiment vide, en compagnie d'un Anthony tout ensommeillé. Il avait souri devant la photo de sa petite sœur Elise sur les genoux de son grand père déguisé en Père Noël, en compagnie de ses parents, de Matt et de Duncan. Il avait souri devant la photo d'Isadora aux côtés de Fred et George, souriante et portant un pull over vert émeraude made in Weasley, avec brodé dessus un grand "I". Il avait gloussé devant la photo d'une Luna souriant, avec un filet à papillons dans la main, la neige tombant autour d'elle. Et il avait ricané légèrement devant la photo de Tracey, Daphné et Blaise devant la tour Eiffel, avant de tendre les photos à Anthony. Et les deux frères fêtèrent le nouvel an à l'infirmerie en compagnie du corps pétrifié de Drago. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parla: mais tous deux firent silencieusement le même voeu pour l'année 1993: qu'elle soit meilleure en tout point que la désastreuse fin de l'année 1992.

Et les semaines défilèrent si vite que Dante s'en rendit à peine compte: les cours devenaient d'un coup plus compliqués, les profs devenaient plus exigeants que jamais. Mais malgré quelques difficultés, l'héritier Lancaster réussissait à rester le premier de sa promotion, bien que suivi d'assez près d'Hermione Granger. Janvier défila, avec la neige et le froid. Et l'héritier Lancaster se souviendrait toujours de la magnifique vision du lac gelé. Il l'avait survolé du haut de son Nimbus 2001 avec un sourire émerveillé. Puis il fit demi tour vers le château, les joues rosies par le froid, le sourire aux lèvres. Et même les moqueries d'Isadora quand à son air "de débile mou du bulbe presque digne d'un petit elfe de maison" ne l'atteignirent même pas.

Février arriva avec les pluies et le climat détesté de la plupart des anglais: une pluie quasiment diluvienne qui semblait ne jamais s'arrêter. Du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, Dante regardait souvent la pluie s'écraser vers la forêt interdite, avec un léger sourire. Puis ensuite, il essayait de faire ses devoirs aux cours de duel qui étaient souvent sous notés et pour cause: le professeur de duel n'était autre que James Potter. Et sa partialité n'avait rien à envier à celle de Severus puisqu'il passait son temps à retirer des points à Serpentard. Et à la mémoire de Dante, sa meilleure note avec James Potter n'était qu'un "Acceptable". Au final, c'était peu étonnant que la première de la classe soit Ariane Potter.

Ariane Potter... Dante n'aimait pas spécialement la façon dont elle le regardait ces derniers temps. Comme si elle se préparait à lui faire un mauvais coup. Mais le jeune Serpentard s'en moquait royalement puisqu'il était largement capable de la calmer à coup de sortilèges. Il se demandait surtout ce qu'avait la survivante en tête en le regardant de cette façon si avide. Mais au final, elle pouvait lui faire ce qu'elle voulait: il la haïssait et n'attendait qu'une occasion pour lui rendre au centuple ce qu'il avait vécu par sa faute.

Car c'était elle que James et Lily Potter avaient choisi. Pas lui. Lui ne devait être à leurs yeux qu'une roue de secours, une simple béquille -un enfant qu'ils pouvaient sacrifier pour le plus grand bien en somme. L'enfant que le couple Potter avait sacrifié pour le plus grand bien.

Et en parlant des Potter, Lily était toujours autant sur son dos: elle passait son temps à dire à qui voulait l'entendre (ou bien même qui ne voulait pas l'entendre) qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard et qu'il s'en était pris à Drago juste pour qu'on le prenne pour un innocent. James était moins virulent qu'elle mais ne faisait rien pour la contredire. Tant de mauvaise foi écœurait le jeune Lancaster. Et jamais il n'aurait cru que sa mère biologique voudrait tant le voir tomber. En fait, il n'aurait jamais voulu le croire.

Sirius et Remus avaient fini par savoir qu'il _savait_. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sut comment réagir devant lui pendant quelques instants. Puis ils lui avouèrent tout. Et si au début, Dante leur en voulut terriblement, sa colère se calma. Au final, il leur était presque reconnaissant. Vivre chez les Dursleys... Il ne savait pas qu'il avait évité de vivre parmi les moldus les plus méprisables imaginables. Au final, peut être qu'il préférerait même pas le savoir.

Mars arriva avec le climat printanier tant attendu. Et les agressions reprirent à ce moment précis: un Serdaigle fut retrouvé pétrifié alors que Dante était en plein cours de potions. Le climat de Poudlard redevint sombre et glacial, malgré le retour du soleil. Et désormais, avec l'arrivée d'Avril et du soleil printanier, les BUSEs approchaient à grand pas. Tout comme les examens en général. Dante savait qu'il devrait sélectionner des options pour l'année prochaine. Il choisit l'étude des runes, le soin au créatures magiques et l'Arithmancie. Même si cette dernière option s'annonçait clairement plus dure. Et Dante savait que ses résultats de cette année seraient décisifs quand au fait qu'il pourrait suivre plus de deux options.

C'était pour cela qu'il était en ce moment à l'infirmerie en train de réviser sur un manuel de botanique. Il entoura avec une plume les termes qu'il ne comprenait pas, se jurant mentalement de demander à Duncan de tout lui expliquer. En espérant que Duncan veuille lui expliquer... Dante pensa avec un sourire que dire "innocemment" qu'Isadora pouvait _par accident_ apprendre que Duncan lui avait _emprunté_ ses manuels de quatrième année et avait perdu la moitié suffirait à convaincre son grand frère.

Armé de cette résolution, il ferma son livre de botanique avant de poser son regard vert émeraude sur le corps de Drago, entouré de bandelettes aux endroits où il avait saigné. Les yeux du blond étaient clos, pourtant, une cicatrice labourait sa joue droite. Du sang avait séché. D'après Mrs Pomfresh, les blessures avaient été causées par un sortilège de lacération par la magie noire particulièrement puissant. Rogue avait immédiatement tiqué à cette information, sans que Dante ne comprenne pourquoi. Mais les faits étaient là: si Dante n'avait pas retrouvé Drago gisant dans une mare de sang -son sang-, le blond n'aurait eu aucune chance. Absolument aucune chance de survie. Mis à part son visage, le blond était méconnaissable. Ses membres étaient bandés comme ceux d'une momie égyptienne et du sang avait coagulé sur le tissu blanc. Le voir dans un tel état était sans doute la pire chose que Dante ait eue à endurer. Comment garder espoir ? Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas penser à autre chose.

Drago était pétrifié et gravement blessé. D'après Mrs Pomfresh, il en ressortirait différent. Car survivre à cela était déjà incroyable: ne pas en garder de séquelles était quasiment impensable. La rage avait déferlé dans les veines de Dante, qui avait voulu tuer. Tuer et mourir. Tuer pour venger son meilleur ami. Mourir pour lui demander pardon. Et quand l'héritier Lancaster comprit avec soulagement que Drago allait s'en sortir, il voulut tout simplement tuer. Tuer les personnes qui avaient blessé Drago. Tuer pour oublier leur dernière discussion. Drago avait grandi dans une famille de sang pur, bien sûr qu'il en avait gardé les convictions. Et si Drago n'avait pas survécu? Et si les dernières paroles de Dante envers son ami n'auraient était simplement des reproches?

-Hey... murmura Dante au corps du Serpentard.

Aucune réponse.

-Tu réponds pas, hein? Pomfresh ne sait même pas si tu m'entendrais parler.

Le blond n'eut absolument aucune réaction. Cela attrista quelques instants Dante. Qui se remit à parler.

-Je suis désolé. Désolé que la dernière fois que je t'ai parlé, c'était pour te rejeter. Tout le monde pense pareil. Tu le sais ça, non? Tu nous manque à nous tous.

Dante laissa une pause, en espérant susciter une réaction chez son ami après avoir dit ça. En vain.

-Drago...?

Rien du tout. Seul la brise caressait les mèches du blond qui dormait profondément. Avec un soupir, Dante reprit son manuel de botanique, sachant qu'il ne réussirait pas à aider son ami. Amer et conscient d'être bloqué, il se contenta de lire un peu plus.

-Il te manque, hein? fit une voix derrière lui.

Le Serpentard pivota sur lui même pour tomber nez à nez avec une Pouffsouffle de sa promotion. Pendant quelques instants, ni lui, ni elle ne parla. Dante avait repris son masque de froideur tandis que la Pouffsouffle ne savait quoi répondre.

-Euh... Je...

-Oui? demanda Dante.

-Je suis Susan Bones, de Pouffsouffle.

-Dante Lancaster, Serpentard.

Elle pointa du pouce un lit. Et Dante remarqua que c'était celui de Justin Flinch Flechey.

-Je sais ce que ça fait de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, ajouta la jeune fille sur un ton compatissant.

-Grand bien te fasse, répondit Dante d'un ton cassant.

-Et je te crois désormais. Quand tu dis que tu n'es pas l'héritier. C'est impossible que tu blesses ton ami. La plupart des Pouffsouffles pensent pareil.

-Ah oui? demanda Dante. Dommage qu'il vous ait fallu que mon ami frôle la mort pour me croire.

Il se tut un instant en fixant Susan.

-Mais dis moi. Si Drago n'avait pas été blessé, vous m'aurez cru quand même?

-Euh... Eh bien tu as une réputation... Assez...

-Donc tu te bases sur ma réputation pour me juger en fait?

-Eh bien, oui... Il faut dire que ta réputation te précède. J'imagine que je n'ai jamais pris la peine de faire ta connaissance...

-En raison de ce qu'on dit sur moi ? Bon sang, que tu es superficielle. Enfin, je m'en doutais, c'est pour ça que je ne suis jamais venu te parler non plus. Les petites idiotes moralisatrices et bien-pensantes me dégoutent au plus haut point. Je parle de toi, au cas où ça t'aurait échappé.

Le ton était glacial. Même Rogue ne pourrait que difficilement imiter la façon dont Dante prononça ces mots. Même si elle rougit furieusement, Susan ne baissa pas la tête.

-Et c'est ça ce qui fait la réputation sur ta façon de parler ô combien gentille, non? Écoute, je voulais simplement m'excuser au nom des Pouffsouffles pour te dire que nous croyons en toi...

-Ah? C'est réussi comme tu le vois.

-Mais on dirait que c'est raté.

-Ça ne fera qu'un échec de plus à votre actif, j'imagine.

-Je... Euh...

-Tu n'oses plus rien dire? Comme c'est mignon.

-Écoute... Mon préfet Cedric connaît très bien ton grand frère Anthony et à Pouffsouffle, on ne dit que du bien de vous à présent.

-À présent, fit observer Dante en soufflant du nez.

-Et puis... On sait tous que c'est dur pour toi. D'être constamment accusé par les Potter. Apparemment, ils comptent demander au Ministère d'ouvrir une enquête sur toi...

-Qu'ils osent, répondit Dante en ricanant.

-Et puis... J'ai le sentiment qu'on est partis du mauvais pied toi et moi. Alors...

Elle tendit la main vers lui. En esquissant un sourire sincère.

-On pourrait en parler. Tout simplement.

Il y eut pendant quelques instants un léger silence.

-Que veux tu savoir? demanda Dante.

-Hein?

-Tu veux savoir quelque chose de moi?

-Euh... Déjà, si tu me parlais un peu de ta famille?

Dante souffla du nez.

-Mes parents biologiques m'ont abandonné lorsque je n'avais qu'un an et demi. J'ai été recueilli par les Lancaster peu après.

-Désolée...

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je suis heureux avec les Lancaster, bien plus que je ne l'aurais jamais été avec mes "vrais" parents.

-Si tu le dis... Et si tu me parlais un peu de vous? J'ai l'impression de mal vous connaitre au final.

Le serpentard esquissa un sourire amusé.

-Commençons alors... Anthony, c'est le fils aîné prodige je crois. Il a dû recevoir une éducation différente de nous, je vois pas d'autre explication. Il est toujours là pour nous, à la fois pour nous protéger ou pour nous conseiller. Il est tout le temps respectueux, noble, fort... Tout le contraire d'Isadora qui est plus présente pour nous. Une grande sœur aimante qui nous protège à sa manière. Bon, elle et moi on s'entendait mal quand on était plus jeunes. Mais ça s'est arrangé depuis. Duncan... C'est le rat de bibliothèque de la famille. Il passe son temps à travailler et à lire, mais il déteste se battre. Mes parents sont fiers de lui car ils le voient comme un futur grand chercheur sorcier. Matt, c'est celui qui est tout simplement trop gentil et naïf. Elise, c'est ma plus jeune sœur. Elle est mignonne et se comporte comme un ange devant les adultes. Et mon plus jeune frère, c'est Benjamin. Il se comporte vraiment comme Matt: trop gentil, trop naïf. Limite niais. Je les verrais bien à Pouffsouffle, tiens.

-Eh! On n'est pas tous comme ça, ria Susan en lui donnant un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule.

-Simple impression, ne te vexe pas! Et toi, du côté de ta famille?

Susan poussa un léger soupir. Elle eut une légère hésitation puis répondit.

-La plupart des membres de ma famille ont étés massacrés par Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom lors de la première guerre.

Il y eut un silence. Susan se leva pour laisser Dante seul, tournant les talons. Dante se leva à son tour et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la Pouffsouffle.

-Hey. Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de l'être, répondit Susan en baissant la tête. Tu Sais Qui est un monstre et on le sait tout les deux. Tuer des gens juste à cause de leur ascendence et leur passé...

Elle lança un regard indéchiffrable à Drago.

-Mais maintenant, reprit Susan, l'Héritier de Serpentard refait ça. Il répand la souffrance et la peur à Poudlard. Il pétrifie des gens, qui ont une famille, des amis... Il isole de plus en plus les Serpentard qui sont vus comme les responsables. Il divise de plus en plus l'école et je crois que ce n'est qu'une affaire de temps avant que l'école ne ferme lorsqu'il tuera quelqu'un. Il faut l'arrêter. Quelqu'un peut l'arrêter. Quelqu'un doit l'arrêter.

Sans voix, Dante écouta ce que disait Susan. Incapable de trouver quelque chose à répondre.

-Et ce quelqu'un... C'est Sainte Potter? demanda Dante.

-Non, Dante. Ce quelqu'un, c'est toi.

Susan tourna alors les talons, laissant un Dante stupéfait.

* * *

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Dante s'en alla vers la bibliothèque de l'école. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve le moyen de faire disparaître cet "héritier" et il ne réussirait qu'en en sachant plus sur lui. Directement, comme une flèche. Il savait très bien ce qu'il avait à faire. Et avec surprise, il croisa à la sortie Sainte Potter, Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat.

-Tiens tiens, dit le serpentard ignorant volontairement Potter. Bonjour Hermione, Neville.

La survivante rougit de colère en l'entendant l'ignorer mais Hermione la devança. Avec un ton respectueux, elle parla:

-Bonjour Dante. On a besoin de ton aide, justement.

-Mon aide? Tiens donc, je savais pas qu'elle pourrait vous intéresser. Après tout, qui suis je comparé à Ariane Sainte Potter, la Survivante élue par les forces divines?

-On est obligé de se le ramener? demanda Ariane, l'air déjà en colère. Il est tellement...

-Craquant? Drôle? Intelligent? la coupa Dante avec un clin d'œil.

Pour toute réponse, il eut la satisfaction qu'Ariane commençait déjà à s'énerver. Neville posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour la calmer.

-Débile. Chiant. Inutile.

-Du calme Ariane. On a besoin de lui pour sauver Ginny, dit Neville.

-Sauver Ginny? demanda Dante, étonné.

-Oui, répondit Hermione. Écoute Dante. Tu nous aimes pas et on ne t'aime pas. Mais on a besoin de toi pour vaincre un ennemi commun.

-Un ennemi commun? Mais je n'ai pas d'ennemi, Hermione. Je ne suis que paix et amour. J'aime mon prochain.

-On parle de l'héritier de Serpentard, dit Neville avec un regard perçant.

Il y eut un silence.

-Le type qui a envoyé Malfoy et les autres à l'infirmerie, ajouta le Gryffondor.

-Je suis pas bête au point de ne pas savoir qui c'est, répliqua Dante. Très bien. Qu'est ce que vous avez découvert sur lui? Et c'est quoi le rapport avec Ginny?

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans les yeux noisette d'Hermione.

-Ne te méprends pas, la tempéra le Serpentard avec un ton glacial digne de Severus Rogue. Je veux savoir par curiosité.

-Très bien, rétorqua Hermione sur le même ton tandis qu'Ariane semblait littéralement bouillonner sur place. On a cherché et on a découvert que la Chambre des Secrets existaient bel et bien et qu'elle ne serait ouverte qu'au véritable héritier de Serpentard. À partir de ça, on a orienté nos recherches sur ce que _contient_ la Chambre des Secrets. Et on a découvert qu'elle contient... Ça.

La brune tendit un bout de parchemin plié en quatre à Dante qu'il saisit d'une main. Puis il l'ouvrit pour commencer à le lire à voix haute.

- _De tous les monstres et créatures qui hantent nos contrées, il n'est guère de plus étrange ni de plus mortel que le Basilic, connu également sous le nom de Roi des Serpents. Ce reptile, qui peut atteindre une taille gigantesque et vivre plusieurs centaines d'années, naît d'un œuf de poulet couvé par un crapaud. Pour tuer ses victimes, la créature recourt à une des manières les plus singulières : outre ses crochets venimeux, le Basilic possède en effet des yeux aussi jaunes que meurtriers qui condamnent à une mort immédiate quiconque croise son regard. Il répand également la terreur parmi les araignées dont il est sans nul doute le plus mortel ennemi. Le monstre, quant à lui, redoute plus que tout le chant du coq qui lui est fatal si d'aventure il lui parvient aux oreilles..._ Très bien. Et?

-Par la suite, poursuivit Neville, Hermione et moi avons cherché l'époque où la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. C'était à l'époque où un certain Tom Jedusor, préfet en chef. On ne s'y est pas attardés mais ce qu'on a découvert était étonnant: la victime de la créature de la Chambre des Secrets n'est autre que... Mimi Geignarde.

-Mimi Geignarde? Le fantôme qui passe son temps à pleurer aux toilettes des filles? demanda Dante avec un air étonné.

-Lui même, dit Hermione. En lui demandant, elle nous a dit que la dernière chose qu'elle a vu et entendu avant sa mort sont tout d'abord des sifflements bizarres, puis des bruits de succion comme si une porte grinçait et s'ouvrait et que quelque chose d'énorme en sortait. Lorsqu'elle a entendu ça, elle a ouverte la porte des toilettes pour voir, curieuse et a croisé le regard de deux grands yeux jaunes. Et elle en est morte.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle a croisé le...?

-Oui Dante, acquiesça Hermione. Elle a croisé le Basilic et elle l'a payé de sa vie. Mais ça veut dire que l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets se trouve aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Toutes les autres victimes du Basilic ont eu de la "chance", en ne croisant pas directement son regard doré. En regardant des reflets ou a travers des objets par exemple.

-Et... C'est quoi le rapport avec Ginny? interrogea Dante, en oubliant presque d'être insultant tellement il redoutait la réponse.

-On a surpris une conversation entre le professeur MacGonagall et mon père, dit Ariane en prenant pour la première fois la parole. Apparemment, Ginny a disparu tandis qu'un message disait que son corps pourrirait certainement dans la chambre des secrets. Si on ne fait rien, l'école va fermer et Ginny va mourir.

 _"Pour tuer ses victimes, la créature recourt à une des manières les plus singulières : outre ses crochets venimeux, le_ _Basilic possède en effet des yeux aussi jaunes que meurtriers qui condamnent à une mort immédiate quiconque croise son regard."_

Et Dante savait que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

-Très bien. Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec moi?

-Tu peux nous aider, dit Neville. Tu es puissant. Et d'après les rumeurs, tu parles le fourchelang.

-Tu crois les rumeurs? demanda Dante.

-On a besoin de toi, Lancaster, supplia presque Ariane. Je t'en supplie... Si on ne fait rien, Ginny va mourir!

-Et si on y va, c'est nous qui mourrons! La belle affaire!

-Alors tu vas laisser une innocente mourir? demanda Hermione l'air indigné. Juste parce que tu es trop lâche...

Soudainement, Dante s'énerva. Une flamme s'alluma dans son regard. "Lâche".

-Je ne suis pas lâche! riposta le serpentard.

-Alors prouve le! rétorqua sa sœur biologique. Viens nous aider à sauver Ginny! Tu as les capacités de le faire!

-Exactement! appuya Hermione. Ginny a besoin de toi Dante!

-Viens nous aider, acheva Neville. S'il te plaît...

Il y eut un silence. Dante réfléchit. C'était tentant de leur dire "non". Après tout, les Basilics étaient des serpents légendaires... Et il avait déjà affronté une créature légendaire quand il était jeune... Affronter la légende ne rapportait jamais rien de bon... Sauver Ginny... Mettre hors d'état de nuire l'héritier... C'était ça qu'on attendait de lui?

Quelqu'un devait le faire. Mais il n'était pas l'élu. Il allait certainement mourir face à ce Basilic... Il avait eu de la chance quand il était jeune mais il sentait qu'il en aurait nettement moins à présent... Pourquoi devait il se battre? C'était le rôle d'Ariane de se battre! C'était elle qui devait vaincre l'héritier!

 _"Non, Dante. Ce quelqu'un, c'est toi."_

-Très bien, dit Dante. Je viens avec vous.

Il remarqua le regard triomphant d'Ariane.

-Mais crois moi, Potter, c'est loin d'être pour toi. Si je viens, c'est juste pour venger Drago. Je me fiche de toi, je me fiche des autres, je me fiche de vous. Je vous aiderais du mieux que je peux mais rien de tout ça ne sera dans un but altruiste. Et ne croyez pas qu'on deviendra amis, nous quatre. Je viens pour sauver Ginny et venger Drago, rien d'autre.

-Très bien, dit Hermione en hochant vivement la tête.

-Je vais m'habiller. On se retrouve dans vingt minute au maximum aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Le jeune Lancaster tourna les talons vers les cachots. À peine arrivé dans une salle commune de Serpentard vide, il fonça vers le dortoir où il dormait avec ses frères et sa sœur. À peine entré, il troqua son uniforme contre un jean et un sweat shirt bleus, dans lesquels il était parfaitement à l'aise. Il ouvrit le tiroir d'Anthony pour prendre un couteau suisse moldu qu'il mit dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il attrapa un élastique sur la table de chevet d'Isadora pour nouer ses longs cheveux et dégaina sa baguette. Au dernier moment, avant de quitter les lieux, son regard se posa sur la photo qui trônait sur sa propre table de chevet.

La photo de ses amis.

La force du garçon blond au regard fier de quinze ans. La douceur de la jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années. La candeur du gamin de sept ans. Et lui même, avec son sourire, au milieu, l'air parfaitement paisible. Tout lui revenait, dans un élan douloureux.

Mais il était prêt.

-Je vais affronter la légende... Comme avec vous.

Il tourna les talons, s'efforçant de renvoyer au plus profond de lui même ces souvenirs douloureux. Il était prêt à présent. Même si ça impliquait de collaborer avec sa sœur biologique.

Avec un dernier sourire, le jeune homme courut le plus vite possible vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

* * *

-Vous vous foutez de moi! dit Dante exaspéré. Vous l'avez emmené _lui?_ Ce clown?

À peine arrivé, il avait eu la surprise de voir qu'Hermione, Neville et Ariane l'attendaient dans les toilettes austères. Avec un invité inattendu... Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal Gilderoy Lockhart alias le plus grand menteur de tout les temps.

-Jeune homme, un peu de respect! dit Lockhart énervé. Je vous rappelle que lors de la journée du vingt octobre, sous son soleil éclatant, j'ai vaincu à moi seul une armée de loups garous!

-Je ne vous croirais pas même si on ne savait pas tout les deux que les loups garous se métamorphosent les nuits de pleine Lune, espèce de débile, répliqua Dante.

-Oui et? demanda Lockhart.

-Les nuit de pleine Lune, c'est quand il fait noir sombre idiot. Hors vous venez de dire que c'est pendant une journée sous un soleil éclatant.

-Ah.. euh...

-Ça vous a coupé le sifflet, sale menteur? Comme c'est mignon.

-Re... Repartez dans votre salle commune, Lancaster! ordonna Lockhart. C'est un ordre.

-Non, répliqua Dante avec un dédain non dissimulé.

-C'est un ordre! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me désobéir!

-Ah bon? Merci, j'aurais eu du mal à m'en apercevoir seul. Je vous remercie de votre intelligence supérieure. Je ne savais pas qu'il n'était pas permis de désobéir à un ordre…

-Vous... Vous...

-Je ne sais pas qui est le plus débile. Vous qui êtes d'une stupidité affligeante? Ou bien ces idiots de Gryffondors qui vous ont demandé à un menteur comme vous de venir?

-Ferme la Lancaster! cria Ariane tandis qu'Hermione, le fantôme et Neville n'osaient pas croiser son regard.

-De tout les professeurs! explosa Dante. De tous les profs... Vous auriez pu ramener Rem... le professeur Lupin. Severus. La vieille MacGo. Ou bien même Potter Senior! Et vous ramenez ce pauvre type? Il va faire quoi face à l'héritier, lui dire un vilain mensonge? Mais par les attributs de Morgane, vous avez quoi dans la tête?

-Arrêtez de me traiter de menteur, Lancaster! explosa Lockhart à son tour.

-Fermez là, vous! Tout. De. Suite.

Le ton était horriblement glacial, à faire frissonner Severus lui même. Lockhart se tut instantanément, Neville haleta, Ariane détourna le regard l'air boudeuse et Hermione fixa la pointe de ses chaussures. Même Mimi Geignarde sembla frissonner. Dante se tourna vers elle, l'air de ne pas vouloir perdre de temps.

-Bon, je crois qu'on devrais y aller. Vos conneries nous mettent en retard. Toi, le fantôme! Par où tu as entendu les sifflements?

-Euh... Le robinet du lavabo là bas, répondit Mimi en pointant du doigt l'endroit qui était aussi délabré que la pièce.

-Merci.

Dante s'approcha dudit robinet, le visage froid.

-Comment tu vas faire pour l'ouvrir? demanda Ariane.

-Je vais lui parler en Fourchelang, sombre idiote, répondit le Serpentard.

-HA! JE LE SAVAIS! s'écria Ariane triomphante.

-Tu savais quoi? Que tu étais une sombre idiote? répliqua Dante avec froideur. Bienvenue dans le monde des gens lucides, Potter.

Lockhart ricana. Hermione ne put retenir un léger gloussement, tandis que Neville pouffait de rire et qu'Ariane serrait les poings de colère. Dante esquissa un sourire puis retrouvant sa détermination, son visage redevenant indifférent, le jeune homme se positionna devant le lavabo. Il effleura le robinet, puis murmura d'un ton glacial qui fit frissonner les Gryffondors autant que leur professeur incompétent et le fantôme.

- _Ouvre-toi. Enfin, si tu peux t'ouvrir. Sinon je te lance un sortilège d'Explosion._

Rien ne se passa. Puis le robinet sembla trembler et se mit à briller d'une lueur argentée. Et d'un coup, sans prévenir, le lavabo se transforma en une sorte de toboggan menant à une sorte de gouffre sans fin. C'était saisissant. Lockhart s'approcha de Dante et se pencha pour voir.

-C'est très intéressant! dit le professeur, espérant entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Dante.

-Vous trouvez? répondit Dante avec un air dubitatif.

-Oui, héhéhé! acquiesça Lockhart précipitamment. Oui, ça a l'air très intéressant! Voyez ce gouffre, je n'en ai pas vu depuis mon duel avec le spectre de la mo...

-Eh bien vous avez gagné un voyage gratuit vers le fond du gouffre en avant première. Ne me remerciez pas, c'est cadeau. Crétin.

-Pardon?

Et avant que quiconque est pu faire un geste, Dante eut un léger mouvement de dédain en poussant Lockhart vers le toboggan. Le professeur descendit à toute vitesse tandis que Dante le regardait avec un air méprisant. Il y eut un bruit sourd puis un juron que Lockhart lança une fois arrivé en bas. Puis Dante se retourna vers les Gryffondors.

-On se retrouve en bas, bande de chochottes.

À son tour, l'héritier Lancaster emprunta le toboggan vers le fond, sous le regard stupéfait d'Hermione, Ariane, Neville et Mimi.

-Dites... Il est barge ce type, fit remarquer le fantôme.

-J'approuve, commença Neville.

-Vraiment barge, poursuivit Hermione.

-Complètement taré, termina Ariane.

Il y eut un léger silence. Puis un bruit sourd quand Dante arriva au fond.

-Bon, on y va? demanda Ariane.

-Ouais...

-Allons y.

À leur tour, les gryffons empruntèrent le toboggan, vers les abîmes de l'école.

* * *

-Où sommes nous? demanda Lockhart avec inquiétude.

-On est sous le lac, non? répondit Neville.

-Aaah! C'est quoi ça? s'horrifia Hermione.

-C'est... Un crâne? C'EST UN CRÂNE ÇA? s'écria Ariane en haussant les sourcils.

-Non Potter, c'est un jouet pour bébés, ça. D'ailleurs vas faire joujou avec et laisse nous gérer les choses sérieuses, soupira Dante.

Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes et le jeune homme regardait tout autour de lui. Mais entre Lockhart qui ne servait à rien et les Gryffondors qui paniquaient pour rien, c'était dur de se concentrer. Il pointa sa baguette devant lui et lança un Lumos qui illumina le sol devant lui et fit quelques pas avec un sourire. L'endroit était froid et les murs tremblaient, tout comme le plafond. Il ne suffirait d'un rien pour que tout s'effondre, Dante en était conscient.

-On s'avance de plus en plus là... Je crois qu'on va bientôt la trouver, votre Ginny. Ne me remerciez pas surtout, ricana Dante.

-Oh, ferme la, soupira Hermione.

Mais Dante avait tort. Au terme de quelques pas, ils arrivèrent devant une voie sans issue. Un mur leur barrait totalement la route et ils étaient incapables d'avancer désormais.

-On est bloqués, fit remarquer Neville.

-D'autres remarques pertinentes, Einstein? demanda Dante avec ironie pour essayer de masquer sa peur d'être bloqué.

-Comment on fait pour avancer? soupira Ariane, apeurée.

-J'en ai aucune idée, avoua Hermione.

-Je pourrais faire exploser ce mur avec un sort d'explosion, qu'en dites vous? demanda Lockhart très sérieusement.

Il y eut un silence face à cette démonstration de stupidité abyssale.

-Professeur, le moindre choc pourrait provoquer un éboulement! tenta de le raisonner Hermione. C'est vraiment pas...

-Laisse le faire, Hermione, la coupa Dante avec un ton tout aussi sérieux. Laisse faire la sélection naturelle.

Lockhart cligna des yeux l'air un peu bête. Hermione eut un petit rire nerveux. Neville eut un gloussement. Même Ariane esquissa un léger sourire.

-Donc du coup... On fait comment? demanda Lockhart.

- _Deprimo_ , marmonna négligemment Dante.

Il mesura au maximum la puissance de son sortilège d'affaissement. Au lieu de provoquer un affaissement brutal par une explosion, le sortilège fissura le mur, avec des craquements assez sinistres.

- _Wingardium Leviosa._

Le pan du mur s'envola puis s'écrasa plus loin, révélant un passage vers une porte d'apparence assez Moyenâgeuse. Il y avait plusieurs serpents qui ornaient la porte, qu'ils soient sculptés ou même gravés à même la pierre. C'était beau mais d'un autre âge. Dante en serait presque admiratif si la lumière qui venait éclairait mieux les joyaux et la qualité du métal qui ornait les poignées de portes.

-C'est la chambre des secrets? demanda Neville avec un air entre étonné et ahuri.

-Tu t'entendrais bien avec Matt, toi... marmonna Dante à mi voix.

-Ah? C'est déjà le cas, pourquoi? dit Neville en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pour rien, laisse tomber.

Il y eut un silence, tandis que tous admiraient la porte.

-On fait quoi, maintenant? demanda Hermione.

-Maintenant? dit Lockhart en esquissant un sourire mauvais.

Et ce sourire ne plaisait pas du tout à Dante. Lockhart dégaina sa baguette pour la pointer sur Ariane en premier, qui poussa un cri apeuré.

-Eh bien maintenant, mes amis... C'est ici que la route se termine pour vous, ricana l'honorable professeur. Je vais vous lancer un sortilège d'amnésie puis retourner à l'école pour dire que vous m'avez accompagné jusqu'ici pour qu'on puisse se battre contre l'héritier et le Basilic. Grâce à ma puissance, j'ai mis l'héritier en difficulté pour vous laisser fuir. Malheureusement, il apparaît qu'il était bien trop tard pour sauver la fille et qu'a la vue de son corps mutilé, vous n'avez pu vous contrôler et agir de manière logique. Vous avez tenté de mettre à mal l'héritier avant de fuir et pour éviter que vous puissiez vous en sortir en colportant des secrets qui pourraient être gênants pour lui, l'héritier vous a condamné à un sortilège d'amnésie.

-Ils... Ils ne vous croiront jamais, murmura Ariane.

-C'est clair, ricana Dante. Prior Incanto, vous connaissez?

-Pourtant, je suis très doué pour faire croire au gens ce que je veux, répliqua avec stupidité Lockhart en pointant sa baguette sur Dante cette fois. Lancaster... Finalement, je crois que je vais commencer par vous, jeune insolent. Vous allez regretter de vous être adressé ainsi à moi tout à l'heure. Vous pouvez dire adieu à vos précieux petits souvenirs, Lancaster!

-Adieu, précieux petits souvenirs, bailla Dante tandis qu'Ariane, Hermione et Neville paniquaient littéralement. Vous allez me manquer... Je crois.

Lockhart haussa les sourcils puis fendit violemment l'air de sa baguette. Pointant sa baguette sur Dante, il lança la formule.

- _Oubliettes!_

 _-Protego!_

Le sortilège d'amnésie lancé par Lockhart frappa avec une violence incroyable le mur magique de protection généré par Dante. Il y eut une détonation assourdissante qui projeta en arrière Dante, Lockhart, Hermione, Ariane et Neville chacun dans des directions différentes. Dante roula sur le sol, ne cherchant pas à aider les autres Gryffondors mais plutôt à assurer sa fuite.

Et ce qui dut arriver arriva. Les pierres tombèrent par pans entiers du plafond. Une percuta l'arrière du crâne de Dante, qui en fut désorienté. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, sonné et furieux. La poussière retomba quand il distingua la silhouette de Lockhart. Une violente colère déferla dans ses veines et il oublia toute considération lorsqu'il lança un très violent:

 _-Stupéfix!_

Comme une poupée de chiffon, Lockhart fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière et percuta un mur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, inconscient. Dans un mélange de sang, de sable et de poussière. Le sol sembla trembler l'espace de quelques secondes quand Lockhart ne bougeait plus. Tant mieux. Dante ne regrettait pas le moins du monde son acte. D'un coup de baguette, il lança un _Incarcerem_ sur Lockhart. Les cordes jaillirent de sa baguette et entravèrent le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Sans un mot, Dante lança un _Accio_ sur la baguette qu'il rangea dans sa poche.

-Les Gryffys? Vous allez bien? Ou mieux que l'autre taré? demanda Dante en ricanant.

-Euh... Ouais, fit la voix de Neville. Il t'a eu, Dante?

Dante poussa un soupir.

-Oui, je suis amnésique, désormais. D'ailleurs, qui es tu, beauté sauvage? Où étais tu durant le restant de ma vie?

-Tu n'es pas drôle, Lancaster, lança Ariane.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention, répliqua Dante.

-On fait quoi maintenant? demanda Hermione.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Dante les regarda.

-J'ouvre la Chambre des Secrets, je vais chercher Ginny et je reviens.

-C'est de la folie! s'écria Hermione. De la folie pure! Tu es complètement fou, Dante!

-La folie est une maladie reconnue, répliqua le Serpentard. Aies un peu de respect pour les malades!

-Non mais sérieusement! Il faut prévenir le professeur Dumbledore! Ou le professeur MacGonagall! Ou bien le professeur Lupin, Rogue ou Potter! Mais surtout Dumbledore, il n'y a que lui qui peut...

-Que lui qui peut quoi? coupa Dante avec colère. Arrêtes de croire que Dumby, c'est Merlin le Père tout puissant, nom d'un Sinistros! Dumbledore est un vieux qui peut faire des erreurs aussi! Le temps qu'on aille le chercher, Ginny sera morte!

-Vous... Vous êtes d'accord avec lui? demanda Hermione aux autres d'une voix étranglée. Vous croyez ce _malade mental?_

-Eh bien... Ça m'ennuie de le dire, mais son plan tient la route, Hermione.

-En fait, il n'a pas vraiment tort, dit Neville, ennuyé. Il est Fourchelang, il est puissant... Il peut la sauver!

-Mais vous êtes devenus fous! Tous! s'écria Hermione.

-Hermione... On n'a pas le choix, dit Ariane.

-Oui Hermignonne. Écoute donc Ariane, la voix de la raison comme on le sait tous, ricana Dante.

La situation aurait presque pu être drôle si elle n'était pas si dramatique. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Puis elle se plaça face à l'ouverture. Et elle leva les bras comme un rempart face à l'ouverture qui menait à la porte de la Chambre des Secrets.

-Très bien! Qu'il en soit ainsi! cria Hermione.

Il y eut un silence. Neville et Ariane semblaient complètement apeurés. Dante fronça les sourcils. Lockhart était toujours inconscient. Et Hermione protégeait l'ouverture de son corps, comme pour empêcher Dante de passer. Le jeune Serpentard haussa les sourcils de surprise. Qu'est ce qu'elle...

-Si tu crois vraiment que passer par là est la bonne décision... Eh bien tu devras me passer sur le corps, Dante! répliqua Hermione.

-...

Il y eut un silence totalement oppressant. Personne n'osait le briser. Personne n'osa parler. La tension entre Dante et Hermione était à son comble. Dante ne disait rien. Ariane et Neville non plus. Toute lueur de joie avait disparu du regard vert émeraude du jeune homme. Au contraire, il n'y avait que de la détermination. Une détermination sans faille, tandis qu'il regardait Hermione.

-Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter, Hermione, conseilla Dante en appuyant sur chacun de ses mots.

-Désolée, Dante. Mais j'ai bien peur que je n'ai pas le choix, répliqua la née moldue sans bouger d'un pouce.

Il y eut un long silence. Puis contre toute attente, sous le regard horrifié de Neville et Ariane, Dante leva sa baguette jusque là inutilement pointée vers le sol. Il leva sa main, puis pointa sa baguette sur une Hermione désarmée. Une cible facile. Il pointa sa baguette sur la jeune née moldue, la menaçant du simple bout de bois.

-J'ai bien peur que moi non plus, je n'ai pas le choix, rétorqua Dante avec une froideur inimaginable.

Plus personne ne parlait, tandis que des étincelles jaunes jaillirent de la baguette du jeune homme. Elles s'écrasèrent lamentablement sur le sol. Dante n'hésiterait pas. Hermione en était complètement désemparée. Elle avait sous estimé la volonté du jeune homme. Elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'il était prêt à reculer face à rien.

Elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle avait peur de ces grands iris verts.

-Pour la dernière fois, Hermione. Laisse moi passer!

-Non! Tu cours à ta perte Dante!

- _Stupéfix._

Le rayon qui jaillit de la baguette de Dante était loin d'être aussi massif que celui qui avait frappé Lockhart. Il toucha Hermione en plein cœur et la projeta délicatement en arrière. D'un coup de baguette, Dante la fit flotter et la posa délicatement sur le sol. Complètement évanouie, elle ne bougeait pas. Ariane se jeta sur elle.

-Désolé Hermione, murmura Dante.

-Tu... Tu l'as... commença Ariane avec colère.

-Je l'ai empêchée de se mettre en danger, Potter.

- _ESPÈCE DE MALADE!_ Crois moi, Je vais te...

-Taisez vous! cria Neville. Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'on va faire maintenant...

Il y eut un léger silence.

-J'y vais. Et vous restez. Dans une demi heure, si je ne m'en sors pas avec Ginny, Neville tu monte sonner l'alarme et Potter tu viens m'aider.

-Je... Très bien, dit Neville en hochant la tête.

-Reçu, répondit Ariane très pâle.

-Bien... soupira Dante. J'y vais.

Il tourna les talons et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, à côté de celle de Lockhart.

-Lancaster? demanda presque timidement Ariane.

-Quoi, Potter? répondit Dante.

-Bonne chance. Meurs pas trop vite, dit la brune.

Dante leva la main en l'air en ricanant.

-C'est ça. À plus les copains!

Le jeune homme emprunta le passage, puis continua à s'avancer. Pourquoi est ce qu'il faisait cela? Anthony dirait que c'est la colère. Duncan dirait que c'est le chagrin. Isadora dirait que c'est juste la puberté. Matt demanderait qu'est ce que c'est que la puberté. Au final, il savait qu'il le faisait peut être juste pour se prouver quelque chose. Car être le fils de deux modèles de Gryffondor et être élevé parmi de parfaits Serpentards... Ça n'était probablement qu'une métaphore pour décrire quelqu'un à moitié stupide et à moitié courageux.

-...

Du courage... Dante souffla du nez en arrivant devant la porte d'argent. Il était encore temps de faire demi tour. De ne pas affronter ce serpent légendaire. De faire volte face. Après tout, il n'était ni l'élu, ni le survivant. Ce n'était pas son rôle de se battre. Il n'était pas celui qui devait faire face à ce monstre d'un autre âge. Il n'était pas celui qui devait stopper l'héritier.

 _"Non, Dante. Ce quelqu'un, c'est toi."_

- _Ouvre toi,_ murmura Dante.

La porte pivota sur ses gonds pour s'ouvrir en grinçant. Dante souffla du nez en la voyant s'ouvrir. Il vérifia qu'il avait son couteau suisse et sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de son sweat shirt. Puis avec la baguette de Lockhart en main, il entra.

Sa première pensée était que la Chambre des Secrets était immense. Et décorée. Et verte. De la lumière verte illuminait les environs, comme en plein jour. Des bocaux étaient entreposés sur des étagères, certains remplis de liquides incolores qui ne semblaient pas contenir de l'eau. Tout était décoré sur les tons sombres, avec des sculptures représentant plusieurs serpents magnifiques pour la plupart. En d'autres circonstances, Dante y aurait prêté une grande attention.

Mais il n'avait tout simplement pas le temps devant lui.

Au milieu de la salle se tenait Ginny, totalement immobile. Une sorte de halo sombre émanait d'elle. Elle ne bougeait pas du tout. Baguette de Lockhart en main, Dante s'avança vers elle en quelques enjambées rapides.

-Ginny?

Elle ne bougeait pas. Paniqué soudainement, au mépris des risques Dante courut vers elle et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la rousse. Elle pivota sur elle même comme si le contact l'avait brûlée puis pointa sa baguette sur le jeune Serpentard. Le regardant.

Le regardant avec de grands yeux rouges.

Jamais Dante ne s'était senti aussi paniqué pendant quelques secondes. Ces iris écarlates exprimaient tant de haine, tant de choses... Il pointa la baguette de Lockhart sur elle. Mais Ginny fut bien plus rapide.

 _-Stupéfix!_

Et un rayon non pas jaune mais orange, presque rougeâtre frappa le jeune homme en plein cœur. Dante étouffa un cri et roula sur le sol. Son crâne percuta violemment les dalles de pierre gelées et il sentit un liquide chaud couler dans ses cheveux. Amer et conscient de s'être conduit comme un gryffondor. Comme un idiot.

Et avec amertume, juste avant de basculer dans l'inconscience, Dante pensa tristement que Susan avait tort. Dante ne serait pas le bourreau de l'héritier de Serpentard. Il ne serait qu'une victime de plus... Et au final, si c'était ça son destin?

* * *

Fin du chapitre 18. Un très long chapitre qui m'a demandé beaucoup de temps pour être finalisé... Je l'ai écrit puis réécrit, puis modifié, puis remodifié... J'espère que le rendu final et que le chapitre en lui même vous plaira! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire les passages entre Dante/Lockhart car jusque là, il n'est pas apparu dans la fan fiction. Le prochain chapitre s'appellera "L'héritier" ou bien "Les confidences de l'héritier" au choix! Et je crois faire durer la deuxième année encore quelques chapitres... Avant les vacances de Dante (si il survit d'ici là!).

À la base, Dante devait aller affronter Jedusor avec Ariane et un petit duel était prévu face à Ginny mais le rendu ne me plaisait pas trop... Ça impliquait de changer drastiquement le prochain chapitre. Luna devait être une des victimes de l'héritier ou bien devait accompagner Dante face à lui... Mais encore une fois, le rendu était pas aussi satisfaisant qu'ici. J'ai envie que Dante affronte l'héritier seul! Même si c'est plutôt mal parti pour l'instant... Et aussi, Dante devait lancer un Avada Kedavra par dessus l'épaule de Hermione pour l'effrayer mais un Avada Kedavra à douze ans... Dante a beau être doué, c'est bien trop tiré par les cheveux à mon sens.

N'hésitez pas à me dire par PM/Review ce que vous en pensez!

Stahl.


	20. Les confidences de l'héritier

Bonjour à tous!

Déjà, je suis désolé de poster ce chapitre ce dimanche. Les lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews ont probablement été prévenus mais pour les autres, je m'excuse de ce léger retard. La prochaine fois, je vais poster un message sur la partie dédiée aux reviews pour prévenir les autres! Généralement, si il y a des informations, ce sera sur la partie "reviews" de la fanfiction donc consultez la si vous voyez que je tarde à poster un chapitre!

MERCI D'AILLEURS À VOUS TOUS! QUE VOUS SOYEZ LECTEUR FANTÔME QUI LIT SANS LAISSER AUCUNE IMPRESSION OU BIEN UN DE MES LECTEURS ASSIDU QUI COMMENTE CHAQUE CHAPITRE, MERCI DE SUIVRE CETTE FANFICTION CAR ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 200 REVIEWS! MERCI TOUT LE MONDE!

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_

Aya31: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, Aya! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant! :)

adenoide: En effet, ça lui a demandé du temps mais Dante en est finalement conscient. Et oui, Ginny est complètement sous la coupe de Jedusor. :)

aussidagility: Merci pour ta review! Crois moi, à la fin de ce chapitre, ça sentira encore plus le roussi pour lui...

Iviane: Merci pour ta review! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant vu que me différencier un maximum des bouquins tout en gardant la trame et l'intrigue plus ou moins cohérente est mon objectif. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira Iviane! :)

Bon, je vous laisse lire! Bonne lecture et encore désolé pour ce retard!

 _Dans le chapitre précédent:_

 _-Ginny?_

 _Elle ne bougeait pas. Paniqué soudainement, au mépris des risques Dante courut vers elle et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la rousse. Elle pivota sur elle même comme si le contact l'avait brûlée puis pointa sa baguette sur le jeune Serpentard. Le regardant._

 _Le regardant avec de grands yeux rouges._

 _Jamais Dante ne s'était senti aussi paniqué pendant quelques secondes. Ces iris écarlates exprimaient tant de haine, tant de choses... Il pointa la baguette de Lockhart sur elle. Mais Ginny fut bien plus rapide._

 _-Stupéfix!_

 _Et un rayon non pas jaune mais orange, presque rougeâtre frappa le jeune homme en plein cœur. Dante étouffa un cri et roula sur le sol. Son crâne percuta violemment les dalles de pierre gelées et il sentit un liquide chaud couler dans ses cheveux. Amer et conscient de s'être conduit comme un gryffondor. Comme un idiot._

 _Et avec amertume, juste avant de basculer dans l'inconscience, Dante pensa tristement que Susan avait tort. Dante ne serait pas le bourreau de l'héritier de Serpentard. Il ne serait qu'une victime de plus... Et au final, si c'était ça son destin?_

 _Chapitre Dix Neuf: Les confidences de l'héritier._

- _Enervatum._

Réveil. Dante se sentait bizarre.

-Réveille toi, Dante. Tom voudrait te parler.

Les mots venaient d'ailleurs. Cette voix douce et enfantine entra dans l'esprit de l'héritier Lancaster, tandis que les mots prenaient sens dans sa tête. Dante arrivait à peine à les comprendre, à les saisir. Le Serpentard tenta de soulever la tête et d'ouvrir les yeux, tandis que cet effort lui arrachait un grognement douloureux. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger son corps, en position assise. Il comprit qu'il était ligoté à cause d'un _Incarcerem._ Tout un côté de sa poitrine était endolori et gonflé, tandis qu'un goût amer dans ses lèvres persistait. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit avec dégoût Ginny Weasley tenir négligemment sa baguette. Il se rappelait de la violence du _Stupéfix_ qu'il avait encaissé de plein fouet. Il avait eu l'impression d'être renversé par un bus. Son torse en vibrait encore. Du sang avait séché à l'arrière de son crâne, là où il avait percuté le sol. Heureusement qu'il était encore en vie... Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne s'en serait pas sorti aussi indemne si Ginny avait accentué le maléfice.

-Je...

Dante commençait à tousser. Sa tête tournait. La vision lui revenait peu à peu et il vit avec dégoût une sorte de fantôme derrière Ginny. Il était grand, beau, séduisant. Un regard charmeur, des cheveux bien coiffés, un uniforme de Serpentard repassé à la perfection, un petit sourire fier, tandis que son insigne de préfet en chef scintillait. Sans son regard étrangement malsain et troublant, il serait beau et non pas juste agréable à regarder. Le "fantôme" l'observait avec une sorte de curiosité malsaine, pointant sur lui la baguette de Lockhart, comme si il voulait jouer avec lui. De la curiosité ou de la colère. Voir les deux. Ils étaient "trois" dans la chambre des secrets désormais et le vert dominait partout. Dante avait du mal à prendre conscience. Il avait envie de vomir, presque.

-Je m'attendais plutôt à voir la survivante, dit le "fantôme" au bout d'un long moment. Pas un gamin. Un Serpentard qui plus est.

Dante redressa la tête en adressant un sourire ironique au "fantôme", tentant malgré lui de bouger son corps. Mais il était bien trop ligoté pour pouvoir bouger. Il pouvait encore moins se lever. Mais avec soulagement, il sentit sa propre baguette magique et son couteau suisse dans la poche intérieure de son sweat shirt.

-Il faut croire que le destin a le sens de l'humour, répliqua Dante. Mais comment savez vous que je suis un Serpentard?

-Oh, ma chère Ginny me l'a dit, répondit le "Fantôme". Dante Lancaster, l'élève prodige, mettant à chaque fois en échec notre pauvre survivante. Dante Lancaster, le Serpentard parfait, venant d'une grande famille sorcière, connue pour défendre les sangs de bourbe et les opprimés. Dante Lancaster, le...

-C'est bon, le coupa durement Dante. On a compris que vous me connaissez. Maintenant, que dites vous de parfaire les présentations en me disant qui vous êtes?

-Tom Jedusor, répondit le fantôme avec un sourire doucereux.

Soudainement, Dante se rendit compte que ce sourire n'avait aucun sentiment de joie. Il n'exprimait qu'une haine profonde, comme si il se délectait de quelque chose que Dante ignorait. Le Serpentard serra les poings.

-Enchanté, répondit Dante. Bon, si vous me le permettez, je vais prendre Ginny et m'en aller avec elle. Pas que ce que vous dites ne m'intéresse pas mais à choisir, je préfère m'en aller assez loin de cet endroit.

-Non.

La réponse était sèche, ferme et impitoyable. Tom esquissa un sourire doucereux tandis que Dante eut un spasme, à cause des effets secondaires du sortilège de Stupéfixion surpuissant qu'il venait de recevoir. Puis soudainement, le regard rouge de Tom croisa les prunelles vertes de Dante et le jeune homme poussa un petit cri quand sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair devint effroyablement brûlante et douloureuse. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, il ne pouvait que sentir de violentes vagues de douleur le paralyser. En désespoir de cause, il baissa la tête pour couper court à cette connexion malsaine. Mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de Ginny qui lui saisit violemment les cheveux pour qu'il soit forcé à croiser à nouveau le regard malsain de Tom.

-Arrêtez... murmura Dante.

-Tu nous a fait perdre du temps, Lancaster, reprit Jedusor. Tu seras puni pour ça. Et tu ne survivras pas à ta punition, crois moi.

La sentence tomba, froide et implacable. Dante en tremblait presque. C'était saisissant. Jedusor regarda à nouveau le jeune Serpentard dans les yeux tandis que Dante sentit la peur s'emparer de lui, se mêlant à une douleur de plus en plus forte. Il prit une profonde respiration, se forçant à se maîtriser, puis croisa le regard de Tom à nouveau. Cette fois, c'était avec une détermination sans faille qu'il parlait.

-Vous ne me faites pas peur, mon pauvre.

Ginny réagit au quart de tour. Sa baguette lança un sortilège de découpe qui frôla à peine la joue de Dante mais qui le fit légèrement saigner, tandis que des mèches de cheveux sombres chutaient inutilement au sol. Ceci fait, elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna une gifle magistrale. La tête de Dante fut projetée en arrière, sous la violence du choc.

-La prochaine fois que tu parles à Tom, ce sera avec plus de respect. Compris?

-Cinq... Cinq sur cinq, murmura Dante en fusillant Ginny du regard.

Jedusor éclata de rire en souriant à Ginny puis "s'approcha" de Dante, comme si il voulait l'étudier de plus près.

-Tu sais, Lancaster... Je vais te parler un peu de moi puisque j'en ai le temps. Avant de te tuer.

-Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, marmonna Dante. Vous êtes trop aimable.

-Sais tu qui je suis? demanda Jedusor.

-Un fantôme? tenta le Serpentard sachant pertinemment que c'était faux.

-Non, répliqua Jedusor. Je suis plus que ça. Un souvenir. Je suis capable d'avoir une incidence sur le monde des vivants.

-Vu le bien que vous en faites... marmonna Dante à mi voix.

-Pardon?

-Rien. Et donc vous disiez?

Jedusor grimaça puis sourit.

-Ginny m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Oh, pas seulement de toi, ne sois pas trop heureux tout de suite. Plus de ta famille. Tous des Serpentards. Anthony le fort. Isadora la protectrice. Duncan le surdoué. Matthew le candide. Et toi Dante... L'inaccessible, traînant avec des parias comme Luna Lovegood. Ça m'intéressait particulièrement. Je me disais que tu pourrais peut être me rejoindre et laver l'honneur de ta famille en combattant les sangs de bourbe...

-Ça m'intéresse pas spécialement, merci de la proposition, le coupa Dante.

-Et Ginny ne m'a pas parlé uniquement de toi. Aussi d'Ariane Potter. La fille prodige. La Survivante. L'Élue. Elle a beaucoup pleuré à cause d'elle. Pourquoi Ariane l'ignorait elle? Pourquoi Ariane lui adressait la parole que quand ça l'arrangeait, comme si elle se servait d'elle? Ginny ne saisissait pas et en avait envie de pleurer, plus d'une fois. Mais j'étais là pour elle. Je lui ai séché ses larmes. Je l'ai aidée à aller mieux.

-Bravo. C'était votre bonne action de l'année, j'imagine? C'est génial! Le chemin vers la rédemption est dur mais... commença Dante avec enthousiasme.

-Oh, tu me crois suffisamment idiot pour faire quelque chose d'aussi ennuyeux sans contrepartie? le coupa Jedusor en ricanant.

-Je me disais bien aussi, marmonna Dante dans sa barbe.

-Merlin, que c'était ennuyeux. Écouter les problèmes d'une gamine, la rassurer, lui sécher ses larmes... Bien sûr, ça me donnait quelques bribes d'informations. Et à partir d'un moment, j'ai pu commencer à la posséder. Me servir d'elle comme d'une marionnette... Lui faire faire ce que je voulais sans qu'elle n'ose se rebeller. Car sans moi, qui avait elle? Son grand frère préfet ne l'a jamais aimée. Ses deux jumeaux de grands frères lui prêtaient attention mais il ne m'a fallu que quelques instants de possession pour les rendre beaucoup plus distants. Son grand frère Ron préfère trainer avec d'autres garçons. Et peu à peu, il n'a pas fallu grand chose pour totalement l'isoler des autres. Et j'ai pu la contrôler grâce à ça.

-Vous aviez dit que vous allez me tuer. Pas me faire mourir d'ennui, fit remarquer Dante.

Ginny s'avança vers lui avec un air enragé.

-Laisse le, Ginny. Laisse le s'amuser un peu. Rira bien qui rira le dernier, ricana Jedusor.

-Donc, question bête... C'est donc vous l'héritier de Serpentard? bailla Dante.

-Bien sûr que c'est moi! Et je suis bien plus même. Je sais que jusqu'au moment où Drago Malfoy s'est mis en travers de mon chemin, c'était toi le suspect numéro un. Si j'avais su que la pétrification de Malfoy aurait un tel effet positif sur ton image... Je crois que je m'en serais abstenu.

-Espèce de sale... commença Dante en fulminant de rage.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'insulter Jedusor car une nouvelle gifle projeta sa joue en arrière. Son crâne en vibrait presque tandis que tout un côté de son visage était douloureux. Complètement sonné, il lança un regard haineux à Ginny qui haussa innocemment les épaules, l'air de s'en moquer.

-J'ai toujours été doué en magie noire, reprit Jedusor. J'ai toujours pu maîtriser certains sorts inaccessibles pour les autres. J'ai toujours montré une grande dextérité à la magie noire. Et Ginny en est la preuve vivante. J'ai pu la rendre beaucoup plus puissante, lui faire dépasser son potentiel. Elle a eu besoin de faire plusieurs rituels, en tuant les coqs d'Hagrid par exemple. Bien sûr, je ne me suis pas arrêté là. Il a fallu qu'elle soit totalement isolée pour qu'elle fasse le rituel que je voulais la voir faire. Si la Survivante s'était montrée un peu plus gentille et compréhensive avec elle...

-Vous lui avez fait faire quoi, espèce de psychopathe? demanda Dante en fulminant de rage.

-Un rituel de surpuissance par la magie noire, rétorqua Jedusor tandis que le sang de Dante se glaça dans ses veines. Il a fallu tout au long de l'année rassembler plein d'ingrédients. Le sang des coqs. Du sel. Créer un pentacle. Et une victime à sacrifier qui était Drago Malfoy. Mais plus que tout, il exige un isolement parfait. Ginny devait avoir peu de contacts avec les autres et j'ai fait en sorte d'en arriver là: faire en sorte à ce qu'elle ne parle presque à personne, qu'elle vive sa vie dans la honte, la douleur et la tristesse et qu'elle voue haine constante envers quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un, c'était Ariane. J'ai fait en sorte de lui faire croire qu'il n'y avait plus que moi dans sa vie. Tu ne peux plus la sauver, Daniel.

-Dante, corrigea l'intéressé.

-Peu importe. Tu ne peux plus la sauver de moi car nous faisons qu'un. Je lui ai fait augmenter sa magie à un point de non retour. En échange, elle m'a offert son enveloppe corporelle par laquelle je pouvais la posséder au gré de mes envies. Et plus que tout, elle m'a offert la capacité à posséder d'autres personnes en me servant de leurs émotions. Je possède Ginny grâce à sa tristesse. J'aurais pu posséder quelqu'un d'autre mais cela aurait éveillé des soupçons. Toutefois, une possession pareille pompe énormément d'énergie vitale à une gamine et Ginny sera bientôt à sec. C'est pour ça que j'ai monté ce petit stratagème: une fois Ginny morte, je devais posséder la survivante qui devait venir ici. Malheureusement...

-Malheureusement, vous n'avez que moi sous la main. C'est ballot, hein?

Dante savait clairement qu'il jouait avec le feu. Mais c'était bien trop tentant. Ginny était plus pâle que jamais. La jeune fille serrait les poings, prête à le frapper.

-Ferme la, Lancaster. Vu ta position, tu devrais te taire. Après tout, tu n'es qu'un étudiant qui vit pendant l'après guerre. Paresseux et ignorant.

-Bla bla bla, dit Dante avec une bonne foi et une maturité exemplaire pour un type de douze ans.

-Dis moi Dante. Que sais tu de Lord Voldemort? demanda soudainement Jedusor.

-Un vilain mage noir qui s'est fait stopper par une incompétente? Je sais pas vraiment qui a eu pitié de qui dans cette histoire. Mais après tout, vous l'avez dit, je ne suis qu'un étudiant qui vit paisiblement pendant l'après guerre. Paresseux et ignorant.

-Non, Lancaster. Lord Voldemort est bien plus complexe que ça. Il a réussi des prodiges que nul autre ne peut. Et c'est pour ça que j'aimerais beaucoup savoir... Comprendre comment un simple nourrisson a fait pour vaincre le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps vois-tu. Comprendre pourquoi et comment ce sorcier a perdu face à un pauvre bébé. Un bébé même pas en âge de savoir quoi que ce soit! Un pauvre nourrisson, désigné par sa propre mère pour être sacrifié, faible et incapable de se défendre tenir tête au plus grand mage noir de tout les temps seulement pour protéger sa jum...

-Et alors? le coupa froidement Dante, en ayant presque peur de la réponse qu'il allait recevoir. Voldemort n'est pas de votre époque de toutes façons.

-Oh non, Lancaster. Crois moi, Lord Voldemort est à la fois mon passé, mon présent et mon futur. Regarde.

Jedusor fit virevolter la baguette de Lockhart. Pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, rien ne se passa puis des lettres magiques apparurent.

 _TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR_

-Oui et? demanda Dante l'air dubitatif.

-Regarde bien, répliqua Jedusor.

Les lettres changèrent de place vite. Dante les regarda se mouver avec vitesse et fut bouche bée lorsqu'il se rendit compte du vrai message.

 _JE SUIS VOLDEMORT_

-La classe, Voldy, murmura Dante en soufflant du nez.

-Comprends tu, maintenant? demanda Jedusor. Bien que mon père que j'abhorre était un moldu, ma mère descendait de la lignée directe de mon ancêtre Salazar Serpentard. Je suis son héritier et je ne suis là que pour concrétiser son envie: purger la race sorcière de la vermine moldue qui la gangrène. Le monde sorcier serait meilleur ainsi. Plus fort. Plus pur. Plus puissant.

-Peut être pour vous mais pas pour les autres, répliqua Dante.

Jedusor l'ignora. D'un simple mouvement de baguette, le souvenir du préfet en chef fit apparaitre une chaise et s'installa dessus comme s'il était sur un trône imaginaire, un léger sourire éclairant son "visage".

- _Je_ suis l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Malgré le sang moldu qui corrompt mes veines, je suis son digne successeur. _J_ 'ai ouvert la Chambre des Secrets lorsque j'étais à Poudlard et j'ai laissé derrière moi un journal pour que la digne œuvre de Salazar puisse un jour être poursuivie. Je suis le responsable de la mort de cette sang de bourbe, et non pas cet imbécile de demi géant d'Hagrid. Et puis en début d'année, pour la première fois depuis plus de cinquante ans et des poussières, quelqu'un m'a contacté. Une petit fille nommée Ginny Weasley m'a trouvé Merlin seul sait comment et a commencé à se confier à moi, à me dire des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais raconté à personne. Qu'elle se sentait seule. Abandonnée. Mise à l'écart. Elle n'avait aucun ami ici. Je l'ai écoutée, je l'ai conseillée et je lui ai répondu avec beaucoup de sympathie. Et elle m'a raconté l'histoire de Voldemort, qui était déjà mon surnom lorsque j'étais étudiant ici. Elle m'a raconté l'histoire de la grande Ariane Potter, sa meilleure amie lorsqu'elles étaient jeunes. Elle m'a tout dit. Et plus ça allait, plus je l'isolais. Jusqu'au moment où elle accepta de me laisser commettre l'irréparable: le rituel de possession et de surpuissance. Elle voulait la puissance pour impressionner Ariane. Je voulais la possession pour posséder la "survivante". Plus ça allait, plus je recouvrais des forces grâce à Ginny. Elle me fournissait tout ce dont j'avais besoin: sa haine, sa tristesse, ses doutes... Nous faisons qu'un à présent. Je la possède quand je veux. Maintenant, je ne l'avais pas prévu mais son énergie vitale sera bientôt à sec. C'était une hôte qui m'a bien servi. Mon plan est parfait. Je pourrais prendre ton corps mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Potter seule m'intéresse. Je vais la posséder puis recontacter d'anciens Mangemorts qui me sont toujours fidèles! Et une fois ceci fait, je ferais un rituel des liens du sang pour reprendre mon enveloppe corporelle et redevenir Lord Voldemort!

Il y eut un léger silence.

-Si vous voulez des applaudissements, il va falloir m'enlever les cordes, ironisa Dante.

-Oh, je ne veux aucun applaudissement. Seulement un renseignement de ta part, Dante.

-Si je vous le dit pas, vous allez me torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive? répliqua le Serpentard.

-Potter est venue avec toi, n'est ce pas? dit Jedusor.

-Je...

L'esprit de Dante tournait à plein régime. Ce serait facile de dire qu'Ariane était là et de réussir à s'en sortir... Mais dans les deux cas, il allait mourir, non? Le cœur battant la chamade, il se dit que ce serait vraiment facile de trahir sa sœur biologique. Il pourrait prendre sa vengeance sur elle, sur tout ce qui lui était arrivé par la faute de cette garce. C'était l'occasion où jamais.

-Je... répéta le Serpentard.

Sa gorge était sèche à présent. Et ses mains étaient moites. Il sentait ses mains trembler, son cœur battre à tout rompre. Un mince filet de sueur perla de son front et coula sur sa joue.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends? dit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. RÉPONDS!

La jeune possédée s'approchait vers lui. Dante l'ignora. Mais il ne put ignorer la très violente gifle qu'elle lui infligea. Son crâne tout entier vibra pendant quelques instants, tandis que sa joue le brûlait furieusement. Toute une partie de son visage était tournée vers une autre côté de la pièce, tandis que des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il avait un goût de sang dans sa bouche. Un goût salé, métallique, écœurant. Il tourna la tête vers Ginny et lui lança un regard de pure haine cette fois, perdant son masque de neutralité et d'occlumancie. Puis il se tourna vers Jedusor.

-Non, cracha Dante en appuyant sur chacun de ses mots. Non. Sainte Potter n'est pas venue avec moi. Désolé.

-Vraiment? répondit Jedusor l'air dubitatif.

-Vraiment, répliqua Dante l'air féroce.

Jedusor "s'étira" avec grâce et pointa sur Dante la baguette de Lockhart. Le mage noir avait un sourire complètement dément, un air quasi malsain s'en dégageait. Malgré lui, Dante détourna le regard, tandis que sa cicatrice le brûlait furieusement. C'était vraiment quelque chose de malsain, de répugnant... De corrompu. Il n'arrivait pas à remettre en place ses barrières mentales, comme Severus lui aurait dit de faire. Il tenta de toutes ses forces de vider son esprit et de mettre en place de solides barrières mentales.

Mais il croisa à nouveau le regard dément de Jedusor. Sa cicatrice le brûla à nouveau et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, tandis que ses efforts pour rester lucides volèrent en éclat à l'instant même où ses iris verts croisèrent les prunelles couleur sang de Jedusor.

-Arrêtez... murmura Dante.

-Tu sais, Lancaster, j'ai du mal à te croire, dit Jedusor. J'ai bien envie de faire un petit tour dans ta mémoire pour voir si tu dis vrai... Ça te dérange?

-Un mage noir veut entrer dans ma tête? répliqua Dante avec un ton incrédule comme s'il s'adressait à un demeuré. Mais bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas! Au contraire! Et puis que ça me dérange ou non, est ce que ça fera une différence pour vous, espèce de sale ta...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la main de Ginny fouetta à nouveau sa joue. Dante serra les poings de rage. Il avait bien envie de répliquer.

 _"Si je m'en sors sans séquelles psychologique et sans aucune envie de gifler Ginny, ce sera un vrai miracle"_ fulmina l'héritier Lancaster intérieurement, tandis que le bruit de la claque résonnait dans toute la pièce comme une détonation surpuissante.

-Je prends ça pour un "d'accord", ricana Jedusor en s'avançant vers Dante.

L'ancien respectable préfet en chef pointa la baguette de Lockhart sur le jeune Serpentard toujours sonné par la violente et énième gifle qu'il avait reçu. Incapable de reconstituer des barrières mentales efficaces, Dante se concentra de toutes ses forces pour ériger un bouclier et empêcher Jedusor d'accéder à certains de ses souvenirs. Il érigeait ce bouclier mental comme si sa vie en dépendait (ce qui dans un sens était vrai). Les yeux à demi clos, il n'osait pas croiser le regard de Jedusor quand soudain, le préfet en chef lâcha la formule du sortilège de Légilimencie.

- _Legilimens!_

Tout le décor de la Chambre des Secrets s'effondra comme un miroir tandis que le bouclier mental de Dante, déjà affaibli par la peur, le stress et la douleur des gifles, explosait littéralement face à l'assaut violent de Jedusor, comme si Jedusor frappait une fenêtre avec un marteau. À peine entré, Jedusor se dirigea vers les souvenirs du jeune Serpentard. Et malgré lui, Dante dût les revivre...

 _"Ce sont des jumeaux!" fit une voix lointaine._

Dante comprit qu'il vivait l'un de ses premiers souvenirs, à l'époque où il était Harry Potter. Il regarda le décor changer pour devenir un salon dans une belle maison en haussant les sourcils.

 _"James!" fit la voix de Lily Potter qui tenait deux enfants en bas âge. "Queudver et Patmol viennent quand?"_

 _"Je n'en sais rien, Lily. Mais calme toi, il n'est que dix heures du matin! Après tout, c'est l'anniversaire de leurs filleuls! Ils seront ravis de venir!" répondit joyeusement la voix de Potter Senior._

"Je _me sens mal de ne pas avoir invité Remus..." soupira la rousse._

 _"Albus est intraitable: on ne peut pas lui faire confiance" dit James avec une moue de dégoût. "C'est sûrement lui l'espion. Après tout, c'est un loup garou et Tu Sais Qui n'arrête pas d'en rassembler."_

 _"Je sais oui..."_

Nouveau changement de décor. Ils étaient dans une chambre d'enfants et Dante était désormais sur un berceau, derrière Lily. À côté de lui, il y avait une enfant en bas âge qui pleurait de toute la force de ses petits poumons.

 _Ariane?_

Soudainement, la porte de la chambre d'enfant explosa.

 _"Allons Lily, soyons raisonnables ! Votre résistance est vaine et vos enfants sont condamnés. Laissez moi les tuer. Je vous laisse même choisir lequel mourra en premier ! "_

Tout s'évapora à nouveau, brisant tout le décor dans un bruit sonore. Et dans un éclair d'intense lumière verte, Dante se vit désormais chez les Lancaster. Il croisa le regard de sa mère Ginger et entendit en bruit de fond la querelle entre ses frères et sœurs.

 _"Sirius. Pour notre bien commun, ferme-là" fit la voix lasse de Remus._

 _"Bref" dit Almerick d'un ton autoritaire. "Duncan, tu vas ranger la salle de bain…"_

 _"Mais Papa…" fit la voix de Duncan avec un air indigné"_

 _"Isadora, tu vas ranger le maquillage…" poursuivit le père de famille._

 _"Duncan, tu vas le ranger toi-même, sinon…" répliqua à mi voix la seule fillette du groupe._

Et comme dans un rêve, Dante vit les grands yeux bleus de sa mère, Ginger. Comme dans un rêve, il ne bougea pas du tout. Comme dans un rêve, personne ne parla.

 _"Bienvenue chez les Lancaster, mon petit Harry…"_

Tout changea à nouveau, tandis que Dante sentait mentalement que Jedusor jubilait. De rage il tenta d'expulser l'esprit de ses souvenirs.

Mais c'était en vain. Et ils durent voir un nouveau souvenir. C'était lors d'un repas de famille de Thanksgiving. Dans un salon, en compagnie des autres enfants Lancaster, il y avait un jeune Dante de sept ans haut comme trois pommes face à une Isadora nettement plus jeune... Et plus hargneuse.

 _"Dégage Dante! Tu n'es même pas mon frère!" lança la jeune fille en ricanant._

 _"Même pas vrai d'abord!" fit la voix de Matt. "Maman dit que Dante est mon frère! Hein Dante?"_

 _"Ouais! T'es qu'une menteuse, Isadorade!" répliqua la version miniature de Dante._

 _"Parce que vous croyez Maman? Dante a été abandonné par ses vrais parents parce que c'est une plaie! Et son parrain l'a confié à Papa et Maman! Et depuis, ce sale gamin nous pourrit la vie! Demande à Maman mais je crois pas qu'elle dira la vérité pour ne pas blesser son Dante chéri!"_

 _"Ferme la, Isadora."_

 _La voix froide et forte d'Anthony avait résonné et Isadora avait comprit qu'il valait mieux se taire._

Jedusor accéléra les souvenirs, comme dans un film en version accélérée. Dante se vit à huit ans, avec un elfe de maison. Ils quittaient le manoir Lancaster, tandis que le jeune garçon pleurait à chaudes larmes. Puis dans un _pop!_ sonore, les deux protagonistes disparurent.

Nouveau changement de décor...

 _"Salut!" fit la voix d'un jeune garçon, remplie de candeur et de douceur. "Je suis Colin, Colin Seeder. Tu t'appelles comment? Et c'est un elfe de maison ça?"_

 _"Je suis Dante. Et c'est mon elfe Rido"_

 _"Wow c'est trop cool! Tes parents ne sont pas avec toi?"_

 _"Je n'en ai pas..."_

 _"Tu veux venir dîner à la maison alors?"_

Tout se brisa comme un miroir. Dante était désormais avec un adolescent blond de quinze ans qui lui tendit un arc et des flèches.

 _"Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Dante."_

 _"Oui, William."_

 _Le jeune garçon tira une flèche._

 _"Raté. Essaye encore."_

- _ **NON!**_ hurla Dante.

Il ne voulait pas revoir la suite. Il ne voulait rien voir. Mais il ne réussissait pas à repousser Jedusor.

 _Il était désormais devant une grande cathédrale. Avec le dénommé William, Colin, Rido et une jeune fille. Tous semblaient stressés._

 _"Est ce qu'on fait... C'est juste?" demanda Colin._

" _On va affronter la légende..." murmura Dante._

" _On n'a pas le choix" commença William. "Papa nous a dit de le faire. Vous êtes prêts?"_

Et tout défilait. À une vitesse folle. Les orbites de Dante roulaient frénétiquement tandis qu'il revivait ce combat acharné.

 _"Tiens Dante. C'est à toi de jouer. Je te fais confiance, petit frère." dit William en lui donnant un arc. Ils étaient désormais dans les décombres de la cathédrale. Elle semblait s'être effondrée, tandis que des débris gisaient sur le sol. Dans un cauchemar de pierre, de béton et de poussière. Le soleil rayonnait, tandis qu'un Dante blessé pointa la flèche de son arc sur une cible._

 _Et tira._

Puis Jedusor sembla se lasser de tout ces souvenirs car il passa soudainement aux souvenirs les plus récents. Et il savait où chercher car il épargna la suite au jeune homme pour se centrer directement aux souvenirs les plus récents.

 _"J'y vais. Et vous restez. Dans une demi heure, si je ne m'en sors pas avec Ginny, Neville tu monte sonner l'alarme et Potter tu viens m'aider."_

Dante sentit Jedusor jubiler tandis que sa cicatrice le brûlait. Puis le fantôme quitta son esprit avec un léger sourire.

-Merci de ton aide, Lancaster... Ou plutôt Potter.

-Allez vous faire foutre, dit Dante.

-Oh tu veux savoir le plus drôle? La raison pour laquelle tes parents t'ont abandonné n'est basée que sur une...

-Je m'en fous! répliqua Dante, la rage au ventre. Vous n'êtes qu'un pervers, un taré... Vous...

Il bougea frénétiquement sur ses cordes, animé d'une force nouvelle. Lorsque soudain, il entendit une voix féminine lancer:

 _-Lashlabask!_

Les cordes s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Dante se leva et pivota sur lui même et vit Ariane et Neville venir. Il dégaina instantanément sa baguette et la pointa vers Ginny.

- _Stupéfix!_

Le sort fonça vers la jeune fille qui plongea sur le sol pour l'éviter. Puis le jet de lumière jaune s'écrasa lamentablement contre un mur, tandis que Dante serrait les dents, de rage.

-Neville! Ariane! Il faut qu'on s'en aille! C'est un piège! hurla le Serpentard.

-Que... commença Neville.

-Trop tard, dit Jedusor avec un sourire carnassier.

D'un mouvement de baguette, le souvenir projeta violemment en arrière Dante qui roula sur le sol. Ils étaient pris au piège. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de survie désormais. Dante se releva, difficilement. Les trois élèves se regroupèrent, apeurés.

-Qu'est ce qu'il va faire? murmura Ariane.

-On ne peut rien faire, répondit Dante. Il va... Il va appeler le basilic...

-Hermione et Lockhart sont montés chercher de l'aide, murmura Neville. Il faut qu'on tienne le coup d'ici là!

Mais au moment où Dante allait lancer que ça ne changerait absolument rien, une musique étrange se fit entendre. Dante haussa les sourcils et lança un regard interrogateur à Ariane et Neville. Il connaissait ce chant... Le Serpentard regarda autour de lui : la chambre était déserte, à l'exception de Ginny, Jedusor, Neville, Ariane et lui même. La musique s'intensifia alors. Une symphonie rayonnante, une mélodie surpuissante. Un chant fort, qui rendait espoir à Dante, qui lui donnait du courage. Il ferma les yeux pour l'écouter.

La symphonie explosa alors, jouée jusqu'à l'apothéose, si bien que Dante la sentait vibrer dans sa poitrine, dans son corps... Ce chant était si fort, si pur qu'il était désormais prêt. Prêt à se battre. Il remarqua que Neville et Ariane avaient la même expression déterminée. Ils étaient eux aussi prêts à se défendre. Et comme pour leur donner raison, de nulle part des flammes surgirent, illuminant l'austère chambre des secrets et un oiseau écarlate, de la taille d'un cygne, apparut. Dante comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un Phœnix. Il le savait. Ce n'était pas un Phœnix légendaire mais sa prestance, sa force et son maintien le rendaient irréel. La mélodie était sienne, c'était son chant. Un chant qui inspirait du courage, qui lui donnait de la force. Les plumes de sa queue, aussi longues que celles d'un paon, brillaient d'une lueur dorée.

-Un Phœnix... dit Jedusor. Il tient...

Oui, le Phœnix tenait le choixpeau magique qu'il lança vers Neville. Le Gryffondor le réceptionna dans ses bras, puis le posa délicatement sur le sol. Soudainement, un éclat d'argent sembla rayonner sous le choixpeau tandis qu'une épée en sortit, suivie d'un arc. Tout deux semblaient avoir étés forgés par le meilleur forgeron du monde, avec une dextérité et un savoir faire incroyable. Neville saisit l'épée mais Dante ignora l'arc d'émeraude. Il haïssait les arcs. Il s'en passerait.

-Un oiseau chantant et un vieux chapeau tout rabougri? s'exclama Jedusor avec une incrédulité teintée d'amusement. C'est ce que le grand et honorable Dumbledore envoie à ses élèves pour les protéger?

-Je crois qu'il les a envoyé juste parce qu'Ariane est là, dit Dante en grimaçant.

-Ce vieux fou est complètement idiot!

-C'est vrai mais au moins, on va mourir avec style, avouez le, fit remarquer Dante.

-On ne va pas mourir! s'exclama Ariane.

-On va se battre! ajouta Neville.

Jedusor esquissa un sourire puis leva les bras en l'air, se tournant vers les statues.

 _-Viens à moi, Ô créature vénérée de Salazar. Viens montrer ta suprématie en tuant ces traîtres à leur sang._

Soudainement, le sol sembla trembler. Des fissures apparurent sur le sol, tandis que le plafond faisait tomber de la poussière. Dante avait l'impression que la peur lui compressait le ventre. Il pouvait prendre la fuite... Mais non. Il allait se battre. Et peut être mourir...

- _Garde les yeux clos pour l'instant, qu'ils puissent t'admirer avant de mourir._

C'est alors que le Basilic apparut. Il y avait quelque chose de sinistre dans sa façon de bouger, comme si il déchirait l'air devant lui. Le Roi des Serpents avait une taille impressionnante et une aura de menace. Il était immense. Les yeux clos, il toisa Dante, Ariane et Neville. Sur sa tête se trouvait Ginny qui les regardait de son regard rouge sang.

-C'est... C'est... murmura Ariane.

D'un simple coup de baguette, la jeune possédée fit violemment claquer la porte qui menait à la Chambre des Secrets. Personne ne pouvait y entrer ou en sortir. Ils étaient pris au piège désormais. Fumseck s'envola près d'eux, Dante dégaina sa baguette, Neville brandit son épée, Ariane se plaça en posture de combat. Même le choixpeau semblait vouloir se battre. Le cœur battant, Dante ne savait pas ce qu'il l'effrayait le plus... Le regard de Ginny ou bien le Basilic?

Car Ginny les fixait avec un regard dément, totalement dénué de joie. Seule une profonde haine transparait de ses iris rouges. Elle semblait totalement possédée et semblait à peine respirer, comme une statue de cire. La rousse analysait avec un regard assassin le visage d'Ariane, baguette en main. L'air lui même s'était figé, tandis que des volutes de magie noire et de pulsions meurtrières se dégageaient depuis le corps de Ginny. Comme des petits éclairs sombres. Le regard rouge sang de la jeune fille glaçait les veines de Dante. La poussière s'envolait littéralement en sillons entiers, tandis que le cœur du Serpentard tremblait comme jamais. Le Basilic ne bougeait pas plus. Il sentait leur odeur et semblait sourire. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire de joie. C'était un sourire de haine.

Et Dante comprit que le prochain combat avait de grandes chances d'être son dernier.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Un autre Cliff hanger (je crois que vous êtes habitués depuis le temps). Pour vous donner une échelle des puissances à peu près plausible, Ginny-Jedusor est plus puissante que Dante, a une puissance égale à celle d'Isadora et se fait vaincre par Anthony. Après, le prochain chapitre (appelé _"Le Basilic et Audhulma"_ ) sera bien plus rempli d'action. Un combat sans merci entre Ariane, Neville, Ginny, le Basilic, souvenir de Jedusor, Fumseck et Dante. Et croyez moi, le combat ne s'achèvera pas avec la mort du basilic... Au contraire, il y aura un chapitre en plus dans la Chambre des Secrets mais je ne vous spoile pas plus! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et je vous dis à Samedi prochain (le 16 septembre) pour la suite!

Stahl.


	21. Basilic et Audhulma

Bonjour à tous!

Déjà, je vous remercie de comprendre que je ne peux pas répondre à vos reviews cette fois ci, surtout qu'il n'y en avait pas mal... Du coup, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews! Rassurez vous, je les ai toutes lues et c'était très intéressant par rapport à vous avis! J'espère que la suite plaira à ceux qui ont étés déçus par le chapitre précédent et à ceux qui au contraire l'ont aimé!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Dans le chapitre précédent:_

 _Jedusor esquissa un sourire puis leva les bras en l'air, se tournant vers les statues._

 _-Viens à moi, Ô créature vénérée de Salazar. Viens montrer ta suprématie en tuant ces traîtres à leur sang._

 _Soudainement, le sol sembla trembler. Des fissures apparurent sur le sol, tandis que le plafond faisait tomber de la poussière. Dante avait l'impression que la peur lui compressait le ventre. Il pouvait prendre la fuite... Mais non. Il allait se battre. Et peut être mourir..._

 _-Garde les yeux clos pour l'instant, qu'ils puissent t'admirer avant de mourir._

 _C'est alors que le Basilic apparut. Il y avait quelque chose de sinistre dans sa façon de bouger, comme si il déchirait l'air devant lui. Le Roi des Serpents avait une taille impressionnante et une aura de menace. Il était immense. Les yeux clos, il toisa Dante, Ariane et Neville. Sur sa tête se trouvait Ginny qui les regardait de son regard rouge sang._

 _-C'est... C'est... murmura Ariane._

 _D'un simple coup de baguette, la jeune possédée fit violemment claquer la porte qui menait à la Chambre des Secrets. Personne ne pouvait y entrer ou en sortir. Ils étaient pris au piège désormais. Fumseck s'envola près d'eux, Dante dégaina sa baguette, Neville brandit son épée, Ariane se plaça en posture de combat. Même le choixpeau semblait vouloir se battre. Le cœur battant, Dante ne savait pas ce qu'il l'effrayait le plus... Le regard de Ginny ou bien le Basilic?_

 _Car Ginny les fixait avec un regard dément, totalement dénué de joie. Seule une profonde haine transparait de ses iris rouges. Elle semblait totalement possédée et semblait à peine respirer, comme une statue de cire. La rousse analysait avec un regard assassin le visage d'Ariane, baguette en main. L'air lui même s'était figé, tandis que des volutes de magie noire et de pulsions meurtrières se dégageaient depuis le corps de Ginny. Comme des petits éclairs sombres. Le regard rouge sang de la jeune fille glaçait les veines de Dante. La poussière s'envolait littéralement en sillons entiers, tandis que le cœur du Serpentard tremblait comme jamais. Le Basilic ne bougeait pas plus. Il sentait leur odeur et semblait sourire. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire de joie. C'était un sourire de haine._

 _Et Dante comprit que le prochain combat avait de grandes chances d'être son dernier._

* * *

 _Chapitre Vingt: Basilic et Audhulma._

Lumière. Une intense lumière verte, reflétée par les miroirs et les vitraux de la Chambre des Secrets, inondant la chambre, mettant en évidence leur immense ennemi.

Bruit. Un silence troublé par la langue du Basilic qui cinglait l'air comme un fouet et par le rire dément de Ginny.

Odeur. Une odeur de renfermé mais également une odeur caractéristique aux reptiles embaumait l'air, faisant perdre à Dante ses repères.

Goût. Un goût de sang au bord des lèvres, témoin des coups qu'il avait reçu. À la fois métallique, insipide, amer et salé.

Frisson. Un frisson comme un choc électrique percuta de plein fouet l'échine de Dante qui se redressa en position de combat. Un frisson lui faisant ressentir une myriade d'émotions contraires: peur, dégoût, haine, excitation, combattivité et détermination. L'une après l'autre, dans cet ordre, chaque émotion déferla avec un intense flot d'adrénaline dans les veines du jeune homme. La baguette en main, il était prêt à lancer un sort. Le cœur battant, il s'apprêta à lancer un sortilège. N'importe lequel. Il savait que le sortilège de conjonctivite n'allait pas annuler le pouvoir destructeur des yeux du Roi des Serpents. Il savait qu'il n'avait que cette chance et qu'il ne devait en aucun cas manquer son coup.

Oui. Il le savait.

Il dégaina sa baguette, quand soudain quelque chose le paralysa. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis si longtemps... Quelque chose qu'il s'efforçait de refouler, car il savait que c'était une faiblesse, un mensonge, un handicap. La peur. La peur de perdre. La peur de mourir. La peur de ne plus jamais revoir ceux qui lui sont chers.

Oui. Il avait peur. Il refoula ces émotions tout au fond de lui. Il brandit sa baguette vers le serpent géant qui avait toujours les yeux clos.

-Potter! Neville! C'est notre seule chance! Visez ses yeux!

Il n'attendit pas que ses mots soient compris par Neville ou Ariane. Il sentit Fumseck lui caresser la joue de son aile en prenant son envol, comme pour fuir. Dante eut envie de dire "Ne me laisse pas seul face à eux!" mais de toutes façons, quelles chances un phénix non légendaire pouvait avoir face au Roi des serpents lui même?

Et c'est à ses parents, à ses amis, à Sirius, Remus, Severus, Anthony, Isadora, Duncan et Matt à qui il pensait lorsqu'il brandit sa baguette vers le serpent. Et à ce moment là, à l'instant où la formule du sortilège d'explosion sortit de sa bouche, à l'instant où il lança ce sort à pleine puissance qu'il se sentait pleinement vivant, prêt à faire face à ce monstre, à l'héritier, au monde entier.

 _-Confringo!_ s'écria Dante.

 _-Stupefix!_ hurla Ariane.

 _-Flipendo!_ ajouta Neville.

Les sortilèges d'explosion, de stupéfixion et de défense semblèrent se mélanger pendant un instant, l'espace de l'instant où ils fusèrent de la baguette de leurs possesseurs. Puis ils se concentrèrent en l'espace d'un instant, illuminant la chambre des secrets avant de foncer vers l'œil droit fermé du Basilic. Dante esquissa un sourire. Ce serait suffisant pour que le Basilic perde au moins un œil... Et à ce moment là, ce serait beaucoup plus simple.

 _-Contourne les tout de suite!_ siffla Jedusor au dernier moment.

Avec une vitesse incroyable pour un animal de cette taille, le Basilic esquiva le concentré de sortilèges qui menaçait son œil. Au dernier moment. Mais la fusion des sortilèges ne manqua pas son corps énorme. Les trois sorts percutèrent de plein fouet la queue du Basilic...

Et ricochèrent. Ils percutèrent le sol, créant un léger cratère, tandis que de la pierre, de la poussière et des débris furent soulevés quelques instants. Puis plus rien. Cela n'avait eu absolument aucun effet. Dante en eut le souffle coupé l'espace de quelques secondes. C'était impossible, incroyable, impensable. Il échangea un regard alarmé avec Ariane. C'était terminé. Ils avaient manqué leur coup. Ils allaient mourir...

- _Tuez les tous sauf Potter! MAINTENANT!_ s'écria Jedusor à l'adresse de Ginny et du Basilic.

Aussitôt, un sortilège de découpe particulièrement vicieux jaillit de la baguette de Ginny et fonça vers Neville. Dante érigea un charme du bouclier qui bloqua le sortilège mais que partiellement et une entaille sanglante apparut au niveau du bras gauche de Neville. La jeune fille éclata de rire et en lança un autre, à nouveau paré mais d'extrême justesse, arrachant une mèche de cheveux d'Ariane au passage.

-Il faut fuir! Maintenant! s'écria Dante.

-Je... Je... murmura Ariane complètement confuse.

-Vite! hurla Neville.

Le gryffondor attrapa par le bras la survivante et ils se mirent à courir vers la porte de la chambre des secrets. Courant à l'aveuglette, Dante trébucha et s'effondra sur le sol, le cœur battant. Il entendit l'exclamation de peur d'Ariane. Le cri de terreur de Neville. Le rire de Ginny. Mais plus que tout, il entendit la voix sifflante de Jedusor murmurer à son Basilic: _Tue le. Maintenant._

Le Basilic avançait vers eux. Dante sentait et entendait son corps pesant ramper sur le sol poussiéreux. Les paupières résolument closes, Dante se leva et commença à courir à l'aveuglette, en compagnie de Neville et d'Ariane, le plus vite possible. Mais c'était inutile. Un _Endoloris_ jaillit de la baguette de Ginny et toucha de plein fouet Ariane qui poussa un véritable hurlement de douleur. La survivante s'effondra sur le sol, convulsant sous l'intensité du sortilège de la douleur.

C'était insupportable. Dante pivota sur lui même et entrouvrit les paupières, puis pointa sa baguette vers Ginny. Où plutôt, vers l'endroit où il pensait que Ginny était. Avec un mouvement de baguette, il s'écria:

- _Sol Lumos!_

À nouveau, une petite boule de lumière blanche, de la taille d'une balle de golf jaillit de la baguette de Dante et fonça vers le Basilic et Ginny. Puis au dernier moment, elle enfla à une vitesse folle, tandis que Dante ferma les yeux. Au moment où elle eut la taille d'un ballon de basket, elle sembla stagner puis explosa, illuminant la Chambre des Secret d'un intense flash lumineux. Tout sembla devenir blanc ou jaune, tandis que des couleurs jusque là inconnues s'imprimèrent dans la rétine de Dante. Avec satisfaction, il entendit la langue du Basilic cingler l'air, signe de son mécontentement.

Au même moment, dans la lumière intense, Dante crut voir une forme foncer en piqué vers le Basilic. C'était probablement une hallucination...

Mais le hurlement de douleur du Basilic n'était pas une hallucination. Le Serpentard entendit plusieurs sifflements furieux et violents, accompagnés de sifflements furieux et frénétiques. Un pilier s'effondra sous les assauts de la queue du Basilic, tandis que le sol tremblait. Il y eut un nouveau sifflement de douleur tandis que le Basilic hurla. De douleur ou bien de folie, il hurla.

Dante entrouvrit les yeux. Tout comme Ariane et Neville. Et il poussèrent un cri tous en même temps.

Le Basilic, énorme serpent d'un vert éclatant, se battait en duel singulier avec le phénix de Dumbledore. Fumseck voletait autour du Basilic, tandis que les terribles mâchoires du Roi des Serpents claquèrent dans le vide, comme une guillotine déchirante. La grosse tête en pointe du Basilic fonçait vers le phénix qui esquivait chacun de ses coups. Dante crut halluciner lorsqu'il vit du sang noir couler du coin du "visage" du monstrueux reptile. Tremblant de tout ses membres, Dante fut sur le point de retourner vers la porte d'entrée.

Quand un rayon de lumière rouge jaillit d'un côté et manqua de le toucher. Le sortilège impardonnable de la douleur continua sa course et percuta un mur avant de faire tomber des débris du plafond. Dante pivota sur lui même. Ginny le dévisageait avec un air dément, avant de lancer un sortilège de découpe. Dante plongea sur le sol tandis que le sortilège percuta le mur. Il se releva et pointa sa baguette vers Ginny.

- _Repulso!_

Le sortilège de répulsion ne sembla avoir aucun effet sur la cadette Weasley qui avec un nouveau mouvement de baguette, fit jaillir des cordes vers Dante. D'un mouvement de baguette, il utilisa un _Diffindo_ qui réduisit les cordes à des petites bandelettes misérables qui s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Dante concentra sa force en un puissant _Stupéfix_ qui ne manqua pas sa cible. Mais il ne fut pas seul: Ariane aussi avait hurlé la formule du sortilège de Stupéfixion qui toucha la rousse de plein fouet. Ginny sembla briller dans un halo jaunâtre pendant quelques instants, puis l'effet du sortilège la projeta plusieurs mètres plus loin, inconsciente.

-LE PHÉNIX! hurla Neville.

Dante pivota sur lui même. En même temps qu'Ariane. Devant eux, Fumseck commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal face au Basilic. L'oiseau de Dumbledore fatiguait et le Roi des Serpents en profitait allègrement. Neville esquissa un rictus de pure colère.

 _-Tue l'oiseau puis tue les autres!_ s'écria Jedusor.

Ginny gisait quelques mètres plus loin. Inconsciente. Un halo violet corrompu brillait autour d'elle. Fumseck n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme là, puisque les attaques du Roi des serpents étaient de plus en plus violentes et furieuses. Ils étaient tous piégés, condamnés à mourir, à l'instant où ils avaient eu l'impudence et l'mpudence d'entrer ici et de croire qu'ils pourraient s'en sortir vivants. C'était terminé. Tout était terminé. Dante avait envie de pleurer.

Mais c'était bien pire pour l'héritier Londubat. Neville maudissait de tout son être sa propre impuissance. Il était un gryffondor, il était le meilleur ami de la survivante et il ne pouvait rien faire! Il serrait de toutes ses forces son épée, regardant le combat entre les deux animaux légendaires. Puis le Gryffondor lança un regard amer et apeuré à Dante Lancaster et à Ariane. Puis au corps de Ginny un peu plus loin.

C'était insupportable. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Qu'il ne soit pas un boulet.

- _TUE L'OISEAU! TUE LE!_ siffla à nouveau Jedusor.

Aussitôt, le Basilic chargea vers Fumseck qui esquiva le coup d'extrême justesse. Les mâchoires du Basilic arrachèrent quelques plumes. C'en était trop pour Neville qui brandit son épée et fonça vers le Basilic.

-LAISSE LE TRANQUILLE! hurla le Gryffondor.

-NEVILLE, NON! hurla Ariane à son tour.

Mais Neville l'ignora. En quelques secondes, le jeune Gryffondor avait totalement franchi l'espace qui l'éloignait de l'énorme serpent. À peine arrivé, Neville leva les bras et tenta d'abattre son épée sur la queue du Basilic qui n'esquissa même pas un mouvement pour se défendre. L'épée s'enfonça profondément tandis que le serpent poussa un hurlement de pure douleur, de rage bestiale. Il donna alors un violent coup de queue à Neville qui fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière, percuta une étagère remplie de livres.

Qui s'effondra sur Neville sous le choc.

-NEVILLE! beugla Ariane qui fonça vers son ami.

Neville saignait et remuait faiblement. Les livres gisaient sur le sol, se tachaient de rouge, tandis qu'Ariane tenta d'aider son ami à se relever. L'épée vola en l'air après un second coup de queue puis s'enfonça sur le sol, comme un couteau dans du beurre, quelques mètres plus loin. Des piliers s'effondraient de plus en plus fortement et la poussière semblait omniprésente. Le Basilic se remit à attaquer le phénix avec une ardeur redoublée. Les crochets du Basilic scintillaient alors comme des sabres à la lumière verte.

Fumseck plongea alors, sans prévenir. Dante vit avec stupeur que son plumage saignait. Tremblant, le phénix tenta de crever le second œil du Basilic, mais le Roi des Serpents réussit à le contourner et à lui asséner un violent coup de queue. Fumseck fut projeté en arrière et s'effondra contre un pilier.

 _-ACHÈVE_ _LE!_ siffla à nouveau Jedusor.

Le serpent borne vacilla, désorienté, mais toujours vivant. Fumseck gisait sous un pilier. Il semblait pleurer sur ses blessures. Le Basilic s'avança vers lui, son œil mort laissant couler des flots de sang sombre et écœurant. Sa gueule s'ouvrit, révélant d'énormes crochets effilés et tranchants.

-Aidez moi! paniqua Dante avec force. Quelqu'un, n'importe qui!

Mais il était seul. Seul face à Jedusor, le Basilic et Ginny. Ariane secouait le corps de Neville, qui était presque complètement inconscient. Elle pleurait en secouant le Gryffondor. Et il ne restait plus que Dante pour faire face à leurs ennemis. Il était seul. Seul contre tous.

Seul, seul, seul.

Seul et impuissant.

-Aidez moi! Aidez moi! murmura Dante avec force, quelqu'un, n'importe qui!

- _TUE LE GARÇON! LAISSE L'OISEAU, IL NE PEUT PLUS RIEN CONTRE TOI!_ siffla Jedusor alors, avec une haine renouvelée. _SENS LE GARÇON, IL N'EST QUE DERRIÈRE TOI! SENS LE! TUE LE!_

Le serpent désormais borgne vacilla, désorienté et confus par l'effort insensé qu'il venait de s'infliger. Et par l'ordre encore moins vraisemblable qu'il venait de recevoir. Mais le Basilic pivota sur lui même, prêt à en découdre avec son pitoyable adversaire humain. La queue du Roi des Serpents fendit alors l'air comme un fouet épais, laissant une trace de sang noir, vestige du coup d'épée de Neville. Dante se jeta sur le sol pour éviter ce coup vicieux. Il se releva puis sentit alors quelque chose se plaquer contre son visage. Quelque chose de doux, de léger, d'agréable. Comme une étoffe.

Dans son mouvement, la queue du Basilic lui avait envoyé le Choixpeau magique au visage. Dante saisit le chapeau. Il n'avait rien d'autre et c'était son ultime chance. Il regarda alors le Choixpeau, les larmes aux yeux, avant d'esquiver un second coup de queue qui l'aurait fauché en plein vol.

-Dis moi quoi faire! supplia Dante presque, les larmes aux yeux. Dis moi ce que je dois faire pour gagner!

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Le choixpeau ne bougea même pas. Dante plongea sur le sol avec le vêtement, esquivant un nouveau coup qui l'aurait gravement blessé.

-Dis moi! répéta le Serpentard.

La queue du Basilic frappa le sol avec force, créant un petit cratère et faisant vibrer chacun des piliers. De la poussière et du béton chutèrent du plafond, tandis que Dante sentait son cœur vibrer dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas terminé.

Pas encore.

Dante roula sur le sol pour se soustraire à son terrible adversaire. Cela n'allait pas se terminer comme ça. Il allait survivre. Il reprit le Choixpeau. Et il le fixa.

-Dis moi!

C'est alors que le pli qui servait de bouche au vêtement sembla se plier. Dante écarquilla les yeux et pencha la tête pour écouter.

-...L'arc. Utilise l'arc, murmura le vêtement.

Un rictus de colère traversa le visage de Dante, comme si le Choixpeau venait de l'insulter.

-Jamais! Je me suis juré que je ne vais plus jamais utiliser d'arc! Et tu sais très bien pourquoi! répliqua Dante avec rage.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, rétorqua le Choixpeau en murmurant avec froideur. Si tu ne saisis pas ta chance, il te tuera, Harry Potter.

Dante écarquilla les yeux en lui faisant signe de se taire. Le basilic s'avançait dangereusement.

-Il te tuera toi et possèdera ta sœur avant de tuer le Phénix, Neville Londubat et d'achever Ginny Weasley. C'est ça que tu veux?

La bouche de Dante était désormais sèche. Il n'arrivait même plus à répliquer. Une première.

-C'est ça que tu veux? répéta le vêtement.

Dante posa le Choixpeau sur le sol avant de lever la baguette en l'air, se maudissant intérieurement de faire ça. De briser sa promesse.

-Fumseck, fais diversion pour m'aider!

Le Serpentard attendit quelque secondes et sourit en voyant le Phénix foncer en piqué vers le Basilic, comprenant le message. Tout allait se jouer à présent pour Dante. Absolument tout.

- _ACCIO ARC!_

Aussitôt, l'arc fonça vers lui, comme si un aimant invisible venait de l'attirer. Fumseck s'était lancé à nouveau dans la bataille, à corps perdu, prêt à tout pour gagner du temps. Dante sourit avant de saisir l'arc.

D'un coup, comme si tout était devenu clair, Dante banda l'arc, ferma les yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas de flèche. Mais comme par magie, à peine sa main se posa sur la corde de l'arc qu'une flèche couleur émeraude apparut, comme par magie. Ne cherchant tout simplement pas à comprendre, Dante visa le Basilic qui dont les mâchoires claquaient comme un piège à ours difforme et énorme.

 _-TUE LE GARÇON OU BIEN IL TE TUERA! MAINTENANT!_

Le reptile difforme pivota sur lui même, tandis que Dante poussa un soupir et retenta de le viser. Mais c'était trop tard: le Basilic fit un mouvement si brutal avec sa queue qu'il percuta Dante de plein fouet. Tout devint rouge, salé, métallique et dans un cauchemar de couleurs, de pierre, de sable et de sueur, Dante frappa le sol. Lorsqu'il se releva, il passa la main sur son front et constata avec stupeur et horreur qu'il saignait.

Le Basilic avançait. Dante le voyait venir, avant d'immédiatement fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir ses yeux jaunâtres et meurtriers mais il eut le temps de voir sa tête meurtrie et sanglante à cause des violents assauts de Fumseck et sa gueule ouverte, immense et hérissée de longs crochets luisants, aussi effilés que l'épée de Neville, des crochets mortels, prêts à le transpercer...

Le Roi des Serpents plongea et Dante esquiva au dernier moment, à l'aveuglette, tandis que la tête du reptile s'écrasa contre le mur. Le serpent pivota sur lui même, sa langue fourchue claquant comme un fouet, cinglant le dos de Dante comme une chaîne de métal. Dante hurla de douleur, de peur et de rage, puis décocha sa flèche qui traversa la langue du monstre qui poussa un hurlement inhumain. Dante sentit l'haleine pestilentielle du monstre, il sentit du sang chaud couler sur les manches de ses vêtements. Le jeune serpentard fit quelques pas en arrière, prenant le risque d'ouvrir les yeux...

...Et constata avec soulagement que ceux du Basilic étaient clos, tandis que le serpent hurlait de douleur, se préparant à charger de nouveau. Dante banda l'arc, fermant un œil pour se concentrer, laissant la flèche apparaître comme par magie... Il n'avait plus qu'une chance, une dernière chance pour réduire à néant cet immonde serpent et il devait la saisir. À l'instant même où le reptile amorça le mouvement pour ouvrir son ultime paupière, Dante tira. Avec un temps infini, la flèche fonça vers la paupière close Basilic.

Et elle ne manqua pas sa cible.

Il y eut une cascade de sang noir qui gicla sur le sol. Le basilic poussa un hurlement de douleur, tandis qu'il ouvrait grand la gueule, exposant ses crochets destructeurs et meurtriers. Tremblant de peur et de rage Dante tira à nouveau, visant la gueule du monstre aveugle cette fois. Le Roi des Serpents hurla à nouveau tandis que son assassin tira, encore et encore, ne laissant aucun répit à son adversaire acculé. Le Basilic s'effondra sur le sol, crachant du sang noir, convulsant dans une mare de plus en plus rouge. Dante lança sur le sol l'arc avant de dégainer sa baguette.

-Neville! Ariane! Maintenant!

Le jeune homme pointa sa baguette sur le Basilic, sans même comprendre pourquoi est ce qu'il faisait ça. Après tout, il aurait pu continuer à tirer sur le reptile jusqu'à le vaincre, sans même solliciter l'aide de Neville ou Ariane. Mais à ce moment là, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que malgré le fait qu'il ne les appréciait pas...

Ils avaient commencé cette stupide aventure ensemble. Et ils allaient la terminer ensemble.

 _"Voilà que je tourne poète... Qu'est ce qui m'arrive?"_

Il pointa sa baguette sur le Basilic avant de concentrer ses dernières forces puis d'envoyer un sortilège d'explosion qui entra dans la gueule du Basilic. Au même moment un rayon jaune caractéristique du sortilège de stupéfixion arriva juste au dessus de son épaule, se mélangeant au sortilège d'explosion, qui sembla presque changer de couleur. Et au dernier moment, un rayon rouge caractéristique du sortilège de désarmement se mêla aux deux sortilèges surpuissants qui s'écrasèrent à l'intérieur de la gueule du Basilic. L'espace de quelques secondes, le rayon destructeur mêlé des trois meilleurs sortilèges jamais lancés par Dante, Ariane et Neville sembla briller intensément, comme si il traversait le temps, comme si le temps lui même s'arrêtait. Dans un énième sursaut d'intense douleur, le Basilic se releva, aveugle et désorienté, puis chargea sur Dante, gueule grand ouverte, comme pour faucher le jeune archer. Dans un élan de satisfaction presque absurde, Dante esquissa un sourire en voyant toutes les flèches qui avaient atteint leur cible et qui avaient intensément fait saigner le Roi des Serpents, presque aussi nombreuses que les crochets effilés du reptile monstrueux.

Et tout se passa très vite.

Le rayon destructeur entra dans la gueule du Basilic, se mêlant aux crochets et aux flèches présentes dans la "bouche" du Roi des Serpents qui la ferma au même moment, comme si il "avalait" les trois sortilèges. C'était saisissant, avec une pointe d'ironie et d'absurde presque irréelle. Puis il y eut une intense explosion tandis que chaque crochet sembla exploser, du sang coulant de la gueule du Basilic qui put à peine rouvrir la bouche, convulsant, hurlant de douleur. Dans un cauchemar de sueur, de sang et de sable, le Basilic s'effondra sur le sol, tandis que le sol se teinta de rouge.

Mais ce n'était pas encore terminé. Le monstrueux serpent n'était pas encore mort et Dante savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se relève. Le jeune homme leva la baguette en l'air avant de crier:

- _Accio Épée de Neville!_

Aussitôt, l'épée que Neville avait manié quelques instants plus tôt tournoya en l'air avant d'être saisie au vol par l'héritier Lancaster qui la fit tournoyer d'une main avant de la lever vers le ciel, comme un trophée, comme si il cherchait à puiser un peu de force. Puis Dante s'élança vers le visage du Basilic avant de saisir l'épée à deux mains, prêt à assener un coup destructeur, prêt à achever cette monstruosité. Il leva les deux mains tenant l'épée, avant de l'abattre sur la gueule du Basilic, tandis que l'épée s'enfonça, le sang gicla, dans un cauchemar de couleurs. Dante retira l'épée en faisant quelques pas en arrière, comme si il tentait de rassembler ses dernières forces... Puis le jeune homme abattit à nouveau sa lame, la tenant à deux mains, les bras en feu. La pointe de l'épée s'enfonça si profondément dans la gueule du Basilic que le serpent cessa de convulser, tandis que Dante s'effondra à genoux devant son œuvre, complètement épuisé par son effort insensé, laissant le sang du serpent imprégner son jean, laissant l'épée s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément, laissant les évènements le submerger.

-C'est la fin pour toi... Basilic.

Dante fit quelques pas en arrière puis s'effondra sur le sol, complètement épuisé, tandis que soutenu par Ariane, Neville s'approcha de lui avec un air béat. Seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que Dante et ses alliés avaient repris le dessus face au Basilic et pourtant, le jeune Serpentard eut l'impression que plusieurs heures c'étaient écoulées tant il était totalement incapable de se mouvoir.

-Non! siffla Jedusor, de rage.

Oh non... Tout d'un coup, Dante tenta de se relever à deux mains, face au souvenir. Ceci fait, il fixa Jedusor de ses grands yeux verts. Puis tenta d'articuler.

-C'est terminé, Jedusor... Tout est terminé pour vous. Le Basilic est mort. Ginny va bientôt l'être. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'Hermione ne revienne en compagnie d'une armée de professeurs, tous bien plus puissants que moi.

Le jeune serpentard posa la main droite sur son épaule gauche qui ruisselait de sang. De son propre sang. Il cracha sur le sol et constata avec une indifférence qui semblait absurde que sa salive était imprégnée de sang elle aussi. Tout était rouge. Tout était sanglant.

-C'est terminé pour vous, Jedusor. C'est fini... Vous avez raté votre coup. Vous...

Soudainement, Dante se sentit perdre pied. Comme si il allait tomber sur le sol. Mais il continua à fixer l'immonde souvenir.

-Vous avez _perdu._

Le souvenir esquissa un rictus de profonde rage. Soudainement, il n'était même plus séduisant, comme si il portait un masque de peau, nu et enragé. Dans un sens, il était devenu encore plus monstrueux que le Basilic.

-Toi...

Soudainement, l'énergie corrompue voletant autour du souvenir sembla presque se concrétiser, aussi poignante que du béton.

- _TOI!_

Dante sentit alors dans chaque pores de sa peau à quel point la haine du souvenir était puissante. Là où certains puisaient leur force dans l'amour, la peur ou le courage, Jedusor puisait sa puissance dans sa haine, dans sa rage, dans sa colère. Le sol sembla presque trembler, l'air sembla se distordre dans l'air. Dante poussa un soupir et tenta de fermer son esprit.

Quand soudain sa cicatrice s'embrasa. Une douleur indescriptible sur le front le fit hurler, avant de tomber sur le sol, les mains sur la tête, poussant un hurlement de douleur. Il s'effondra par terre, fixant le plafond de la Chambre des Secrets, la douleur sur le front ayant atteint un stade inimaginable. C'était si douloureux, si puissant qu'il avait l'impression absurde qu'il sentait sa force vitale commencer à disparaître.

- _TOI, ESPÈCE DE RACLURE DE SANG MÊLÉ!_

La rage du souvenir avait atteint un tout autre niveau, comme si tout brûlait autour d'eux. Neville et Ariane firent quelques pas en arrière, tandis que Dante tenta de se mettre à genoux, sentant ses forces l'abandonner tandis que sa cicatrice brûlait chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, de son visage, de son être.

- _Je vais te tuer, toi et tes alliés! Je ne vais pas laisser un sang mêlé parmi tant d'autres comme toi me mettre en échec! Approches toi, je vais te faire regretter d'être né! Tu vas souffrir!_

Dante sentait la rage du souvenir, comme si elle lui était familière. C'était saisissant. Comme si il avait déjà vécu cette colère, cette haine, comme si elle était ancrée en lui, en son être. Cet halo de puissance négative, de haine, de corruption lui rappelait un étrange souvenir...

 _-Tu vas mourir!_

Soudainement, il eut à l'esprit un souvenir un jet de lumière verte intense. Et il comprit. C'était logique après tout. Il était le frère de la survivante et il avait certainement dû voir Voldemort tenter de l'assassiner. Et pourtant... Par cette même logique, c'était Ariane qui devait souffrir sur le sol! Pourquoi il était ainsi prostré sur le sol si il était censé ne même pas avoir encaissé le coup qui était censé tuer Ariane onze ans plus tôt? Pourquoi Ariane ne semblait même pas souffrir de la négativité de Jedusor?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus. Aussitôt, Jedusor prit possession de Ginny qui se releva, de longs cernes sombres sous ses yeux. Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de la rousse qui fonça vers Dante. Il se jeta sur le sol pour esquiver, sentant la haine émaner du jet émeraude, le voyant tracer des sillons sur la pierre. Il dégaina sa baguette, cette fois prêt à se jeter au combat une nouvelle fois.

 _"Il... Il va falloir faire un effort!"_ pensa Dante en lançant un sortilège de Désarmement aisément paré par Ginny-Jedusor qui ne sembla même pas s'en émouvoir. La seule chose qui le maintenait en vie était la profonde rage qui le traversait, l'envie d'en finir, la douleur dans sa cicatrice. Pourtant, Ginny-Jedusor était bien plus puissante que lui et il le savait. Même en état normal, il serait incapable de la vaincre en combat singulier, et à présent, il était complètement vidé de ses forces... Il avait tout donné face au Basilic et il voulait juste s'enfuir le plus loin possible.

Mais ce n'était pas possible. Un sortilège de découpe particulièrement vicieux fonça vers lui et traversa un sillon sanglant sur son bras gauche, tandis que la manche de son sweat shirt tombait au sol. Un autre lui frôla la joue et percuta de plein fouet Neville qui commença a saigner, sa chemise aux couleurs de gryffondor se teintant de rouge, hurlant de douleur. Ariane hurla, tandis que son ami s'effondra sur le sol, dans une mare de sang. Apeuré et enragé, Dante lança un sortilège de stupéfixion sur l'immonde souvenir qui le fit simplement ricocher avec un charme du bouclier. Au même moment, à nouveau, Dante fit quelques pas à reculons, tentant de se reposer quelques instants...

Mais Ginny-Jedusor ne lui laissait absolument aucun répit. Dante était bien trop faible pour générer un charme du Bouclier suffisamment puissant pour le protéger d'un assaut de la rousse et le serpentard se contentait d'esquiver, usant toute son expérience qu'il avait eu du haut de ses douze ans, sachant au fond de lui, qu'au final, il ne se fiait qu'à son instinct et à sa bonne étoile. Pendant trente interminables secondes, il esquiva quelques sorts en se basant uniquement sur ses sens et son instinct. Mais sa chance finit par s'essouffler lorsqu'un sortilège d'entrave le cloua au sol pendant quelques instants. Ginny-Jedusor éclata d'un rire dément lorsqu'elle pointa sa baguette vers lui. Cloué au sol, Dante vit la mort dans ses yeux rouges, barrés de cernes sombres.

- _Avada..._

 _-Stupéfix!_

Le sortilège de stupéfixion lancé par Ariane percuta de plein fouet l'arrière de la tête de la rousse qui écarquilla des yeux avant de se tourner vers la survivante, une étincelle de rage meurtrière dans le regard. Elle pointa sa baguette sur Ariane qui amorça un mouvement pour ériger un charme du bouclier mais la rousse fut bien trop rapide pour elle. Elle n'eut a faire qu'un mouvement de baguette pour qu'Ariane s'effondre sur le sol, hurlant de douleur. Quelques instants plus tard, clouée au sol et convulsant, la survivante répliqua tant bien que mal par un autre sortilège de Stupéfixion, qui manqua Ginny-Jedusor d'un cheveu.

Toujours cloué au sol par le maléfice d'entrave, Dante réfléchissait, tentait de trouver une solution pour vaincre son adversaire. Ariane épuisait rapidement ses forces et elle ne faisait que gagner du temps. Bientôt, lorsqu'elle vit que la magie ne la mènerait à rien face à un tel adversaire, la survivante se jeta sur Ginny-Jedusor pour lui asséner un coup de poing d'une violence inouïe. Pour une fois, la possédée sembla endommagée, et elle répliqua par un _Endoloris_ qui fit à nouveau hurler Ariane. Quand à Fumseck, il pleurait sur le torse ensanglanté de Neville. Tout était presque terminé... Il devait trouver le moyen de vaincre le souvenir, ici et maintenant. Au même moment, le maléfice d'Entrave cessa de faire effet et Dante put se relever avec difficulté, des crampes commençant à se faire sentir, conséquences de son combat insensé face au Basilic et à Ginny. Au même moment, Ariane fut projetée en arrière, percuta violemment un mur et ne se releva plus.

Soudainement, Dante comprit. Oui, c'était logique. Il n'arriverait jamais à vaincre Ginny-Jedusor par la magie car la possédée le surclassait largement au niveau de la magie. Mais si il voulait la vaincre, ce ne serait pas grâce à sa puissance magique mais grâce à sa puissance physique.

Avec un cri, davantage pour se motiver que pour autre chose, Dante se jeta vers Ginny qui pivota sur elle même, ses lèvres sur le point de formuler un sortilège de découpe. Dante ne lui laissa pas l'occasion et lui adressa un uppercut rageur. La tête de la rousse fut projetée en arrière, du sang coula. Dante abattit à nouveau son poing en plein dans l'estomac de la rousse qui tenta de parer ce coup, sans succès. Elle fut pliée en deux et se tint l'estomac quelques instants. Aussitôt, le brun saisit sa chance pour lui asséner un dernier coup de poing qui fut paré cette fois par la rousse. Elle leva sa baguette de sa main libre pour la pointer sur Dante. Sans un mot, ce dernier asséna un coup du tranchant de la main sur la main de la rousse qui poussa un cri de douleur et lâcha la baguette qui tomba sur le sol, avec un bruit mat. Dante esquissa un sourire ravi de cette petite victoire, sourire qui se changea en rictus douloureux quand Ginny profita de cette ouverture pour lui asséner un très violent coup de pied en plein estomac. Plié en deux, Dante ne put la voir saisir sa baguette et lui envoyer un maléfice de répulsion qui le projeta quelques mètres en arrière. Cloué au sol par la douleur et la fatigue, Dante sentit un goût amer lui monter à la bouche.

 _-C'est pitoyable de voir que des sorciers s'abaissent à ces mesures pour tenter de me vaincre,_ murmura Ginny-Jedusor. _S'abaisser à utiliser des méthodes moldues pour me vaincre... Sales sangs mêlés._

Elle pointa sa baguette sur Dante qui comprit avec amertume que tout était terminé.

 _-Je dois graver cette leçon dans mon âme et faire en sorte qu'aucun impur, qu'il soit hybride, sang de bourbe ou sang mêlé ne s'avise de heurter à nouveau un sorcier. Adieu, Lancaster. Avada..._

 _-GINNY!_

Au même moment, épée en main, Neville fonça vers Ginny, sa chemise blanche encore rouge après la blessure infligée par le sortilège de découpe, soignée par les larmes de Fumseck. La lame de l'épée étincela tandis que le Gryffondor la brandissait pour l'abattre sur Ginny. L'épée fut sur le point de s'abattre sur la rousse quand soudain, elle lança un stupéfix qui faucha en plein vol le meilleur ami d'Ariane. Projeté en arrière, son épée tomba sur le sol dans un bruit cinglant, tandis que Neville roula sur le sol, inconscient. Ginny se tourna alors vers lui, un sourire dément au visage.

 _-IMMOBILIS!_ hurla la voix d'Ariane.

Au même moment, Ginny sembla totalement paralysée. Toujours debout, elle ne bougeait plus, totalement immobile, un rictus rageur au visage. Dante écarquilla les yeux face à cette occasion inespérée. Il se releva, chargeant toute sa puissance magique.

Ce sortilège... Il le connaissait depuis longtemps mais n'avait jamais osé le lancer, le jugeant beaucoup trop dangereux, pour lui comme pour les possibles victimes. Mais les circonstances étaient bien trop dramatiques pour qu'il ne décide pas de le lancer. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il ne l'avait jamais eu.

Chargeant toutes ses forces, toute sa puissance en écartant les bras, Dante ouvrit les yeux. Oui! La puissance magique revenait, plus forte que jamais, car jamais, au grand jamais il ne s'était senti aussi fort! Il était prêt à vaincre Ginny-Jedusor... Ariane s'épuisait rapidement avec ce sortilège d'immobilisation. Pourtant, plus qu'une poignée de secondes et Dante serait finalement prêt à envoyer son adversaire à l'autre monde!

Et il rouvrit les yeux, avant de déchaîner toute sa force, toute sa puissance, tout ce qu'il avait pu produire, générer, gagner dans toute sa vie. Ce flot ininterrompu de puissance lui arrachait ses muscles endoloris, son souffle vacillant. Il allait chavirer, s'effondrer... C'était beaucoup trop difficile...

Plaçant ses mains en corolle, sa main droite tenant sa baguette, Dante ferma les yeux, cherchant à se couper du monde qui l'entourait. Il savait qu'il brisait ses limites unes par unes et le fait de charger un sortilège prouvait sa folie. Pourtant... Dans la mort et la peur, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant qu'aujourd'hui!

Désormais, Ginny semblait apeurée de cet étrange phénomène et elle réussit à se libérer du sortilège d'immobilisation. La lumière blanche du sortilège de Dante se refléta dans ses yeux marrons... Elle tenta de répliquer lorsqu'elle entendit le jeune homme lancer la formule fatidique...

- _Avada Kedav..._

 _-Audhulma!_

Un rayon de lumière totalement blanc jaillit de la baguette de Dante, épais et surpuissant. Cela ne semblait être ni de la magie noire, ni de la magie blanche mais plutôt un mélange des deux qui fonçait vers Ginny à une vitesse incroyable. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et brilla d'une intense lumière quand le rayon la frappa de plein fouet. Toutes les lumières de l'arc-en-ciel semblèrent se concentrer dans un halode lumière tandis que la jeune fille s'effondra sur le sol de pierre, en même temps que Dante. Le souffle du sortilège projeta en arrière Neville, Ariane et Fumseck, créant une magnifique onde de choc qui semblait quasiment irréelle.

Et Dante s'effondra.

L'héritier Lancaster glissa sur le sol, se retenant à grand _-_ peine. Ses mains s'entaillèrent sur le sol de pierre. Tout tanguait autour de lui, et le paysage lui apparut comme vide de substance, comme si l'onde de choc du sortilège insensé qu'il venait d'utiliser avait un peu plus érodé son rapport à la réalité. Il ne voyait pas le sol de pierre pourtant brillamment éclairé par la lumière émeraude du lac noir, ni l'énorme masse du cadavre du Basilic quelques mètres plus loin, ni même la silhouette d'Ariane qui fonça vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Non, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était des nœuds de matière ainsi que des silhouettes thermiques plus ou moins denses qui comblaient le vide autour de lui.

Il devait se ressaisir. Ne pas laisser les ténèbres l'envahir. Il se concentra sur ses sensations physiques, sur la matérialité du sol de pierre sous ses genoux, sur la chaleur de son propre corps, le bruit de son propre cœur, sur tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler qu'il était réel – et vivant.

Dante s'efforça de se relever, se sentant curieusement prostré au sol. Il devait se concentrer pour se relever! Il pouvait le faire! Pourtant, chaque fibre de son être semblait vouloir le clouer au sol. Chacun de ses sens semblaient être curieusement bridé. Il n'y avait plus d'odeur à part celle de son sang. Plus de son à part les battements de son cœur. Plus de lumière à part celle dégagée par la chaleur des corps autour de lui. Plus de matière à part le sol rugueux de pierre sur lequel il prenait appui. Plus de goût à part le goût métallique du sang qu'il avait dans la bouche.

-...Vivante! fit une voix au loin. ...Réanime...?

-Emmener...Pomfresh...aide...mort? répondit une autre voix, plus féminine.

-Non...dirait...est...train...dormir...non? répondit la première voix.

-Po.. po... tenta de dire Dante.

-Il parle! Oui Lancaster? fit la seconde voix, manifestement soulagée.

-Potter...

Soudainement, il sentit deux mains le lever puis le soutenir. Lorsqu'il posa son regard vers la source de la voix d'Ariane, il ne vit rien d'autre qu'une silhouette de lumière chaude, là où sa sœur de sang devait normalement se tenir. Paniquant presque, il écarquilla les yeux, murmurant des paroles incohérentes.

-Besoin de soins...sort de soin...Ariane? reprit la première voix qui ressemblait à celle de Neville.

-Oui...crois... _Revigor!_

Aussitôt, une douce chaleur l'enveloppa, tandis que quelques unes de ses plaies se refermaient. Bien sûr, le sortilège n'était pas vraiment incroyablement efficace et pourtant, le jeune Serpentard se sentait presque revivre. Il referma les yeux quelques instants, se laissant imprégner de la douce chaleur des lieux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il écarquilla les yeux.

Il parvenait parfaitement à distinguer les couleurs et les sons. Fumseck voletait, ses serres tenant le Choixpeau magique. Ariane se tenait devant lui, baguette en main, soutenant Ginny là où Neville le soutenait lui. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

-On a réussi? murmura le Serpentard.

-Ouais, fit Neville. C'est l'onde de choc du sort que t'as envoyé qui m'a réveillé. On est allés voir Ginny. Même si son cœur bat plutôt lentement, elle est toujours vivante.

-C'était... c'était quoi ce sort? demanda Ariane.

-Quelque chose qui dépasse de... très loin mes limites, répondit Dante. Je... je crois que je ne vais plus pouvoir utiliser de sortilèges complexes pendant une ou deux semaines.

Il y eut un silence, troublé uniquement par les bruissements d'aile du Phénix.

-En tout cas, on a gagné, dit Ariane. Même si ça m'ennuie de le dire, c'est surtout grâce à toi Dante.

-Ouais, bien joué! dit Neville avec un large sourire.

-Cool... Mais je suis vidé... complètement épuisé. Je crois pas que je vais réussir à marcher.

-C'pas grave, sourit Neville. On va partir chez Mrs Pomfresh, elle saura prendre soin de vous deux, crois moi. Elle pourra facilement vous remettre sur pied.

-Et nous aussi par la même occasion, ricana Ariane.

-Ça a été un combat véritablement incroyable et épuisant mais je me sens presque plus fort à vrai dire, dit Neville en regardant le cadavre du serpent.

-Oh mince! fit Dante en écarquillant les yeux.

-Quoi? dit Neville apeuré.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? ajouta Ariane.

-Jedusor est revenu? demanda précipitamment Neville en haussant les sourcils.

-Le Basilic est toujours vivant? interrogea Ariane, apeurée.

-Non... dit Dante. Je pensais juste à la réaction d'Isadora ou d'Anthony quand il me verront dans cet état.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Puis Neville éclata d'un rire nerveux, suivi d'Ariane puis de Dante et même de Fumseck.

-Espèce de crétin... marmonna Ariane. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il était revenu.

-Dans un sens, ma famille est tout simplement bien plus dangereuse que lui! rit Dante.

Ils se mirent à rire à nouveau, quand soudain, Neville tourna la tête vers l'endroit où l'épée était enfoncée sur le sol.

Et il écarquilla les yeux avant de pousser un hurlement apeuré.

Jedusor flottait en l'air. Le souvenir avait les yeux brillants de rage, de haine et de quelque chose de moins définissable, de plus obscur qui ressemblait à un mélange entre la peine, la peur et la douleur. Il les fixait tout les quatre, comme si il voulait les tuer. Au même moment, la cicatrice de Dante s'embrasa et il poussa un cri de douleur.

-Vous... commença Jedusor.

Le sol tanguait. Dante se maintenait debout uniquement grâce à Neville.

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une tripotée d'impurs de seconde année suffirait à me tenir tête... murmura Jedusor. Comment avez vous fait? Je me suis senti mourir, réduit à néant, condamné à disparaître... Mais c'est terminé pour vous.

Au même moment, le souvenir sembla disparaître.

-C'est terminé... Je vais m'en tenir au plan initial, tout simplement.

À l'instant même où il formula cette dernière réplique, Ariane poussa un hurlement de douleur et lâcha Ginny qui s'effondra sur le sol de pierre. Elle se tint la tête à deux mains, hurlant de toutes ses forces, déchirant les tympans de Dante qui écarquilla les yeux. Neville fit quelques pas en arrière, tandis que Dante réussit à se tenir debout.

-Ariane! Ferme ton esprit! dit Dante avec ferveur. Il essaye de te posséder!

-Ferme la... J'ai mal!

-Ariane... murmura Neville.

Mais leurs efforts furent vains car Ariane releva la tête vers eux, le visage barré de profonds cernes, déformant ses traits. Ses yeux noisette avaient viré au rougeâtre tandis que sa baguette était désormais pointée sur le sol. Dante et Neville firent quelques pas en arrière.

-Vous avez échoué.

La voix d'Ariane, froide, aiguë et moqueuse claqua comme un fouet. Elle esquissa un sourire, les fixant eux deux. Et Dante comprit que désormais, tout, absolument tout était perdu.

-Vous m'avez poussé dans mes dernier retranchements.

Neville serra les dents, l'air complètement apeuré. Fumseck s'envola un peu plus haut. Ginny était toujours inconsciente sur le sol. Dante tremblait, presque incapable de bouger.

-Ce qui m'a fait grimper à un niveau complètement différent. Je n'aurais jamais su que le corps d'Ariane Potter dégagerait tant de puissance. Et à présent... Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous éliminer. Tous.

Ariane-Jedusor esquissa un sourire sadique et complètement dément. Le cœur de Dante battait fort contre sa poitrine, complètement apeuré. Sa "sœur" biologique serra les poings, son visage éclairé par un air victorieux, un halo violet de puissance corrompue l'éclairant presque.

-L'avez vous réalisé? Vous avez perdu tout espoir.

* * *

Encore une fois je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et je m'excuse d'avoir été si inactif. Le prochain chapitre marquera la fin de la seconde année de Dante et s'appellera "Ariane-Jedusor". Ce sera à nouveau un chapitre très centré sur le combat et j'espère qu'il vous plaira beaucoup. En tout cas, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont permis d'écrire et je remercie aussi les encouragements d'Ivyane. J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant!


	22. Ariane-Jedusor

Hola!

Et voilà le chapitre qui va clôturer la confrontation Dante/Jedusor. Il aura été très compliqué à écrire mais dans l'ensemble, j'en suis plutôt satisfait. Encore une fois, je vous remercie de comprendre le fait que je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes vos reviews, mais rassurez vous, je les aies toutes lues. Merci à tous, ça m'a donné beaucoup de courage pour écrire ce chapitre qui est très long...

Et pour vous donner une idée des puissances de tous les protagonistes, dites vous que le plus faible est Ginny (forme normale) puis Neville, suivi d'Ariane (forme normale) et tout en haut, il y a Dante qui les surclasse tous. Une fois que Ginny ou Ariane sont possédées, elles sont capables de complètement écraser notre Dante qui n'a strictement aucune chance face à elles en terme de puissance magique brute.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Dans le chapitre précédent:_

 _Mais leurs efforts furent vains car Ariane releva la tête vers eux, le visage barré de profonds cernes, déformant ses traits. Ses yeux noisette avaient viré au rougeâtre tandis que sa baguette était désormais pointée sur le sol. Dante et Neville firent quelques pas en arrière._

 _-Vous avez échoué._

 _La voix d'Ariane, froide, aiguë et moqueuse claqua comme un fouet. Elle esquissa un sourire, les fixant eux deux. Et Dante comprit que désormais, tout, absolument tout était perdu._

 _-Vous m'avez poussé dans mes dernier retranchements._

 _Neville serra les dents, l'air complètement apeuré. Fumseck s'envola un peu plus haut. Ginny était toujours inconsciente sur le sol. Dante tremblait, presque incapable de bouger._

 _-Ce qui m'a fait grimper à un niveau complètement différent. Je n'aurais jamais su que le corps d'Ariane Potter dégagerait tant de puissance. Et à présent... Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous éliminer. Tous._

 _Ariane-Jedusor esquissa un sourire sadique et complètement dément. Le cœur de Dante battait fort contre sa poitrine, complètement apeuré. Sa "sœur" biologique serra les poings, son visage éclairé par un air victorieux, un halo violet de puissance corrompue l'éclairant presque._

 _-L'avez vous réalisé? Vous avez perdu tout espoir._

* * *

 _Chapitre Vingt et un: Ariane Jedusor_

C'était terminé.

Tout était terminé.

Jedusor avait gagné. Dante arrivait à peine à tenir encore debout. Les crampes et la fatigue, autant magique que physique, résultats de son combat insensé face au Basilic et à Ginny absorbaient sa force et l'empêchaient de ne serait-ce que penser clairement. Il avait mal.

Mal partout.

Il avait du mal à rester debout. Du mal à penser clairement. Tous ses muscles étaient à vif. Et Ariane-Jedusor était face à lui. Dante en avait presque du mal à la regarder, voir sa sœur biologique debout brillant dans cet halo de lumière violette corrompue. Comment en étaient ils arrivés là?

Dante ne put s'empêcher de gémir violemment lorsque le rire strident d'Ariane éclata et vint faire vibrer ses tympans et les secouer si violemment qu'il crut qu'ils éclateraient. Il voulut se protéger les oreilles mais ses mains ne bougèrent pas, tant il était fatigué. Seuls ses yeux se crispèrent, comme si cela pouvait atténuer de quelque manière que ce soit l'horrible son qui se répercutait partout dans la Chambre des Secrets.

-Oh non...

La peur paralysait presque chacun de ses membres. La peur ou la fatigue. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, Dante sentit un nouveau flot d'adrénaline déferler dans ses propres veines. C'était saisissant. Le retour à la réalité avait été si brutal qu'il avait recouvré ses esprits et ses forces plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait fait s'il avait bu un remède préparé par Mrs Pomfresh pour le soigner. Mais à quoi cela servirait-il, au fond ? Il était épuisé après un combat dantesque, et faisait face à sa sœur possédée par l'un des plus grands mages noirs de tout les temps qui pouvait à tout moment s'en prendre à Neville ou Ginny. Leur impuissance était totale. Le désastre l'était tout autant.

 _"Vous avez perdu tout espoir."_

Dante aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'Anthony ou Isadora soient ici avec lui. Ils étaient bien plus doué que lui et eux au moins sauraient quoi faire. Mais la situation était si désastreuse que ses frères et sœurs étaient tous loin de lui et il n'avait même pas pu leur dire au revoir.

C'était fou comme une journée dans une vie pouvait avoir tant de répercussions sur le reste d'une existence, voir même de plusieurs. Si seulement il savait à quoi s'attendre en venant ici... Mais c'était terminé à présent. Il avait triomphé face au Basilic, vaincu Ginny pour mourir face à sa propre sœur.

Était-ce vraiment ça son destin?

Le rire prit fin, mais fut remplacé par le bruit lointain de pas lents et puissants. Dante redoutait ce qu'il verrait arriver lorsqu'il réalisa que sa sœur se faisait de plus en plus proche, sa puissance si imposante que Neville et lui même en tremblait. Le sourire narquois de la jeune possédée ne pouvait laisser envisager que le pire. Et Dante savait parfaitement ce qu'était le pire…

- _Avada Kedavra!_

Le jet de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette d'Ariane-Jedusor et fonça vers lui à une vitesse ahurissante. Concentrant ses forces, Dante pointa sa baguette sur l'une des grosses pierres gisant sur le sol, vestige des piliers brisés par le Basilic, et lança un sortilège de lévitation. Aussitôt, la pierre flotta dans les airs, suspendue, avant d'être illuminée par une intense lumière émeraude qui se refléta dans les iris d'Ariane.

Instant d'éternité.

Puis le sortilège de mort fut dévié par cet obstacle rocheux et percuta une étagère, qui fit pleuvoir des bocaux. Dans une cascade de verre, de liquides et d'ustensiles, du liquide verdâtre et fumeux commença à illuminer le sol rocheux. C'était aussi choquant que saisissant. Dante poussa un long soupir soulagé. Il ne mourrait pas maintenant.

Même si au fond, il savait qu'il ne faisait que repousser l'échéance.

-Pas mal... murmura Ariane-Jedusor avant de ricaner.

Mais son hilarité ne fut pas partagée. Dante lui lança un regard noir. Si le sortilège l'avait touché, il aurait été tué sur le coup. Neville tremblait de peur tandis que lui bouillonnait de rage. Comment était-ce possible pour un être humain de montrer tant de cruauté ? Comment Jedusor faisait-il ? N'avait-il réellement aucun sentiment ?

 _-_ Vous l'avez possédée… murmura Neville, choqué par un tel comportement. Ariane...

Sous les traits de la survivante, Voldemort fit mine de compatir mais Dante ne fut pas dupe : intérieurement, il jubilait face à la réussite de son infâme stratagème.

 _-_ Commettre un fratricide, quelle abomination… susurra Voldemort, sous la voix de la Gryffondor. La pauvre Ariane ne s'en remettrait jamais, si elle savait ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire…

-Un fratricide? demanda Neville avec un air étonné.

Pour toute réponse, le visage d'Ariane se fendit d'un sourire encore plus large, pointant Dante du menton.

-Vous... vous voulez dire que..? murmura Neville.

-Je te présente mon frère, Harry James Potter, Neville, ricana Ariane-Jedusor. Étonné?

Neville tourna la tête vers Dante avec un air choqué, tandis que Dante serrait les dents.

-Je ne suis pas Harry Potter. Je suis Dante Lancaster, répliqua le Serpentard.

-Ah bon? susurra Ariane.

-Oui. J'ai arrêté d'être un Potter le jour où mes parents m'ont abandonné à cause de vous! s'écria Dante avec rage. Et depuis je suis un Lancaster, et fier de l'être!

-Calme toi un peu, Potter, répliqua Jedusor avec un air ennuyé. Ou sinon...

-Ou sinon quoi? le coupa Dante, un pli de rage étirant son front. Vous allez me tuer? Toutes vos tentatives pour ça ont échoué! Vous avez manqué votre coup en tentant de tuer Ariane lorsqu'elle n'avait qu'un an, vous avez manqué votre coup en tentant de saisir la Pierre Philosophale pour revenir, votre Basilic a échoué et vous même avez échoué lorsque vous étiez sous le corps de Ginny! Chaque fois que vous avez tenté de m'atteindre, vous ne m'aviez pas tué mais rendu plus fort! Vous n'êtes pas le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps! Vous n'êtes pas celui que vous pensez être! Vous n'êtes...

Dante hésita un court instant mais se lança, estimant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à perdre.

 _-...vous n'êtes qu'un raté!_

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Le sourire doucereux que le corps d'Ariane arborait s'évapora pour laisser place à une expression de pure haine. D'un coup, un halo violet sembla émaner de la survivante tandis que la fureur de Jedusor atteignait un point extrême. Dante trembla mais ne bougea pas. Ariane leva soudainement sa baguette en l'air et Dante écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'épée de Gryffondor tournoyer vers elle. La Gryffondor possédée saisit le pommeau de l'épée et la fit légèrement tournoyer de la main droite, sa main gauche tenant sa baguette. Dante dégaina sa baguette, prêt à se battre. La haine et les pulsions meurtrières de Jedusor étaient telles que le Serpentard avait l'impression que sa tête explosait. Les excès de fureur de Voldemort avaient toujours entraîné chez lui des migraines infernales, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de ces maux. Il aurait préféré se sentir beaucoup mieux, surtout si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait l'intention de le provoquer en duel.

 _"Dans mon état, qu'est ce qui peut me faire croire que je peux me frotter à Ariane-Jedusor en duel? Même en pleine forme, j'aurais eu beaucoup du mal face à Ginny, alors face à Ariane... De toutes façons, je n'ai aucune chance face à elle, à présent. C'est elle la survivante... C'est elle l'élue... C'est elle que les Potter ont décidé de garder... Moi? Je ne suis qu'Harry, une roue de secours, un faux, un personne!"_

Personne ne parla. Mais Dante sut que le moment de se battre était à nouveau venu. Et à l'instant même où il se dégagea de Neville et s'élança pour lancer un _Aguamenti_ vers Ariane pour la repousser, une voix fusa dans son esprit.

 _"Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire?"_

Le jet d'eau percuta Ariane en pleine poitrine, la projetant en arrière, sans vraiment la blesser. Elle esquissa un sourire sadique lorsqu'elle réussit à s'extirper de la poigne destructrice de l'eau en se relevant difficilement.

-Merci pour la douche, frangin! ricana Ariane-Jedusor en se relevant. Maintenant, laisse moi te retourner la faveur...

Il y eut un léger silence avant qu'Ariane ne pointe à son tour sa baguette vers Dante.

- _En t'infligeant des souffrances abominables! Endoloris!_

Par pure chance, Dante réussit à esquiver le sortilège impardonnable de douleur, en se laissant rouler sur le sol. Il regarda le rayon rouge poursuivre sa course avant de percuter un mur et d'y laisser un sillon.

 _"Elle est bien plus rapide et endurante que ce que je pensais! Et deux fois plus folle! Face à elle, des sortilèges mineurs comme Aguamenti, Petrificus Totalus ou Experlliarmus n'auront aucun effet."_

Le Serpentard frissonna d'avance avant de se relever pour pointer à nouveau sa baguette vers Ariane. Et de serrer les dents avant de crier:

 _-Confringo! Aargh...!_

Le sortilège d'explosion draina une énorme partie de sa force, désormais. L' _Audhulma_ qu'il avait lancé sur Ginny l'avait complètement épuisé et il savait qu'il jouait avec sa vie en lançant de tels sortilèges sans aucune retenue. Il tenait à peine debout quand le sortilège sortit de sa baguette, se matérialisa avant d'aller vers Ariane avec une vitesse folle. Pourtant, d'un simple coup de baguette, la jeune possédée fit dévier la boule de magie explosive qui frappa violemment le sol avant de générer une onde de choc qui projeta en arrière Ariane-Jedusor. Mais avec amertume, Dante vit qu'elle était nullement blessée. S'appuyant sur le sol, la douleur sur son front à cause de sa cicatrice atteignant un tout autre niveau, Dante suait à grosse gouttes. Il devait absolument gagner un peu de temps en attendant que les professeurs viennent à la rescousse.

- _Tu bouges comme lui... Tu te bats comme lui... Mais tu ne peux être mon vrai frère!_

Ariane approchait lentement, ponctuant chaque phrase par un _Endoloris_ que Dante esquivait d'extrême justesse. Se relevant difficilement, il s'efforça de lui faire face, tandis qu'Ariane levait l'épée de Gryffondor.

 _-Je suis la Survivante! Et pourtant, à chaque fois, face à toi, tu me tenais en échec... MAIS TU N'ES PAS LUI! TU N'ES QU'UN FAUX POTTER!_

Aussitôt, l'épée de la Survivante étincela à la lumière verte tandis qu'elle la levait en l'air.

- _NOUS N'AIMONS PAS LES FAUX!_

Et à l'instant même où elle termina sa phrase, l'épée s'abattit.

Droit sur Dante.

- _Ascencio!_

Le sortilège d'ascension de Dante, lancé d'extrême justesse, réussit à le faire flotter quelques instants dans les airs, à quelques mètres d'Ariane, presque hors de portée du terrible tranchant de son épée. Mais il ne put esquiver totalement le coup d'épée de sa sœur. Il sentit la lame légèrement s'enfoncer dans son estomac, teintant son sweat shirt de rouge. Suspendu en l'air, il sentit le sang couler, le venin de Basilic fuser dans ses veines et ses forces magiques l'abandonner à cause de l'usage complètement insensé de la magie qu'il utilisait. Chaque chose avait un prix et sa magie serrait payée au prix fort. Dante hurla de douleur. Et lorsqu'au bout de quelques minutes, le sortilège d'ascension s'arrêta, il s'écrasa sur le sol, dans un cauchemar de sueur, de sang, de larmes et de souffrance. Ariane s'avança vers lui, épée à la main. Dante tenta de se lever, mais la douleur venant de son estomac et la fatigue lui brûlant chacun de ses muscles le força à retomber sur les fesses par terre, le regard perdu dans le vide, du sang s'accumulant sur les commissures de ses lèvres.

-Oui... Tu as raison, murmura Dante en levant la tête vers Ariane. Oui, je suis un faux Potter.

Ariane esquissa un air victorieux, en levant son épée en l'air.

- _Eh bien..._ _Il est temps de MOURIR, SALE IMPOSTEUR!_

Dante ne bougeait pas. Il savait que ce serait vain. Il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Il sentait déjà le venin du Basilic dont la lame de l'épée était profondément imprégnée -par sa faute- lui déchiqueter les veines. Et tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, il demanda pardon silencieusement à sa famille de les abandonner ainsi.

-N-Non! Ariane!

La voix de Neville claqua. Dante vit le Gryffondor s'approcher d'Ariane, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ariane je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça! Chasse le de ton esprit! S'il te plait!

-Le chasser? ricana Ariane. Pourquoi? Il m'offre de la puissance, du pouvoir... Bien plus que ce que vous ne pourrez m'offrir vous!

-Tu ne comprends pas! rétorqua Neville. Il ne te rend pas plus forte, il ne te rend que plus mauvaise! Chasse le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! Regarde ce qu'il a fait à Ginny!

Soudainement, Ariane fronça les sourcils.

-Non! Tu mens! répliqua Ariane.

-Si Ariane! Réfléchis! Une fois que tu n'auras plus d'utilité, au mieux il t'abandonnera! Pitié Ariane, chasse le!

Il y eut un silence tandis qu'Ariane se tenait le visage à deux mains.

-Tu... Tu as raison.

Neville esquissa un sourire et s'avança vers elle.

-Ça va aller, tu verras. Les professeurs vont venir et on va t'emmener chez Dumbledore. Il te soignera et tout ira bien...

Ariane sourit à son tour. D'un sourire mauvais. Sans prévenir, sans laisser le jeune homme terminer sa phrase, elle pointa sa baguette vers lui.

 _-Endoloris!_

Neville poussa un long cri de douleur, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Tout son corps était douloureux. Ariane lâcha un grand rire avant de lever son épée, imprégnée du sang de Dante et du venin du Basilic.

- _Tu crois franchement pouvoir la raisonner, Londubat? Quelle vanité... Je vais te donner une leçon._

 _"Ce coup était vraiment vicieux"_ pensa Dante en passant la main sous son sweat shirt avant d'en retirer la main pour constater avec horreur que ses mains étaient pleines de sang. _"Je perds vraiment trop de sang... Et je n'ai même pas la force de me lancer un Revigor..."_

Au même moment, Neville poussa un nouveau cri, de pure douleur. Il y eut un craquement écœurant et Neville hurla à nouveau. L'hurlement vrilla les tympans de Dante.

 _"Non!"_ pensa Dante. _"Je dois arrêter de m'apitoyer sur mon pauvre sort... Que j'ai mal ou non ne changera rien à notre situation de toutes façons. Il faut que j'arrête de me sentir endolori et de me sentir mal pour moi même... Il faut que j'arrête de rester assis ici à ne rien faire à part saigner sur mes vêtements... Maintenant, il faut que je tente de l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne tue Neville!"_

En poussant un petit cri de douleur, une main sous son sweatshirt, Dante se releva avec difficulté et fit quelques pas en avant. Neville gisait sur le sol, tandis qu'Ariane lui lançait des sorts de plus en plus douloureux. Au même moment, Dante courut vers Ariane, profitant de l'occasion de rester debout. Chargeant toutes ses forces ses forces dans son poing, Dante remarqua avec une pointe de soulagement qu'Ariane-Jedusor ne l'avait pas vu puisqu'elle était de dos.

 _"Comme si ça avait de l'importance... Je vais probablement mourir d'hémorragie avant que les choses ne deviennent trop sérieuses!"_

-Okay Jedusor... murmura Dante en lui assénant un très violent coup de poing en plein visage. _La fête est finie!_

Le poing de Dante s'écrasa sur la joue d'Ariane, qui saisie, n'arriva même pas à esquisser un mouvement de défense.

-Non! s'écria Neville, toujours à terre. Je dois continuer à lui parler, pour qu'elle garde le contrôle d'elle même! Pour qu'elle puisse le chasser!

-Garder le contrôle? demanda Dante avec un air incrédule avant d'asséner un coup de pied en plein dans l'estomac d'Ariane sans lui laisser le temps de récupérer. Je ne crois pas non! Tu parles d'une fille pourrie gâtée qui cède à ses pulsions les plus basses dès qu'elle entend une voix tenter de la contrôler!

Un second coup de poing s'écrasa en plein dans le visage d'Ariane, tandis que Dante fronçait les sourcils et ignorait la douleur de ses muscles à vifs, de ses crampes, de sa blessure à l'estomac... Il devait profiter de cette ouverture au maximum.

-Juste parce que tu entends des voix en toi... Ça ne signifie pas que tu dois leur obéir! Ça ne signifie pas qu'elles disent vrai! _Ça ne signifie pas que tu dois les croire!_

Un nouveau coup de poing fendit l'air et s'écrasa sur la joue d'Ariane, ponctuant la dernière déclaration de Dante. Le Serpentard asséna un dernier uppercut rageur à la jeune possédée qui s'effondra sur le sol, avant de tomber sur le sol à son tour, à la fois à cause de la fatigue que de sa blessure. Dopé par l'adrénaline, il réussit à se relever au dernier moment, puis attrapa Neville par le bras.

-Ça va aller?

-Ouais... enfin non... je peux pas vraiment marcher...

Aussitôt, Dante l'attrapa par le bras pour le soutenir.

-Ce n'est pas un problème!

 _"Du moment que je ne meurs pas tout de suite de perte sanguine."_

Et à l'instant même où Dante tenta de fuir avec le Gryffondor, un sortilège de douleur le frappa en plein dos et le projeta en avant. Dante ouvrit la bouche pour crier de douleur pendant l'espace de quelques dizaines de secondes mais sa fatigue était telle qu'il n'arrivait même plus à crier. Il s'écrasa sur le sol, tête la première, tandis que toute son adrénaline et sa vigueur s'éteignirent, comme si quelqu'un avait soufflé une bougie.

 _"Mince."_

Neville chuta à son tour. Dante se traîna péniblement sur le sol et s'appuya contre un mur, fixant le plafond. À quoi ça servait de voir sa propre mort?

Finalement, Ariane sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Dante. Elle murmura un sortilège de répulsion qui propulsa Dante loin de Neville, au centre de la Chambre des Secrets. Le jeune homme atterrit au sol sur le dos et en eut le souffle coupé. La baguette qu'il tenait encore lui échappa des mains et alla se poser quelques mètres plus loin, si proche de ses pieds qu'il pouvait l'atteindre du bout du pied. Le désespoir dans son cœur lui redonna la force de se relever et de ramasser sa baguette, mais Ariane-Jedusor ne le toléra pas : elle lui jeta un sortilège inconnu qui le projeta à pleine vitesse contre une étagère. La douleur fut fulgurante là où le choc eut lieu, quelque part dans son dos. Malgré lui, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qu'il refusa de laisser couler, par fierté.

 _-Dante!_ hurla Neville, hystérique.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues du Serpentard sans aucune barrière. Il eut envie de se lever et se battre face à Ariane, mais comme si quelque chose dans sa volonté s'était brisé, le moindre mouvement pour se relever lui fut impossible, pour saisir sa baguette et répliquer lui fut impossible. Des bruits de pas provenant de la direction d'Ariane lui laissa supposer que la fin était proche. Ce qu'il vit fut flou, mais assez clair pour qu'il réalise que la jeune possédée avait lancé un nouveau maléfice, droit sur lui. Une seconde plus tard, une autre douleur vint s'ajouter à la précédente, là où l' _Endoloris_ le fit hurler de douleur, tandis que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de sa main. Tout se troubla. Il dut lutter contre les ténèbres pour éviter de sombrer dans un sommeil qui pouvait ne jamais avoir de fin. Sa tête tournait déjà douloureusement quand un autre sortilège, de lacération cette fois, vint mettre un terme à ce combat perdu d'avance.

Sa vision se troubla. Les sons devinrent inaudibles. Une cascade de sensations le percuta de plein fouet. Au même moment, Dante vit Fumseck planer au dessus de lui, jusqu'à être à mi hauteur de son visage. Tout était devenu brumeux. Le Serpentard cligna des yeux et distingua dans un brouillard infernal la tête du Phénix, qui posa ses serres sur son épaule blessée.

 _-Tu es mort, Harry Potter, dit Jedusor sous la voix d'Ariane, au dessus de sa tête. C'est terminé. Même l'oiseau de Dumbledore l'a réalisé. Tu peux voir ce qu'il fait, Potter? Il pleure._

Dante réalisa que Jedusor n'avait pas tort. Les larmes épaisses, grosses comme des perles luisantes du Phénix, coulaient sur son sweat shirt, à l'endroit précis où il y avait plusieurs taches de sang.

 _-Prends ton temps pour mourir, Potter. Même si tu as vécu jeune, tu as été d'une insolence incroyable et je juge que tu mérite cette mort. Dans l'oubli total, dans une chambre vide, dans la douleur. Je t'ai offert l'occasion de me rejoindre. Tu as eu l'insolence de dire non._

Dante se sentait somnoler, tandis que ses blessures picotaient.

 _-Et j'imagine que tu le regrettes à présent, n'est ce pas? Allons, peut être que ce n'est même plus douloureux... Après tout, je n'ai jamais été mort. Bientôt, tu mourras. Un juste châtiment pour avoir si sottement défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne me reste plus qu'à achever Ginny puis éliminer Londubat, à présent._

Dante ferma les yeux et détourna le regard. Il sentit que Jedusor se levait pour s'en aller vers Neville. Mais il n'arrivait même plus à se sentir désolé pour lui même. Si c'était vraiment cela mourir, ce n'était pas vraiment si désagréable que ça après tout. Même la douleur n'était presque qu'un lointain souvenir à présent...

Mais était il vraiment en train de mourir? Au lieu de disparaître peu à peu, la Chambre semblait réapparaître dans son champ de vision. Dante secoua un peu la tête et vit Fumseck, toujours posé sur son épaule. Ses larmes avaient formé une grosse tache qui brillait sur l'endroit où était censée être la blessure du jeune homme...

Dante leva son sweat shirt. Et il vit que sa blessure à l'estomac avait totalement cicatrisé. Il ne saignait plus.

Mieux que tout, une bonne partie de ses forces physiques étaient revenues. Le venin corrompu du Basilic qui lui brûlait les veines avait disparu. Les crampes qui lui brûlaient les bras avaient presque disparu à présent. Il pouvait se relever.

Au même moment, il tourna la tête vers la direction d'Ariane qui avait déjà lancé un sortilège sur Neville qui poussa un long cri. Dante se releva et dégaina sa baguette. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait plus les capacités de lancer de puissants sortilèges à présent. Ce n'était pas vraiment grave. Après tout, il devait juste gagner du temps en attendant que les professeurs arrivent.

Un nouveau cri provenant de chez Neville le réveilla. Dante fixa le plafond, rassemblant ses pensées, ses forces, sa colère.

-Pitié... murmura la voix de Neville.

 _-Oh ne me supplies pas, Londubat,_ répondit la voix d'Ariane aux accents impitoyables. _Remercies moi, plutôt... Je vais en finir avec toi maintenant!_

Au même moment, un jet d'eau glacée frappa de plein fouet l'arrière du crâne d'Ariane.

- _Qu'est ce que c'est que..._

-J'appelle ça une douche froide, Jedusor, répliqua Dante. Ça te permet de voir qu'encore une fois, tu as échoué en tentant de me tuer. Ça fait un choc, hein?

- _Oh crois moi, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est qu'un petit choc..._

Ariane pivota sur elle même pour regarder Dante dans les yeux.

 _-Avant les sensations fortes qui accompagneront ta mort, Potter!_

-Tu rêves espèce de psychopathe! répliqua Dante en pointant le doigt vers elle. Je vais me battre et tout mettre en œuvre pour que tu sois enfin incapable de nuire à qui que ce soit!

Dante ne sut pas vraiment qui avait lancé le premier sort, qui avait mis le feu aux poudres. Mais en une seconde, il se jeta sur le sol, esquivant d'extrême justesse un sortilège de mort avant de laisser un jet d'eau bouillante jaillir à haute pression de sa baguette, drainer un peu plus sa puissance magique incroyablement basse à présent, foncer vers Ariane. Le jet d'eau la percuta de plein fouet, tandis qu'elle poussa un hurlement. Une seconde plus tard, elle pivota sur elle même, lançant un sortilège de découpe. Dante fit flotter une pierre qui fut directement coupée en deux. Mais d'un sortilège de répulsion, Dante envoya les deux blocs rocheux sur sa sœur, la manquant au dernier moment, que de quelques millimètres. Hurlant la formule à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, d'un coup de baguette, il lança un nouvel _Aguamenti_ , beaucoup plus puissant que le précédent mais qui ne rencontra pas plus de succès, s'écrasant lamentablement contre un mur, dévié par Ariane. Dante en profita pour se cacher derrière une étagère

- _Tu commences à m'ennuyer, Potter... Est ce donc tout ce que tu as à m'offrir? Des sortilèges de seconde zone?_ ricana Jedusor.

La haine consuma chacune des parties du corps de Dante, tandis qu'il se releva, une expression enragée gravée sur le visage: il jaillit de sa cachette, fendant l'air de sa baguette en la pointant vers Ariane.

-Considère ça comme un échauffement! répliqua Dante en fendant l'air de sa baguette. _Lacero!_

Et le sortilège de lacération par la magie noire fonça vers Ariane, cette fois en lui frôlant simplement la joue, coupant quelques cheveux. La jeune possédée cria mais elle était indemne: pas une seule goutte de sang ne coulait sur sa joue. Elle était à nouveau debout, sans voix mais elle ne riait plus. Dante se cacha à nouveau derrière l'étagère tandis qu'un jet de lumière verte ne le manqua que d'un cheveux.

- _Tu n'as jamais pratiqué la magie noire, n'est ce pas Potter?_

Elle ne riait plus et avait renoncé à son air méprisant.

- _Il faut vraiment vouloir la souffrance de l'autre, Potter! Et y prendre plaisir... Tirer de tels maléfices sur ta sœur, aussi méprisable soit elle, te bloque, t'empêchera toujours de lancer de tels sorts!_

Et Dante dut se baisser à nouveau pour esquiver un nouveau maléfice. L'étagère vola en éclat, tandis que Dante se laissa rouler sur le sol pour ne pas être entaillé par des morceaux de bois. Il se releva avec difficulté et vit d'un coup qu'Ariane pointait sa baguette sur lui. Il était à sa merci. Dante vit la mort dans ses yeux.

 _-Avada Kedavra!_

Le sortilège jaillit de la baguette d'Ariane, à une lenteur irréelle. Fonçant vers Dante, chaque secondes s'étirant comme un élastique. La lueur verte illumina les iris de Dante.

Tout s'était bloqué, comme si cette fraction de seconde avait littéralement arrêté le temps. Là où Dante aurait préféré que tout se termine très rapidement si il devait mourir, le temps parut ralentir, lui offrant les derniers instants de sa vie lentement.

Dante ferma les yeux, laissant ses ongles s'enfoncer sur les paumes de sa main.

Le temps reprit son cours.

Le jet de lumière verte brilla intensément lorsqu'il rencontra un obstacle inattendu. Dante ouvrit grand les yeux d'un coup, quand soudain, le corps du Phénix s'effondra sur le sol, dans une explosion intense et incandescente de cendres.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que Dante comprenne tout.

Le Phénix était mort.

Pour lui.

Une explosion de rage et de dégoût déferla dans les veines de Dante. De tristesse aussi. Contre toute attente, le Phénix l'avait encore une fois sauvé. Il n'avait même pas pu le remercier. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de pleurer ou de réagir à cette mort car Ariane le fit léviter quelques instants. D'un coup, des cordelettes entourèrent le corps de Dante.

- _Strangulatum,_ murmura Jedusor.

Toujours suspendu en l'air, Dante sentit les cordes se serrer autour de son cou, l'empêchant de respirer.

 _"Alors que c'est comme ça que mon aventure à Poudlard se termine? Étranglé par ma propre sœur que je déteste? Je vais vraiment mourir? J'imagine que je le mérite. Je ne suis qu'un faux Potter!"_

 _-N'étais tu pas supposé te battre et me vaincre, Potter?_ ricana Jedusor sous la voix d'Ariane. _Mon pauvre... La fin est proche pour toi, ne t'en fais pas. À vrai dire, je pense que si tu étais mon vrai frère, tu m'aurais offert un bien meilleur combat. Tu aurais perdu quand même... Mais tu ne serais pas mort aussi facilement! À présent, juste détends toi..._

Il y eut un léger silence.

 _-Tu vas bientôt mourir... Détends toi._

 _"Elle a raison"_ pensa Dante. _"Je devrais arrêter de lutter... Et juste abandonner. Cette fin était inévitable à l'instant même où j'ai été assez stupide pour accepter de venir ici pour sauver Ginny... À l'instant même où j'ai été assez stupide pour croire Susan quand elle m'a dit que je serais celui qui pourra en finir avec Jedusor... À l'instant même où j'ai été assez stupide pour croire pouvoir venir ici et jouer les héros!"_

Sa vision se troublait tandis que son cœur battait une dernière fois. Dante détourna la tête. Avant de voir le corps de Ginny qui remuait faiblement. Celui de Neville qui semblait à nouveau avoir perdu connaissance. Le Choixpeau magique qui ne bougeait plus. Les cendres de Fumseck.

 _"Non! Il y a d'autres vies en jeu... Et pas seulement la mienne. Je ne peux pas laisser Jedusor menacer d'autres vies. Je ne peux pas le laisser tuer Luna, Drago, Anthony, Isadora, Tracey, Duncan ou Matt... Severus... Papa... Sirius... Remus... Maman! Je ne peux pas prendre le choix de la facilité... Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle m'a élevé!"_

Au même moment, toujours suspendu en l'air, Dante dégaina sa baguette qu'il pointa vers les cordes qui l'enserraient.

 _"Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore ait pu laisser une telle menace dans son école. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'a pas vu à quel point Jedusor était dangereux. Combien de personnes Jedusor aurait pu tuer si nous ne nous étions pas mis en travers de son chemin? Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est à moi de m'en occuper... Je ne peux pas croire que Dumbledore n'ait rien fait contre lui... Je ne **veux** pas y croire! DIFFINDO!"_

Aussitôt, les cordes se déchiquetèrent, tombant sur le sol comme une pluie de serpents inoffensifs désormais, sous l'effet du sortilège informulé. Étonnée, Ariane ne maintint pas le sort de lévitation et Dante s'effondra sur le sol.

 _-Hum!_ ricana Ariane. _On dirait bien qu'au final, tu pourras m'opposer une légère résistance, Potter!_

-Plus qu'une résistance! répliqua Dante, la rage au ventre, une force nouvelle déferlant dans ses veines. Je serais celui qui va te mette hors d'état de nuire pour le bien de tous...

Dante marqua une légère pause, avant de se relever, dégainant sa baguette, savourant cette force et cette ardeur nouvelles, sources de sa rage.

-... _où bien je vais mourir en essayant! Aguamenti!_

Au même moment, sous l'effet de la rage, un _Aguamenti_ d'une puissance encore plus terrifiante que tout ceux que Dante avait pu envoyer précédemment jaillit de la baguette du Serpentard, projetant Ariane contre un mur à une vitesse incroyable. L'eau dégoulina sur le sol rocheux, tandis qu'un épais mur de poussière fut levé par la force du sortilège. Au même moment, caché par cet amas de poussière, un jet de lumière verte jaillit droit vers Dante qui se jeta sur le sol pour l'esquiver au dernier moment.

 _"Je dois rester concentré!"_ pensa Dante. _"Tout à l'heure, j'étais épuisé et j'ai laissé ma fatigue fausser mon jugement... Et elle a failli réussi à m'envoyer six pieds sous terre... Je dois réussir à me relever et à me battre! Je peux la vaincre!"_

La poussière retomba tandis qu'Ariane se jetait vers Dante, épée à la main. À l'instant même où elle tenta de l'abattre sur le jeune homme, il se lança un puissant sortilège d'ascension qui le fit flotter en l'air plusieurs secondes, hors de portée du tranchant de la lame de la jeune fille. Suspendu en l'air, il pointa sa baguette vers Ariane avant de s'écrier:

 _-Experlliarmus!_

Le sortilège de désarmement ne fut pas suffisamment puissant pour envoyer l'épée vers la main de Dante mais suffisamment puissant pour la faire tournoyer en l'air, hors de portée de la jeune fille. L'épée tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Au même instant, Dante tomba sur le sol, mais se releva instantanément, dopé par l'adrénaline.

 _-Joli mouvement, petit imposteur!_ ricana Ariane. _Comment va ton estomac? J'imagine qu'il doit être douloureux depuis tout à l'heure... Et que tu dois être vraiment fatigué. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tout va bientôt se terminer pour toi!_

 _"Elle est complètement malade!"_ pensa Dante en esquivant un sortilège de découpe. _"Mais elle a raison, même si le Phénix m'a soigné, il ne m'a pas complètement rétabli et les crampes que j'ai me tuent. Je vais devoir la ralentir un peu..."_

Le Serpentard fendit l'air de sa baguette, esquivant de très peu un maléfice d'entrave.

 _"La dernière fois que j'ai lancé un tel sort... Ça n'a eu strictement aucun effet sur Ginny. Je vais devoir mettre un maximum de puissance dessus!"_

 _-Incarcerem!_

Des cordes jaillirent de la baguette de Dante et enserrèrent le corps d'Ariane pendant quelques instants, tandis qu'elle tomba sur le sol.

 _-Je n'aime pas vraiment ce sort, Potter!_ lança Ariane, un air colérique au visage. _Ça ne cesse de m'attacher... Et ça ne fait qu'accentuer ma colère!_

-C'est pas si grave! Je vais vivre avec! répliqua Dante, du tac au tac.

- _Oh non,_ rétorqua Ariane d'un ton horriblement glacial. _Oh non, tu n'auras pas le temps de vivre avec._

 _"Mieux vaut que je profite de ces quelques instants de répit pour regagner quelques forces... J'ai beau avoir été soigné, mon combat contre le Basilic, Ginny puis Ariane a complètement drainé chacune de mes forces... Je commence à croire que je suis vraiment capable de la vaincre... Mais il faut que je me repose un peu... Tant que les cordes tiennent le coup, je ne crains pas grand chose."_

Au même moment, les cordes commencèrent à se démêler, tombant sur le sol, une par unes, tandis qu'Ariane commençait à recouvrer une certaine liberté de mouvement.

 _"Quand Ariane va réussir à être complètement libre... Ça va être brutal... Seul l'Audhulma a permis à Ginny de s'en sortir et je crois pas avoir encore les forces d'en lancer un autre. De toutes façons, c'est inutile d'établir un plan maintenant qu'elle est aussi proche d'être libre. Mieux vaut me préparer à tout donner."_

Les cordes commençaient à se tordre de plus en plus, tandis qu'Ariane pointa sa baguette dessus, lançant quelques _Diffindo_ pour les forcer à céder.

 _"C'est bientôt le moment!"_ pensa Dante. _"Elle va bientôt se libérer complètement... Les cordes sont sur le point de céder."_

La main d'Ariane émergea du cordage, comme pour donner raison à cette pensée.

 _"Je crois que je vais devoir m'entraîner un peu plus à l'Incarcerem pour un meilleur usage à l'avenir..."_

Au même moment, Dante souffla du nez face à cette pensée absurde.

 _"Si jamais j'ai un avenir!"_

À cet instant précis, Ariane se releva, toutes les cordelettes tombant sur le sol. Dante se plaça en posture de combat.

- _J'espère que tu as bien profité de ces quelques secondes de répit, Potter..._ murmura Ariane.

Au même moment, elle pointa sa baguette vers lui.

 _-Car la sieste est terminée! Endoloris!_

 _-Protego!_

Un mur protecteur sembla faire obstacle au sortilège impardonnable de la douleur, tandis que Dante serrait les dents face à tant de puissance. Au bout de quelques secondes de lutte, Dante fit dévier le sortilège plus loin, une goutte de sueur froide perlant sur son front. Il répliqua par un sortilège de confusion qui désorienta l'espace de quelques secondes son adversaire. Écarquillant les yeux, Ariane n'esquiva que d'extrême justesse un jet de flammes qui manqua d'un cheveu le visage de la survivante. Dante en profita pour lancer un violent stupéfix qui acheva de l'épuiser encore plus. Le sortilège frappa Ariane en plein visage mais la fit à peine vaciller.

 _-Allons, c'est tout ce que tu as, Potter? Des sortilèges de seconde zone même pas bien exécutés? Tu pense franchement m'effrayer avec des sorts pareils? Ils m'ont à peine affectée!_

 _"Elle n'a pas tort."_ pensa Dante. _"Je met toutes mes forces face à elle et ça n'a strictement aucun effet. Je dois trouver le moyen de renverser la situation à mon avantage... De toutes façons, niveau puissance magique brute, elle me dépasse très largement."_

Au même moment un sortilège de répulsion le fit tomber sur le sol. Dante étouffa un cri. Ariane le saisit par le col, tandis qu'il détourna la tête, pour ne pas la voir.

 _-Alors Potter? Prêt à mourir? Avada..._

 _"Maintenant!"_

 _-Sol Lumos!_ la coupa Dante.

Aussitôt une boule de lumière blanche jaillit de la baguette de Dante, avant d'enfler et d'exploser, à quelques centimètres du visage d'Ariane qui avait gardé les yeux grand ouverts et de Dante. Pendant quelques secondes, tout devint blanc, tandis que des formes et des couleurs inconnues s'imprimèrent dans la rétine de Dante. Ce n'est que plusieurs secondes plus tard qu'il réussit à distinguer le visage d'Ariane, contre ses mains.

 _-Qu'est ce que tu as fait, Potter?_

 _"Parfait!"_ pensa Dante. _"J'ai réussi à me ménager une ouverture... Je n'ai plus qu'à en profiter... Pour placer un Confundo."_

Dante fendit l'air de sa baguette, la pointant vers Ariane.

- _Confundo!_

Le sortilège de confusion acheva de désorienter Ariane.

- _Qu'est ce que tu fais Potter? Tu penses franchement pouvoir nous tuer avec des méthodes aussi basses? Avada Kedavra!_ répliqua Ariane.

Mais le sortilège de confusion était si puissant qu'elle manqua lamentablement sa cible, si bien que le sortilège de mort fut tiré vers la direction totalement opposée à Dante.

-Je ne veux pas te tuer... Je veux juste me ménager une occasion pour faire ça! _Experlliarmus!_

La baguette d'Ariane s'envola et fut rattrapée au vol par Dante.

- _Tu ne peux pas nous tuer!_ hurla Ariane, tentant de frapper son frère. _Tom et moi sommes bien plus puissants que toi, faux Potter! Je vais gagner! Tes sorts ne font qu'alimenter ma colère!_

-Réfléchis y, Jedusor! Tout est terminé! _Impedimenta_ _!_

Lancé des deux baguettes, le double sortilège d'entrave frappa en plein cœur Ariane qui fut projetée quelques mètres en arrière.

 _"La chance a tourné. Comme d'habitude, ce n'est pas moi le plus puissant mais moi qui ait gagné."_

 _-Stupéfix!_ cria Dante.

 _"Même là où la Mort aurait dû m'emporter... J'ai trouvé la vie."_

 _-Stupéfix!_ répéta Dante.

 _"J'ai réussi. Je l'ai fait."_

Ariane fut à nouveau projetée en arrière, le halo violet corrompu de Jedusor commençant à se détacher d'elle.

-Quelqu'un aurait dû t'empêcher de pétrifier, tuer ou posséder des élèves innocents, Jedusor... murmura Dante avant de relancer un _Stupéfix._

Ariane avait du mal à tenir debout désormais. Le halo violet, signe de la possession commençait à s'altérer.

-Quelqu'un aurait dû faire en sorte que tu ne puisses plus jamais être libéré! cria Dante.

Un nouveau sortilège continua à drainer les dernières ressources magiques de Dante tandis que son visage se déformait d'un air enragé.

-Quelqu'un aurait dû faire en sorte que tu ne puisses plus jamais nuire à quiconque!

Ariane fut ligotée par un _Incarcerem_ tandis que le halo violet de la possession commençait à s'altérer de plus en plus.

 _-Je serais ce "quelqu'un", Jedusor!_ hurla Dante. _Appelles moi Harry Potter ou Dante Lancaster, je serais celui qui s'opposera à toi et te mettra en échec à chaque fois que tu voudras nuire à quelqu'un!_

Ariane s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente et ligotée, tandis que le halo violet de la possession émanait lentement d'elle. Le souvenir de Jedusor se retira du corps d'Ariane, tout en se matérialisant face à Dante, qui leva la tête face à lui.

-Le souvenir, cette fois? Génial! Pas moyen d'avoir la paix ce soir! fulmina Dante.

Sans un mot, le souvenir tenta de posséder l'héritier Lancaster, qui sentit soudainement sa cicatrice s'embraser. Bien qu'affaibli, le souvenir sentait quelque chose de familier chez Dante, comme une sorte de point commun, tapi tout au fond du cœur du Serpentard, fusionné dans son âme. Le souvenir savait que quelque chose qui faisait partie de lui se trouvait à l'intérieur de Dante et qu'il pouvait l'exploiter pour prendre possession de lui. Il savait que Dante n'était pas totalement innocent et que tapi tout au fond de son âme, un morceau d'âme se trouvait caché. Le souvenir enveloppa alors le Serpentard pour essayer de le posséder, exploitant les faiblesses du jeune homme face à lui, recherchant cette symbiose malsaine entre eux.

Dante se concentra pour dresser un bouclier mental dans son esprit. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il sentit le halo violet et glacial l'envelopper tandis que l'héritier Lancaster tentait de le rejeter, concentrant toutes les forces de son esprit pour le faire.

Et Dante hurla pour s'empêcher de succomber à Jedusor. Il hurla pour maintenir son esprit sien. Il hurla pour déchirer ce fil qui les reliait, lui et Jedusor, dressant un bouclier d'occlumancie, hurlant pour fermer son esprit.

 _-DÉGAGE DE MA TÊTE!_

Et rejeté, Jedusor disparut alors. Le halo violet se brisa en même temps que la symbiose entre lui et Dante, tandis que Jedusor fut projeté à grande vitesse vers un carnet se trouvant dans la poche de la robe Ginny. Au même moment, écrasé par la fatigue, Dante ne put voir le souvenir disparaître car il s'effondra à genoux puis s'écroula de fatigue, épuisé aussi bien magiquement, mentalement que physiquement.

 _"Félicitations, Dante. Tu as réussi là où les autres ont échoué."_

* * *

Et voilà... Fin de la confrontation Dante/Jedusor qui aura mine de rien duré trois à quatre chapitres (si on compte la fin du chapitre dix neuf) mine de rien. Ça aura pris le temps qu'il fallait et dans l'ensemble, j'en suis plutôt satisfait. Là où Ginny-Jedusor et Ariane-Jedusor dépassaient de très loin Dante au niveau de la magie brute, Dante les a vaincues par la force de sa ruse. Sinon, quand Jedusor a voulu posséder Dante, la "symbiose" qu'il a rencontrée est évidemment l'Horcruxe de Voldemort qui vit en Dante. Heureusement que Dante a réussi à le repousser!

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera "Le chantage de Dumbledore". J'espère que ce chapitre vous a bien plu et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	23. Le chantage de Dumbledore

Et voilà le chapitre 23. Il m'a donné beaucoup de mal à écrire mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Encore une fois, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu répondre aux reviews mais je vous remercie de me comprendre. En tout cas, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Dans le chapitre précédent:_

 _Ariane s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente et ligotée, tandis que le halo violet de la possession émanait lentement d'elle. Le souvenir de Jedusor se retira du corps d'Ariane, tout en se matérialisant face à Dante, qui leva la tête face à lui._

 _-Le souvenir, cette fois? Génial! Pas moyen d'avoir la paix ce soir! fulmina Dante._

 _Sans un mot, le souvenir tenta de posséder l'héritier Lancaster, qui sentit soudainement sa cicatrice s'embraser. Bien qu'affaibli, le souvenir sentait quelque chose de familier chez Dante, comme une sorte de point commun, tapi tout au fond du cœur du Serpentard, fusionné dans son âme. Le souvenir savait que quelque chose qui faisait partie de lui se trouvait à l'intérieur de Dante et qu'il pouvait l'exploiter pour prendre possession de lui. Il savait que Dante n'était pas totalement innocent et que tapi tout au fond de son âme, un morceau d'âme se trouvait caché. Le souvenir enveloppa alors le Serpentard pour essayer de le posséder, exploitant les faiblesses du jeune homme face à lui, recherchant cette symbiose malsaine entre eux._

 _Dante se concentra pour dresser un bouclier mental dans son esprit. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il sentit le halo violet et glacial l'envelopper tandis que l'héritier Lancaster tentait de le rejeter, concentrant toutes les forces de son esprit pour le faire._

 _Et Dante hurla pour s'empêcher de succomber à Jedusor. Il hurla pour maintenir son esprit sien. Il hurla pour déchirer ce fil qui les reliait, lui et Jedusor, dressant un bouclier d'occlumancie, hurlant pour fermer son esprit._

 _-DÉGAGE DE MA TÊTE!_

 _Et rejeté, Jedusor disparut alors. Le halo violet se brisa en même temps que la symbiose entre lui et Dante, tandis que Jedusor fut projeté à grande vitesse vers un carnet se trouvant dans la poche de la robe Ginny. Au même moment, écrasé par la fatigue, Dante ne put voir le souvenir disparaître car il s'effondra à genoux puis s'écroula de fatigue, épuisé aussi bien magiquement, mentalement que physiquement._

 _"Félicitations, Dante. Tu as réussi là où les autres ont échoué."_

* * *

 _Chapitre 22: Le chantage de Dumbledore._

Silence. Noirceur.

Tout était sombre. Dante sentait qu'il dormait profondément. Rien d'extérieur ne l'affectait.

Tout était juste... Sombre et silencieux. Il n'arrivait même pas à sentir les crampes qu'il avait, résultat de son combat insensé face à un basilic légendaire. Il n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur une seule pensée cohérente, tant il était complètement endormi. Il sentait juste sa cicatrice douloureuse, comme un élancement qui lui rappelait son état d'épuisement extrême.

 _-Félicitations, Dante. Tu as réussi là où tant d'autres ont échoué._

La voix claqua à nouveau. Elle était tout simplement horriblement froide et moqueuse. C'était désagréable. Elle ne semblait ni masculine, ni féminine, même si ses accents aiguës et glacials n'appartenait pas à la voix d'un homme. Pourtant, l'accent moqueur sur ses paroles suscita immédiatement l'antipathie chez Dante. Intérieurement, le jeune homme haussa les sourcils. Qui parlait?

-Qui... Qui êtes vous?

Dante ouvrit les yeux. Tout était sombre autour de lui: rien ne semblait appartenir à son monde. Une sorte de fumée -ou de nuages sombres- semblait émaner d'une silhouette devant lui complètement obscure.

 _"Oh non. Ce psychopathe de Jedusor a vraiment fini par ruiner ma santé mentale."_

-Si c'est un cauchemar, vous pouvez partir dès maintenant. Je suis déjà suffisamment épuisé et j'aimerais bien trouver du repos au moins dans mon sommeil, ajouta Dante avec désinvolture.

 _-Du repos? C'est vrai que ta piètre performance face au Basilic et à Jedusor t'a vraiment épuisé... À présent, ils t'emmènent à l'infirmerie,_ répliqua la voix.

-Qui ça, "ils"? demanda Dante, d'un coup intéressé.

 _-Tu le sauras bientôt._

Il y eut un silence, tandis que Dante digérait ces derniers mots, laissant son esprit les assimiler, les comprendre. Le jeune homme regardait autour de lui, cherchant à distinguer quelque chose dans cette noirceur.

-Bon eh bien vous pouvez vous en aller, reprit Dante. Je vais me réveiller et tout raconter à Bubus la terreur et Potter l'incompétent en chef.

 _-La culpabilité,_ dit la voix pour toute réponse.

-Hein?

 _"Hein?"_

 _-Tu te vautres dedans. Tu te sens continuellement coupable, pour des choses dont certains se sentent fiers. Si tu es allé te battre aujourd'hui pour sauver Ginny et mettre fin aux agissements de l'héritier, c'est parce que tu te sens coupable. Pas par bravoure ou par chevalerie. Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Tu espérais regagner quelques points de karma en allant mettre fin aux actes impardonnables de l'héritier ou quoi? Ou bien tu voulais tout simplement prouver à toi même que tu n'étais pas le monstre que tu pensais être, n'est ce pas?_

Cette fois, c'est la colère qui succéda à l'incompréhension du jeune homme.

-Pardon? Dites, c'est quoi ce délire? Vous ne voulez pas quitter mes rêves s'il vous plaît? J'ai juste envie de dormir.

 _-Et tu laisses la colère te guider quand tu ne comprends rien. C'est pathétique._

Et la lassitude succéda à la colère.

-Bon, vous voulez bien me laisser dormir?

 _-Tu sais pourquoi tes parents t'ont abandonné? Pourquoi William et les autres sont morts? Pourquoi tu es devenu si fort hier?_

Il y eut un silence.

- _Parce que tu es faible. Tu laisses tes émotions altérer tes impressions, ta fatigue fausser ton jugement, ta peur de mourir remplacer ton envie de vivre. En somme, tu es faible. Tu te caches derrière des prétextes idiots pour ne pas avoir à faire face à tes émotions._

-Et moi qui pensais qu'il suffirait juste de vaincre Voldy pour avoir quelques minutes de repos bien méritées... marmonna Dante dans sa barbe.

- _Tu finiras par tout perdre. Puis avant que tu ne t'en rende compte, aveuglé par ta stupidité, tu comprendras. Et tu réussiras à accomplir ta destinée._

 _"Oh pitié. C'est quoi ce rêve?"_

-C'est tout? demanda Dante avec un air cynique. Pas de menaces, de choix sadique ou de révélation choquantes? J'en serais presque déçu.

La silhouette ne répondit rien.

-Vous ne me proposez même pas de me joindre à vous pour régner sur le monde des sorciers? ajouta Dante.

Il y eut un éclat de rire, froid et sans chaleur. On aurait dit que la voix semblait amusée par ce que disait Dante. Ou par la situation.

Ou par les deux.

 _-Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de te réveiller, mon petit Dante..._

* * *

 _-_...Il se réveille!

Ces mots venaient d'ailleurs, de l'autre côté de l'océan. Dante avait du mal à les assimiler, les comprendre. Il grogna et tenta de soulever la tête. Comme si quelque chose dans sa tête s'était brisé, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre ce qu'on disait et qui le disait. Tout un côté de son estomac et de ses jambes était endolori et gonflé tandis qu'il avait un goût de sang au bord des lèvres. Il se redressa sur son lit puis cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, regardant autour de lui.

À l'infirmerie. Il était à l'infirmerie. Neville semblait endormi et avait un bras en écharpe, dans un lit adjacent. Tout comme Ginny, Ariane dormait profondément dans un lit placé plus loin. Il ferma quelques instants les yeux, cherchant à rassembler ses pensées. Il tourna alors la tête face à lui.

Lily, Dumbledore et Remus étaient face à lui. Dante plissa des yeux et remarqua que Remus semblait aussi soulagé qu'en colère contre lui, là où Lily semblait seulement en colère. Et quand à Remus, il l'observait avec une sorte de curiosité, ou bien du dégoût. Ou peut être les deux. Ils n'étaient que quatre, pour l'instant. Dehors, le soleil irradiait et inondait l'infirmerie, tandis que Dante savourait la sensation de chaleur des rayons sur son bras. Le jeune serpentard s'adossa contre son lit puis demanda:

-Ça... ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici?

Remus lui passa la main sur les cheveux.

-Une journée, Dante. Tu as passé une journée complète à dormir en fait.

-Que...

Soudainement, tout lui revenait. Il se tourna vers Remus, les yeux tout d'un coup illuminés d'une lueur effrayée.

-Remus! Il faut absolument que tu me croies! L'héritier, il est dans la chambre des secrets! J'ai réussi à le mettre en échec mais...

-Nous savons tout ça, coupa Dumbledore. Il possédait Ginny Weasley via un carnet que voici.

Dante tourna la tête vers lui tandis que le vénérable directeur leva le carnet transpercé désormais d'une main. Dante prit du temps à tout comprendre, avant de réaliser. Ils étaient hors de danger à présent. Une vague de colère incohérente s'empara de Dante.

-Vous! Vous saviez pour Ginny, n'est ce pas?

D'un coup, toute fatigue avait disparu. Tout était remplacé par de la colère.

-Non, Dante. Je n'en avais strictement aucune idée, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton calme et posé.

-Ne mentez pas! Vous saviez qu'elle était possédée et qu'elle allait mal, ça crevait les yeux! répliqua le jeune Serpentard. Vous saviez qu'un élève était possédé par Jedusor et la seule qui semblait avoir drastiquement changé de comportement, c'était Ginny!

Un très léger mouvement de tête de Dumbledore sembla lui donner raison.

-C'est de très graves accusations que tu portes, jeune homme! répliqua Lily qui se leva soudainement avant de se mettre face à Dante. Pour qui te prends tu?

-Est ce que je vous ai parlé, à vous? rétorqua Dante à sa mère. Est ce que c'est _vous_ qui avez sauvé votre fille, Ginny et Neville? Non! Pendant ce temps là, j'imagine que vous deviez être en train de faire des cochonneries avec Potter Senior sans même vous intéresser à ce qui vous entoure!

Mère et fils se tenaient face à face désormais, et se regardaient avec un air plus que féroce.

-Comment oses tu... commença Lily avec hargne.

-C'est très facile! la coupa Dante avec malice.

-Mr Lancaster, vous devriez peut être vous tai... reprit Dumbledore avant d'être coupé à son tour.

-SILENCE! cria Remus avec une colère peu coutumière.

Tout le monde se tut. Les fois où le loup garou se mettaient en colère étaient rares mais mieux valait ne pas trop l'énerver. Une fois le silence retrouvé, Remus se tourna vers Dante.

-Tu peux tout simplement nous raconter ta version des faits, Dante?

-Ma version des faits?

-Neville nous a raconté sa propre version des faits, répondit le lycanthrope d'une voix calme. On aurait besoin de la tienne pour pouvoir mieux comprendre tout ce qui s'est passé à la Chambre des Secrets.

D'un coup, Dante lança un coup d'œil vers Neville. Le Gryffondor dormait profondément. Mais de toutes manières, vu l'attitude de Potter mère et de Dumbledore à son égard, c'était sûr que Neville n'avait pas tout révélé à propos de sa véritable identité. D'un coup, une vague de gratitude envers le Gryffondor inonda Dante qui poussa un soupir de soulagement.

 _"Merci Neville."_

Dante s'apprêta à parler quand soudain, l'image de Ginny et d'Ariane s'imposèrent à son esprit.

-Est ce qu'elles vont s'en sortir? demanda le jeune Serpentard en grimaçant.

-Qui ça, Ginny et Ariane? répondit Lily avec un air de dégoût pour Dante. Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, hein? Après tout, d'après Neville, c'est toi qui les a mises dans cet état!

-Allons, dit Dumbledore avec son horrible air paternaliste. Dante n'avait pas le choix, voyons. Et pour te répondre, mon garçon, elles se trouvent dans le coma car pour l'instant, elle ont perdu presque toutes leurs réserves magiques. Mais elles vont s'en sortir avec quelques potions que Severus s'affaire déjà à préparer.

Dante hocha la tête puis d'une voix lasse, il raconta tout. Il raconta la manière dont Ariane, Hermione et Neville lui avaient demandé son aide pour sauver Ginny et le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté ensemble vers la Chambre des Secrets. Il raconta la façon dont Lockhart tenta de les doubler en les trahissant pour leur infliger un sortilège d' _Oubliettes_ habilement contré par un charme du bouclier. Remus grimaça lorsque Dante avoua avoir neutralisé Hermione car il n'avait tout simplement pas le choix. Dumbledore hocha la tête lorsque Dante admit être tombé dans le piège de Jedusor et que sans Ariane et Neville pour le délivrer de ses cordes, il aurait probablement eu plus de mal à se libérer. Lily fronça les sourcils et eut presque les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'il commença à expliquer à quel point Ginny se sentait seule ces derniers temps et ce qui l'avait forcée à tomber dans le piège de Jedusor.

Puis Remus eut un sursaut lorsque Dante commença à parler de l'attaque simultanée du Basilic et de Ginny. Dumbledore eut un air approbateur lorsque Dante dit que Fumseck avait réussi à crever un œil du Basilic et que le Choixpeau Magique avait donné à Dante et Neville des armes pour qu'ils puissent se défendre. Lily eut un air fier quand Dante dit qu'avec Ariane et Neville, il avait triomphé d'un Basilic criblé de flèches à l'aide d'un sortilège surpuissant mêlant le sortilège de stupéfixion, de désarmement et d'explosion. Mais elle eut un spasme insondable lorsqu'il avoua que juste après, Jedusor posséda Ginny pour les tuer tous les trois. Ou plutôt tous les quatre avec le Phénix.

Remus eut un air compatissant quand Dante avoua qu'il n'avait eu absolument aucune chance face à Ginny-Jedusor au début et qu'elle avait très largement dominé le combat et que c'était Ariane qui lui avait sauvé la vie en lançant un sortilège de stupéfixion sur la jeune possédée pour faire diversion. Dumbledore haussa les sourcils quand Dante avoua avoir lancé l _'Audhulma_ qui fut suffisamment puissant pour achever Ginny-Jedusor. Dante n'aimait pas la lueur de curiosité malsaine qui régnait dans les yeux de Dumbledore. Et il aimait encore moins l'air colérique que Lily eut quand il raconta qu'Ariane fut possédée par Jedusor. Elle le regarda avec haine, comme si c'était lui le responsable.

Comme si c'était lui qui aurait dû succomber à la possession, et non pas Ariane.

-...Et ensuite, j'ai dû combattre Ariane-Jedusor. C'était vraiment très compliqué...

Dante n'annonça évidemment pas qu'Ariane-Jedusor avait fait voler en éclat son identité. Laissant ce détail de côté, il remarqua que Remus eut un air féroce quand il avoua que l'épée d'Ariane l'avait grièvement blessé à l'estomac. Dumbledore sembla profondément troublé quand Dante annonça que son Phénix l'avait soigné puis s'était sacrifié pour lui permettre de remporter la victoire. Et Lily sembla au bord des larmes quand Dante annonça comment il avait réussi à vaincre Ariane-Jedusor. Et tous trois semblèrent étonnés quand il annonça qu'il avait réussi à vaincre la possession en repoussant le souvenir avant de s'évanouir.

-Cela concorde avec la version de Mr Londubat, dit lentement Dumbledore en hochant la tête. C'est cette version qui s'est répandue dans le château car il l'a annoncée à vos frères et sœurs, qui eux même l'ont annoncé à leurs amis. Les rumeurs vont vite dans le château et plus personne n'ignore le fait que vous quatre êtes allés vous battre face à l'héritier de Serpentard.

-C'est... Cool, j'imagine? dit Dante en haussant un sourcil.

Au même moment, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit violemment et une tornade rousse entra. En fait, c'était plus une adulte dans la force de l'âge qui cherchait précipitamment sa fille. Dante haussa un sourcil étonné en voyant cela. Soudainement, Molly Weasley se tourna vers eux.

-Professeur Dumbledore! Dites moi où est ma fille!

-Elle est là, Molly, répondit Lily d'une voix douce en pointant du doigt le lit de Ginny. Ne t'en fais pas, elle va très bien à présent. Elle est hors de danger. Ma fille et Neville... ainsi que ce garçon ici présent l'ont sauvée.

Sourde à ces paroles, Molly se jeta littéralement vers le lit de sa fille avant de serrer le corps inconscient de sa fille dans ses bras. Soudainement, Dante réalisa quelque chose.

-Où sont les personnes pétrifiées?

Dumbledore sourit.

-Les Mandragores sont arrivées à maturation hier et j'ai pu préparer un philtre qui a rendu leur mobilité et leur libre arbitre à tous les jeunes élèves pétrifiés.

-Parfait, soupira Dante.

C'était terminé au final. Tout était résolu: plus personne ne le voyait comme l'héritier de Serpentard. Les victimes de Jedusor étaient sauvées. Lui même allait bien. Susan avait eu raison au final.

Il était celui qui avait vaincu l'héritier, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître.

Tout allait mieux à présent.

Mais pourquoi Dante avait un mauvais pressentiment? Et pourquoi, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Dumbledore, il comprit que ce qui allait suivre ne serait pas en sa faveur?

-Je dois te féliciter, Dante, dit tout d'abord Dumbledore. Tu as vaincu l'héritier de Serpentard qui n'est autre que Voldemort. Tu as vaincu un Basilic. Et tu as vaincu Ginny et Ariane alors qu'elles étaient possédées. Et le plus impressionnant est le fait que tu as réussi tout ça sans aucune perte humaine. C'est vraiment un exploit incroyable qui mérite mes plus sincères félicitations et mon plus grand resp...

-Venez en au fait, le coupa froidement Dante.

-Tu vas pourtant devoir garder le silence à propos de ton rôle sur cette affaire, je le crains, dit simplement Dumbledore.

Soudainement, Molly, Lily et Remus semblèrent extrêmement mal à l'aise.

-Et pourquoi, Albus? dit Remus d'un ton féroce. Dante est celui qui a sauvé ces élèves! C'est lui qui a vaincu Jedusor, libéré Ariane et Ginny et tué le Basilic!

-Et bien... soupira le vénérable directeur. Dante a entraîné Ariane, Hermione et Neville vers une mort certaine à vrai dire. Rien ne garantissaient qu'il réussiraient à sauver Ginny et à vaincre à la fois l'héritier de Serpentard et le Basilic. Par ailleurs, il s'est attaqué à un professeur en lui causant des dommages irrémédiables à la mémoire...

-C'était de la légitime défense! le coupa Lily, prenant pour la première fois la défense de Dante. Vous insinuez qu'il aurait dû le laisser effacer sa mémoire et celle de ma fille, Hermione et Neville?

-Il existe plus d'un moyen de se défendre face à une agression d'une autre manière, dit Dumbledore avec une mauvaise foi palpable. Un sortilège de désarmement aurait suffi. Et au lieu d'aller chercher un professeur, il est entré dans la Chambre des Secrets, entrainant dans son inconscience deux élèves innocents! Poudlard aurait pu fermer ses portes à cause de l'inconscience complètement idiote de Dante! Il a mis en danger la survivante!

Il y eut un silence que Dante n'osa même pas briser.

-C'est pour cela que si l'affaire éclate, je vais être contraint de demander l'exclusion définitive de Dante, conclut Dumbledore de son insupportable ton paternaliste.

-Vous savez quoi? demanda Dante. Je n'en ai strictement plus rien à faire. Vous pouvez me renvoyer si ça vous chante, mes capacités magiques me permettront d'aller à Ilvermorny, Durmstrang ou même Beauxbâtons si ça me chante. Vous êtes vraiment incroyable, Dumbledore. J'ai risqué ma vie pour sauver des élèves que _vous_ auriez dû protéger!

-Ne remet pas en question les décisions du professeur Dumble... commença Lily.

-Fermez la, vous! la coupa Dante. Croyez moi Dumbledore, je crois que mon père ou bien mon parrain voir même Lucius Malfoy seront très intéressés par le chantage que vous tentez de me faire subir à présent. Rien ne serait plus facile que demander votre renvoi à présent.

Dumbledore pâlit. Dante et lui se toisaient, chacun avec un air féroce. L'un et l'autre étaient prêts à défendre jusqu'au bout leur intérêt, l'un et l'autre étaient capables de tout pour se sauver.

-Si jamais l'affaire éclate... Je vais être contraint de demander l'exclusion de Ginny, Hermione, Ariane et Neville aussi, ajouta Dumbledore, en abattant sa dernière carte. Et de mener une enquête du Ministère contre vous pour savoir à quel point vous êtes responsables.

-Pardon? commença Lily.

-Hein? poursuivit Remus.

-Excusez moi? termina Molly.

Seul Dante était resté silencieux. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il plissa des yeux, avant de croiser le regard suppliant de Molly et Lily. Le regard impuissant de Remus. Et le regard triomphant de Dumbledore.

-Très bien. J'accepte. Vous mettrez en avant _votre_ version des évènements, du moment que ni Ariane, Ginny, Neville, Ariane ou moi ne risquons quoi que ce soit.

-Parfait, sourit Dumbledore. Ni toi ni personne ne sera inquiété tant que tu respecte ce marché.

Et Dante ne put s'empêcher de voir à nouveau cette lueur triomphante dans le regard bleu du vénérable directeur...

* * *

Dante eut du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait quand il fut autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie, quelques jours après son réveil. Tout, à commencer par le comportement des autres élèves, semblait avoir changé. Remus n'avait pas eu tort en affirmant que trois jours à ne rien faire dans une infirmerie, c'était très long. Malgré les efforts de Dumbledore pour étouffer l'affaire, même si la plupart des élèves n'étaient pas au courant de tous les détails de la confrontation entre Jedusor et Dante, tous savaient qu'il était aller se battre contre lui. Et le comportement des élèves avait drastiquement changé envers lui. On ne le voyait plus comme un dangereux Serpentard à abattre mais comme un héros. Et les plus sceptiques le voyait comme un élève lambda, ce qui lui allait parfaitement. Les professeurs aussi avaient drastiquement changé de comportement à son égard. Les rumeurs allaient vite en salle des professeurs et tous se montraient très agréable avec lui. Severus était comme d'habitude: partial et qui n'hésitait pas à le favoriser. Le professeur Chourave avait donné trente points pour Serpentard quand il lui avait rendu l'arrosoir à la fin du cours sur le fonctionnement des plantes. Le professeur Flitwick lui demandait tout le temps de faire des démonstrations de sortilèges qu'il récompensait avec joie. Une fois même, alors que Dante rangeait la salle des sortilèges (à cause d'une énième heure de retenue reçue de la part de Lily Potter pour "insolence"), le petit professeur de Sortilèges lui avait donné une boîte de Fondants au Chaudron Deluxe en lui disant "Chut!" avant de s'en aller précipitamment. Quand au professeur MacGonagall... Outre les points qu'elle distribuait allègrement à Serpentard désormais, elle semblait totalement outrée par le comportement de Dumbledore envers lui et semblait presque vouloir se racheter. Seuls les Potter continuaient à le traiter injustement mais Dante s'en moquait. Il séchait leurs cours, ne venait qu'aux examens et s'amusait à ramener d'excellentes notes. Comme d'habitude en fait.

Comme prévu, Anthony et Isadora lui reprochèrent longuement sa petite excursion à la Chambre des Secrets, même si il ne regrettait absolument rien. Duncan semblait plutôt intéressé par les livres qu'il devait y avoir là bas et Matt était complètement admiratif envers lui. Susan avait eu un air approbateur en le voyant, puis sans un mot, elle le serra contre elle en lui disant qu'elle avait raison. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Tracey avait couru vers lui puis l'avait longuement serré dans ses bras en lui disant "tu l'as vaincu!". Luna avait simplement hoché la tête et avait dit que les Joncheruines l'avaient finalement quitté. Quand à Drago, si au début, il y avait eu un léger malaise entre eux deux, il ne fallut que quelques instants pour qu'il redeviennent les amis qu'ils avaient toujours été. Poudlard était redevenu Poudlard: ses murs étaient redevenus droits et solides, les tableaux étaient souriants, le lac était calme, agité par uniquement quelques petites vaguelettes. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il n'y avait même pas de désordre.

Mais outre les améliorations au niveau de sa réputation, Dante s'amusa à noter tous les petits changements qu'il apercevait : il y avait Ariane, qui semblait avoir perdu sa langue mais qui restait une rivale de choix puisqu'elle s'entraînait jour après jour pour espérer le vaincre. Hermione et lui étaient bien plus amis et il passait du temps avec elle à la bibliothèque. Ginny était redevenue elle même et était redevenue amie avec Ariane. Quand à Neville, Dante le remercia d'avoir préservé son identité. Et contre toute attente, ils devinrent amis. D'autres changements un peu moins notables mais pas moins agréables firent leur apparoion: déjà, l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, qui n'osait plus prendre ses repas aux heures habituelles, trop honteuse d'avoir perdu le match et de s'être faite humilier ainsi même sans Dante, l'attrapeur de Serpentard : deux cent soixante pour les verts et argent à cent soixante dix pour les bleus et bronze. Les regards que Fred Weasley lançait à Isadora ne laissaient personne dupe et plus d'une fois, Fred pâlit en remarquant Anthony. Quelques jours après la sortie de Dante de l'infirmerie, une énorme fête (clandestine) fut organisée dans une salle de classe (abandonnée) et rencontra un succès incroyable: Dante suspecta les jumeaux Weasley d'être allés chercher plusieurs boissons clandestines et de bonbons de chez Honeydukes. La fête dura longtemps et Dante se sentit légèrement nauséeux le lendemain matin.

Il fut convoqué par Severus quelques jours plus tard, après cette fête décidément bien trop arrosée. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte du bureau de son directeur de maison, il eut la surprise de voir tous ses frères et sœurs là aussi.

-Euh... Pourquoi vous êtes là? demanda le jeune Serpentard.

-Bonne question, répondit Isadora de mauvaise humeur.

-J'en sais rien, dit simplement Anthony.

-J'sais pas, ajouta Matt. Moi j'voulais aller faire une course en balai avec Drago.

-Je pense que si on est convoqués, c'est par rapport à la fête que vous avez... commença Duncan.

-Ferme la, le coupa Isadora.

-Tais toi, ajouta Dante.

-S'il te plait, poursuivit timidement Matt.

-Merci, termina Anthony en levant les yeux au ciel.

Duncan marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à "allez vous faire manger par des Verracrasses bande de débiles mentaux" quand la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Dante eut la surprise de voir...

-Papa! Maman!

Aussitôt, Ginger Lancaster le serra dans ses bras, longuement, heureuse de voir qu'il allait bien. Quelques instants, lui et les autres furent prié de s'asseoir, et Dante obéit sans rechigner. Il était curieux de découvrir ce que Severus désirait lui dire de plus que ce qu'il savait déjà.

 _-_ Je suis ravi de constater que tu vas bien mieux, Dante, dit Severus en lui accordant un de ses trop rares sourires.

-On existe aussi, hein... marmonna Isadora.

 _-_ Ça va mieux, Dante? s'enquit Ginger.

 _-_ Ouais ça va, répondit Dante, agacé.

Il avait passé sa journée à ressasser sans cesse le même message d'apaisement.

 _-_ Vous devez sans doute vous demandez pourquoi vous ai-je convoqués ici, admit Severus.

 _-_ Va droit au but, s'il te plaît, Severus, demanda Almerick, d'une voix assez sèche. J'ai du travail.

Il y eut un silence.

 _-_ Papa? Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda timidement Matt.

-Rien, fils. Entre Fudge qui est un idiot, Malfoy Senior qui se comporte de plus en plus bizarrement, Azkaban qui est de moins en moins sécurisé... grommella Almerick.

-Alm'... soupira Ginger. Calme toi! Tu as le droit de faire des pauses, toi aussi! Le monde sorcier ne va pas s'effondrer car tu n'es pas allé au travail aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas?

Dante, malgré lui, échangea un regard apeuré avec Anthony. Leur père avait les yeux plus cernés que jamais, et ses joues étaient creuses comme si manger n'était plus devenu qu'une occupation en cas de rare temps libre.

 _-_ Si je peux me permettre, je crois que Ginger a raison, Alm, soutint calmement Severus. Repose toi! Tu as des enfants qui n'attendent que...

-Mêle toi de tes affaires, Severus, le coupa Mr Lancaster, agressif.

 _-_ Les autres sont là pour te relayer, Alm', rappela Ginger.

 _-_ Ah oui ?

Mr Lancaster eut un rire sans joie de scepticisme.

 _-_ Tout va mal dans ce pays, Ginger. Quelque chose de bizarre se trame et je le sens. Croupton Junior est mort il y a deux semaines, comme par hasard après une visite de ses parents! Et quelle coïncidence! Deux jours plus tard on voit la Marque des Ténèbres sur le Londres Moldu, les Détraqueurs se comportent bizarrement, les entraves anti animangus sont de moins en moins efficaces sur la cellule de Peter Petigrow et peu de temps plus tard on m'apprend que mon fils se bat en duel contre des gamines possédées par le souvenir de Voldemort! C'est un peu gros, non?

Ginger leva les yeux au plafond, visiblement lasse du comportement de son mari. Isadora resta silencieuse pour une fois. Duncan semblait très intrigué par ses chaussures d'un coup. Anthony fronçait les sourcils. Matt regardait Ginger. Et Dante échangea un regard avec Severus.

 _-_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça, Papa ? questionna Anthony, les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

 _-_ Quelque chose de malsain se trame, fiston. Rien ne va.

 _-_ Ce n'est pas une réponse, ça, constata Duncan. Maman, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Ginger croisa le regard de son mari et se contenta de hausser les épaules en respirant profondément.

 _-_ Le manque de sommeil, sans doute, finit-elle par dire quelques secondes après. Ton père refuse de dormir plus de trois heures par nuit, n'est-ce pas Alm' ? Il préfère aller enquêter à l'Allée des Embrumes, interroger des prisonniers à Azkaban avec son grand ami Scrimgeour... Hein Alm'?

Il était évident que Ginger désapprouvait complètement ce comportement sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'en empêcher.

 _-_ Je ne fais que mon travail et tu le sais très bien, se défendit Mr Lancaster avec mauvaise humeur.

 _-_ Alors c'est les potions anti fatigue qui ne sont plus assez puissantes, n'est ce pas Alm'? Ou bien c'est les litres de café qu'il s'envoie tous les matins qui ne sont pas suffisants?

Dante dévisagea son père, déçu de son attitude.

 _-_ C'est vrai, ce qu'elle dit ? demanda-t-il.

 _-_ Bien sûr que non !

Mais quand il le regarda droit dans les yeux, Dante vit son père baisser le regard.

 _-_ Tu mens, murmura-t-il. Tu _me_ mens…

 _-_ Chacun son tour, pas vrai ? marmonna Mr Lancaster. Tu m'as menti combien de fois dans ta vie, hein ?

-Papa! s'exclama Anthony avec un air de reporches.

Mais Mr Lancaster se tourna vers Severus, le regard toujours épuisé.

-Je croyais qu'on devait faire vite, Severus? Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi tu leur a dit à eux tous de venir. Je voulais juste voir Anthony. À la rigueur, Isadora peut rester. Les autres sont trop jeunes.

-Ah bah merci! s'exclama Duncan. Papa, je te signale que j'ai au moins 75 points de QI de plus par rapport à Isadora...

-Eh, ferme la Duncan! le coupa Isadora. Je te signale que c'est toi qui a fait renverser la bouteille de bierraubeurre sur le grimoire de sorts d'Anthony, pas moi!

-Tu as _quoi?_ demanda Anthony avec un air féroce peu coutumier. Je vais te tuer espèce d'abruti! Bordel, mais t'as quoi dans la tête? Même Matt est moins débile et c'est dire!

-Quoi? dit Matt avant d'hausser les sourcils. Comment tu peux dire ça Anthony, espèce de sale...

-Eh mais fermez la un peu! s'exclama Dante. Vous vous croyez matures en vous insultant maintenant?

-Repars te faire manger par des Basilics, toi!

-Isadora, espèce de sale...

-TAISEZ VOUS! dit Severus.

Mais cela ne changea absolument rien.

-...Duncan je te jure que dès qu'on va sortir de ce bureau, je vais te...

-...ferme la si tu as rien d'autre à dire, Isa! Tu es vraiment débile...

-...Euh... on devrait se taire, sinon ils vont s'énerver, non?

-...Non mais tu te prends pour qui 'Tony? Tu crois que c'est parce que t'es le plus vieux que tu peux te permettre de me parler comme ça?

-...Bla, bla, bla, tu sais rien dire d'autre que des insultes espèce de sale gamin?

- **TAISEZ VOUS!** rugit Mr Lancaster.

Cette fois, le silence tomba immédiatement.

-Non mais vous avez vu comment vous vous comportez? demanda Almerick avant de les regarder avec un air déçu. Vous avez quel âge, huit ans?

Personne n'osa répondre.

-Dante, Duncan, Matt vous vous en allez maintenant. Isadora et Anthony vous restez.

-Parfait! dit Isadora avec un air triomphant.

-Mais papa... dirent Matt, Dante et Duncan avec une parfaite simultanéité.

-VOUS PARTEZ MAINTENANT ET FIN DE LA DISCUSSION!

-Père injuste, marmonna Duncan.

-Père partial, appuya Dante.

-Père... euh... père, conclut Matt en clignant des yeux avec un air assez bête.

Et Dante sortit en premier, en claquant la porte.

* * *

Et les jours passèrent très vite. Bientôt, juin se conclut, avec les examens et l'été qui s'annonçait. Naturellement, Duncan fut le premier de toute sa promotion. Isadora aussi était une très bonne élève et Anthony réussit chacune de ses BUSEs avec succès. Dante était l'un des meilleurs et avait réussi à avoir la première place sur le classement, devant Hermione qui bataillait pour rester à niveau. Seul Matt ne travaillait pas et comme d'habitude, cela se répercutait sur ses notes. Après tout, c'était très faux de dire que toute la famille Lancaster n'était constituée que de prodiges surdoués.

Et le banquet de fin d'année était naturellement aux couleurs des Pouffsouffles. Après tout, les Serdaigles avaient perdu toute leur saison de Quidditch, les parents Potter enlevaient des points par centaines aux Serpentard dès qu'ils voyaient un Lancaster et Severus enlevait des quantités astronomiques de points aux Gryffondor pour des motifs... Pour le moins douteux. Dante regardait autour de lui, confortablement installé puis croisa le regard de Susan qui lui adressa un sourire timide. Sourire qu'il rendit avant de se tourner vers Tracey.

-Ils sont longs... grommela Dante.

-J'ai juste envie de partir... soupira Tracey. Tu vas faire quoi cet été, Dante?

-Aucune idée... Tu voudras venir à la maison avec Drago?

-Oh oui!

Dante hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Dumbledore, attendant son discours. Discours qui était plus ou moins décevant: le vieux citronné se contenta de féliciter la quasi totalité des élèves qui avaient réussi en disant que certains pouvaient faire bien mieux (Matt rougit légèrement) avant de faire quelques blagues. Puis avec un sourire, il félicita Pouffsouffle pour leur réussite.

Avant d'esquisser un sourire malicieux.

\- Oui, oui très bien Pouffsouffle, reprit Dumbledore cherchant à couvrir l'explosion de joie qui provenait de la table des Noir et Or. Il convient néanmoins de prendre en compte les évènements récents. Pour distribuer des points de dernière minute.

Le silence se fit. Dante constata que Susan avait pâli, tout comme le professeur Chourave.

-À Miss Ginny Weasley, pour avoir tenté de résister à l'héritier de Serpentard, j'accorde trente points.

Ginny rougit tandis que plusieurs personnes applaudirent de bon cœur. Et la plupart des Lancaster en faisaient partie.

-À Mr Neville Londubat et Mr Dante Lancaster, pour avoir de sang froid affronté un Basilic et l'héritier de Serpentard, j'accorde cinquante points chacun pour leur maison. Une audace incroyable qui mérite tous nos applaudissements.

Contrairement pour Ginny, cette fois, une bonne partie de la Grande Salle acclama Neville, tandis que les jumeaux Weasley le portaient en triomphe dans toute la Grande Salle. Quand Dante croisa son regard, il lui leva le pouce tandis que Neville lui fit un léger clin d'œil. Les Serpentards firent plusieurs acclamations bruyantes, si bien que Dante se sentait fier. Même si Pouffsouffle restait loin devant Serpentard, c'était toujours quelques points de pris.

-À Miss Ariane Potter, pour avoir tué le Basilic et mit fin au règne de l'héritier de Serpentard, j'accorde cent points! Ce qui signifie qu'il faut changer de décor...

Cette fois, il y eut un silence total, tandis que le noir et le blaireau de Pouffsouffle disparut pour laisser place au rouge et au lion de Gryffondor. La plupart des élèves fixaient Dante, choqués. C'était saisissant. En quelques mots, Ariane venait de voler à la fois l'exploit de Dante et la victoire de Pouffsouffle qui était première, évènement qui n'avait pas eu lieu depuis au moins quinze ans. Une fraction infime des Gryffondor applaudit de bon cœur car toute la Grande Salle fixait durement Dumbledore ou Ariane. À la table des professeurs, outre les professeurs choqués, Rogue lança un regard ironique à MacGonagall qui semblait très mal à l'aise, les parents Potter applaudissaient leur fille à tout rompre, Chourave lança un regard assassin à Dumbledore et Remus secoua la tête de mépris.

Alors Dante se leva, au milieu du silence quasi irréel. Puis il prit un verre d'eau et leva en l'air, à la manière d'un toast ironique pour Ariane. Isadora fit de même. Elle fut suivie par Anthony, puis Duncan, puis Luna, puis Tracey, puis Drago, puis Matt, puis toute la table de Serpentard, sans exception leva son verre à l'adresse d'Ariane pour lui faire ce toast ironique. Au même moment, Cedric Diggory imita Dante et fut suivi de Susan puis de toute la table des Pouffsouffles. À son tour, la table des Serdaigles se leva pour adresser ce toast ironique et enfin, une poignée infime de Gryffondors, menés par les jumeaux Weasley, Hermione et Neville se levèrent et firent ce toast. Et enfin, quelques professeurs, dont les directeurs de maisons se levèrent pour adresser ce toast à Ariane.

Au final, avec ou sans ces points, Dante s'en moquait. Il était heureux. Il connaissait désormais le château comme sa poche et pouvait presque nommer tous les résidents. Il faisait la distinction entre les professeurs avec qui on pouvait se permettre de plaisanter et ceux avec qui mieux valait se tenir à carreau. Et plus que tout, il savait qu'il lirait le respect dans les yeux de la plupart des autres élèves. Un an plus tôt, il n'avait trouvé à Poudlard que des visages anonymes, des professeurs étranges et des élèves idiots.

À présent, il se sentait chez lui.

Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Et voilà, fin de cette très longue deuxième année de Dante. C'était assez long à écrire mais c'était agréable. La prochaine année s'annonce très mouvementée pour Dante, croyez moi! Le prochain chapitre portera sur les vacances de Dante puis on entrera directement avec l'une des années que je préfère: la troisième année. En attendant, je vous dit à très bientôt et n'oubliez pas les reviews.


	24. Vacances paisibles

Bonjour à tous!

Je reviens de l'IRL pour poster ce chapitre. Entre contrôles, bacs blancs et concours, l'écriture est vraiment difficile mais j'espère surtout que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Dans le chapitre précédent:_

 _-À Miss Ariane Potter, pour avoir tué le Basilic et mit fin au règne de l'héritier de Serpentard, j'accorde cent points! Ce qui signifie qu'il faut changer de décor..._

 _Cette fois, il y eut un silence total, tandis que le noir et le blaireau de Pouffsouffle disparut pour laisser place au rouge et au lion de Gryffondor. La plupart des élèves fixaient Dante, choqués. C'était saisissant. En quelques mots, Ariane venait de voler à la fois l'exploit de Dante et la victoire de Pouffsouffle qui était première, évènement qui n'avait pas eu lieu depuis au moins quinze ans. Une fraction infime des Gryffondor applaudit de bon cœur car toute la Grande Salle fixait durement Dumbledore ou Ariane. À la table des professeurs, outre les professeurs choqués, Rogue lança un regard ironique à MacGonagall qui semblait très mal à l'aise, les parents Potter applaudissaient leur fille à tout rompre, Chourave lança un regard assassin à Dumbledore et Remus secoua la tête de mépris._

 _Alors Dante se leva, au milieu du silence quasi irréel. Puis il prit un verre d'eau et leva en l'air, à la manière d'un toast ironique pour Ariane. Isadora fit de même. Elle fut suivie par Anthony, puis Duncan, puis Luna, puis Tracey, puis Drago, puis Matt, puis toute la table de Serpentard, sans exception leva son verre à l'adresse d'Ariane pour lui faire ce toast ironique. Au même moment, Cedric Diggory imita Dante et fut suivi de Susan puis de toute la table des Pouffsouffles. À son tour, la table des Serdaigles se leva pour adresser ce toast ironique et enfin, une poignée infime de Gryffondors, menés par les jumeaux Weasley, Hermione et Neville se levèrent et firent ce toast. Et enfin, quelques professeurs, dont les directeurs de maisons se levèrent pour adresser ce toast à Ariane._

 _Au final, avec ou sans ces points, Dante s'en moquait. Il était heureux. Il connaissait désormais le château comme sa poche et pouvait presque nommer tous les résidents. Il faisait la distinction entre les professeurs avec qui on pouvait se permettre de plaisanter et ceux avec qui mieux valait se tenir à carreau. Et plus que tout, il savait qu'il lirait le respect dans les yeux de la plupart des autres élèves. Un an plus tôt, il n'avait trouvé à Poudlard que des visages anonymes, des professeurs étranges et des élèves idiots._

 _À présent, il se sentait chez lui._

 _Et c'était tout ce qui comptait._

* * *

 _Chapitre 23: Vacances._

* * *

 _Du sang._

 _Partout du sang._

 _Un liquide écarlate qui brille au clair de lune, tandis que la pluie éclabousse le sol. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux sombres et aux yeux clairs entourés de paupières légères a sa robe blanche tachetée de sang. Mais ce n'est pas le sien. Le garçon à terre, un blond à l'air altier et au visage indiscernable tente de se relever mais on dirait presque que son corps est complètement paralysé. Incapable de bouger, il ne peut que subir la profonde douleur qui déforme ses traits. À force de douloureux mouvements, il réussit à se relever et dégaine sa baguette pour la pointer droit sur la femme.  
_

 _-Stu... Stupéfix!_

 _Dante tenta de se concentrer pour réussir à discerner le visage du garçon qui se battait mais c'était impossible. Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit, toujours face à cette image cauchemardesque. Le sortilège de Stupéfixion ricocha contre un obstacle invisible devant la femme, une fois, deux fois puis comme si elle s'était lassée, elle lança un sortilège douloureux au jeune homme qui hurla. Des sillons sanglant entaillèrent sa peau. Il tenta de lancer cette fois un sortilège de mort qui ne se matérialisa même pas._

 _Nouvel échec. Payé au prix fort._

 _La jeune femme réajuste sa coiffure sombre avec un geste machinal, l'air déçue._

 _-Est ce donc tout ce que tu as à offrir? murmura-t-elle, assez fort pour que le brun l'entende. Ne peux tu donc pas faire mieux?_

 _La pluie tombait dru désormais, tandis que le garçon peinait à se relever. Lassée, la femme s'approcha de lui._

 _-Bella, Rodolphus, vous pouvez vous occuper des autres et entrer au château. Je m'occupe de ce sale gamin._

 _-N-Non! Je ne vais pas vous laisser faire! s'écria le jeune homme._

 _La voix était horriblement familière. Comme une chanson dont on aurait oublié les paroles. Dante se concentra pour savoir qui parlait. Cette voix... Il la connaissait, il en était certain! Il devait se concentrer pour savoir à qui elle appartenait..._

 _-Pourtant, on dirait que c'est la fin pour toi, constata simplement la femme. Dommage. J'aurais espéré que tu tiennes un peu plus longtemps mais on dirait bien que tu es comme les autres humains. Pathétique, inutile et faible._

 _Dante comprit à cet instant qu'il connaissait cette femme. Il avait déjà entendu ce refrain quelque part... Il en était certain!_

 _Mais impuissant, il ne put que voir la jeune femme saisir les cheveux du blond qui avait cessé de se débattre désormais. Dante n'arrivait pas à discerner leurs visages, pourtant il eut un sursaut d'empathie fraternelle complètement incohérente en assistant en tant que témoin impuissant à cette scène de cauchemar. -Incapable d'en voir plus, il détourna le regard._

 _-Avada..._

* * *

Un _crac_ sonore qui résonna violemment contre sa fenêtre réveilla Dante en sursaut. Il maudit intérieurement celui qui avait osé le réveiller au beau milieu de ce cauchemar, brisant cet instant où il était sur le point de reconnaître les deux protagonistes de cette scène hideuse. Le jeune homme passa la main sur son front, où sa cicatrice était effroyablement douloureuse, avant de grimacer. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que ce serait un _crac_ , une saleté de petit _crac_ de malheur qui gâcherait tout. Et surtout, il était étonné de faire un tel rêve. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar. A vrai dire, il ne pensait tout simplement pas que quelque chose puisse venir le réveiller et le ramener à la réalité : tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un maudit cauchemar. Encore un.

Le jeune homme se leva, toujours en nage, sur son lit. Il était dans le manoir Lancaster, où il passait ses vacances. Un simple coup d'œil vers sa table de chevet le fit voir trois cadres de photographie. Le premier cadre le représentait lui et ses parents ainsi que ses frères et sœurs, ainsi que tout ses oncles. Il devait avoir neuf ou dix ans et il arborait encore une horrible coupe de cheveux trop longs. Son père, Almerick Lancaster regardait la photo avec un léger sourire solennel. Sa mère, Ginger Lancaster le serrait dans ses bras et regardait l'appareil en souriant paisiblement. Son frère Anthony souriait de manière respectueuse, sa sœur Isadora faisait un geste grossier de la main à la caméra, Duncan lisait un livre au lieu de voir le photographe, Matt regardait ailleurs au lieu de regarder dans la même direction que les autres, et sa petite sœur Elise suçait son pouce d'un air distrait, tandis que le plus jeune de la famille, Benjamin était porté dans les bras de son parrain. Parrain qui était Remus Lupin, qui souriait paisiblement, malgré les cicatrices qui labouraient son visage. Severus Rogue, le parrain d'Isadora semblait s'être étranglé en remarquant le geste de sa filleule et la fusillait du regard. Enfin, Sirius Black, son propre parrain, s'était tout simplement métamorphosé en un grand chien noir qui donnait la patte à Anthony.

Le second cadre représentait une photographie bien plus sobre mais pas moins importante. Dante avait cette fois ci pas plus de huit ans et souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, les yeux brillants de joie. À ses côtés se tenaient un grand jeune homme blond d'une quinzaine d'année au regard solennel et au sourire aussi rare que beau. À côté de lui se tenait une fille brune d'une dizaine d'année, qui souriait paisiblement en regardant le photographe et dont les yeux clairs pétillaient de joie. Et enfin, un garçon au cheveux sombres et à l'air candide, presque un peu bête souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Tout semblait parfait dans cette photographie. Et enfin, le dernier cadre représentait Dante ainsi que ses deux meilleurs amis, devant le Poudlard Express: Tracey Davis et Drago Malfoy.

Un caillou manquant de briser la fenêtre l'arracha à sa rêverie et le décida enfin à se lever. Visiblement, c'était important… Sinon pourquoi insister à cette heure-ci de la nuit ? Dante lança furtivement un regard au réveil matin sur sa table de chevet. Deux heures et demi du matin. Aucun doute possible : ce n'était probablement que quelqu'un qui s'était perdu quelque part. Jamais un de ses frères (à part peut être Anthony) n'aurait eu le courage de se lever si tôt. Ce n'était pas non-plus un de ses amis : Susan était en Espagne avec sa tante Amélia, Luna était à la recherche du Ronflak Cornu, Tracey était en voyage avec son père en Russie et son parrain Sirius était avec Remus puisque la pleine Lune était pour ce soir. Mais Drago n'avait-il pas un repas organisé entre Sang-Purs ce soir chez lui? C'est ce que Mr Lancaster lui avait dit quand il avait poliment décliné l'invitation.

D'un geste plus ou moins assuré, la tête toujours douloureuse et la cicatrice brûlante, Dante ouvrit lentement la fenêtre après avoir écarté les rideaux. L'air frais de la nuit lui fit du bien. Il ferma les yeux et savoura cet air vivifiant, esquissant un léger sourire. C'était étrange, mais il avait l'impression que la nuit était son élément. Parfaitement à l'aise malgré l'obscurité, vivifié par le vent nocturne, c'était comme si la nuit et lui ne faisaient qu'un. Il baissa la tête vers le jardin et un sourire éclaira son visage.

Il aurait reconnu la silhouette qui l'attendait dehors entre mille, et si il était de mauvaise humeur en se réveillant, cela disparut aussitôt. Il avait certes été réveillé, mais il pardonnait toujours tout à son meilleur ami Drago. Même si ils s'étaient fâchés l'année dernière, ils étaient redevenus amis et Dante savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur son ami. C'était tout simplement une amitié indestructible entre lui et le jeune Malfoy. Les deux étaient à Serpentard, les deux aimaient le Quidditch, les deux riaient souvent ensemble. Et même si Drago avait des opinions plutôt reculées sur les nés moldus, du moment qu'il ne les étalait pas devant l'héritier Lancaster, Dante s'en moquait royalement. Et depuis, ils étaient inséparables. Deux garçons très différents l'un de l'autre et pourtant partageant plus ou moins les mêmes idées, liés par une amitié qualifiée d'indestructible. Dante Lancaster et Drago Malfoy. C'était peut-être ça que Dante aimait le plus dans leur amitié : ils pouvaient toujours compter l'un sur l'autre, et si l'un d'eux était en mauvaise situation, l'autre était toujours là pour tenter de le tirer d'affaire et lui éviter la retenue. Ou bien pour aller en retenue avec lui. Et sachant que Lily Potter appréciait particulièrement l'envoyer en retenue... Dante ne comptait plus le nombre titanesque que Drago avait purgé avec lui après son combat face au Basilic.

 _-_ Dante, espèce de tête de troll, viens m'ouvrir au lieu de réfléchir à je ne sais quelle blague! marmonna Drago, tout de même assez fort pour que son ami puisse l'entendre du haut de sa chambre. C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il fait super froid dehors!

-Tête de troll? répéta Dante avec un air amusé. Mon petit Malfoy, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, sinon je te laisse dehors!

Il y eut un léger silence seulement troublé par les ronflements sonores de Matthew, l'un des frères de Dante, qui dormait dans la chambre adjacente. Dante hocha la tête, Dante ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et descendit les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il vit que Drago l'attendait là, les yeux pétillants de joie et la bouche étirée en un large sourire. Le jeune homme posa sa valise et se tourna vers son elfe de maison avant de s'adresser à lui d'une voix un peu moins chaleureuse.

-C'est bon Dobby, tu peux retourner au Manoir. Pas un mot à Papa...

-Promis monsieur Malfoy! dit la petite créature en hochant la tête très vite. Dobby promet qu'il ne trahira jamais le jeune maître en annonçant à son père qu'il est parti chez son ami! Au revoir jeune maître, j'espère vous revoir bientôt! Enfin, pas vraiment parce que ça voudrait dire que le maître vous a retrouvé et...

Après quelques instants de babillage intérieur, l'elfe se retourna vers son jeune maître puis hocha la tête, ignorant complètement Dante.

-Au revoir monsieur!

Et avec un nouveau _crac_ sonore, l'elfe disparut. Drago se tourna vers son ami.

 _-_ Nom de Merlin, Dante, tu m'as manqué !

 _-_ Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! avoua Dante, heureux de retrouver son meilleur ami. Mais merde, il est vraiment super tôt! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici de si bonne heure ?

 _-_ On en parlera plus tard, dit Drago en hochant la tête. Pour le moment il faut que je trouve quelque part ou dormir. Tu crois que…

Il se tut et afficha une mine désolée. Dante comprit cependant où il voulait en venir.

 _-_ Que tu peux rester ici ? demanda-t-il. Bien sûr ! Matt n'arrête pas de parler de toi à mes parents et de toutes façons, tu les as vu l'autre fois à notre retour de Poudlard, hein? C'est cool, hein ?

 _-_ Mouais... De toutes façons, c'est pas comme si j'avais autre part où aller! Luna et Tracey ne sont pas en Angleterre, donc...

-Donc question réglée! conclut joyeusement Dante. Donne ta valise, on monte dans ma chambre. Demain matin, on demandera à mes parents si ils sont d'accord, mais crois moi, ils le seront. Après tout, il peuvent rien me refuser!

 _-_ Alors je peux rester ? demanda Drago avec un espoir si fort que sa voix en vibra presque.

-Bien sû...

Dante voulut répondre que oui mais à cet instant précis, il y eut un nouveau craquement sonore et une silhouette se matérialisa alors devant Dante et Drago. Le blond échangea un regard avec son ami qui hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Avec la démarche lente et assurée de la silhouette, Dante comprit alors que c'était son père, Mr Lancaster, qui s'approchait d'eux.

 _-_ Bonsoir, vous deux! lança Mr Lancaster à l'adresse des deux Serpentards. Il est un peu tard, non?

Il venait d'apparaître devant la grande porte et souriait largement. Intérieurement, Dante se dit que c'était bon signe. Si voir Drago avait gêné ou contrarié son père, Dante savait très bien que Mr Lancaster n'aurait pas ce sourire. Non. À la place, il aurait eu cet air dur et froid qui le caractérisait lorsqu'il était en colère ou déçu. C'était cet air que Dante ainsi que toute sa famille détestait par dessus tout, surtout quand il lui était destiné. Son père ne perdait jamais son sang-froid, et pourtant, même s'il ne levait jamais la main sur ses enfants, chacun d'eux avait toujours l'impression de recevoir une gifle quand Mr Lancaster leur adressait ce genre de regards. Affronter cet air dur était pour eux la pire des punitions, et ils en avaient eu, des punitions ! Peut être seul Anthony pourrait se vanter d'être un élève et un fils modèle... En même temps, entre Isadora qui traitait tout le monde plus bas que terre, Duncan qui préférait les livres aux autres mammifères humains, Matthew qui ne savait même pas encore faire ses lacets tout seul, lui même qui était un modèle d'insolence et Elise et Benjamin qui venaient de sortir du bas âge pour attaquer l'enfance... Oui, Anthony n'avait définitivement pas beaucoup de concurrence pour être un fils modèle.

Déprimant.

 _-_ Bonsoir, Mr Lancaster, salua très poliment Drago. Excusez-moi de vous déranger à cette heure-ci mais… enfin, j'ai un problème chez moi et il faudrait que je trouve un endroit où dormir ce soir… Dante a dit que vous seriez peut être d'accord...

 _-_ Tu es ici chez toi, assura Mr Lancaster en hochant la tête et en passant la main sur les cheveux de son fils adoptif. Reste tout le temps que tu veux.

 _-_ Vous êtes certain? demanda Drago en écarquillant les yeux. En théorie, je devrais aller passer mes vacances avec la famille de ce déb... hum, de Vincent Crabbe mais honnêtement...

 _-_ Je comprends parfaitement, Draco... commença Mr Lancaster.

-Drago, corrigea machinalement Dante.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit, dit Mr Lancaster en se tournant vers son fils adoptif et en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, pas du tout, ricana Dante.

-Peu importe, sourit Mr Lancaster en soufflant du nez avant de se tourner vers Drago. Reste ici si ça te fait plaisir. Tu es ici chez toi, répéta-t-il.

Drago esquissa un vrai sourire. Dante l'imita, son regard s'éclairant.

 _-_ Bon, le problème est réglé ! s'exclama-t-il gaiement. Drago, tu dors avec moi et demain tu choisiras une chambre. Mais au fait, Papa, pourquoi est ce que tu rentre du travail que maintenant, au beau milieu de la nuit ?

 _-_ Bonne question, fils. Mais est ce que tu veux connaître la réponse? répliqua son père.

Avec un soupir, Dante secoua la tête. Le Serpentard savait parfaitement que quand son père à une question par une autre question, c'était tout simplement pour ne pas y répondre, et il valait mieux tout simplement ne pas insister. Il devait sûrement travailler dans son bureau des Aurors, avec Scrimgeour. Ou bien il revenait de l'île d'Azkaban pour voir si aucun Mangemort n'allait fuir. Toute la famille Lancaster savait que leur père avait énormément de travail, ces temps-ci. En temps que l'un des meilleurs aurors du pays, il estimait qu'il était de son devoir de tout faire pour empêcher les Mangemors de gagner en pouvoir. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que la fratrie approuvait ce comportement autodestructeur. Bien au contraire, Dante savait que son père travaillait trop. Cela faisait des mois qu'Anthony n'avait pas discuté avec son père pendant plus d'un quart d'heure. Des mois qu'Isadora ne s'était pas entraînée avec lui. Des mois que Duncan n'avait pas étudié avec lui ou que Matt avait tout simplement joué avec lui.

Et les enfants Lancaster s'inquiétaient pour leur père. Il ne dormait presque plus, et quand il dormait, son sommeil était agité et peuplé de mages noirs qui venaient le narguer dans des rêves se terminant toujours mal. Son visage si séduisant se fanait un peu plus de jour en jour, et de profondes cernes venaient souligner ses yeux clairs mais vifs. Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué, mais Dante avait peur pour son père. Pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, bien au contraire : les Lancaster n'étaient pas renommés pour rien et ils se battaient comme s'ils étaient nés pour ça. Mais Dante avait peur que dans son acharnement au travail, au devoir où à il ne savait quel autre principe auquel son père tenait tant, il oublie qu'il avait une famille à aimer. Des enfants à éduquer.

Il savait qu'il devrait être fier de son père. Et au fond de lui, il l'était. Mais plus que tout, il voulait que Mr Lancaster passe plus de temps à la maison, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures. Comme avant, où tout était plus simple, où il pensait qu'il était véritablement le fils de son père... Et qu'il n'était pas Harry James Potter, le frangin de la survivante.

 _-_ Hey Dante, ici la Terre! Tu es toujours avec nous?

Et c'était son père justement qui le tira de ses réflexions. Drago s'était tourné vers lui et fronçait légèrement les sourcils même s'il souriait toujours.

 _-_ Euh... Désolé, vous parliez de quoi? s'excusa Dante en se passant la main sur les cheveux.

 _-_ Ton ami était entrain de nous... ou plutôt, de me raconter pourquoi il est là, expliqua Mr Lancaster.

 _-_ Mais t'avais la tête ailleurs, ricana Drago. Pas grave, je vais t'expliquer tout ça dans ta chambre, en haut, ajouta le blond, avant de se tourner vers Mr Lancaster. Merci de m'héberger. Viens, Dante, on monte.

Le brun hocha la tête et les deux Serpentard montèrent une par une les marches de l'escalier, sous les yeux amusés de Mr Lancaster.

 _-_ Eh, Papa ! s'exclama Dante alors qu'il allait atteindre la dernière marche.

Au même moment, son père se tourna vers lui. Leurs yeux clairs s'entrecroisèrent l'espace de quelques secondes.

 _-_ Un problème, mon fils ?

Dante eut un petit sourire triste puis leva le pouce vers son père.

 _-_ Fais gaffe à toi et va te reposer un peu…

Comprenant ce qui préoccupait son fils, Mr Lancaster lui adressa un clin d'œil et leva à son tour son pouce.

-C'est promis, Dante.

Mais Dante fut loin d'être rassuré pour autant car au lieu d'aller se coucher, son père attendit qu'ils atteignent sa chambre, puis au moment où il estimait qu'ils ne s'en apercevraient pas, il appela son elfe de maison personnel qui lui apporta une pile de documents et de parchemins avant de transplaner dans un crac sonore vers une destination inconnue.

 _-_ Il retourne bosser ? s'étonna Drago en entendant le crac sonore caractéristique résonner dans la nuit.

Dante leva les yeux au ciel.

 _-_ Ouais, comme tous les soirs en somme, soupira Dante. Allez, viens.

Il emmena son ami au bout du couloir et poussa la porte en bois de chêne de sa chambre. La chambre voisine, occupée par son frère Matt faisait entendre des ronflements sonores. Il s'écarta pour laisser entrer son ami, refusant plus ou moins poliment les biscuits que lui proposait Balt, l'elfe de maison familial puis entra à son tour, refermant la porte derrière lui en lâchant un long bâillement.

 _-_ Toi aussi t'as l'air crevé, mon vieux, ricana Drago.

 _-_ Ça doit être de famille... sourit Dante en s'asseyant sur son lit.

 _-_ Tu sais qu'on devrait peut être juste dormir, hein? Mais en fait, c'est vraiment le bordel dans ta chambre...

 _-_ Si tu le dis…

Dante se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit défait et invita son ami à en faire de même. Il réalisa alors à quel point il disait vrai: sa chambre était en désordre complet. Si l'on excluait la bibliothèque remplie de livres à en craquer qui étaient en bon état, son poster à l'effigie d'AC/DC, le groupe de rock préféré d'Isadora, pendait misérablement vers le sol. Une guitare moldue gisait sur le sol, à côté d'un Nimbus 2000 (acheté d'occasion) et d'une planche de skate board bourrée d'autocollants à l'effigie de Bart Simpson. Son bureau était envahi de vieux morceaux de parchemins ou de papiers froissés, de livres magiques comme moldus et de plumes de hiboux tandis que sur le sol jonchaient des vêtements qui auraient dû être lavés depuis au moins une semaine. Même la poubelle était pleine à craquer, tandis que la fenêtre laissait passer une douce brise.

 _-_ Bon alors, raconte-moi tout, dit soudain le jeune homme pour éviter de trop penser à tout le rangement qui l'attendait. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu décide de te barrer de chez toi ?

Drago soupira, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. En dépit de cause, le blond s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit de son ami.

 _-_ Longue histoire, mon pote. Longue et pas forcément intéressante.

-Balance.

-Mes parents voulaient m'envoyer chez Crabbe et Goyle.

Dante ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et ouvrit la bouche avec un air assez bête.

 _-_ Peut être que tu le sais déjà même si je ne crois pas te l'avoir dit mais on avait un repas mondain, ce soir. Normalement, tu aurais dû venir mais ton père a décliné l'invitation -je te raconte pas la colère du mien quand il l'a su. Du coup, c'était une sorte de rassemblement de gentils petits hypocrites: déjà, tu avais ce débile mental de Goyle qui passait son temps à ricaner. Ensuite, tu avais ce taré de James Roflus -un langue de plomb du ministère- qui racontait des trucs qui semblent confidentiels à mon père... Et aussi Barty Croupton.

Dante fit la grimace avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

 _-_ Le grand Barty Croupton? répéta Dante. C'est pas le type anti mages noirs par excellence dont le fils est mort récemment?

Drago hocha la tête.

 _-_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait chez toi?

-Il s'entretenait avec mon père. Ils parlaient d'Azkaban.

- _Azkaban?_

A nouveau, Drago acquiesça. Il y eut un léger silence, troublé uniquement par les ronflements de Matt.

 _-_ C'est louche tout ça, conclut Dante en fronçant les sourcils.

 _-_ Oh que oui, confirma Drago. Ton père en penserait quoi?

 _-_ J'en sais rien...

En vrai, Dante en avait une idée assez précise de ce que son père en penserait.

 _-_ Bref, comme tu dis… approuva Drago. Comme d'habitude, chacun a joué l'hypocrite avec les autres : ma mère a fait semblant de s'intéresser aux affaires de mon oncle Gabriel, sachant parfaitement que ce type se faisait plein d'argent parce qu'il traitait principalement avec des moldus comme elle les déteste. Mon père a fait semblant d'être ami avec Crabbe Senior alors qu'il ne peut pas le supporter depuis qu'il lui a fichu la honte devant le Magenmagot un jour. Nott Senior parlait avec Lord Greengrass par rapport au fait qu'il voulait que son fils épouse Daphné. Pas parce que son fils trouve Daphné à son goût, juste pour l'or qu'i la clé, hein. Et pendant presque une heure, ils ont continué comme ça, comme si de rien n'était alors qu'ils passent leur temps à se poignarder dans le dos quand ils sont seuls chez eux. C'était un vrai festival de "qui a le mieux réussi sa vie" en fait. Entre celui qui est plein aux as, celui qui est super influent, celui qui est là parce qu'il s'est incrusté... C'était juste le cracmol qui se fiche du moldu au final.

Dante leva les yeux au plafond. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment la famille de Drago mais il avait une idée assez précise de la nature de ces gens là. Bien sûr, il savait penser par lui même et il attendrait de les voir pour pouvoir avoir une idée précise de ces gens là. Mais dans un sens, il savait qu'il ne serait pas surpris d'avoir affaire à des gens imbus de leur personnalité.

Et dire que son ami subissait ça quotidiennement...

 _-_ Mais bref, ça c'est comme d'habitude, reprit Drago. On parle, on parle, et après on passe à table. Au moins, nos elfes se sont surpassés, mais la bouffe était à la fois délicieuse et insipide. C'était comme manger du carton parfumé en fait. C'était froid et tout le monde discutait. Puis à un moment, mon père s'est levé pour nous faire un toast et tu as une idée de ce qu'il a dit?

Intéressé, Dante fit non de la tête.

 _-_ Bah il dit tout simplement, dans le plus grand des calmes...

-Abrège! ordonna Dante.

Drago ricana, avant de reprendre.

-Bref, il dit que je vais aller passer le reste des vacances chez ce débile de Crabbe. Alors qu'il ne peut pas saquer ce pauvre type, ni lui, ni son débile mental de père. En fait, je je sais très bien que c'est pour mieux se faire voir. Il voulait juste se servir de moi comme un pion en fait.

Dante ouvrit la bouche de béatitude.

 _-_ Tu es sérieux?

Drago sortit une réponse pleine de rhétorique et de sagesse:

 _-_ Hm.

 _-_ Et du coup?

-Eh bien en allant chez les Crabbe, à peine j'entre chez eux que je sens que je vais devenir barge. Crois moi, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de voir ma raison vaciller. Au bout d'un moment, j'appelle Dobby et je lui dit de m'emmener chez toi. Je lui donne une lettre qu'il va donner à mon père dans deux ou trois jours pour lui dire que tout se passe super bien et que je m'éclate comme un fou chez Crabbe. Et en parallèle, j'ai laissé une lettre chez Crabbe où il y avait marqué qu'à cause d'un souci de santé de ma mère, mon elfe de maison devait m'emmener chez moi. Mais vu que j'avais personne chez qui aller...

Drago haussa les épaules et soupira une nouvelle fois. Dante comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. À sa place, il aurait fait pareil.

Car dans un sens, il avait déjà fait pareil.

 _-_ Tu comptes rester combien de temps ici ? demanda-t-il.

Drago eut l'air gêné et détourna le regard.

 _-_ C'est-à-dire que… Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y retourner…

 _-_ Dans ce cas prépare-toi à un été tel que tu n'en as jamais vécu, mon vieux Mal-foi! s'exclama Dante, soucieux de remonter le moral de son meilleur ami. On va imposer les règles dès maintenant. Premièrement, il t'est interdit d'effectuer la moindre tâche ménagère. Deuxièmement, tu fais ce que tu veux, tu manges ce que tu veux, tu bois ce que tu veux. Et troisièmement, tu ne fais que t'amuser!

À nouveau, Drago esquissa un sourire, qui cette fois ne sonnait pas faux du tout.

 _-_ Dante, t'es vraiment génial!

 _-_ Ouais, je sais. Elles me le disent toutes, plaisanta le brun.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un oreiller en pleine face. Puis au bout d'un moment, il finit par s'endormir, tandis qu'un elfe de maison apporta une couchette à Drago pour qu'il s'endorme.

* * *

Le réveil fut assez tardif. Le réveil matin de Dante sonna violemment, tandis que le brun le balança purement et simplement en dehors de la fenêtre. Quand à Dante, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il mit du temps à se rappeler que Drago était arrivé. Puis il se tourna vers le blond et esquissa un sourire. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entreprit de ranger sa chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, Drago remua dans son lit et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Dante le regarda s'étirer paresseusement avant de se décider à aller ouvrir les rideaux. Le jour avait de toute manière tellement envahi la pièce que la différente ne fut pas vraiment flagrante.

 _-_ Il est quelle heure? Midi? marmonna lentement Drago d'une voix ensommeillée en se cachant les yeux de son bras avant de s'exclamer d'un ton courroucé. Mais ferme ces rideaux!

 _-_ Dix heures moins vingt, répondit Dante. Le petit-déjeuner doit être prêt depuis le temps. Tu descends ?

Drago fit oui de la tête et se leva lentement.

 _-_ Les lettres de Poudlard sont sans doute arrivées, fit remarquer James. On ira acheter les fournitures cet après-midi, ça te va ? Je me demande si on croisera du monde… Luna par exemple.

 _-_ Oui, par exemple ! ricana Drago, qui parut soudain beaucoup plus réveillé. Elle va nous raconter qu'elle a rencontré un Ronflak Cornu et qu'il se baladait avec une armée d'Héliopathes de feu.

À peine arrivés à la salle à manger qu'ils croisèrent le regard de toute la fratrie Lancaster. Avec un pincement au cœur, Dante remarqua que son père n'était pas là.

Comme d'habitude.

-Bonjour Drago. Comment vas tu? dit Anthony avec un ton respectueux, tandis qu'il prenait une bouchée de porridge.

-Hey Boucles d'Or! La forme? ricana Isadora sur un ton tout sauf respectueux, en balançant une cuillère de porridge sur Matt.

-'Lut Drago. Bien dormi? demanda Duncan avec un air absent en lisant un livre.

-Ça va Drago? Ça te dis une course en balai? demanda Matt avant de se tourner vers sa grande sœur. Isa, espèce de grosse truie, va bien te faire...

-C'est qui ce type? demanda Elise en pointant Drago du doigt.

Les deux amis s'installèrent, tandis que tout le monde parlait dans un joyeux brouhaha. Isadora se tourna vers Dante et ils commencèrent à échanger des plaisanteries quand Ginger Lancaster, la mère de Dante, revint avec une pile de lettres. Le courrier était bel et bien arrivé, et Dante nota avec satisfaction qu'en plus des lettres de l'école, deux autres lettres lui étaient destinées.

 _-_ Tes amis t'ont écrit, mon chéri, annonça inutilement Ginger Lancaster.

Dante avait déjà reconnu l'écriture désordonnée de Luna et l'écriture soignée de Tracey.

-Sale chouchou, marmonna Isadora en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur.

-Ferme la, sale animal, répliqua le brun.

 _-_ Drago, tu as bien tout ce qu'il te faut ? s'enquit Ginger en ignorant la querelle naissante.

 _-_ Cha va, merchii !

 _-_ Sinon, n'hésite pas à demander, hein ! assura la mère de famille. Tu es ici chez toi !

 _-_ Tiens, Tracey dit qu'elle va partir pour deux semaines de plus en Irlande à son retour, s'exclama Dante qui avait commencé la lecture de la première lettre. Elle va visiter le château de...

-On s'en fout, le coupa Isadora.

-Non, on s'en fout pas! dit Duncan en fronçant les sourcils.

Il y eut un silence, tandis que Duncan rougit. Isadora lâcha un ricanement sonore.

-Duncan est amoureux! Tu le vis bien, frangin?

-Duncan est amoureux? répéta Anthony en haussant les sourcils.

-N'imp... N'importe quoi! Arrête de dire des conneries, Isa! dit Duncan en rougissant de plus belle.

-Au moins il a pas craqué pour Mrs Pince la bibliothécaire, dit Dante en haussant les sourcils.

-Ou bien sur la vieille MacGo, ajoutèrent Drago et Matt dans une parfaite synchronisation.

-Ou bien sur un bouquin érotique, ricana Isadora.

-Isadora! Surveille ton langage! rugit Mrs Lancaster.

-Maman, c'est quoi un bouquin érotique? demanda innocemment Elise.

-Euh... euh...

-C'est ce que notre cher Duncan lit tous les jours dans son lit quand il se croit tout seul, hein Dun'? ricana Isadora.

-Ferme la toi! dit Duncan en lui balançant le contenu de son verre de jus d'orange.

Malheureusement, le contenu toucha Anthony. Pendant quelques instants, il fixa Duncan qui balbutiait quelques excuses, avant de prendre une assiette d'œufs au plats et de la renverser sur son frère. Mais Matt qui était à côté, essuya de lourds dommages collatéraux. De colère, il prit l'équivalent d'une carafe de lait et la vida sur Dante qui ne lui avait rien fait. Soudainement, sans aucune raison, Elise prit un bout de bacon et le lança sur Drago.

En quelques instants, ce fut le chaos complet. Chacun s'arrosait mutuellement avec un aliment ou un breuvage différent. Non pas dans la colère mais plus dans l'hilarité générale.

C'était un instant simple. Et pourtant précieux. Dante sourit et en profita, heureux.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu! Le prochain chapitre sera plus centré sur les vacances d'Ariane qu'elle aura passé au manoir Potter. Je vous donne rendez vous dans deux ou trois semaines (Bacs blancs et concours obligent) et je vous remercie d'avoir lu! Et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis via Review/PM!


	25. L'évasion

Bonjour à tous et bonne année 2018!

Voici le chapitre que vous attendez! Tout d'abord, je m'excuse d'avoir été si inactif ces derniers temps. Je n'ai aucune excuse et je vous remercie de me comprendre. Si j'ai été si inactif, c'est surtout car j'ai eu une fin d'année 2017 et un début d'année 2018 vraiment très difficile (entre concours et examens) ce qui m'a empêché d'écrire. J'ai du donc prendre une pause au niveau de l'écriture. Mais ce n'est en aucun cas à cause des critiques que j'ai reçu: au contraire, je vous en suis très reconnaissant car ça me permettra de rebondir et d'écrire quelque chose de mieux. N'hésitez pas à en faire! Cette fanfiction a beaucoup d'importance pour moi et je vous assure que je vais la terminer!

En ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre, je me suis déjà attelé à l'écrire. J'ai toujours le scénario de la fanfiction en tête et je vais bien sûr le terminer. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Quand je l'aurait terminé, je vais le poster.

En tout cas, que vous soyez lecteur anonyme et assidu ou habitué aux review, je vous remercie de lire ma fanfiction et j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Dans le chapitre précédent:_

 _-Maman, c'est quoi un bouquin érotique? demanda innocemment Elise._

 _-Euh... euh..._

 _-C'est ce que notre cher Duncan lit tous les jours dans son lit quand il se croit tout seul, hein Dun'? ricana Isadora._

 _-Ferme la toi! dit Duncan en lui balançant le contenu de son verre de jus d'orange._

 _Malheureusement, le contenu toucha Anthony. Pendant quelques instants, il fixa Duncan qui balbutiait quelques excuses, avant de prendre une assiette d'œufs au plats et de la renverser sur son frère. Mais Matt qui était à côté, essuya de lourds dommages collatéraux. De colère, il prit l'équivalent d'une carafe de lait et la vida sur Dante qui ne lui avait rien fait. Soudainement, sans aucune raison, Elise prit un bout de bacon et le lança sur Drago._

 _En quelques instants, ce fut le chaos complet. Chacun s'arrosait mutuellement avec un aliment ou un breuvage différent. Non pas dans la colère mais plus dans l'hilarité générale._

 _C'était un instant simple. Et pourtant précieux. Dante sourit et en profita, heureux._

* * *

 _Chapitre 24: Évasion._

 _Manoir Potter._

Le manoir Potter était magnifique. Grand et magnifique, décoré avec un goût indéniable. C'est ce que pensait Dumbledore en s'avançant dans le hall. Il était tellement venu ici qu'il connaissait ce hall comme sa poche et aurait été capable de suivre son parcours les yeux fermés. Il s'arrêta un instant, lançant un regard aux peintures élégantes, moldues ou sorcières, appréciant la décoration typiquement anglaise, qui visait avant tout à impressionner les invités plutôt que les mettre à l'aise.

C'était une magnifique journée d'été, comme il y en avait trop peu en Angleterre. Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas entravé par les nuages, le soleil rayonnait à travers les fenêtres, mettant en valeur chacune des sculptures, des miroirs et des peintures présentes dans le hall d'entrée. C'était saisissant. Il y avait même quelques oiseaux qui chantonnaient joyeusement et si l'on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait entendre le ruissellement de l'eau brassée par quelques cygnes qui profitaient du beau temps pour naviguer sur la surface d'un minuscule lac. Si l'air extérieur avait été un peu moins chaud et qu'on avait été à Poudlard, le directeur aurait aisément pu se croire au printemps. Les étudiants, encore trop loin des examens pour s'en préoccuper, se seraient réunis dehors avec une bonne humeur due aux beaux jours, profitant de leur jeunesse, tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore. Le directeur lança un regard à travers la fenêtre, fasciné par le jardin parfaitement entretenu. Un assortiment de bougies -moldues- diffusaient un doux parfum qui embaumait la pièce d'une très douce odeur de lavande.

Esquissant un sourire, il s'installa dans un confortable fauteuil quand un elfe de maison apparut dans un _pop!_ sonore.

-Bonjour vénérable incroyable professeur Dumbledore! s'écria la créature, ses yeux pétillants comme si elle venait de découvrir le sens de la vie. Que voudriez vous boire? Du whisky pur feu? Un verre de Bieraubeurre? Une coupe d'hydromel? Mr. le maître vous propose d'ailleurs son assortiment de ses meilleurs vins des elfes, qui n'attendent que d'être savou...

-Non merci, Torny, le coupa le professeur. Je me suis déjà désaltéré avant de venir.

-Très bien! Vous voulez voir la jeune maitresse? C'est pour la visite?

-En effet.

"La visite" était un rituel entre Ariane et Dumbledore: chaque mois, Dumbledore allait la voir pour admirer l'étendue de ses progrès. C'était son moyen de voir sur quels aspects sa protégée devait progresser ou répartir le plus d'efforts. Généralement, cela se concluait par un léger duel entre Dumbledore et la Survivante, duel tout le temps gagné par le directeur. Mais cette tradition était révolue depuis le jour où, dans un accès de rage, Dumbledore manqua de lancer à Ariane un sortilège auquel elle n'aurait certainement pas résisté.

Dumbledore suivait l'elfe de maison vers le jardin verdoyant, esquissant un sourire à chaque plante luxuriante et magnifique qu'il remarquait, toujours fasciné par la beauté des lieux. Sur son chemin, il croisa un jeune garçon d'à peine cinq ans avec de grands yeux verts et des cheveux sombres en bataille qui volait grâce à un balai-jouet, au dessus des fleurs et des arbres. Les rares moldus qui auraient eu l'opportunité de se balader ici auraient étés subjugués par cette beauté, cette verdure et ces fleurs. À côté de cerisiers luxuriants trônait un par terre de roses blanches. La seule rouge était complètement fanée et ses pétales gisaient un peu plus loin. Dumbledore espérait que ce n'était pas un présage. Même si la vie avait l'air de le favoriser par moment, il savait qu'il ne suffirait de rien pour que tout un édifice s'effondre.

Le vieil homme s'avançait lentement derrière l'elfe, regardant autour de lui, savourant ce moment de tranquillité. Il était tellement venu ici qu'il pourrait se balader les yeux fermés si cela lui chantait: pourtant, ses yeux clairs balayaient du regard ce jardin, ses oreilles enregistraient le _thuc-tchuc-tchuc_ de l'arroseur automatique moldu mêlé au doux chant des oiseaux autour de lui, tandis que son nez captait l'odeur de la verdure autour de lui. Si un voyageur se baladait ici les yeux bandés, il pourrait se croire dans un coin de campagne du Kent ou du Suffolk: pourtant, la localisation exacte du manoir Potter par voie moldue était plus ou moins inconnue. Grâce au Fidelitas qui régnait -dont James Potter était le gardien du secret-, si une voiture moldue se baladait non loin d'ici, ses occupants ne verraient qu'une forêt épaisse, et si par hasard ils tentaient de se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur, ils se heurteraient à un furieux sortilège repousse moldu qui leur rappellerait un rendez vous urgent mais inexistant. Dumbledore avait protesté mais avait sous estimé l'impact de la visite du Seigneur des Ténèbres chez James et Lily Potter, douze ans plus tôt: ils étaient devenus beaucoup plus prudents et nettement moins désinvoltes. Dumbledore poussa un soupir fatigué. Bien sûr, ils devaient s'entêter à tout compliquer mais ce n'était pas vraiment grave. Il faisait partie des gens en qui les Potter avaient une confiance aveugle...

-Nous sommes arrivés à destination, fit la voix fluette de l'elfe sortant Dumbledore de ses pensées.

-M-Merci Torny.

La "destination" en question était une sorte de salle d'entraînement à ciel ouvert. C'était une partie du jardin du manoir Potter complètement vide, sans fleurs: seulement quelques arbres qui souffraient du continuel entraînement acharné de la jeune survivante. Si il y avait une qualité que Dumbledore aurait pu déceler chez elle -qui ferait presque oublier son arrogance, son antipathie et sa fierté sans bornes-, c'était sa persévérance. Ariane était une battante qui s'entraînait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne se reposait sur ses acquis et Dumbledore respectait cela. Il le savait car il suivait de près ses performances dans les duels clandestins de Poudlard -duels qu'il ne tentait même plus d'endiguer puisque c'était une des traditions de l'école. Et le moins qu'il pouvait dire, c'était qu'il jugeait ces performances totalement honorables pour une enfant de son âge. Pourtant, là où il s'attendait à une survivante presque héroïne qui aidait ses camarades à se surpasser, il savait qu'Ariane était une arrogante imbue de sa personne qui préférait de loin humilier ses adversaires pour faire valoir sa supériorité et écraser ses opposants. C'était ce qui le décevait le plus chez elle: cette désinvolture et ce mépris de ses adversaires.

En ce moment même, Ariane s'entraînait avec son père dans la salle d'entraînement à ciel ouvert. James et Ariane se livraient un combat acharné, bien que James se retenait beaucoup: les sorts de la jeune fille étaient parés ou esquivés avant même d'atteindre leur cible et ses réflexes étaient beaucoup moins réactifs, du fait de sa fatigue. Pourtant, elle se battait avec un acharnement exemplaire, comme si elle se refusait d'abandonner: _Stupefix_ sur _Experlliarmus_ , la survivante tentait de vaincre son père, même si ce dernier était loin d'être fatigué ou effrayé.

-Prends ça! _Stupéfix!_ lança Ariane.

James n'eut qu'à se baisser pour que le sortilège ne rencontre que le vide et se perde loin. Pourtant, Ariane ne s'avouait pas vaincue: avec une assiduité incroyable, elle mitraillait son père de sorts. Les sorts avaient beau rater leur cible sans même s'en approcher, cela restait une performance plus qu'honorable pour une élève de treize ans.

-Tu t'améliores, Ariane, dit James avec un sourire fier. Tes mouvements et tes sorts sont plus tranchants et précis qu'au début de l'été.

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire en assistant à la scène: Ariane avait progressé, c'est vrai. Pourtant, le duel ne se résumait qu'à des sorts ratés ou au mieux parés. Il nota mentalement qu'il devrait travailler avec elle sa précision et sa puissance de frappe, qui étaient franchement ses défauts.

Au même moment, Ariane pointa sa baguette vers son père et lança un sortilège de répulsion, qui manqua à nouveau sa cible. Mais au même moment, James sembla trébucher, à cause d'un pas de côté qu'il avait mal exécuté.

Ariane profita de l'opportunité pour envoyer un sortilège cuisant vers son père, qui toucha ce dernier pile à la main. La main droite de James gonfla et il lâcha sa baguette sur le sol. Lorsqu'il se baissa pour la ramasser, il fut projeté en arrière par un sortilège de répulsion à bout portant. L'ex Auror roula sur le sol, puis se releva difficilement. À l'instant même où Ariane se prépara à mettre fin au combat d'un sortilège de stupéfixion, avec un _crac!_ sonore, James disparut de la trajectoire du Stupéfix, qui ne rencontra que le vide et se perdit lamentablement. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, l'ancien Gryffondor réapparut derrière elle.

Dumbledore souffla du nez et réajusta ses lunettes. Du transplanage... Il ne regrettait pas d'être venu. Le fait que sa protégée face autant preuve d'initiative et d'ingéniosité le contentait énormément, presque autant que le fait qu'elle soit capable de forcer son père à rentrer dans ses derniers retranchements. C'était plus que satisfaisant.

À l'instant précis où James était sur le point de mettre fin au combat d'un sortilège d'entrave, sa fille se baissa et laissa le rayon de lumière ne rencontra que le vide, avant de frapper le sol dans un bruit sonore. Saisi dans son action, James écarquilla les yeux, avant de les cligner avec un air un peu bête. Au même moment, Ariane répliqua par un sortilège de désarmement, dont le rayon fut paré d'extrême justesse par un mur de protection. Ariane ferma les yeux et serra les dents pour ajouter un maximum de puissance dans son sort mais cela n'eut aucune incidence: le sort de protection protégeait largement James et le rayon généré par la baguette d'Ariane s'amenuisait de plus en plus, jusqu'à disparaître.

Pendant quelques instants, père et fille se dévisagèrent: l'un avec fierté, l'autre avec acharnement. James abaissa sa baguette, au même moment qu'Ariane.

-C'était excellent Ariane! s'exclama son père. Tu t'es vraiment bien battue!

-Merci Papa. Mais j'ai pas besoin de tes compliments.

C'était Ariane tout craché, pensa Dumbledore. Là où il s'attendait à ce qu'elle mesure l'étendue de ses progrès, elle râlait sans vergogne. Dumbledore poussa un soupir las, à l'instant même où père et fille recommencèrent un combat encore plus acharné.

-Comment trouvez vous ses progrès, Professeur Dumbledore? fit une voix féminine derrière.

L'honorable directeur se tourna vers sa direction et croisa le regard de Lily Potter, qui semblait être arrivée pile à ce moment là. Il répondit avec un sourire:

-Elle est beaucoup plus à fond que d'habitude. Ses sorts sont plus précis, plus puissants. Franchement, je trouve ses performances honorables.

-Elle s'entraîne beaucoup, dit Lily avec un sourire fier. Je suis très fière d'elle, vu l'étendue de ses progrès. Lorsqu'elle va arriver à Poudlard, elle va faire des étincelles!

-Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda Dumbledore. C'est dans son genre de s'entraîner sans relâche, mais je ne l'ai jamais vue à ce point déterminée.

-Ça doit être à cause de ce sale Lancaster, siffla Lily. Elle a vraiment envie de rattraper son niveau, voir même de le surpasser.

-Hum...

Dumbledore observa Ariane qui combattait avec une ardeur renouvelée. La jeune fille avait les yeux brillants de détermination, comme si elle était en transe.

-Elle finira par le surpasser, ajouta Lily avec un air fier. Voir même à _vous_ surpasser!

-Hum... Vraiment? demanda Albus avec un sourire amusé en se tournant vers Lily.

-Elle s'entraîne vraiment beaucoup, répliqua Lily. Ses efforts paieront forcément.

Albus se tut puis observa le violent combat qui opposait père et fille. Son sourire cachait totalement ses pensées: il fallait qu'il mesure l'étendue du pouvoir d'Ariane, histoire de la tester. Lily parlait beaucoup et le vieillard voulait voir si ses paroles étaient à la hauteur de la réalité.

-Hé, Ariane! lança Dumbledore.

La jeune fille cessa son duel avec son père. Tout deux se tournèrent vers l'honorable directeur.

-Professeur Dumbledore? demandèrent Ariane et James dans une parfaite simultanéité.

Dumbledore s'avança vers eux, avec un sourire.

-Je constate que tu as fait beaucoup de progrès, Ariane.

La jeune fille ne rayonna même pas face au compliment, gardant un visage neutre. C'était insupportable: Albus aurait au moins voulu voir un simple sourire.

-Oui, et? demanda la jeune fille avec un air insolent.

-Je me demandais s'il n'était pas temps que nous fassions à nouveau un duel entre nous. Pour te tester.

-Q-Quoi? Un duel entre nous? répéta Ariane, étonnée.

-Oui, c'est ça, confirma Albus.

James se tourna vers sa fille, rayonnant.

-Tu devrais accepter Ariane. C'est un bon moyen pour toi pour progresser.

Ariane garda le silence quelques secondes.

-Très bien. J'accepte.

Aussitôt, le directeur et l'élève se mirent en position. Ariane s'inclina, puis elle dégaina sa baguette. Dumbledore fit de même, avec un sourire.

-Ça fait quelques années que nous avons pas combattu... commença Dumbledore avec un sourire engageant.

-J'ai progressé depuis, le coupa Ariane, pince sans rire.

Au même moment, elle déploya un violent sortilège d'entrave qui fonça vers Dumbledore. Le sort fonça vers le vieil homme, traversant en quelques secondes les quelques mètres qui éloignaient Dumbledore à Ariane. Le directeur n'eut même pas à murmurer une parole pour que le sort s'écrase littéralement contre un mur magique de protection. L'impact fit trembler Ariane.

-Je vois... dit Dumbledore. Tu as effectivement bien progressé, Ariane. L'impact était surpuissant.

Le vieil homme lança un regard à sa baguette.

-Ma main et ma baguette en tremblent presque.

Au même instant, le directeur pointa sa baguette sur la jeune fille.

-Mais est ce que ce sera suffisant? _Repulso!_

Le sortilège de répulsion projeta Ariane quelques mètres en arrière. La jeune fille pivota sur elle même, puis concentra toute sa puissance sur un superbe _Stupéfix_. À bout portant, le sortilège fonça vers le directeur en quelques secondes: en effet, le sortilège de la jeune fille, puissant mais aussi très rapide, dévora en un rien de temps la quinzaine de mètres la séparant du vieux directeur. Celui-ci, toujours souriant, attendit patiemment de pouvoir contrer la meilleure attaque de cette gosse : d'un seul geste de baguette, il arrêta net le rayon de lumière. Puis d'un mouvement sec et ample de son bras vers le haut, il fit dévier le sortilège, qui se retrouva en l'air vers le ciel.

Ariane choisit cet instant précis pour courir vers son professeur et lancer un sortilège d'entrave, qui toucha sa cible pour cette fois. Le vieil homme haussa les sourcils et encaissa le sort. Saisissant l'opportunité, Ariane tenta un sortilège de désarmement, mais avec une vigueur peu commune pour un homme de son âge, Dumbledore pivota sur lui même et lui lança un nouveau sortilège de répulsion, qui la fit rouler sur le sol.

-Déjà fini? C'était étonnamment rapide, dit James à Lily.

Ariane se releva, époussetant ses vêtements qui avaient souffert du choc. La jeune fille lança un regard noir au directeur, puis elle ferma les yeux, comme si elle se concentrait. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle pointa sa baguette vers le ciel.

- _Sol Lumos!_

La boule de lumière enfla et fonça vers Dumbledore. D'un geste de baguette, il la fit exploser, ce qui l'aveugla l'espace de quelques secondes. Désorienté et furieux, Albus lança un sortilège de désarmement pour mettre fin à ce duel absurde, mais à sa surprise, Ariane parvint à l'éviter. Avec agilité, elle roula sur le sol et fit apparaître des cordes qui furent sur le point d'encercler Albus si il ne les fit pas disparaître d'un geste agacé. Le vieil homme pointa sa baguette vers Ariane et lança un nouveau sort de répulsion. Au même moment, Ariane érigea un sortilège de protection qui parvint par un pur coup de chance à parer quelques secondes le sortilège, avant de se briser. Elle roula sur le sol pour esquiver les restes du sort et répliqua par un _Rictusempra_ qui n'eut aucun effet.

-Pas mal! lança Albus. Tu t'es bien améliorée, Ariane.

Ariane ne répondit rien, continuant à mitrailler le directeur de sortilèges, que le vieil homme parait avec une aisance remarquable. À nouveau, il pointa sa baguette vers la jeune fille pour la désarmer mais elle esquiva et lui lança un jet d'eau. Dumbledore haussa un sourcil. D'un simple geste de baguette, il fit évaporer le jet d'eau. La vapeur le cacha quelques secondes... Jusqu'à l'instant où un sortilège de désarmement manqua de toucher le directeur. Il l'évita quand, au même moment, un maléfice cuisant l'atteignit en plein visage.

-Ha! Je vous ai eu! lança Ariane, triomphante.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, avec un air furieux. Il s'était beaucoup trop retenu, si bien qu'Ariane devait avoir l'impression d'avoir le dessus. Ariane se rendit compte qu'elle aurait peut être dû abandonner.

-Ne sois pas si présomptueuse, Ariane.

Le ton était glacial, presque polaire. Ariane fit quelques pas en arrière mais ne put éviter un violent _stupéfix_ qui la cloua sur le sol. Avec un air épuisé, Dumbledore s'approcha d'elle et lui lança un _Enervatum._ La jeune fille cligna des yeux et se réveilla, avant de se relever, épuisée.

-C'était pas si mal, dit Dumbledore, soucieux de remonter le moral de son élève. Tu as énormément progressé par rapport à avant.

-Ce n'est toujours pas assez, répliqua la jeune fille.

-Tu peux encore progresser. Il y a un énorme fossé entre toi et moi, crois moi. Mais je pense que tu commence à le combler.

-C'est ça, répliqua Ariane. Vous n'avez que ça à dire, des phrases mielleuses et des conseils idiots? Je retourne m'entraîner.

La jeune fille se releva et tourna les talons, tandis que Dumbledore bouillonnait sur place. Comment osait elle le remettre vertement à sa place? Avait elle seulement une idée du niveau qu'il possédait? À quel point il s'était retenu contre elle?

Mais plus que tout, comment était ce possible? Comment la survivante pouvait se pavaner ainsi? Dumbledore n'était pas idiot. Il savait très bien que même si Ariane était très puissante, elle était loin d'être l'héroïne qu'il imaginait. Courageuse, déterminée, respectueuse, altruiste... Si elle possédait les deux premières qualités, les deux dernières lui faisaient clairement défaut.

Au final, Dumbledore se demandait si _Harry Potter_ n'aurait pas été meilleur qu'elle. Lorsqu'il avait choisi Ariane, c'était parce qu'il était évident pour tous que c'était sur elle que le sortilège avait ricoché. Le vieil homme poussa un soupir.

Il se demandait sérieusement où était Harry Potter. Mort? Chez les moldus? Chez les sorciers? Il allait devoir faire ses recherches.

Une chose était sûre: il ne laisserait pas l'arrogance d'Ariane mettre à mal ses plans.

-Vous allez bien, professeur Dumbledore? demanda la voix de Lily. Ariane ne vous a pas trop blessé?

Le vieil homme fut passablement irrité par la question. Que croyait-elle? Qu'Ariane pourrait le heurter?

-Non, Lily... Mais j'ai quelque chose de la plus haute importance à vous révéler à James et toi.

-Pardon?

Le visage d'ange de la rousse se décomposa, par la peur. Albus aimait ça. Il savait qu'à présent, elle allait l'écouter.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Albus?

-Il va falloir que vous quittez votre manoir... Vous, Ariane et votre plus jeune fils... Il faut immédiatement aller à Poudlard.

-Pourquoi?

-Fudge n'a pas encore rendu la nouvelle publique mais...

* * *

C'était la dernière semaine de ces merveilleuses vacances. Dante avait l'impression que quelqu'un, là-haut dans le ciel, avait entendu sa prière : sur tous les après-midis qu'il avait pu passer avec sa famille et son ami Drago, jamais il n'avait eu l'impression qu'il se sentait mal ou déprimé. Comme si les évènements de fin d'année de l'année dernière n'étaient jamais arrivés. Il se sentait simplement heureux de passer du temps avec ses amis. Sirius et Remus vinrent, en même temps que Severus: l'ambiance fut explosive entre les trois hommes, tandis que Dante prenait des notes sur les piques de son austère professeur de potions, désireux de les utiliser plus tard. Drago devint très rapidement intégré à la famille, partageant très vite chaque délire entre la fratrie. C'était très vite des vacances géniales, sans aucune animosité entre chaque personne. Et Dante adorait ça: il adorait pouvoir insulter Isadora en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne s'en sentirait pas offensée, il adorait jouer avec ses frères et avec Drago, il adorait faire des courses de balai. Chacun avait su rester le même et profiter de ces moments géniaux.

Dante n'aurait pu que très difficilement imaginer de meilleures vacances. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec sa famille resterait inoubliable. Ensemble, ils avaient réussi à lui faire oublier tous ses soucis… Il en venait presque à regretter son retour à Poudlard. Avec eux, il avait oublié qu'il avait frôlé de très près la mort, qu'il n'était rien d'autre que le frère non désiré de la survivante... Il n'avait même pas pensé aux Potter.

 _-_ Bon alors, comment on fait ? lança Isadora, en bonne grincheuse du groupe. Si on continue comme ça, demain on n'aura toujours pas fait notre match… Et puis c'est bientôt la rentrée. Si ça se trouve, on ne le fera même pas.

Comme prévu, c'était aujourd'hui leur match de Quidditch. Dante s'en sentait étrangement excité et il savait que Drago ressentait pareil. Après tout, ils n'avaient presque pas fait de match l'an passé. Il avait hâte de débuter ce match pour le gagner, non pas par vanité mais juste par envie d'être le meilleur.

-On peut faire les vieux contre les jeunes. Dante, Drago et moi contre vous trois, proposa Matthew en se grattant la tête.

-Pas mal du tout comme idée, fit remarquer Anthony.

-Ouais, t'es pas complètement irrécupérable, Matt, ricana Duncan.

-Ouais, comme ça on se fait directement massacrer, corrigea Drago.

-Eh, on peut gagner Dray, ricana Dante. Entre Isa la folle, 'Tony le fiston modèle et Duncan le rat de bibliothèque, on a largement nos chances.

Les concernés ne se gênèrent pas pour montrer leur scepticisme, irrités par l'insulte de leur petit frère.

-C'est ça, dit Isadora en soufflant du nez. Allez y, mais ne pleurez pas quand on aura gagné.

-Et l'équipe perdante aura un gage! intervint Matthew. Comme ça, ça ajoute un peu de piment au jeu.

-Pas mal l'idée, ricana Anthony. C'est fou, Matt, tu commence enfin à devenir intelligent pour aujourd'hui.

-Merci du compliment, grand frère! répondit Matthew avec un grand sourire béat.

Il y eut un léger silence qui suivit le soupir général.

-Wow. C'est vraiment... Incroyable, murmura Isadora en écarquillant les yeux avec un air complètement stupéfait.

-Un problème, grande sœur? demanda innocemment Matthew en haussant les sourcils.

-Rien, Matt. Juste... Une conséquence directe de la démonstration ahurissante de pure stupidité qui vient d'arriver sous mes yeux, répondit sa grande sœur en clignant des yeux.

-Ah... Je savais pas que tu étais aussi stupide, frangine.

Il y eut un nouveau silence tandis que Isadora semblait vouloir s'arracher les cheveux d'exaspération, qu'Anthony regardait Matthew avec un air affligé, que Duncan se pinçait le nez pour ne pas éclater de rire et que Dante et Drago échangeaient un regard stupéfait.

-Bon, on commence? demanda Matthew en fronçant les sourcils avec un air impatient. C'est dingue, on dirait que le ciel vous est tombé sur la tête. Vous voulez qu'on reporte le match?

-Non non, on commence..! dit précipitamment Isadora avec un petit rire nerveux. Prenez vos balais et en position. Mais venez pas vous plaindre quand vous allez vous faire massacrer, les gamins.

-C'est ça. À part Anthony, votre équipe ne vaut rien, ricana Dante.

Ils se mirent tous en position. Dante désigna Matt comme gardien, Drago comme poursuiveur et lui même comme attrapeur. Il laissèrent filer un vieux vif d'or (offert lors d'un match) et une balle de basket qui servirait de souaffle. Du coin de l'œil, Dante vit qu'Isadora avait opté pour être poursuiveuse, Duncan attrapeur et Anthony gardien.

-Prêt? À trois. Un... Deux... Tr...

Isadora n'attendit même pas le "trois" pour directement débuter les hostilités. Avec une vigueur impressionnante, elle s'empara du souaffle avant de contourner Dante et Drago et se précipita vers le but. Dante la poursuivit mais sans grande conviction car il savait clairement qu'il avait un temps de retard sur sa sœur au moment où elle tira. Néanmoins, elle ne marqua pas car Matthew se servit d'une technique peu orthodoxe pour bloquer la balle rouge sans grande difficulté: il se contenta de donner un violent coup de tête à la balle qui fonça et atterrit dans les bras de Drago, qui se tourna vers Isadora et la nargua avec un regard narquois.

-Raté ma vieille, ricana le blond.

Et sans prévenir, il fonça vers les buts adverses pour tenter de marquer. Il contourna aisément Duncan qui n'opposa qu'une légère résistance et réussit à tenter une feinte sur Anthony qui ne put arrêter le jeune blond dans son élan. Drago lança la balle et inscrivit un but chanceux.

-Gagné! Dix à zéro!

-Sale petit... marmonna Isadora entre ses dents.

Le match se poursuivit et fut très serré. Le vif d'or semblait inexistant mais Dante savait qu'il suffisait juste de le chercher un peu. Quand aux autres joueurs, la chance semblait avoir fait long feu du côté de son équipe: Isadora avait inscrit cinq buts en moins d'un quart d'heure, Drago avait du mal à reprendre le souaffle et ses tirs rataient vraiment souvent et Matthew se révéla être un gardien qui avait encore des progrès à faire, là où Anthony semblait être un vrai mur. Les vieux menaient au final soixante dix à quarante et Dante faisait de son mieux pour trouver la petite balle dorée.

Et soudainement, un minuscule éclair de lumière jaune passa à quelques mètres. Dante vit du coin de l'œil que Duncan l'avait remarqué aussi. Aussitôt, il se précipita vers le vif d'or, déployant toute la vitesse de son balai. La balle fonça sur le sol et n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol. Il était sur le point de l'attraper quand...

Soudainement, le vif d'or effectua une violente remontée en chandelle. Saisi, Dante réussit au dernier moment à relever le manche de son balai mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Duncan qui s'écrasa proprement sur le sol. Sans retenue, Isadora et Matthew éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Anthony se précipita au chevet de son frère.

-Ça va? murmura le grand blond.

-La honte, marmonna piteusement Duncan.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

C'était Almerick Lancaster qui venait de surgir d'entre les arbres avec un air soucieux, beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Dante n'attendait pas son père avant au moins vingt-deux heures ou minuit, comme à l'ordinaire. L'homme s'avança lentement, avec un air étonné en voyant un de ses fils au sol.

-Duncan a voulu faire le beau en attrapant le vif d'or et il s'est complètement foiré, résuma Isadora avec un détachement redoutable.

-Du pourrais être plus zympa... marmonna Duncan dans sa barbe. Che grois gue j'ai le dez cazzé. Et guelgues dents auzzi.

Isadora ricana tandis que le père de famille poussa un soupir et lança un simple Episkey qui remit en place le nez.

-Par contre, pour les dents, il va falloir prendre du Poussos, ricana Almerick.

-Zainte bère de Berlin, marmonna Duncan en écarquillant les yeux. Za beut addendre la vin du badche?

Mr Lancaster sembla assez étonné pendant quelques instants.

-Non, Duncan, répondit le père de famille fermement. Sauf si tu veux garder ce joli sourire édenté. Isadora, raccompagne ton frère -arrête de me regarder comme ça, Isa-, Drago et Matt, rangez tout ce matériel. Anthony, Dante. Je dois m'entretenir avec vous.

Dante échangea un regard étonné avec son grand frère.

-Là, maintenant?

-Oui, là maintenant.

-Ça ne peut pas attendre?

-Pas du tout.

Le ton de son père était ferme et n'admettait pas la moindre réplique. Dante s'empêcha de déglutir péniblement. Comme une bonne majorité des adolescents, il n'appréciait pas quand son père était sec et ferme, comme ça. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? Les Potter avaient il envoyé une vilaine lettre à son père? Qu'est ce qui se passait?

-Severus nous attend, Dante. C'est très important, fils… s'impatienta Mr Lancaster. J'ai à te parler avant que tu ne partes, et comme je ne suis pas certain de te voir la prochaine semaine…

-Euh... D'accord. On vous rejoint tout à l'heure pour reprendre le match, dit Anthony en se tournant vers les autres.

-Pas la peine, trancha Almerick. Ça risque de nous prendre du temps pour faire cette petite discussion. Vous reprendrez votre match demain ou après demain, je m'en fiche. Maintenant, vous deux, venez.

Dépité, Dante suivit son père et son frère. Son frère était redevenu droit et fort, ressemblant plus à l'adulte qu'il sera plutôt qu'à l'enfant qu'il était: il marchait avec une assurance manifeste, talonnant l'allure rapide de son père, qui avançait vite et le jeune homme dût presque courir pour les rattraper.

-Papa, 'Thony, attendez moi! s'écria Dante.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui, avec une expression étonnée et impatiente.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, Papa? demanda Dante.

-Quelque chose de très grave, fils, répondit Mr Lancaster. Maintenant, suis moi. On sera plus à l'aise pour en parler dans mon bureau.

Le chemin de retour vers le manoir lui parut beaucoup plus long qu'à l'aller, contrairement à d'habitude. Peut être parce que ni son frère, ni son père ne parlait. D'ailleurs, ce silence entre son père, Anthony et lui le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Mais insensible à ses doutes et à sa gêne, son père continuait à marcher avec un air déterminé que Dante lui connaissait bien.

-Au fait, qui gagnait le match? demanda Almerick, juste avant d'arriver.

-C'était nous, répondit sobrement Anthony.

-Soixante dix à quarante, ajouta Dante.

-Ah oui, quand même, constata le père de famille.

-Mais on a pas encore attrapé le vif d'Or.

-Ah... Donc vous avez encore une chance.

D'un simple geste de baguette, Almerick ouvrit la porte et laissa ses deux fils entrer. Ils saluèrent tout deux Severus qui était présent, assis sur une chaise. Dante se demandait depuis combien de temps il les attendait... Le connaissant, cela ne pouvait pas faire des minutes comme des heures: de plus, la cheminée était encore fumante de flammes et cendres émeraude, signe de l'arrivée de l'austère professeur de potions.

-Asseyez vous, les garçons, murmura Mr Lancaster.

C'est à ce moment là que Dante sentit que son père était vraiment fatigué et las. Il s'installa devant lui, constatant son air épuisé, ses cernes et visiblement son irritation. Dante s'installa sur un fauteuil en cuir écarlate, à côté de Severus. Il lança un regard critique au bureau, à la fois bien rangé et surchargé, rempli de rapports en tout genres, de parchemins épais et aussi de quelques photos. Le Serpentard souffla du nez lorsqu'il se vit, plus jeune, aux côtés de ses frères après un week end de pêche...

Il ne s'était pratiquement jamais aventuré dans cette pièce de la maison, et pourtant elle était littéralement au rez de chaussée. Déjà car la porte était frappée d'un sortilège d'impassibilité, de protection totale et d'égide qui la rendait insensible à des sorts de destruction comme des sorts de déverrouillage. De plus, à l'inverse de certains sang purs, Almerick avait fait appel à bon nombres d'ingénieurs moldus pour la rendre totalement inaccessible: les murs étaient renforcés et incassables, la vitre était blindée et ne laissait passer aucun son à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur et parfois, son père disait que même si la maison s'effondrait, cette pièce resterait toujours debout. Une fois payés en monnaie moldue, les ingénieurs eux mêmes recevaient un sortilège d'oubliette et ne se souvenaient même pas s'être aventurés ici. Mais si Dante n'avait jamais osé braver cet interdiction d'entrée, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il savait qu'Almerick n'aimait pas qu'il vienne fouiner dans ses affaires. Il y avait sûrement trop de rapports importants, ou des choses comme ça, qu'il avait peur de voir abîmées ou pire, volées. Dante comprenait parfaitement cela: peut être que ces tiroirs comportaient des secrets de la plus haute importance: des codes, des livrets de comptes... Il serait même prêt à parier que ce coffre fort moldu était rempli à raz-bord d'argent moldu ou sorcier, grâce à un sortilège d'emplissage. Le jeune homme regarda tout autour de lui et il savait pertinemment qu'il n'oserait jamais voler quoi que ce soit à son père. Même si cependant, il devait avouer que se retrouver là, devant toutes les affaires secrètes que son père possédait ne le laissait pas indifférent. Au contraire, il en était même excité. Qu'avait-il à cacher, pour interdire à son fils d'entrer dans son bureau sans sa permission? Que pouvait bien renfermer le secrétaire tout en haut de l'étagère, à droite, verrouillé à la fois magiquement et avec l'aide d'un cadenas à une combinaison possédant plusieurs chiffres? Et ce tiroir en dessous de l'étagère, que cachait il?

Cela devait bien faire plusieurs années qu'il n'était pas entré dans cette petite pièce, et elle n'avait pas changé. Chaque manoir Lancaster en possédait une et elles se ressemblaient toutes parfaitement. De la disposition des meubles aux photos de famille décorant et ornant les murs, tout était resté exactement comme la dernière fois qu'il était venu il y a bien longtemps. La photographie qui représentait ses deux parents lors de leur mariage il y avait des années était toujours posée sur le bureau, dans le cadre en bois de cerisier qui lui avait été offert par Sirius, il y avait très longtemps. James se sentit tout drôle en revoyant le visage juvénile de ceux qu'il pensait être ses parents, qui se tenaient la main et souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles, sans même savoir qu'un jour, ils seraient trop occupés par des mages noirs pour continuer à être aussi soudés. Sans même savoir qu'un jour, ils seraient tellement en danger qu'il en aurait peur pour eux…

-Dante..?

Il leva la tête vers son père.

-Oui papa?

-Tu semblais ailleurs, fit remarquer Anthony.

-Ah...

-Tu as écouté tout ce qu'on a dit, au moins? demanda Severus.

-Euh...

-Alm, je t'ai toujours dit que ton fils fréquente beaucoup trop ce cabot de Black pour son propre bien, renifla Rogue.

-Oh ça va...

Almerick soupira.

-Dante. Cette année sera très dangereuse pour toi, à Poudlard.

-Pour changer, ricana le garçon.

-Cette fois... Plus que d'habitude. Il y a eu une évasion massive d'Azkaban.

Dante écarquilla les yeux.

-Q-Quoi...?

-Peter Petigrow, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, Bellatrix Black, Augustus Rockwood, Aubrey Bertram, Aubrey Johnson, Anthonin Dolohov... Pour ne citer qu'eux. Énormément de Mangemorts se sont évadés.

-Comment ça? Explique!

-On ne l'a su qu'hier. Un membre du ministère a désactivé la protection animangus sur la cellule de Petigrow qui a pu s'échapper. Une fois dehors, il a attendu son heure, le temps qu'un gardien ne vienne. Dès que le gardien a reconnu le rat, il l'a neutralisé et a tenté d'aller sonner l'alarme. Mais Petigrow a été plus malin...

Severus prit la parole, un air pincé et dégoûté sur le visage.

-Ce misérable _rat_ s'est retransformé en humain et a réussi à prendre la baguette du gardien. Il lui a lancé un maléfice du saucisson et l'a abandonné aux Détraqueurs, avant d'aller au poste de garde et de voler les clés spéciales de l'étage de Haute Sécurité et a désactivé les protections anti-détraqueurs qui se sont tous librement baladés dans l'île, en attaquant les gardiens et certains prisonniers dans les étages moins important. Il a libéré ses petits amis Mangemorts avec une facilité déconcertante et a créé un Portoloin. Ils ont tous disparu dans la nature le soir même.

-Mais... C'est...

-Fudge m'a appelé en pleine nuit pour me prévenir, reprit Almerick. Seul un seul membre du ministère en dehors du ministre a suffisamment de pouvoir pour réussir à désactiver cette protection: il s'agit de Thunder Barett, le directeur de la prison. L'ennui, c'est qu'après enquête, Scrimgeour et moi avons trouvé que Thunder avait été assassiné chez lui depuis plusieurs semaines. Son cadavre était dans une sorte de malle dans son bureau. Sa baguette personnelle n'émet plus de magie depuis deux mois et nous avons trouvé une quantité importante de Polynectar dans un tiroir de son bureau, qui donne bien son apparence. Le hic, c'est que ce Polynectar semble périmé. C'est peut être une fausse piste. Le type qui se faisait passer pour lui était peut être un faux sous polynectar ou bien un mangemort métamorphomage qui a pris son apparence. Mais il ne peut pas avoir été soumis à l'Imperium: il était _mort._

Il y eut un léger silence.

-Très bien, dit Dante. Mais en quoi ça concerne Poudlard?

Severus releva sa manche. Dante put voir gravée au fer rouge la célèbre marque des ténèbres sur son avant bras. Elle semblait plus sombre.

-Elle a commencé à devenir plus sombre ce matin. Or ça ne veut dire qu'une seule chose...

-Tu sais qui est de retour? proposa Anthony.

-En tout cas, il est en chemin pour ça, dit Almerick. Trop de choses coïncident. Cette évasion et cette marque...

-Mais s'il était de retour, la marque serait beaucoup plus impressionnante, non? demanda Dante.

-En effet, acquiesça Rogue. Là, elle semble... Stable. Mais je l'ai sentie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprend ses forces.

-Mais... En quoi ça concerne Poudlard? demanda Dante.

Son père souffla du nez.

-On sait que Voldemort veut revenir à la vie. Et il veut se venger de la survivante. Il sait peut être pour toi, Dante. Tu es potentiellement en danger, là bas.

-Comment il pourrait...

-Crois moi, dit Severus, il en est capable. Il peut déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour ce genre de choses.

-Et Ariane? Elle va faire quoi?

-Pour l'instant, reprit Severus, Dumbledore est allé chez les Potter. Eux quatre vont emménager définitivement à Poudlard. Potter sénior, Lily, Ariane et leur plus jeune fils...

-Ils ont un fils? demanda Dante, incrédule.

-Là n'est pas la question, dit durement Almerick. Dante... Tu as beau venir de chez eux, tu es et tu resteras mon fils. On se moque d'eux.

Le père de famille poussa un soupir.

-Mais Voldemort est dangereux. Il peut se servir de toi pour ficher leur vie en l'air. Il peut tenter de te corrompre... Il y a des dizaines de choses qu'il peut faire contre toi, Dante. Il ne reculera devant rien pour revenir à la vie. Reste loin des ennuis cette année. Compris?

-Compris...

-Et quand à toi, Anthony... Je veux que Severus et toi entraînez Matt.

-Matt? répéta Anthony. Attends, tu parle de Matthew Andrew Lancaster? Ton fils et accessoirement mon frère? C'est quoi cette arnaque?

-'Thony...

-C'est mon frère et je l'adore mais il a une cervelle de troll, papa. Il n'écoute pas et s'entraîne pas.

-C'est là que tu rentre en jeu. Severus va le former pour les potions, toi pour les sorts de défense. Apparement, Severus connaît une salle plutôt utile pour votre entraînement. Et puis, c'est ton frère avant tout. Si il tombe face à un mangemort alors qu'il ne connaissait pas certains sorts qui auraient potentiellement pu lui sauver la vie car tu as eu la flemme de les lui apprendre, tu te sentirais comment?

Anthony marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe.

-Au moins, personne n'est mort, soupira Dante.

 _-_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas tout de suite t'imaginer le pire, Dante? demanda Almerick, soudainement irrité. On dirait que c'est que ça qui t'obsède depuis l'an passé! Je peux te parler en privé dans mon bureau sans que ce soit la fin du monde, tu ne penses pas?

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Parce que tu n'es jamais là, voilà pourquoi! répliqua Dante, en colère. Que Sev, Sirius et toi, vous êtes entrain de vous fourrer dans des problèmes qui ne vous concernent pas, voilà ce qu'il y a !

-Dante, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Et en ce qui concerne ces problèmes, il s'agit de mes resp...

-Non! Je ne veux pas ton sacro-saint discours sur tes responsabilités, Papa! C'est beau de se battre corps et âme pour ses convictions et ses responsabilités, mais Maman, les autres et moi, on en est pas une? Tu viens de m'annoncer dans le plus grand des calmes que des mangemorts se sont évadés! Quand ils vont t'attraper, tu crois qu'il vont te faire quoi?

Son père pâlit mais ne répondit pas.

-Là, tu viens d'ordonner à Anthony d'entraîner ton plus jeune fils pour qu'il soit capable de se défendre et je dois pas m'inquiéter? Tu me prends pour un idiot ou quoi?

-Tu ne comprends rien...

-Si. Si je crois que j'ai très bien compris. Si la situation n'était pas aussi catastrophique, tu m'aurais dit tout ça peut être?

 _-_ Non, répondit Mr Lancaster.

La réponse de son père arriva comme une violente gifle en plein dans le visage de Dante. Il haussa les sourcils, tandis qu'il se sentait transpirer alors qu'il avait froid. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent.

 _-_ Non? répéta le jeune homme.

-Non.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'était attendu à entendre. Il avait pensé que son père aurait la décence -ou la lâcheté- de trouver une excuse plausible pour justifier la vérité, et qu'il lui assurerait qu'il avait l'intention de tout lui dire un jour, mais non, rien. Son père ne lui aurait rien dit. Jamais.

 _-_ Pas par manque de confiance, assura Almerick comme s'il avait instantanément compris ce que son fils pensait.

 _-_ Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, prends moi pour un con…

 _-Dante_ … soupira l'auror d'élite. Dante, regarde-moi…

Mais Dante garda résolument les yeux fixés sur ses genoux. Il entendit Severus et Anthony ouvrir la porte et s'en aller discrètement. Il ne leur en voulait pas.

Pas à eux...

 _-_ Fiston, s'il te plait…

Mr Lancaster se leva brusquement: Dante entendit le craquement de son siège sur le plancher qui composait le sol qui grinça légèrement à chaque pas de son père. Il croisa obstinément les bras sur sa poitrine pour lui montrer que c'était trop tard : le mal était fait.

La main de son père vint se poser doucement contre son épaule et il ne put que relever la tête vers son père. Car il connaissait ce geste: son père l'avait fait des centaines de fois quand il était petit, pour le rassurer. Le visage de Mr Lancaster était paisible et dégageait un incroyable calme. James réalisa comme il avait su rester le même. Son père aimant était toujours là: il avait juste été occulté par l'auror d'élite pendant quelques temps. Ces mêmes yeux clairs le regardaient de la même façon, à la seule différence près qu'ils étaient désormais entourés de quelques rides et de cernes profondes.

 _-_ Dante... Ce n'est pas par manque de confiance en toi, que je n'avais pas l'intention de t'en parler, crois-moi…

 _-_ C'est pour quoi, alors?

 _-_ Je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlé à ça.

Dante haussa un sourcil.

 _-_ Comment ça?

-Je ne veux pas que tu ailles de ton propre chef te battre contre Voldemort. Je te connais. Tu veux aider les autres, même quand il s'agit de ces crétins de Potter. Mais je ne supporterait pas de te perdre, fils. Tu es mon fils, adoptif ou non.

-Mais...

-Je te connais mieux que n'importe qui, Dante. Il ne suffit que d'un mot pour que tu te jettes dans la bataille, pour que tu protège tes frères. Rappelle toi de l'année dernière, quand tu as voulu passer Noël à Poudlard pour rester avec ton ami Drago. Même s'il était pétrifié. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Dante.

-Tellement bien que tu me mens...

-Parce que ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que je ne supporterais pas que tu meurs. Ni que n'importe qui d'entre vous meurt. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. Pour empêcher Voldemort de revenir. Pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à toi. Car il aimerait vraiment finir le travail en achevant la lignée Potter.

Machinalement, la main de son père passa sur son front et releva quelque mèches pour toucher sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-Protège les tous, Dante. Tes frères et sœur. Tes amis. Et ta famille. Et quand je parle de ta famille, je parle aussi d'Ariane et ses parents. Et son petit frère. Garde un œil sur eux. Ce sont des cibles de Voldemort.

-Ouais...

-J'ai ta parole?

Pendant un instant, Dante fut tenté de lui dire non. Non, il ne jouerait pas ce rôle. Non, il n'était pas la nounou des Potter. Il était prêt à se battre, oui, mais pour sa propre famille. Pour ses propres amis. Pour ses propres rêves.

Mais il ne pouvait dire non à ce regard clair, qui plaçait tellement d'espoir en lui. Qui le touchait juste, en faisant ressortir de lui ce qu'il y avait de plus lumineux. Dont chaque nuance était une nuance de fierté et de force. Qui lui donnait de l'espoir et de la force.

De la foi. Qui lui donnait foi en l'avenir. Et seul son père pouvait lui faire ressentir un tel optimisme. Malgré Voldemort, malgré Dumbledore, malgré Potter, Dante se sentait confiant. Et motivé. Et plein d'espoir.

-Tu as ma parole, Papa.

Et voilà, chapitre fini! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Après ces longues vacances, je suis de retour et j'espère que ça vous plaira! En attendant, je vous dit à bientôt et laissez moi une petite review!


End file.
